


Zootopia: The Scales Of Fear

by Anguirus1955



Series: Reckless Endangerment Series [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime, Die Hard References, F/M, Gen, James Bond References, Smut, Zootopia Meets Lethal Weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 132,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguirus1955/pseuds/Anguirus1955
Summary: Several months have passed since the incident with the mercenaries from Reptaelia, and Nick and Judy are still recovering. Meanwhile, Reptaelian crime boss Komo Domo has begun expanding his criminal empire to new territory, and he has his sights set on one new prospect in particular: Zootopia.





	1. Gray Clouds And Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is undergoing therapy for her torture at the paws of Maulia and Bandit. At the same time, she has officially moved in with Nick. Meanwhile, Komo Domo has begun preparing for the possibility of his trial going south, and has chosen a successor in his potential absence.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Gray Clouds and Silver Lining**

* * *

Date: Friday, October 6th, 2019 

Judy Hopps walked out of the therapist's office with a contented look on her face. "So, you did okay?" Nick Wilde asked her as they walked through the halls of the station. "I'm... I'm doing better," Judy said. "Yeah? So, what did you talk about this session?" Nick asked her.

"Well, you know... the usual," Judy replied. "And? Makin' some progress, I hope?" Nick asked her. "Yeah. We-We're making progress. I'm no longer afraid of record players, and Polka music doesn't send me into a panic attack anymore," Judy said. "I don't know. I think panicking at the sound of Polka is normal, at least in my opinion," Nick said.

Judy groaned at Nick's remark. "So, the nightmares... have you talked with the therapist about those yet?" Nick asked her. "Yes. That's what prompted this whole thing in the first place," Judy replied. "Have you... worked on those yet? You can always talk to me about them if you need to," Nick said. "I... I know. It's just... I don't want to bother you with them anymore," Judy said.

"Carrots, telling me about them didn't bother me before, and it isn't gonna bother me now," Nick responded as they walked through the halls. Judy sighed. "It's just... sometimes, I'm back there in the basement, and the dingoes are there, putting tape on me and ripping it off again. Or they're hanging me upside down, or they're tying me to the train tracks again, but this time they have a blade attached to the train. Sometimes I'm tied up on the floor and the toy truck has a blade attached to it, or an explosive, and as soon as it hits me-" "You wake up screaming," Nick said.

Judy said. "And sometimes... I'm back at the train station, and my mother is there, and so is my father, or my siblings, and instead of bargaining, Maulia just... she just-" Judy's breath began to hitch. "It's okay," Nick said as he pulled her into a hug. He checked the hall to make sure that no one could see them as he gently stroked the back of Judy's head.

"It's okay. Maulia and Bandit are dead, and they can't hurt you anymore," Nick said softly. "I-I know, but the nightmares are still there," Judy said. She took a large whiff of Nick's scent to calm herself down. "I know, Carrots, I know. We'll get through this. One step at a time," Nick said soothingly.

When Judy had finally calmed down and managed to compose herself, she looked up into Nick's eyes. "Will you... will you start coming back to the sessions with me?" Judy asked him. "You mean, staying in there with you? Of course," Nick replied with a gentle smile. "Thank you," Judy said as she rested her head against his chest.

Nick and Judy heard footsteps coming and quickly pulled apart. They looked over to see Officer McHorn talking with Officer Grizzoli as they walked through the hallway. "And my wife still insists on it," McHorn said. "Uh-huh. Look, is there a point to this, or do you just like complaining?" Grizzoli asked McHorn as they passed Judy and Nick.

"I'm just asking for your opinion on how I should talk to her about it," McHorn said, his voice fading as the two larger animals continued down the hallway. Once they took a corner, Nick let out a breath. "Well, I guess we should get back to the desks and get the last of our paperwork filed away," Nick said. Judy nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

**187 Beach View Lane, Outskirts of Sygnalia, Reptaelia**

Standing next to a rail, Komo Domo looked down at the large pool beneath him. It wasn't a swimming pool, but a large murky artificial pond. Looking closer, Komo saw the scaled and leathery head of his pet disappear beneath the surface. Behind him the door to the room opened and another Komodo Dragon stepped inside. Komo turned his head. "Arjun, have you retrieved Mr. Cooliage?" Komo asked Arjun. "Yes," Arjun Rooter replied. "Then where is he?" Komo asked him. "I left him in the next room over. But, Komo, is it really wise to be doing this so close to the court date?" Arjun asked him.

"I think I deserve one last moment of pleasure before I head off to get sentenced to prison for however long. Besides, I'm sure my lawyers can at least lessen the sentence to a degree," Komo replied calmly. There was a calculating tone in his voice. "That may be so, but are you sure that all of your affairs are in order? Are there any operations you have that I should know about before I temporarily take over in your stead?" Arjun asked him.

"No. You have all of the paperwork on the computer and in the filing cabinets. There are digital and physical copies of everything that you need in order to run things while I'm gone," Komo said in response. "Very well. Shall I fetch Mr. Cooliage now?" Arjun asked him. "Of course," Komo replied with a smirk.

Arjun nodded his head and then disappeared behind a large set of doors. A minute later, he arrived with a raccoon in tow. The raccoon was tied up, with tape around his muzzle, and ropes around his arms and legs. "Take the tape off," Komo said curtly.

Arjun complied with the order and removed the tape from Arthur Cooliage's muzzle. "Ah, dammit! That stings!" Arthur whined. "Quit your bitching," Arjun said tersely. "Okay, okay, okay," Arthur said. "Now, Mr. Cooliage, do you know why I have brought you to my estate in this manner?" Komo asked him.

"Uh... did I not get your money laundered fast enough?" Arthur asked him. "Actually, you completed it on time, but what really makes me... curious, however, is that a certain percentage of it is... missing," Komo said as he stepped closer to the raccoon. "Now, I know that all launderers take a small percentage for themselves. I understand that. You have to pay the bills. But... it's just that you took such a large percentage, that I only have nine tenths of my money returned to me, and not ninety-eight or ninety-nine percent. I can forgive the loss on one or two percent of it, but ten?" Komo asked while shaking his head.

"No. That... that is just unacceptable," Komo said darkly. He grabbed Arthur and lifted him into the air, pushing him against the rail and turning him to look at the pond below. "Do you see that down there?" Komo asked him with a grin. "Your pool is kind of dirty," Arthur quipped.

"It's not a swimming pool," Komo said with a smile. Arthur gulped and began to pant. "You've seen waters like this before, haven't you?" Komo asked him. "Y-Yes," Arthur replied. "And you know what can lurk beneath the surface of such waters, don't you?" Komo asked him. "Yes," Arthur said in a whisper.

"I think I should at least let you scratch your nose," Komo said. "Huh?" Arthur asked him before Komo untied his arms and legs. "Thanks. So, this is a warning, right?" Arthur asked him. Komo rolled his eyes. "I can give you back what I owe, easily!" Arthur exclaimed with a smile. "And then, you won't see me again," he added. Komo let him down to the floor.

"So, I'll, uh, just be going and get your money," Arthur said as he turned around. Komo then grabbed him in mid-step before raising him into the air again. "It's been nice knowing you, Arthur. Good bye," Komo said before he threw Arthur over the edge of the rail. He and Arjun watched as Arhtur fell into the pool with a yell.

Arthur's head broke the surface and he panted. "You son of a bitch!" Arthur cried. Komo merely smiled as he watched Arthur swim to the edge of the pool. "When I get out of here, this'll be the last I ever work with you!" Arthur vented in rage. "I swear, this is too much-aack!" he cried as he was suddenly pulled under the water.

Komo and Arjun watched the water began to churn and splash, indicative of his salt water crocodile spinning around under the surface. "I've always been fascinated by their nature," Komo said wistfully. Arjun raised an eyelid. "They're reptiles, like you and me, but they've been around for millennia. They were around during the time of the dinosaurs, and are more closely related to them than we are. Only birds are more directly related, although, come to think of it, birds _are_ dinosaurs. At least, according to modern science," Komo said thoughtfully.

"Still, for such an ancient species to remain untouched by sentience is... fascinating to me. I get chills when I look into their eyes. I can see an apex predator, far more powerful than you or I, and I know that even at my most ferocious... I am nothing compared to this beast. The sheer raw physical strength of its jaws alone... it's almost terrifying, and yet I feel such kinship with them as well," Komo said.

"I can get the same feeling with certain birds, especially raptors. The last surviving members of an ancient lineage. The last dinosaurs, and yet their clawed hands are only just starting to return, with their feathery wings being... so cumbersome when they aren't flying. I can see the ancient predator that dominated the land millions of years ago when I look at their legs and their eyes, oh their eyes! Calculating and cunning. Sometimes, when I look into the eyes of an eagle or an osprey, I feel... I feel scared," Komo admitted.

"Is that why you don't like being around Razak?" Arjun asked him. "Huh? Oh, I don't mind Razak. Gives me a chance to say that I work with a dinosaur, you know?" Komo said. "Yes," Arjun said with a nod of his head. Both monitors looked back down to watch as the water became tinged with red. "Much more interesting than sharks," Komo said.

"Yes," Arjun said. "Isn't it interesting, though, that reptiles so much older than us could still be wild and uncivilized?" Komo asked Arjun. "I... suppose that is an interesting view point," Arjun replied as he saw the crocodile surface briefly, the body of Arthur in its mouth. "Do you think he'll eat him right away or hide the body for later?" Arjun asked Komo.

"Don't know. Given the size of Mr. Cooliage, he'll probably eat him now," Komo replied. "Do you still miss the big one?" Arjun asked him. "Huh? Oh, sometimes," Komo said. "How come you never punished Maulia for killing him?" Arjun asked him. "He was becoming uncontrollable, and Maulia's skill with that knife was truly a sight to behold," Komo replied, lost in the memory.

"I see. So, are you going to let their vacancies remain, or are we going to fill them any time soon?" Arjun asked him. "Promote Sylvester, and give a raise to two more, but leave Wilbur's spot alone. I need to know if his loyalty is still strong," Komo replied. "He willingly went to prison to avoid implicating you," Arjun said. "Yes, but time can change people. Wilbur may have been willing to stay silent back in June, but it's been several months. I want to know if he's changed his tune at all," Komo said.

"I see. What about our expansion?" Arjun asked him. "That will proceed as planned. We've already made small footholds in Zootopia. Our fifth stronghold was just established two days ago in the Canal District. Our sixth one is being setup in a place called Happytown. Arjun, I need you to go to Zootopia for me and oversee the progress of these strongholds," Komo said as he looked at Arjun.

"Who will take care of this place then?" Arjun asked him. "While you are gone, a friend of mine, named Felix Leiter, will take care of my salties and my estate. When you are finished in Zootopia, you will take care of my estate in my absence. I have a list of various chores for the caretaker, you or Felix, while I am gone," Komo said.

"And your pets?" Arjun asked him. "I have a supply of chicken meat delivered here every Monday. Live chickens, dead chickens, leg quarters, whole chickens for cooking, wings, legs, thighs, breasts... it's a fowl business, but somebody has to do it," Komo replied with a chuckle.

"Foul... oh, I get it now," Arjun said. "Good, I don't have to explain the joke to you. I hate explaining the joke," Komo said. "Don't we all?" Arjun asked him as Komo began to walk over to a stair case. "Wait... Felix?" Arjun asked. "Yes, what about him?" Komo asked they descended the stairs. "He's the kangaroo who likes to swim with sharks, isn't he?" Arjun asked with a groan.

"Yes, but he knows better than to try anything with a crocodile, or at least with salties and niles," Komo said. "Niles... oh yes, I remember that little bout of insanity that you suffered when you decided to catch one of those," Arjun said. Komo chuckled. "Yes. I still don't know why I thought it was a good idea," Komo admitted.

"Like I said, it was a brief bout of raging insanity on your part. It happens to everyone," Arjun said. "Yes. Oh! Speaking of which, when you're in Zootopia, be on the lookout for a special kind of blue flower called the Night Howler," Komo said. "Night Howler? Am I supposed to procure some of it?" Arjun asked. "No, absolutely not. You are to make sure that everyone recognizes it and stays the hell away from it. Any Night Howler related incidents would catch the attention of the local police, and our footholds, while growing, are not strong enough at this point," Komo replied.

"We can't afford police interference at this point, so make sure that everything stays quiet for at least another month or so," Komo continued. "And after that?" Arjun asked him. "After that month... or two, if necessary, we can begin offing the competition. But do it carefully," Komo explained. "Bring as little attention to our operation as possible when doing so, and make sure that all of the intelligence gathered on our rivals is accurate. I don't want you to kill a gang boss's kid by mistake and have the full wrath of a mafia brought down on our heads," Komo finished.

"Well, we can use those two extra months to make sure that we know who's who," Arjun said with a smile. "While we're here, would you like a drink? One last celebration before I go to court next week?" Komo asked. "Sure, although I'd personally like to know how you've been able to avoid being held by the police before the sentencing, especially considering how-" "Please, I don't need to be reminded. Just... just enjoy this night. One day, next week, all of this will be in your care, and then the week after that, it will be in someone else's care," Komo said with a chuckle.

"How long do you think this will go on for?" Arjun asked Komo. "It could last a couple years or more. I know that there are some minor charges that I'll have to plead guilty to in order to work a deal," Komo replied. "I can't get out of this without spending at least one year in prison or under house arrest. In either case, I need you to keep things running for me, Arjun," Komo continued.

"How long will I be staying in Zootopia?" Arjun asked him. "At least a few months before coming back here. Then you'll keep things in order here for a few months before returning to Zootopia for _another_ few months. You will need to find someone in that time to make into your own enforcer," Komo replied. Arjun nodded his head. "This, my dear Arjun, is your final test. In the highly unlikely event that I am somehow sentenced to at least a decade or more, I have already prepared a set of documents that will enable you to have certain legal rights that give you access to, and limited possession of, my estate and fortune. Don't waste it frivolously, or I _will_ kill you when I am finally released," Komo said.

"Um, what about Felix?" Arjun asked him. "Felix? I thought I already explained his position. He's the only housekeeper in all of Reptaelia who's suicidal enough to handle my pets and handle the other house chores and finances. I've had Felix doing house services in my estate for nearly two years now," Komo replied.

"What if he is killed by your pets?" Arjun asked him. "I had Felix sign a waiver when he started doing this. It's legally binding, so don't worry," Komo said. "Gee, I already feel better," Arjun said sarcastically. "Arjun," Komo said as he turned and looked Arjun in the eyes, "I'm entrusting my empire to you. Don't fuck it up."

* * *

**Later That Night In Zootopia...**

"So, I was thinking... maybe we should head down to Bunnyburrow for a weekend or two and spend some time with your folks," Nick said as he and Judy watched a movie in the living room of their apartment. Judy turned her gaze away from the movie to look at him. "Are you sure?" Judy asked him. "Well, I'm not sure, but I do think it might help you. You know, spending some time with your family and all," Nick replied with a shrug.

"That sounds nice," Judy said. "Wanna leave tomorrow?" Nick asked her. "T-Tommorow? I... I don't know. It's really short notice," Judy said. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Carrots? Is there something else bothering you? Normally, you'd be jumping for joy at the opportunity to go visit your folks. What's wrong?" Nick asked her.

"It's... I don't know. Lately I just... I haven't really felt like doing much except work and being around you. I don't know what's going on in my head right now," Judy said with a sigh. "Maybe... I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but... maybe you're going through... depression?" Nick suggested.

"D-Depression!? Nick, I'm just... maybe," Judy admitted. "Okay. We'll head down to Bunnyburrow tomorrow, see your folks, and get you out of this funk," Nick said. "Nick, I appreciate that, but... depression can't be cured in two days. If I am going through depression, then I'm going to need some professional help," Judy said. "I know. You can schedule another therapist appointment this month and talk about it with Doctor... what's his name?" Nick asked her.

"Rumanardi," Judy replied. "Right. You can talk to Dr. Rumanardi about it. And I'll be there with you," Nick said. "Thank you," Judy said quietly before scooting up to rest her head on Nick's shoulder. "Anytime, Carrots. Anytime," Nick said with a soft smile. The duo then settled back to finish watching their movie.

* * *

Date: Saturday, October 7th, 2019 

In an office building next to a warehouse in the Canal District, an Asian Water Monitor named Nelson Brookes typed the last set of numbers into a spreadsheet program and then looked at the results. "Damn," he muttered to himself. "Everyone's getting skittish," he muttered. Picking up a cell phone, Nelson dialed his boss.

" _Yes, Nelson?_ " Komo Domo asked on the other end. "Boss, I just finished the weekly report, and two of our sale areas are almost anorexic. I think some of our guys might be flaking out on us with you-know-what coming up. We might need Arjun here sooner than you'd planned," Nelson explained.

" _Just hold on for a week. Arjun will be arriving by next Friday at the earliest, Saturday at the latest. Just stay calm, and don't panic. When Arjun arrives, he will be in charge, and you will be the finance advisor for him until you-know-what is over, however long that may take,_ " Komo said. "Okay, but what about the guys who try to leave? The fewer animals working for us, the less effective the operation will be," Nelson said.

" _I understand that, and you are right to be concerned, but just let things play out until Arjun arrives and assure them that they will be in good hands... paws, whatever,_ " Komo replied calmly. "Okay. I'll do that. Oh, before I hang up, I just wanted to say... good luck. Bye," Nelson said before hanging up the phone.

He returned his attention to the computer in front of him before looking out the window. The sun was rising and morning traffic was starting to pick up outside on the major roads. Nelson looked back at his hammock and briefly considered getting back in it, but he was already fully awake now. If he wanted, he could still take a power nap later during a break.

Looking around at all of the trees and the rest of the waterways that comprised the Canal District, Nelson yawned. He wasn't entirely awake, but he was still awake enough to get started on everything. He looked back over at his computer and the spreadsheet program still opened on it. "What was I doing again?"

* * *

**Bunnyburrow, Later That Morning**

When Nick and Judy stepped off the train at the station in Bunnyburrow, Judy took a deep breath of the fresh air. Nick, however, was keeping his focus on carrying their one suitcase... and ignoring the stares coming from much of the prey populace. Their stares and glares of distrust ended up becoming stares and glares of bewilderment and disgust when they saw Judy take his one paw in her own and lean against him.

Never let them see that they get to you, Nick reminded himself as he put on a smirk and prompted Judy to move forward as they made their way towards a truck parked on the far end of the building, in the shade of some trees. For a brief moment, Nick had wondered if arriving here at the station would cause Judy to have any painful memories of their last fight with Maulia. As soon as Nick saw the doors of the station itself, he had the briefest flash to Maulia stabbing him in the side.

He quickly let the memory go, however, and continued his slow walk with Judy. "Hey, Carrots, this suitcase is kind of heavy. Sure you don't mind carrying it by yourself for me?" Nick asked her jokingly. "No, you have to carry me and the suitcase," Judy replied with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know if my scrawny arms can handle your tremendous weight, Carrots," Nick joked with a grin. Judy playfully punched him in the arm. "Jerk," she said with a smile. "Yes, but I'm _your_ jerk," he replied. "I know," she said.

"So, are we getting picked up by someone?" Nick asked Judy. "Yeah. One of my sisters, Sarah, should be coming to pick us up in Dad's pickup truck," Judy replied. "And when we leave, they'll be dropping us off in the drop-off truck?" Nick joked. "No, we'll use-hey!" Judy replied playfully.

"See? I told you coming here would help you, Carrots. You're already acting playful again," Nick said with a smile. "So, where would they be parked?" Nick asked. "Well, I suppose that-" "Judy!" Both animals turned their heads to see a rabbit slightly younger than Judy, with brownish fur covering her, waving at them.

"Abigail? What happened to Sarah?" Judy asked her sister. "Oh, um, about her... see, she apparently forgot that she was supposed to come pick you up, on account of her spending some quality time with her fiance this morning," Abigail said. "She forgot to pick us up because she was too busy having sex?" Judy asked in disbelief.

"Well... yes," Abigail replied. "Wait, did you say _fiance?_ " Judy asked her. "Yeah, she's getting married next spring," Abigail replied. "What else have I missed!?" Judy asked her as the two female rabbits began chatting away. Nick, meanwhile, sighed and lugged the suitcase over to the pickup truck. Abigail noticed him putting the suitcase into the back of the truck.

"Hey, why do you's only have the one suitcase? Did you forget your other one on the train?" Abigail asked Judy. "What? No, we only need one," Judy replied. "Well, how're you guys gonna share things between rooms then?" Abigail asked her. "We'll be sharing the same room," Judy replied.

"What?" Abigail asked her, shocked. "Judy, the rooms that Mom and Dad prepared have only one bed in them. There's not enough space to move a second bed from one room to the next," Abigail said. "Abby, we'll only need one bed," Judy said casually. Abigail stared at her sister strangely until an expression of horror dawned on her face, which Nick noticed.

"Um, Carrots? Did you neglect to tell your family that we're... you know, together?" Nick asked her. "I... may have forgotten to mention that to them," Judy admitted. "Y-You... you're screwing a f-fox!?" Abigail asked her, scandalized. "Not just screwing, but also riding, being hammered, and drilled as well. Oh, and let's not forget the _spankings_ either," Nick added with a charming smirk.

Abigail fainted. Nick looked between the fallen rabbit and Judy several times. "Um, out of curiosity, do you remember how to drive this thing?" Nick asked Judy. "Of course. Just help me load Abby into the cab, and I'll get the truck started," Judy replied. "She was so young, so full of life!" Nick pretended to cry as he hefted Abigail up into the cab of the truck.

"So, how do we break the news to your family that we're dating... and fucking?" Nick asked Judy as she started the engine. "Well, very carefully," Judy replied as she backed the truck out of the parking lot. "So... I should just blurt it out at dinner, right?" Nick asked her playfully. "No, Nick. Definitely not," Judy replied while shaking her head. "Okay, I'll definitely blurt it out at lunch instead," Nick said playfully.

"Ni~ick!" Judy whined with a smile. "Just kidding, Carrots. It'll be a quiet moment when your parents are alone, and then we'll spring the news on them. If they can't understand, we can always give them the talk and explain how sex works," Nick said with a smile. Judy couldn't contain her laughter. "Huh? What?" Abigail asked groggily as she came to.

"Oh, hey Abby," Judy said with a smile as she drove onto a dirt road. "Hey, Jude, I just had the strangest dream," Abigail said. "Really? What was it about?" Judy asked her. "Well, you and this-this fox were, um, this will sound crazy, but you and this fox were dating!" Abigail replied with a laugh, until she felt something touching her head. She looked to her right and saw a red bushy tail with a black tip. She then looked up and saw Nick staring at her.

"Hey, I had a strange dream too," Nick said. "Y-Yeah?" Abigail asked him. "Yeah. In this dream, I was being welcomed with open arms by my girlfriend's family," Nick said. Abigail gulped with wide eyes before turning to look at Judy. "Am I still asleep?" Abigail asked her sister. "No, Abby. You're not asleep, Nick is my boyfriend, and I expect you to be more understanding," Judy said firmly. "Nick and I came here to relax, and that's going to be difficult if everyone treats us like we're carrying a plague," Judy continued.

"Y-Yes, Judy," Abigail said as she sat back against the seat. "So, Abigail, right? I'm Nick. I'm your sister's partner on the police force, and I am indeed shagging her into orgasmic bliss every other night," Nick said with smile. Abigail silently gave him two thumbs up with a scandalized blush on her face and a nervous smile.

As they neared the Hopps farm, Nick looked over at Judy. "Hey, Carrots? Did we remember to pack the birth control?" he asked her. "Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "Just kidding. I packed them," he said with a chuckle. "Are we there yet?" he asked. "No." "Are we there yet?" "No," Judy said again. "Are we there-" "Shut up or we _will_ be sleeping in separate rooms tonight," Judy snapped. "Yes, Carrots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: the first chapter of The Scales Of Fear, the sequel to Reckless Endangerment. The Scales of Fear will start off on a slow note and slowly build the tension and action as the story goes on. I think it will work best this way.


	2. Rules Of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy spend the weekend at the Hopps family farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this story was T-rated, but... I've decided to add a lemon, because I can. I've gotten better at writing them.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is the property of Disney

* * *

**Rules of Engagement**

* * *

Date: Saturday, October 7th, 2019 

Judy Hopps parked the pickup truck just a short distance from the front door of her family home. "Here we are," Judy said with a smile. "You know, for a family with almost three hundred siblings, your house doesn't look very big," Nick commented. "That's just the top portion of the home," Judy said.

"The... top portion?" he asked her. "Yeah, the rest of the place is under the ground," Judy explained as she unlocked the doors and got out. Abigail followed after her very quickly.

"Huh. So... do you all bunk together in your rooms or do you have your own separate rooms?" Nick asked her. "Well... the top portion has some separate rooms for the eldest rabbits, but most of the underground section has several rooms with bunks," Judy replied. "Uh-huh. Not much privacy then?" Nick asked her.

"Not really, why... oh," Judy said when realization hit her. "Think we can go a whole weekend without it?" Nick asked her. "We'll have to see," Judy replied as Nick grabbed the suitcase from the back of the truck. The trio made their way up to the front door quietly. Nick cleared his throat and set the suitcase on the porch before before knocking on the door with a mischievous smirk.

After a few more knocks, Stu Hopps opened the door. "Daddy!" Nick exclaimed with his arms wide open. Stu's eyes opened as wide as saucers in surprise. "W-What?" he stuttered. "Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!" Nick sang while clasping his paws together with a big grin on his face. "Huh?" Stu asked. "Uh, I-I think there's been some kind'a mistake. I ain't yer daddy," Stu said in bewilderment.

"You... you aren't?" Nick asked, feigning shock. "Well, no! I'm a rabbit," Stu said. "So?" Nick asked him. "Well... yer a fox," Stu said simply. "I'm... I'm a what?" Nick asked him. "A fox," Stu said simply. "Oh god, I'm a _FOX!?_ Carrots, why didn't you tell me!? How long have you known!? Does anyone else know!? Do the guys down at the station know!?" Nick cried out in fake distress. "I'm in despair! The fact that I'm a fox has left me in despair!"

The scene was too much for Judy, who soon began breaking down in laughter, pounding her fists on the porch. "Oh-Oh my... ah-ha! The l-look on your-ha! Oh-oh, I needed that," Judy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Abigail, meanwhile, was just plain confused. Stu looked at Nick in shock and confusion before he turned to look at Judy, who was picking herself up.

"Hi... Dad," Judy said with a smile as she lunged forward and hugged her father. Stu reciprocated the hug eagerly. "Hey, there, Jude the Dude! What are you doin' down here?" Stu asked her with a big smile as he let her go. "Well, Nick and I are gonna stay here for the weekend. Didn't Mom tell you?" Judy replied. "Oh, she meant _this_ weekend? She said you's was comin' down for _a_ weekend. I didn't know she meant this one," Stu explained.

"Stu? Is everything all right? I thought I heard-Judy!" Bonnie Hopps exclaimed as she walked onto the front porch. Nick took a deep breath and opened his mouth, only to close it. "Hi, Mom!" Judy exclaimed as she engulfed her mother in a hug. "Oh, Judy. We've missed you," Bonnie said as she gently ran a paw down the back of her daughter's head. Judy nuzzled into her mother's chest appreciatively.

"I missed you too," Judy said as she let go of her mother. "Officer Wilde," Bonnie said as she saw Nick. "You can call me Nick," he said with a smirk. "Okay, Nick. How have you been lately?" Bonnie asked him. "Oh, pretty good. Carrots here has me on a tight grip on the blueberry supply in our apartment, so I have to be on my best behavior twenty-four-seven," Nick replied charmingly.

Bonnie chuckled. "Always a police officer, even after work," Bonnie said mirthfully. "So, you only have one suitcase. I take it you're only staying for the weekend?" Bonnie asked Nick as she eyed the suitcase on the porch. "Yes. We, uh, didn't request any leave for the rest of next week, so we have to be back by Sunday night or very early Monday morning," Nick replied.

"I see. Well, at least you can spend most of today and tomorrow here. Let's go inside and get your rooms ready," Bonnie said as she ushered her daughters and Nick inside. Stu followed them after shutting the front door behind him.

"Nice place you got here. So, Carrots has told me that this is merely the top part of the home. What does the bottom part look like?" Nick asked Bonnie. "It's a series of tunnels and halls and rooms, each labeled to prevent getting lost," Bonnie replied. "Well, with over two hundred children, I can imagine that could be a problem," Nick commented. "So, which room are we staying in?" Judy asked her mother. "You'll be staying in your old bedroom. We have an extra bed in there for Nick," Bonnie replied.

"But not too close," Stu added, keeping his eyes on Nick. "Stu," Bonnie chided. "I'm just saying. The one bed is right next to the wall, so there has to be room for the person on it to get off easy," Stu said carefully. "So, is the number of siblings still at two-hundred and seventy-five? Or have I gotten any new brothers and sisters since I moved to Zootopia?" Judy asked.

"No new siblings, Judy. Your older siblings have given you some nieces and nephews, though," Bonnie replied. Judy gasped. "Who!? I know that Sarah is getting married, so is she one of them?" Judy asked. "I said older, not younger," Bonnie said. "Sorry. Do you have pictures?" Judy asked eagerly. "Easy, there, fluff. Let's make sure we have our things put away before we get distracted by-is that an elevator?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Stu replied. "For... going down?" Nick asked him. "That's right. We also have two sets of stairs, and there's an entrance tunnel out in the field as well," Stu said. "So, are we taking the elevator or the stairs?" Nick asked. "The elevator," Bonnie replied.

**Shortly Thereafter...**

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Nick said as they walked through a series of well lit tunnels. "You even have wooden floors and carpets down here. I thought you meant that these were dirt tunnels," Nick said. "Nonsense. This hole in the ground is a rabbit hole, and that means comfort," Stu said proudly. Something about Stu's words sounded vaguely familiar to Nick, but he ignored the feeling of familiarity and continued walking.

"Here we are," Bonnie said as the group stopped outside of a large wooden door. "Your old room," Stu said to Judy. Judy walked over and opened the door, allowing a sense of nostalgia to take over her as she walked inside and looked around. Not much about her old room had changed since she'd left for the polcie academy and then Zootopia proper.

"It's... just like I left it," Judy said, teary eyed. Nick walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder after hearing the sniffles. Stu raised an eyebrow. "Hey, you okay there?" Nick asked her. "I'm-I'm fine," Judy said with a smile as she looked around the room before walking over to her old bed and jumping on it. "Well, if you say so," Nick said as he set the suitcase down next to the dresser between the two beds.

"So, this is Judy's old room?" Nick asked Bonnie and Stu as he turned to look at them in the doorway. "Yep. No one's moved into it yet, and we still have a few other spare rooms for guests, so it hasn't really been touched except on weekly cleaning days," Stu said. "Huh. You know, I kind of figured that there would be drawings of police stuff on the walls and things like that," Nick said as he looked around the room, his eyes widening as he saw a poster for a once prominent boy band.

Nick guffawed as he stepped closer to look at it. "Oh my god! You were into these guys!?" Nick asked Judy with a smile as she sat up on the bed. "Oh, come on, Nick. Every girl has a boy band they like," Judy replied. "Sure, Carrots. Whatever you say," Nick said with that charming yet equally infuriating smirk of his.

"Ahem. Well, if you guys have gotten settled, maybe we should walk around and spend some time your siblings, eh Jude?" Stu said. "Sure! Come on, Nick," Judy said as she grabbed his paw and led him over to the door. Stu and Bonnie both noticed this, and Abigail looked away. "Hey, uh, Abby? Since you've already brought back Judy and Nick, how's about finishing that load of laundry that you were supposed to get done this morning?" Stu said to his daughter.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" Abigail said as she jogged away down another hallway. "So, Mom, those pictures?" Judy asked her mother. "Pictures?" Bonnie asked her. "Of my nieces and nephews!" Judy exclaimed eagerly. "Yes, we can't forget about them," Nick said. "All right, just follow me," Bonnie said as she led the group down the hall. "Say, is it almost time for lunch?" Nick asked. He and Judy hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"Soon, boy, soon," Stu said as he glanced down, seeing that Judy still had Nick's paw in her own as they were walking. He reminded himself to calm down. He reasoned to himself that Judy was probably just leading Nick around, since it would be very awkward if he were to get lost in the burrow.

Eventually, the group returned to the ground floor and walked into the living room, where Bonnie had a large photo album on a shelf. "You know, Lauren and Shelly both complained to me about taking photos for the album, but since this is our extended family album, I told them both to shush," Bonnie said with a smile as she walked over to the group. "Well don't just stand there, sit down," Bonnie said in a motherly tone. Nick and Judy both sat down on a couch, while Stu sat on a chair next to them. Bonnie sat down next to Judy. "Here, these are your nieces and nephews," Bonnie said.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Judy said as she saw the little kittens in their mothers' arms and crawling on the floor. "I'll say," Nick commented. "Hey, what did Judy look like as a kitten?" Nick asked. "Oh, she was the most adorable little bunny you could ever see," Bonnie said as she laid the album in Judy's lap before getting up and walking over to the shelf to grab another photo album. She returned to the couch and opened it, scanning for the pages devoted to Judy growing up.

"Here, this is Judy after we came home from the hospital," Bonnie said as she pointed to a picture of a little fur ball bundled in a blanket. "Aw, she looks so cu-I mean, adorable," Nick said. "It's okay, Nick. You can say cute when referring to infants," Judy said without taking her eyes off of the pictures of her nieces and nephews.

"Oh. Well then, I must say that Judy is a very cute little kitten in these pic-what is that on her face in that picture?" Nick asked, pointing to a photo in the upper corner of the page. "Oh, that was some blue velvet cake that we had made for her fifth birthday," Bonnie said. "I remember that one. Blue. Blue everywhere," Stu said with a shudder. "As far as the eyes could see," Bonnie added with a chuckle.

"What, no purple to match her eyes?" Nick asked with a soft chuckle. "You'd have to mix blue velvet with red velvet cake, but the cake would be too large to fit in the oven, or at least the old one we had back then. Big birthday style packages of cake ingredients, sold in specialty stores," Stu said. "Was it Gary who broke the oven by accident?" Bonnie asked. "No, it was Jonathan, on his eighth birthday. He wanted to make something by himself, to prove that he was a big boy," Stu said while rolling his eyes.

"He sure made a big _mess_ ," Judy said. "That he did. And that was when we decided to start teachin' you young'uns the value of a dollar, so that you would know just how _expensive_ an oven could be to replace," Stu said. "Yes, but the new one is much better than the old one, twice as large too," Judy said with a sly smile.

"That it is. You know, sometimes I do wonder if that whole thing had been planned," Stu said as he glared at his daughter. "P-Planned? Me?" Judy asked with feigned hurt. "Yes, you. Come on, Carrots. Who else would be conniving enough to break an oven to make their parents buy a new one? Surely the same rabbit who hustled a con artist into helping her solve one of the biggest conspiracies in recent memory," Nick said with a smug smile.

"Surely, you can't be serious," Bonnie said. "Of course I'm serious. And don't call me Shirley," Nick replied with a snicker. "Huh?" Bonnie asked him. Judy chuckled, recognizing Nick's joke and reference. "Figures," Stu said with a knowing look. "Huh?" Nick asked him. "Nothing," Stu said. The group then spent the next hour looking at photos of Judy and her siblings.

"So, what else is there to do around here?" Nick asked as he got up and stretched. "Well, you could always do some work on the farm, but I know that hard labor is fatal to city animals," Stu said with a wry smile. "It's true. Just lifting anything weighing half our body weight can kill us faster than you can blink, even an elephant," Nick joked.

Stu chuckled. "Heh. I guess you ain't that bad, boy. Hey, Jude, come with me. Yer pa's got somethin' he wants to show ya," Stu said as he waved Judy over to him. "You coming, Nick?" Judy asked him. "Actually, I've got something I want to talk with your mom about. Besides, I don't wanna get lost," Nick said. Judy nodded her head and followed her father down a hallway.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Bonnie asked Nick. "Mrs. Hopps, do you know why I convinced Judy to come out here this weekend?" Nick asked her. "I was under the impression that she wanted to see us," Bonnie replied. Nick nodded his head. "Well, that's true... to an extent. See, Judy has been, well..." Nick checked the hallway to make sure that no one else was in sight before continuing.

"See, Judy's been going through therapy for the past few months," Nick said. "Therapy? I heard her mention a few appointments with a counselor at the station, but she wasn't very specific about it," Bonnie said. "She's been having nightmares about, well, you know. The incident," Nick said. Bonnie nodded her head in understanding.

"I had some nightmares too for a little while, but they've gone away since then," Bonnie said in an understanding tone. "Yeah, but it hasn't for Judy," Nick said. "She doesn't like talking about it, but when she does... she's hurting. And... I think she might also be going through some form of depression. Today was the first time in over a month that I've seen her have a genuine laugh or smile," Nick said.

"I thought that bringing her out here might help her begin to heal better, you know?" Nick explained. "I see. That's very thoughtful of you, Nick," Bonnie said. "Yeah. Her nightmares can get pretty bad. Sometimes, I wake up, and she's crying and shaking, and she'll tell me about it only after I've spent ten minutes convincing her to talk about it. She tries so hard to be strong, but she doesn't realize that being vulnerable is natural as well," Nick said.

"It's been taking a toll on her. Sometimes... she has nightmares about that night at the station," Nick continued. Bonnie nodded her head. "And, in those nightmares... she doesn't get to you in time," Nick revealed. Bonnie's eyes widened. "She's terrified of losing the people she cares about. She lost one of her neighbors, who was also a close friend of hers, in that explosion that happened before she moved in with me," Nick said.

"About that, Nick. Was that explosion... was it connected to, well, the whole incident with the... what was she again?" Bonnie asked. "Who, Maulia? Yeah, the dingo. Maulia was part of this group of... killers for hire, who were after this lizard," Nick explained. "A lizard?" Bonnie asked in confusion. "Yeah. He was a key witness to a murder investigation, and the guy being investigated hired these mercenaries to find him. Judy and I were part of the additional security for the guy, and the mercs... they went after us because of our role in protecting the lizard," Nick said.

"Wait, was this the same lizard who shot that... dingo?" Bonnie asked. "Yes. That was him. He came along because he thought that he was partially responsible for your situation, since he was the reason Judy had been targeted in the first place," Nick lied. He didn't want to tell Bonnie that Judy had actually killed Maulia's mate. "Oh my," Bonnie said somberly.

"Yeah. I thought, maybe, her seeing you alive and well would help her," Nick said. "Remind her that she _did_ get to you in time," he added. "I see. Thank you, Nick. You... you really care about my daughter, don't you?" Bonnie asked him. "Yes, I do... a lot," Nick admitted with a blush and a nervous smile. "Do you... love her?" Bonnie asked him. Nick nodded his head. "I want to hear you say it," Bonnie requested. "I... I love Judy," Nick said firmly.

Bonnie nodded at Nick with an expression of uncertainty, but it was soon replaced by one of warmth. "Do you promise to take care of my daughter and protect her?" Bonnie asked him seriously. "With all of my strength to my dying breath," Nick replied firmly. Bonnie nodded her head in a satisfied manner. "Okay. Not exactly wedding vows, but... you have my acceptance and my blessing," Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Now, you need to convince Stu. He was raised in a much more conservative family than I was, and even though we both put aside our prejudices to work with Gideon Grey... he still has his reservations. He may not be accepting at first, but give him time. He'll get over whatever issues he has after some time has passed, but he _will_ raise hell at the start," Bonnie said.

"Thank you for the warning... and your blessing, Mrs. Hopps," Nick said. "Good. Now, here are some more pictures of Judy as a kitten. I kept these hidden away from her because they're a bit... embarrassing, to say the least. But, well, I can't resist showing them to her boyfriend," Bonnie said with a sly smirk on her face as she walked over to the shelf and retrieved another photo album. "Take a look at _these_ mishaps," Bonnie said with a smile as she opened the album up. "Oh my," Nick said with a grin.

**Later That Evening, At Dinner...**

"And then he asks me, 'Am I an African or an Indian Elephant?'" Nick said with a smile. Judy chuckled as Nick regaled everyone with a few stories of his time as a hustler, albeit he was only sharing the ones that didn't involve the more... unpleasant facets of his life. "I never saw Finnick so dumbfounded in my life," Nick said before putting a forkful of fried zucchini in his mouth. He chewed the seasoned plant hungrily, as he hadn't eaten much over the course of the day.

"And here Carrots had me thinking that you guys only ate blueberries, carrots, and corn," Nick said. "Nick," Judy said. "Well, that's all you ever buy," Nick replied. "No, it isn't. Come on, you know that I like waffles and pancakes too," Judy retorted. "Already prepared, of course," Nick said with a smirk. Judy glared at him. "What?" Stu asked. "You eat that freezer stuff? Jude, I thought you had better taste than that," Stu admonished.

"I want to save money, and it's less expensive than buying several containers of the batter," Judy replied. "No, it's because if I buy that stuff, you'll try to cook it on your own, and I can't afford to buy a new stove right now," Nick said with a grin. "Hey!" Judy pouted. Bonnie chuckled at the interaction between Nick and Judy.

"I swear, you two already sound like you're..." Bonnie trailed off as she saw Stu staring at her oddly. "Like they're... what?" Stu asked her. "Oh, it's nothing," Bonnie said with a smile. "I could'a sworn you was about to say they're bickering like a married couple," Stu said. "W-Well, I was, but I just... I didn't know if that would be an... appropriate comment to make right now," Bonnie said.

"Oh please, lots of friends bicker like that," Stu said with a shrug and a smile as he went back to eating his food. Nick looked at Judy, who had a slightly concerned expression on her face, and smirked. "Well, I have a confession to make," Nick said with a smug grin. "Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "What? I'm just going to tell them that I love-" "Not here!" Judy hissed.

"But then how will your family know to send us blueberries if they don't know how much I like them?" Nick asked her. "Oh, th-that's what you were... sorry," Judy said, embarrassed at her outburst. "Why? what did you think I was going to tell them?" Nick asked her. "Well, obviously I thought you were gonna reveal that we're a couple," Judy said. A few seconds later, her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

Judy looked at her mother, who had a calm and almost unsurprised expression on her face, and then at her father, who looked shocked. Judy then looked at some of her siblings, all of whom looked surprised as well, except for Abigail, who already knew and was quietly eating her dinner, ignoring the outburst. All around the very long dinner table, Judy felt eyes on her and Nick. "Uh-um... I-I-I... y-you see, w-we... um... Nick?" Judy squeaked.

Nick took another bite out of his food before swallowing and clearing his throat. "Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. It is true," Nick said with a grin as he looked at Bonnie and Stu. "I am indeed rocking your daughter's world." Judy's face fell flat against the table in embarrassment, while Bonnie blushed slightly. Stu, however, sat rigidly still, his only movement being his blinking.

"Um... surprise?" Judy said meekly as she raised her head, with a nervous smile as she looked at her family. Abigail looked up briefly and gave her a thumbs up before returning her attention to her food. Judy suddenly felt as though a spotlight had been put on her. Aside from Abigail's eating, there were no other sounds at the table. "Please excuse me for a minute," Stu said as he pushed his chair back from the table and got up.

"I won't be long," he said before he walked out of the dining room and into the hallway, out of sight. Bonnie cleared her throat and was about to speak when a loud yell tore through the air, emanating from the hall. "I'll go check on him," Bonnie said as she stood up and walked away from the table before entering the hallway. There was silence for a few minutes after that, until Nick opened his mouth. "I think that went okay. So, what's for dessert?"

* * *

**The Second Courthouse of Sygnalia, Federal Court of Reptaelia, Continent of Reptaelia**

Date: Monday, October 9th, 2019 

Standing behind the defense team table, Komo Domo looked up at the judge and then over at the jury. "Males and females of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" asked Judge Vince Walker, a fifty-two year old red kangaroo. "Yes, we have, your honor," a male Spencer's Goanna said as he stood up. "We of the jury, have found the defendant, Mr. Komo Domo, on the charges of embezzlement, fraud, extortion, and murder in the second degree, to be guilty.

Komo sighed and cast his eyes down at the floor. He knew that he would be found guilty on at least one of the charges against him, so he wasn't surprised. He'd been expecting it, in fact.

He was, however, surprised that the murder charge was in the second degree instead of the first. That was something he found interesting, but he stayed his tongue for the time being, at least until he could be alone. He looked back up at the judge, who was nodding his head, carefully deliberating in his head. When the judge looked Komo, he had a neutral expression on his face.

"Mr. Domo, in light of both the evidence present against you, as well as the decision of the jury, this court hereby finds you guilty of the listed charges. Do you have any objections?" Judge Walker asked him. "None, your honor. The evidence against me is quite solid and only a fool would deny any of it," Komo replied with an equally neutral tone.

"Very well. Your sentence will be deliberated shortly. Please stay in the country until then," Judge Walker said. "I'll be here all day," Komo replied cooly. Komo looked at his lawyer, a wombat, who merely raised an eyebrow. "Hey, my job is to give you a fair trial, not to disprove the obvious," he said. "True. You'd be made a laughing stock if you attempted that with what was presented against me," Komo said curtly.

Komo looked over to his left at his financial advisor, another Komodo Dragon named Kalmius Eberzolah. "Yeah, tough luck, right?" Kalmius commented. "Kalmius, please shut up," Komo said flatly. "Of course, boss," Kalmius said. "I'm not your boss anymore," Komo said. "At least, not until I have served my sentence. Then, I'm going to sew that mouth of yours shut," Komo added.

"If you knew how to sew, I might actually find that threatening," Kalmius responded with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'll keep Arjun from doing anything stupid," he said as the rest of the court witnesses and jury began to filter out of the court room. Komo looked over at the prosecution team as they stayed in their seats, congratulating each other quietly for their legal victory.

Kalmius began to get up. "Kalmius, where are you going?" Komo asked coolly. "Uh, the trial's over, sir. I need to start getting things ready for your temporary replacement. "Kalmius, you will stay here until my sentence has been decided. It shouldn't be too long," Komo said with a soft but dangerous edge to his voice. "Right," Kalmius said nervously. Despite being a member of the same species, Kalmius was much smaller than Komo.

"Kalmius, when you leave, have my car returned to my residence in the garage. My final payment to for last month's services will be in the center console. The rest of the money is for gas and maintenance. Make sure that Arjun takes care of my car. I paid for that thing in full," Komo said. "Of course. I'll make sure it gets to him in one piece," Kalmius said quietly.

"Ahem, Mr. Domo?" Judge Walker asked him. "Yes?" Komo replied. "I have already decided your sentence. Are you ready?" Walker asked the monitor. Komo took a deep breath. "What is my sentence?" "Based the charges, ten years with a chance for parole depending on behavior, but nothing _less_ ," Walker said firmly. "Of course," Komo said with a tilt of his head.

"Kalmius, you may leave now. I do believe that I will not be going home for a very long time," Komo said calmly, although a veritable volcano of rage was brewing underneath his calm facade. "Mr. Eggars, thank you for your time," Komo said to the wombat lawyer. "You're, uh, welcome," Eggars said with a nod of his head. Komo turned to look at the guards who were now heading his way. "Better to get started sooner than later," Komo whispered under his breath.

Kalmius watched as Komo was escorted out of the courtroom before he walked outside to the parking lot where his former boss's car was parked. "I guess that money can only get you so far with certain people," Kalmius muttered as he opened the front door to Komo's car and nestled himself inside. "Oh, I have always wanted to drive this thing," Kalmius said to himself as he adjusted the seat and mirrors before starting the engine and backing up.

"Hi-Ho Silver!" He exclaimed before driving away.

* * *

**East Savannah Apartments, Apartment 423, Later That Night**

"Hey, Carrots," Nick called out from the kitchen as he raided the fridge, "Are these... um, lettuce leafs, I guess, still any good? They look kind of... brown." "Pitch the bad ones but leave the good ones alone," Judy said as she walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. "Hey, this... tofu riblet meal; is that something I bought?" Nick asked in confusion. "Yes, Nick. You got it on Thursday," Judy said as she sat down on the couch.

"Funny, I don't _remember_ buying it," Nick muttered as he took it out of the fridge. "Well, if you don't want it, then don't eat it," Judy said. "I'm not saying that I don't want it, I just don't remember buying it is all," Nick said. "So, I'm, uh, assuming that you got to talk with your parents on the phone while I was in the shower, right?" Nick asked her as he prepared the meal for himself.

"Yes," Judy replied. "And uh, how's Bonnie?" Nick asked her. "My mother's fine," Judy replied tiredly. "Um, look, I didn't... your mother told me that your dad might be difficult about us being together, but it won't be forever. He'll come around," Nick said. "By the way, do you want me to fix you something?" he asked her.

"Just get me a carrot," Judy said. "Sure. Again, Carrots, I... I'm sorry about what happened at the station. I didn't... I can get your father not liking _me_ , I mean who would? But... I'm sorry for what he said to _you_ ," Nick said with a sigh as he put his meal in the microwave. He set the timer and power level before walking over to the couch to sit next to Judy. "I'm sorry that the trip to your home didn't really help as much as I thought it would," Nick said.

"It's all right. Besides, this is home now," Judy said as she pressed her paw against Nick's chest. "My torso is your home?" Nick asked her with a smirk. "No, _this,_ " Judy said as she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of is heartbeat.

Nick slowly brought a paw up to soothingly stroke the back of Judy's head and the base of her ears. "Hey, Carrots... do you wanna go out to eat somewhere this week? My treat," Nick offered. "I'll think about it," Judy said tiredly before yawning. "Whoa. I didn't think that talking could make someone so tired," Nick joked. "Shut up," Judy muttered as she nuzzled his chest.

The moment was ruined when the timer for the microwave went off. "Aw dammit," Nick muttered as he got up and walked over to the microwave. "Hey, Carrots, want some?" Nick asked with a cheeky grin as he took his meal out of the microwave. Judy made an exaggerated face of disgust and stuck her tongue out. "It's not real meat," Nick said with a shrug. "It's practically veggies... or at least soybean... I think," he said. "Just get back over here. I need my warm and furry pillow for a good night's sleep," Judy said with the most adorable pout Nick had ever seen. "Yes Ma'am," Nick said with a smirk.

"Hey, where exactly were you thinking of taking us this week if I agree to going out?" Judy asked him as he sat down beside her. "Oh, just this place in the Rainforest District, maybe see an old friend or two," Nick said. "Speaking of old friends, how's Finnick doing lately?" Judy asked him.

"Well, he finally got that payback he wanted, and he's able to pay for his van maintenance, so I'd say that he's doing all right, all things considered," Nick said before taking a bite out of the tofu riblets. He chewed them curiously. "Is... something wrong?" Judy asked him. "No. It's just... kind of strange," Nick said. "Strange? Strange how?" Judy asked him. "I don't really know how to describe it," Nick said. "It isn't bad, but I'm not exactly gonna go out and buy more of it any time soon either," he said as he continued eating.

"So... feeling better this week?" he asked her after he finished eating. "Yeah," Judy said with a small smile on her face. "That's good. Say, Carrots... that meal had quite a few calories in it. I was wondering if you would like to help me burn them off?" Nick asked her with a mischievous grin. Judy looked at him. "Hmm... let me thiiiink... yes!" Judy exclaimed as she tackled Nick to the floor and began undressing him. "We need to make up for some lost time," Judy said in a sultry voice. "Oh, I definitely agree," Nick said before pulling her into a kiss.

Both mammals continued undressing each other throughout the kiss, until they finally broke away for air, giving them both a chance to finish taking everything off.  As soon as Judy's underwear touched the floor, Nick grabbed her and sat her on the couch before burying his face between her legs, lapping at her pussy without restraint.  Judy gasped and arched her back, grabbing Nick's head and digging her small claws into it.  Nick had her legs over his shoulders as he ate her out, feeling each twitch of her calf muscles as he worked her into a frenzy.  "Oh-Oh yes.  Oh, ffu~uck!" Judy cried out as Nick moved his tongue around her labia and clitoris, licking at it sensually before going all out, practically devouring her for the next five minutes.  He glanced up at Judy, watching her reaction as he pleasured her orally.  Seeing her like this brought a sense of pride to him. "N-Nick, I-I'm g-gonna-I'm gonna cuaaaahhhhhh!!!" Judy gasped and cried simultaneously as she came, her juices flowing over Nick's muzzle as he lapped it up.

Nick finally removed his head from between her legs and stood up, watching Judy take several deep breaths as she came down from her orgasm.  He soon moved forward and lined himself up with her entrance, watching as Judy licked her lips at the sight.  "Judy... I want you to watch," Nick whispered into her ears.  Her eyes widened at the request, but she nodded her head in acquiescence.  "I think it's... hot to see you watching the act," he admitted.  "Pervert," Judy said with a smirk.  "Oh, like you're one to talk," Nick shot back with a smile before sliding into her. He slid in an out, slowly at first, before gradually picking up the pace.  Eventually, he was ramming in and out of her, panting and gasping for breath along with her, the feeling of desperate climax upon both of them like a looming freight train.  Judy clung to Nick desperately, gasping with every thrust, listening to him grunt and whine before he knotted her.  Judy's gasps and pants soon turned into all out sobs as tears of pleasure trailed down her cheek, the feeling becoming too much, before Nick increased his pace one last time, and her world was enveloped in blinding white, the shock of convulsions running through her, and heat shooting throughout her body.

Nick let out a gasp as he felt her walls contract around his organ, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came inside of her.  He couldn't feel himself breathe as he let out spurt after spurt of his essence inside her, eventually collapsing on top of her and the couch, taking deep breaths until both of their breathing soon evened out.  Nick and and Judy circled their arms around each other in a hug and kissed deeply before closing their eyes as Nick got onto the couch along with Judy, his knot still inside of her.  "You okay... sleeping on the couch tonight?" Nick asked her tiredly, drowsiness already kicking in.  "Yeah," Judy said with a yawn.  "Just... just don't let go," Judy whispered.  "Never, Carrots," Nick replied quietly before he drifted off to sleep.  Judy nodded her head, feeling his breath on her as she cuddle into him as best she could, feeling herself drift off into a peaceful sleep as well.  She'd never felt safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the second chapter of The Scales of Fear. Yes, most of it is pretty much fluff, but I want to start things out slow and calm before kicking the story into high gear. Oh, and Nick's little scene at the beginning of the chapter was inspired by a similar scene from a Richard Pryor movie.


	3. City Slickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun and company arrive in Zootopia to begin setting up their operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I continue, I feel I should address the issue of the existence of the dingo in this series, as Zootopia takes place in a world where, due to the non-existence of humans, nearly all species of dogs as we know them do not exist. When I wrote Reckless Endangerment, I had erroneously assumed that the dingo was a natural descendant of the wolf that had evolved to survive in Australia's environment. However, after conducting more research, I have discovered that the ancestry of the dingo is far more muddled, and may indeed include some breed of domesticated canine that came about from human intervention. Because of this, I must either change the dingoes to dholes (who do bear a close enough physical resemblance to dingoes), or I must make up some bullshit to justify their existence, and I don't feel like going back and changing the word 'dingo' to 'dhole' in every sentence in Reckless Endangerment. So, here's my ass-pull: dingoes in this universe are the descendants of dog-like canids who were tamed or domesticated by pigs, probably among the earliest mammals to achieve sentience and domesticate themselves as well. This occurred thousands of years before the events of Zootopia took place... and that's my explanation. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**City Slickers**

* * *

Date: Friday, October 13th, 2019 

Inside the terminal of the Zootopia Pan-Continental Airport, Nelson Brookes waited for his new boss to arrive. He noticed that several of the other animals, mammals mostly, were eyeing him suspiciously. With the definite exceptions of the residents of the Outback Region, most mammals in Zootopia had great distrust or indifference towards reptiles.

Leaning back against the rail guard, Nelson let out a sigh before checking his watch. The plane carrying Arjun had arrived at least ten minutes earlier. "What the hell's taking them so long?" Nelson muttered in annoyance. Looking over at the exiting hall, Nelson saw three tanuki walking out, followed by a family of European rabbits. Coming out after them were two dholes, a male and female who were apparently on vacation.

"I wonder, wonder, wonder... just who will come out next?" Nelson sang quietly to himself, following the opening lyrics of a game show that he used to watch. Following a trio of koala bears, Nelson finally saw another reptile, who most of the passengers ignored, while the other animals in the terminal became wary of as soon as they saw him.

"Kalmius," Nelson muttered in annoyance. Following Kalmius, however, was Arjun himself, a larger Komodo Dragon, rivaled only by Komo Domo in size. Nelson lifted his front paw into the air and waved them over. Behind Arjun were a dingo, a yellow-headed monitor lizard, a roughneck monitor lizard, and a large wedge-tailed eagle, which caused all of the animals in the terminal to become wide-eyed, except for the passengers who were behind the avian.

Dominus Razak, the eagle, looked around with a smug glint in his eyes. "Yes, I know I'm beautiful, no need to say it," he joked as he walked past a family of cottontail rabbits. Even with a rigid beak, one could still tell if a bird was smiling or frowning based on the muscles around its beak and their eyes. Right now, Razak was smiling.

"Try not to scare the natives. They are... quite excitable," Nelson said as the bird walked closer to him. Nelson looked down at the clawed digits protruding underneath the feathers of the bird's wings, holding onto the handle of his suitcase. During the last few thousand years, sentient birds had begun to experience a resurgence in clawed digits on their wing limbs, a long-lost remnant of their extinct Mesozoic ancestors. A few species had even begun to experience the emergence of opposable digits that were analogous to mammalian and reptilian thumbs, although, granted their genetic ancestry, avian thumbs _were_ reptilian thumbs.

"Sorry," Razak said. "You'd think they've never seen a bird before, given their reactions," Arjun said snidely. "Archosaurs aren't very common outside of the Outback Region," Nelson explained. "Wait... does that mean there are crocodilians living around here?" Pam, the yellow-headed monitor lizard, asked curiously.

"In the more wild regions of the Outback, yes," Nelson said. "But, they aren't sentient," he added. "Of course not," Kalmius said. Arjun looked around and noticed all of the animals staring at their group. "We should get moving," Arjun said as the group began walking towards the security checkpoints. "So," Arjun began quietly, "I assume that our equipment is being handled by Sal?"

"He just called me a few minutes before your plane arrived. Everything arrived safe and secure on the boat," Nelson said. "Good. Now, where do we meet him?" Arjun asked. "We'll call him after we exit the airport. I'd rather not take the chance of someone listening in on us," Nelson said. "Good point," Arjun said in agreement. Nelson looked over at the dingo, who was wearing a tan straw hat on his head.

"Hey, Sylvester," Nelson said. "Yeah?" the dingo replied as he glanced over at Nelson before placing his suitcase on the conveyor belt and stepping through the security checkpoint. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about-" "Don't worry about it," Sylvester interrupted him as the lizard caught up to the dog. "But-" "Look, I didn't really like either of them anyway, although I do appreciate your condolence," Sylvester said as he grabbed his suitcase off of the conveyor belt.

After the group exited the final security checkpoint, they made their way over to the parking lot, where Nelson and another of Domo's subordinates had parked two gray jeeps, both of which had faded decals and rust in various spots, but were nonetheless workhorses because of their usage around the watery areas of the Canal District and various docks. Arjun followed Nelson over to the jeep that he had driven, along with Kalmius and Pam, while Sylvester, Razak, and the rough-necked monitor lizard both entered the other jeep.

"So... you thought it was a good idea to bring Darryl along?" Nelson asked as he buckled his seat belt. "Yes. Now, call Sal and ask about where we should meet him," Arjun replied in a professional manner. "Right," Nelson said before taking out his cell phone and dialing Sal's number. " _Hello?_ " asked the feline on the other end.

"Sal, listen. Arjun has arrived, and he wants to know where we can meet up so that we can get the equipment," Nelson said. " _It's still going through customs. Everything's intact, but the last three crates are still being processed. If I rush the process, it might draw unwanted attention,_ " Sal replied. "But you said that they were already done," Nelson said. " _No, I said that they had_ _ **arrived**_ _. I never said that they had finished going through customs,_ " Sal countered.

"So when do we meet up with you and where?" Nelson asked, frustrated. " _Tomorrow, around noon, at my bunker. You know where it is,_ " Sal said. "Yes, thank you, Sal. We'll see you tomorrow," Nelson said. " _Bye,_ " Sal said before hanging up. "Well, there's a small setback," Nelson said. "Not really," Arjun said. "After all, we have at least a week before the ship bringing the product arrives," he added.

"Right. Well, I guess I should take you to your new... area of residence, I guess?" Nelson said, uncertain of how to describe their next destination. "Does the driver of the other car know where to take us?" Arjun asked as Nelson began backing out of the parking spot. "Oh yeah. He'll take a short detour, though, to make sure that it doesn't look like both vehicles are going to the same place. Then he'll make his way onto our path, if he doesn't make a wrong turn," Nelson said, remembering the difficulties that he'd had with the other driver earlier that week when planning the route and travel procedures.

Looking out the passenger side window of the jeep, Arjun took in the sights of Zootopia as they drove onto the main road that would take them to the freeway. "Architecture is similar to Sygnalia," Arjun noted. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Architecture," Nelson said as he drove past the open fields near the airport. "So, out of curiosity, what happened to the equipment used by Wilbur and the others?" Kalmius asked, breaking the silence.

"Most of it was collected by the police after they found where the team had been staying," Nelson replied. "I heard they were staying in two locations, and the police found both?" Kalmius asked. "Apparently," Nelson said. "You said that _most_ of it was collected. What about the stuff that the police _didn't_ touch?" Arjun asked him.

"Well... we managed to retrieve a few guns and their passports, and we found Maulia's sword on the freeway the morning after the assassination attempt. I had some of our guys hide it in a secure location," Nelson said. "Make sure to let Sylvester know about it," Arjun said. "I thought he didn't care?" Nelson replied. "Just because he didn't like Maulia and Zack very much doesn't mean that he doesn't care," Arjun said.

"Okay then, I'll make sure to let him know," Nelson said before merging into the right lane. "I guess we'll be staying somewhere in the Outback Region?" Kalmius asked as he saw the travel sign indicating the distance to the Outback Region. "Yeah. Technically, it's a large island. It used to be only accessible via the train system, but a year ago a large tunnel bridge was built to connect the place to the rest of Zootopia for regular traffic," Nelson explained.

"Fascinating. So, how's Wilbur doing?" Arjun asked. "He's kept his mouth shut. I sent someone to visit him incognito a few days ago. He hasn't said shit to anyone. He's still going with that story he made up about going after Mr. Albigul on his own and all that," Nelson said. "Good. His loyalty is strong," Arjun said. Nelson nodded his head in agreement.

The rest of the ride was silent as the group made their way to the Outback Region, or Outback Island as most called it. When they pulled up into the driveway of the large house. "Now, this place may look a bit rough on the outside, but that helps deter burglars from going near the place," Nelson explained. "How is it on the inside?" Arjun asked him.

"It has all the necessary utilities, and a backup heating system in case of inclement weather," Nelson replied. "Komo invested wisely," Arjun noted as he unbuckled his seat-belt before opening the door and stepping out of the jeep. "Yeah... it doesn't have a pool, just so you know," Nelson said as he also exited the jeep. "That's fine. A pool would attract unwanted visitors," Arjun said.

"So... when do you want to start touring the facilities we have in Zootopia? You know, the warehouses, the processing plants, the works?" Nelson asked the larger reptile. "Tomorrow, after we meet with Sal," Arjun said firmly. "Of course," Nelson responded. Arjun turned his head when he heard the other jeep pulling up into the driveway.

"We are _all_ staying here?" Arjun asked Nelson. "Well, I thought that was the plan," Nelson said with a shrug. "I wasn't told otherwise," he added quickly. "I see. In that case, we shall stay here for the duration of this particular stay-over. During the next stay-over, I hope that more suitable arrangements can be made for the others," Arjun said as he passed Nelson and walked over to the door. Nelson run over to him to give him the key.

"You'll need this," Nelson said. Arjun accepted the key and inserted it into the lock before opening the front door. "Home sweet home," Arjun said sarcastically as he looked around the mostly bare living room. "Um, this room is deliberately left bare, to give the impression that there's nothing to steal," Nelson said as Arjun looked around. "The way you keep bringing that up makes me wonder," Arjun said.

"Wonder? About what, exactly?" Nelson asked as he followed Arjun into the spartan room while the others entered the house. "Wow! Bland walls, my favorite!" Darryl Keith exclaimed sarcastically, causing the larger reptiles to stare at him in minor annoyance. "Anyway, in response to your question, I'm wondering about the police presence in this region. I was informed that Outback Island has its own precinct, yet I have seen no sign of police presence since we've arrived," Arjun said.

"There are some unfortunate politics in play that have made the precinct on this island suffer from small numbers of officers and sporadically updated equipment," Nelson said. "So they're stretched thin?" Arjun asked him. Nelson nodded his head. "I was under the impression that the Outback Precinct rivaled the one in Savanna Central in size," Arjun said.

"Well, yes... but not in terms of animal power. Since half of their forces are made up of reptiles, most of the mainly-mammalian government officials in Zootopia are rather... negligent in their care of this particular area. They give all of the latest toys and gadgets to the other precincts, and our mole has told me that they only receive the newest stuff just before it becomes outdated. Prejudice, he says," Nelson explained.

"Oh my," Arjun said sardonically. "How... unfortunate," he added with a smirk. "Well... that doesn't mean that they're pushovers, sadly," Nelson said. "Oh?" Arjun asked him. "No. They are... quite tough," Nelson said. "Is that so?" Arjun asked the smaller lizard. "Yes. They make up for quantity with quality... most of the time," Nelson said.

"Speaking of numbers, how have our dockside facilities been faring?" Arjun asked him. "They're fine. We've been forced to cut a few corners, however, in certain areas. Mostly in terms of distribution, as we don't have enough mammals working in the distribution sector," Nelson said.

"Why do we need more mammals?" Arjun asked him curiously. "Zootopia is ruled by mammals, and they make up more than three quarters of its total population," Nelson said. "But, I thought you already knew this?" he asked the Komodo Monitor. "I was aware that mammals outnumbered reptiles, but I did not realize just how big the gap truly is," Arjun replied.

"Yes. If we could get a few more koalas and some wallabies or kangaroos, then we could see some improved sales of our products," Nelson said. "Most mammals don't trust reptiles, I take it?" Arjun asked the smaller lizard. Having grown up in places where reptiles and mammals were almost equal in number, Arjun was unaccustomed to the prevalence of such discrimination between the different vertebrates.

"Not very much. Terrapins seem to be the least distrusted, but even herbivorous Marine Iguanas are treated with suspicion by most of the mammals living inland," Nelson said with distaste. Arjun walked over to the closest window and looked outside. "Would such distrust make any incident involving us immediately suspicious?" Arjun asked Nelson. "Huh?" Nelson asked him.

Arjun turned to look at the water monitor. "If one of our reptiles gets in trouble, will that lead the police to us, or cause someone to go snooping around our facilities?" Arjun asked the smaller reptile again. "That depends on where it happens. If something happens here in the Outback Region, then the locals may not care very much, since they live alongside reptiles and birds all the time. If something happens on the mainland, however, it's possible that someone might start snooping around," Nelson replied.

"So, we need to be careful for the next few months until we've established a stronger foothold in the mainland," Arjun said thoughtfully. "Yes. But, we do have to deal with competition as well," Nelson said. "Competition? You mean that bear, Sharpo?" Arjun asked. "Well, not just Sharpo, but also Mr. Big," Nelson said. "I thought that the shrew only operated in that snowy district," Arjun said.

"The majority of his territory and operations are located there, but he also has some ground located elsewhere, such as the Rainforest District and the Downtown region of Savanna Central," Nelson explained. "What about the Canal District?" Arjun asked him. "That... is mostly under our control, although Sharpo has one or two places up there, but most of it belongs to us," Nelson said.

"And this island?" Arjun asked him. "Actually, most of our facilities are located in the Canal District, with only the main site and backup HQ located here, as well as your residence," Nelson said. "My residence? What about yours?" Arjun asked in surprise. "I live in the Canal District. Since I've been overseeing everything going on over there, I figured it was easier just to live in one of the warehouses with a few adjustments," Nelson said. "Adjustments?" Arjun asked him.

"I cleaned up and re-tiled one of the bathrooms and added a shower for myself on one of the upper levels of the place. I pretty much live there," Nelson said. "That's... I don't know if I should applaud your dedication or if I should feel sad that you actually _live_ in your office," Arjun said, genuinely confused. "Eh, I get enough sleep, and it cuts down on driving back and forth to work," Nelson.

"Tell me, the main site and backup HQ; do they both have the same amenities in them? Are they the same size?" Arjun asked him. "Wait, don't you already know this? I mean, surely Mr. Domo must've left plenty of documents and plans for you to look over, right?" Nelson asked, confused by Arjun's questioning.

"Just answer the questions," Arjun said. "Okay. Both places are the same size, although one of them has half of its floors underground, while the other only has two floors underground. Both places have storage rooms and offices in them, as well as plumbing. They also have some locker rooms and showers, but those haven't seen much usage lately. I mean, they get used, but not as much as they used to," Nelson said.

"One thing that Komo never clarified for me was which facility has that giant coke shredder," Arjun said. "Um... I think both of them have one, although the one in the backup site doesn't get used unless there's a problem with the one at the main facility," Nelson said. "Is it kept in decent shape?" Arjun asked him. "Oh, definitely," Nelson said while nodding his head.

"Good. That's all for now. Tomorrow," Arjun said as he turned around to face his subordinates, "I want everyone to be ready. We'll be visiting this Sal person, and then we'll begin overseeing the operations. After a few months of getting into a comfortable routine, we'll begin further expansion."

* * *

Date: Saturday, October 14th, 2019 

Nicholas Piberius Wilde felt something shift in his arms as he slowly woke up. "Wha?" he mumbled as he watched Judy twitching in her sleep. He saw her tail wiggle as she snuggled closer into his chest, causing him to smile at the sight. "Judith Hopps, you are just too adorable," Nick said affectionately as the rabbit whined in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Geez, after last night, I didn't think you'd have any energy left," Nick joked as he gently stroked the back of Judy's head and lightly scritched the base of her ears, causing her to almost purr as she nuzzled him affectionately. "Hey, you woke me up, so it's time for you to wake up too," Nick said as he tried to sit up in their bed.

Judy groggily opened her eyes after a few more minutes before looking up into Nick's. "Mornin' beautiful," Nick said as he leaned down to kiss her. "Right back, handsome," Judy said tiredly with a smile. "So... what's on the agenda for today?" Nick asked her as he stretched out his muscles and swayed his tail under the covers. "First? Bathroom," Judy said as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

"I was... kind of hoping for morning cuddles," Nick muttered before yawning as he got out of the bed as well. He made his way over to the bathroom, where Judy was still on the toilet. "Nick!" Judy admonished. "What? You left the door open, so don't blame me for coming inside. Besides, I need to brush my [yawn] teeth," Nick said as he grabbed his toothbrush from the counter before adding toothpaste to it and running it under the faucet for a few seconds.

Judy rolled her eyes at Nick's behavior, having grown accustomed to it in the time that they'd been living together. After she flushed the toilet, Judy made sure to wash her hands before grabbing her own toothbrush and starting the morning ritual. When Judy spat into the sink, Nick snickered.

"What?" Judy asked him. "Oh, it's just that there's something familiar about the sight of white liquid around your lips," Nick teased. "Seriously?" Judy asked him before grabbing a cup of water to gargle. "Well, it doesn't arouse me as much as the real thing, in case you're worried," Nick teased. Judy rolled her eyes at his raunchiness before she looked over at the fox before he walked around her and sat on the toilet.

"I'll be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready," Judy said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Blueberry pancakes?" Nick asked her hopefully. "I'll have to see if we still have any," she replied as she walked away and entered the kitchen.

Opening the freezer door, Judy checked to see if they had any pancakes of any kind left. "No pancakes at all," she said in dismay. Hopping onto a stool, Judy opened a cupboard and checked for any cereal. "Hey, we still have a box of Admiral Crunch," Judy said as she saw a box with a drawing of a red-uniformed bear holding a bowl of cereal.

After checking the refrigerator for milk (or soy milk, as bovines were longer used for the production of lactated liquids), which they had half a gallon of, Judy set out two bowls and filled them. She was just getting the spoons when she heard the sound of the toilet flushing, followed by the rushing water of the sink. When it stopped, she sat on her chair and started eating her cereal.

Even with the crunch of the cereal, she could still hear Nick's paw pads on the floor as he walked into the kitchen. "No pancakes?" he asked her. "Nope. We don't have any left... of any kind," Judy replied before taking another spoonful of cereal into her mouth. "Oh well, I'm not necessarily hungry for _food_ this morning, if you know what I mean," Nick said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Judy raised an eyebrow as Nick walked over to her before kneeling down. "Nick," Judy warned him. "I'm trying to eat my cereal. Eat yours too, and then we can have some fun," Judy said sternly. "Okay, fine. I'll eat-hey, is this Admiral Crunch? I thought we finished that box a week ago," Nick said as he sat down and started eating his cereal. Judy merely rolled her eyes again for the umpteenth time that morning.

It was really adorable, Judy noted as she watched Nick eat his cereal. He was like a youngster with how quickly and enthusiastically he ate his food. He was actually finished before she was, and after he had licked the bowl clean, he looked at her with a grin.

"So... I'm still hungry," Nick said with a salacious glint in his eyes. Judy's heart rate increased as she caught his meaning. "I wonder... how does bunny taste?" he asked before he slipped out of the chair and crawled over to Judy, quickly grabbing her thighs before plunging his face in between her legs. "Nick, wait! Let me fin- _oh, sweet mystery of life, I have fooouuund yooouuuuu!_ " Judy only finished her cereal nearly forty five minutes and three orgasms later.

Nick's face was rather drenched when he came back up. "I'd say that I'm full now," he said with a smirk. As Judy gasped for breath, she looked at him through half-lidded eyes and smiled at him. "Just... let me finish eating. Then... then you'll be in for a treat," Judy said.

Nick smiled and walked over to the couch to wait for her. When she was finished with her cereal, she made her way over to him on all fours. Nick raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, what's this?" he asked her coyly as he grabbed a box of condoms from behind the sofa.

"This?" Judy asked him. "Yeah? Should I slip on a rubber now, or later?" he asked her smugly. "Oh, I'd say later. I have a very big favor to repay you right now," Judy said with a smile before she lunged forward.

**Three Hours Of Intense Fucking Later...**

"You know," Nick said breathlessly, "I might need to clean this sofa again." Judy snuggled up next to him, having almost put herself into an orgasm-induced coma. "Mmhmm," she murmured as she nodded her head. "I think I'll use fire. That should do the trick," Nick joked, causing Judy to chuckle. "You can light _my_ fire anytime," Judy mumbled.

"That was terrible," Nick said with a smile. "Mm, I learn from the best," Judy replied contently as she felt Nick's tail brush over her as Nick curled his body around her. "Well, I'll have to teach you better then," Nick said softly. Judy nodded her head before she heard her phone going off.

"Oh, not _now_ ," Judy grumbled as she looked over at the bedroom where the offending noise was coming from. "You have your voice mail set up. They can leave a message," Nick said as he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "I know, but..." Judy trailed off before she tiredly pulled herself off of the bed and walked over to the bedroom, leaving Nick alone on the sofa.

When Judy returned to the living room, Nick was already asleep. "Um, not today," Judy said into the phone as she smiled at Nick's sleeping form. "How about tomorrow?" she asked the person on the other end. " _Sounds good to me. We'll see you guys tomorrow at noon. Bye,_ " the person on the other end said before hanging up. "Bye," Judy said before she placed the phone on the coffee table and quietly crawled onto the couch and back into Nick's arms, snuggling into him for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, this chapter seems a bit short, but I honestly think that it works best where it is right now. The next chapter will have a slight 'montage' feel to it as it covers a series of events spanning a few months before the chapter after that one deals with the slowly building fire that will become the mafia war between Komo's Empire (run by Arjun) and the crime organizations and families that didn't get wiped out by Lisker and his ring both before and during the events of Magnum Fur. Remember, Lisker and his subordinates had been doing the vigilante thing for quite a while before being transferred to Precinct One.
> 
> Also, yes, the character of Arjun Rooter is indeed partially named after one of the bad guys from Lethal Weapon 2 (1989). Oh, and there was a reference in this chapter to Mel Brooks' Young Frankenstein for those who paid attention.


	4. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun Rooter and his cohorts begin their operations in Zootopia, while everyone else goes about their daily lives, unaware of the danger hiding under their noses, at least until a certain detective is assigned to a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lemon.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**As Time Goes By**

* * *

Date: Wednesday, November 18th, 2019 

Judy Hopps watched the speed scanner read 35 as another car drove by. She looked over at Nick, who was sitting in the passenger seat with his aviators on. "Say, Carrots?" Nick asked as he glanced over at her. "Yeah?" she asked him. "I've been wonderin'... this weekend; would you like to come with me to visit my mother?" Nick asked her.

"S-Sure," Judy said, unprepared for the question. "Really? I mean... you don't have to, but I think it'd be nice," Nick said. He then shook his head and sighed. "Ya' know what? Forget I mentioned-" "I'd love to," Judy said. "Wait, really?" Nick asked her. "Sure! I'd love to meet your mother, Nick. I mean, you've already met most of _my_ family, so I think it's time for me to meet yours," Judy elaborated.

"Um,okay. That sounds... I'll be sure to let my mother know that I'm bringing you over to meet her," Nick said. "So, what about your father?" Judy asked without thinking. "My... my father? Um... Carrots, I haven't seen my father since I was just a kit. I don't even remember how old I actually _was_ when he disappeared," Nick said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't even think about that. I mean, I should have noticed sooner that you only ever mention your mother. I'm sorry," Judy said. "No, it's... it's okay," Nick said. "So, you don't know if he's still alive or not?" Judy asked him carefully. "No idea. One day, he just walked out the door and never came back," Nick said. He then felt a strange sensation of de ja vu, prompting him to check the rear view mirror of the cruiser.

"Is something wrong?" Judy asked him. "No, I just... I thought I saw someone behind us in the mirror," Nick lied. Judy turned her head to look out the window. "I don't see anyone," she said as she scanned the empty street next to them. The cruiser was parked on a patch of dirt next to the road near the freeway. "Huh, I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me," Nick said, hoping that Judy would believe him.

"Do you need to get them examined?" Judy asked him. "I'll schedule an appointment with... someone. Next month, I guess," Nick replied. "Nick? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Judy asked him. Despite having the aviators covering his eyes, Nick new that Judy was staring straight into his own. He let out a sigh. "The last person I told about my father disappearing was Sergeant Hooper," Nick said.

Judy nodded her head in understanding. "Okay... so, what-" "I told him just minutes before Pelton killed him," Nick said. Judy gasped in surprise. "Yeah. I had this... feeling of deja vu, so I just... I wanted to make sure that you were safe," Nick said. Judy reached over and placed her right paw on top of his left one. "Nick. Pelton's gone. He can't hurt anyone anymore. Neither can Blackwell. They're gone, Nick. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Judy said firmly.

"Okay. I believe you," Nick said. "Good. So, now that we've-forty two," Judy said as a car drove past them. "Anyway, I-thirty eight," Judy said as another car drove by. "Anyway, again, I want you to-forty five. I mean-thirty seven," Judy said as two more cars went by. Nick's lips began moving upward in a grin. "I-I can't even remember what I was going to say now," Judy grumbled in annoyance. "It's okay. Oh! Um, my mother was never exactly into vegetarian cuisine, so... I'll have to call her ahead of time in case she wants us to stay for dinner this weekend," Nick said. "Well, I can always bake some of that... vegetarian lasagna that Clawhauser made for us the other week.  Or, I could make that other vegetarian lasagna recipe that I found online, which is just regular lasagna without any meat," Judy said.

"Do you have the recipe for the one that Clawhauser made?" Nick asked her. "Yeah. He even sent me a text message with the recipe when I asked him for it, in addition to that notepad with the... unintelligible writing," Judy replied. "Well, that stuff was okay, so why not? I mean, we foxes _are_ omnivores, you know?" Nick said. "Hey... maybe we should take her to Dom's," Nick suggested. "Does she have any problems with reptiles?" Judy asked him. "None that I'm aware of," Nick replied.

"So, does your mother like carrots?" Judy asked Nick. "Um, I'm not sure if she _likes them_ , but I don't think she'd be adverse to eating them," Nick replied thoughtfully. "So, if I were to make a carrot cake for her, would she eat it?" Judy asked in response. "Well, probably," Nick said after a minute. "Okay. I'll get started on making one to-eighty five!" Judy exclaimed as she read the speed scanner. "Let's roll!" she said as she put the car in gear and drove off after the speeding car.

* * *

Date: Thursday, November 19th, 2019 

Arjun Rooter looked up from the pictures on the table and over at the yellow-headed monitor lizard sitting across from him. "Weren't you able to get any closer?" Arjun asked Pamela Cuminozine. "No. I had a limited window of opportunity. They would have seen me if I had gotten closer or if I had stayed any longer than I did," Pam replied. "Mr. Sharpo's company seems to be comprised of mostly carnivorous mammals," Arjun noted as he looked at the pictures of wolves and badgers handling crates and operating forklifts at a dock.

"Well, bears are omnivores, actually," Pam said. "I said _mostly carnivorous_ , Pam. I'm well aware that bears are omnivores. Although... one would think that an omnivore would be able to work with a balanced work force of carnivores _and_ herbivores," Arjun said thoughtfully. "Maybe back home, but here it seems that prejudice is much more prevalent among the different species, at least when it comes to predator and prey," Pam said.

"Still... is the composition of his workforce a result of social norms, or is it personal preference?" Arjun asked himself. "Sir?" Pam asked him. "I want to know if Mr. Sharpo prefers hiring carnivores and omnivores over herbivores, or if those are simply the only animals willing to work with him," Arjun said.

"How would we do that?" Pam asked him. "Find someone who's close to him, I suppose. Mr. Sharpo has territory very close to ours. While I would personally be more than willing to work together with him, I doubt that Komo would agree to do so," Arjun said as he looked into the eyes of Komo's former lover. "Well," Pam began, knowing that Komo Domo had a 'conquer and absorb' method of dealing with competition, rather than merging or joining forces in alliances, "I guess he wouldn't be too happy when he gets out of prison to find that he has to share power with someone else."

"No, I suppose not," Arjun said. "Are we going to remove Mr. Sharpo at some point?" Pam asked Arjun. "Will Sharpo be removed? Yes, but the question of how to do it still remains," Arjun said contemplatively. "What about Mr. Big? Are going after him as well?" Pam asked the larger lizard. "Eventually, when we have the resources, but we won't... _remove_ Mr. Big, just restrict his available territory," Arjun said.

"But he's a mammal. He can still move around in different environments," Pam said. "True, but I highly doubt that he'll have any territory in Sahara Square or the Rainforest District, so I don't think we'll have to worry about him sending his polar bears into the desert. We reptiles thrive in the heat, although I do prefer to have some shade if I can get it. Still.. we need a stronger foothold in the other regions before we can consider taking on Mr. Big," Arjun said.

"And if we move against him _or_ Sharpo before we have enough power, they could easily join forces temporarily while they push back against us," Arjun said with a sigh. "So... do you want me to go back out tomorrow to do more surveillance?" Pam asked him. "No. Just head straight to the warehouse where Nelson is staying," Arjun said. "I'll have Sylvester do some stalking around one of Sharpo's southern dock places tomorrow, and after that he'll be heading over to a warehouse we've just acquired in Sahara Square along with me and Darryl," Arjun said.

Pam nodded her head and got up to leave the room. "One more thing, Pam. When you're moving around out there... remember to check and see if anyone is following you. We've been keeping quiet so far, but someone is bound to notice more reptiles moving around the mainland eventually," Arjun said before finally dismissing her. Pam nodded her head once more before exiting the room.

* * *

Date: Saturday, November 21st, 2019 

Nick wasn't entirely certain what to make of the silence between the two animals in front of him. Judy fidgeted nervously under the gaze of the elder female fox. The vixen scratched the underside of her chin briefly, before finally leaning in and sniffing Judy. For her part, Judy remained as composed as possible while the vixen sniffed her, starting from her head before slowly making her way down the doe's torso, sniffing the aluminum covered dish in her paws before continuing down, causing Judy's eyes to widen in mortification.

She glanced over at Nick, who looked at her apologetically as he sighed in frustration. As he opened his mouth to speak, the vixen finally stepped back and raised her head up. She silently looked over at Nick before glancing back at Judy. "Hn. Come on in," the older female said as she gestured for both of them to enter her apartment.

"Well, the place still looks the same after all these years," Nick said as he and Judy walked into the main living area. "It looks... like that shirt you always wear on our days off," Judy said as she looked around at the yellow and green walls with leaf patterns. "So... no plans for kits yet?" Mrs. Wilde asked Nick out right. No pretenses, just pure bluntness. Judy almost dropped the dish with the vegetarian lasagna.

"N-Not yet, Mom," Nick said sheepishly. "I could smell you on her, Nicholas," the vixen said knowingly. "Well... yes, but we aren't ready for that... yet. I think," Nick said. He and Judy hadn't really discussed having offspring in the time that they'd been together so far, so neither of them had actually thought about the subject. As far as Nick and Judy were personally aware, neither of them thought that they could produce viable offspring anyway.

"Shame," the elder fox said. "Um, Mrs. Wilde? Where should I put this dish at for now?" Judy asked her. "Here. I'll set it on the kitchen table," Mrs. Wilde said as she grabbed the dish, with the pot holders, from Judy. "Judging from the smell, I guess this is some kind of casserole?" the vixen asked the rabbit.

"It's... vegetarian lasagna. I know that foxes are omnivores, so I figured I would make something that all of us could eat," Judy said. "How thoughtful. Most of the prey animals out here think of us as pure carnivores," the vixen said. "Yeah, but they trust cats, which _are_ pure carnivores," Nick said. "What? But I've seen Clawhauser eating donuts and cereal at the station!" Judy exclaimed.

"Now Nicholas, didn't you learn anything in school? Most feline species have evolved to become omnivorous. Granted, it took several hundred generations, but still," Nick's mother said. "Well, Mom, if I hadn't been bullied constantly and ridiculed by the teachers behind my back, maybe I would've cared to pay attention before graduating high school," Nick said.

"The teachers... ridiculed you?" Judy asked him. "Yeah. Didn't I already... oh, I guess I never did tell you about that, did I?" Nick responded. Judy shook her head. "Sorry, Carrots. I just... I don't like thinking about it, so I don't talk about it," Nick said. "I suppose... now is as good a time as any to talk, if you want to," Judy said.

"Huh. So that's what attracted him to you," Nick's mother commented. Judy turned her head to look at the vixen. "I'm sorry?" Judy asked her. "You actually give a damn. For a prey animal, especially a rabbit, that's very unusual," Nick's mother said. "Mom," Nick warned.

"It's okay, Nick," Judy said. As Judy opened her mouth to speak, Nick's mother beat her to the punch. "I don't mean to be condescending, but when you live on the receiving end of society's distrustful gaze for as long as I have, you tend to develop your own attitude towards those who distrust you," the vixen said. "I know," Judy replied. "Do you? Do you _really_ understand?" the vixen asked her skeptically.

"Yes. When I first arrived here as a cop, I was put on meter maid duty because no one believed that I was actually worth anything. Chief Bogo thought that I was here because of a mammal inclusion policy forcing me onto him. And... I had my own prejudice as well," Judy said. "When I first met Nick, I _did_ view him suspiciously," Judy continued. "But, even after he _did_ turn out to be a con artist, I-" "That's enough, lass," the vixen said.

"However, you weren't turned away from any place you tried to eat, were you? You were still able to get a decent-paying job," the vixen continued. "Do you understand what it's like to be turned away from ninety percent of employers or to be chased out of a store simply because of your species?" Nick's mother asked her, drawing upon her own memories from her youth. "No," Judy said softly. "I don't know how that feels, and I'm not sure if I'll ever experience that enough to truly understand, but I know that it's wrong, and if you don't want to eat my cooking... then at least come out to a restaurant to eat with us," Judy said.

"Wait, _I_ was supposed to make the offer, not you," Nick said. "You waited too long, honey," Judy said with a wink. "More like I didn't get a chance to start," Nick muttered as he rolled his eyes at his doe. "You want to go out? Where?" Nick's mother asked the doe. "Um... there's this place in the Rainforest District called Dom's Bar  & Grille. Would you like to go there with us?" Judy asked the vixen.

"I'm not familiar with that place. Is it new?" Nick's mom asked them. "It's been there for over twelve or so years, Mom. Judy and I have stopped to eat there once every couple of months since my first year on the force," Nick said. "The owner is... hospitable to foxes?" Nick's mother asked with uncertainty.

"He's a big lizard. He doesn't care about species, as long as he has customers," Nick said with a shrug. "A lizard? What kind of lizard?" Nick's mother asked him. "An Indonesian lizard. A Komodo Monitor," Nick said. "Ko... Komodo?" Nick's mother asked him with wide eyes. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Nick asked her. "I thought that the big reptiles only lived on Outback Island. And those things-I mean, those... lizards... don't have a reputation for being friendly," Mrs. Wilde said.

"Mom, what did you just talk to Judy about a minute ago?" Nick asked his mother flatly. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head.  "Mom, you and Judy _just_ had a lengthy discussion about this topic less than two minutes ago," Nick said pointedly. "Oh," Mrs. Wilde said as she realized what her son was referring to, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. "So, what kind of food do they serve there?" Mrs. Wilde asked them. "Um... fish, crabs, lobster, nachos, chicken, cheese sticks, macaroni and cheese... I love that stuff," Nick said with a dreamy smile on his face. Judy had to gently elbow him to get him back on track.

"Right. Um, they also serve clams and... some salads and pastas," Nick said. "What do they have to drink there?" the vixen asked. "They have various alcoholic beverages, lemonade, water, fruit punch, pear juice. Oh, I think they also have that, uh, that... I forget what it's called, but it tastes pretty good, though," Nick said.

"So... they serve... chicken?" Nick's mother asked with a grin. "Yes. Yes, they do," Judy said, hiding her distaste for the food. "Well then... let's go," she said. "Um, what about the lasagna?" Judy asked. "We can have that when we come back," Nick's mother said. "So, uh, Nick's mother..." Judy began.

"Please, call me Claire," she interrupted. "Oh. Um, right, Claire, how do you feel about Nick being Zootopia's first fox police officer?  You must be rather proud of him," Judy asked. "Hm, I guess I'm glad that his dream finally came true," Claire said. "His dream? I thought Nick's dream was that he wanted to be a Ranger Scout," Judy said. "He told you about that, did he?" Claire asked. "Indeed I did," Nick said. "Well, we'll have plenty more to talk about when we get to the... what's it called again?" Claire asked.

"Dom's Bar & Grille," Nick answered. "Right. Bar & Grille," Claire said as she walked upstairs and retrieved her purse from her room. "It's been a while since I've gone out like this, but I might as well live a little while I still can," Claire said as she followed the two younger mammals out the door, stopping only to lock the front door of the apartment.

**Thirty Minutes Later, At Dom's Bar & Grille...**

Parking his car in the lot, Nick grabbed his umbrella, one that he had actually purchased from Duke Weaselton years earlier, and got out of the car, walking around and opening the door for his mother to get out and handing the umbrella to her as he saw Judy get out of her side and hold her own umbrella over her head.  "Nicky, at least offer your mate something as well," Claire said.  "She has this thing about being independent, Mom.  I've tried plenty of times.  Besides, she's usually the one who's holding the umbrella over _me_ ," Nick said with a chuckle.

Walking over to Nick and Claire, Judy offered her paw to elderly vixen.  "Well, she certainly has better manners than _you_ ," Claire said teasingly to her son.  "But she's doing the same thing that I just did," Nick whined.  "Yes, but she's trying to impress her mate's mother, while her mate simply left her to her own devices," Claire said with a smirk.  "I do _not_ understand females," Nick muttered to himself, having finally joined the club whose membership includes every male of every sentient species in existence.

Walking to the front doors of the eatery, Nick pushed them open for his mother and Judy, who nodded their heads in appreciation before folding their umbrellas.  "Thank you, Nick," Judy said with a smile.  "Yes, Thank you, Nicholas," Claire said.  Looking over at the bar where Vincent was serving some customers, Judy noticed that two cushioned benches had been added near the doors.  Soon, a giant otter, who Nick and Judy remembered was named Marigold, walked up to the small podium near the entrance.  "Hello, welcome to Dom's Bar & Grille!  My name is Marigold and I'll be your waitress for this evening.  Would you like a booth or table to sit at?" Marigold asked them cheerfully.

"Booth, please," Nick said.  "All right, please follow me," Marigold said as she gestured for the trio to follow behind her as she led them to an empty booth.  Glancing around, Nick saw a familiar Fennec fox sitting over at another booth, next to a table where three vixens were chatting with each other.  Looking around, Claire also took in the sights of the various animals who were in the eatery.  At the bar were two boars and a leopard.  Sitting across from the table with the vixens were two male wolves and two roe deer does.  Sitting at a booth were a red fox couple and their two kits, while sitting at the booth next to them were a male otter and a female beaver, both of whom were currently recreating a famous scene from the romantic comedy, _Lady And The Chump_.

Sitting at a table near the entrance were four spotted hyenas, cracking jokes and eating a plate of chicken.  At a booth next to the door were three river otters, all chatting and eating crab legs and lobster tails, with cups of melted butter next to them.  Sitting at a table next to the hyenas were a pair of coyotes, and at a booth in the corner were two female deer and a single male wolf who was buttering them up for a night of fun.  Sitting at a table near the kitchen were a pair of jaguars, and at a table next to them were three armadillos.  Claire had never seen so many species intermingling like this before.  "I wish this place had been around when your father and I were younger," Claire said wistfully as she joined Nick and Judy at the booth, sliding next to Judy as Nick sat across from them.

"Here are some menus for you three.  I'll be back shortly after tending to the other customers," Marigold said politely as she handed each of them a menu before turning away and walking over to the other tables and booths.  Looking at the menu, Claire's eyes widened appreciatively as she licked her lips with each item they she saw.  "Oh my," she said quietly.  "I know.  A bit too much to choose from, right?" Nick asked his mother with a grin.  "Oh, most definitely.  Your father would've loved this place," Claire said.  Judy had to restrain herself from asking Claire if she knew anything more about the disappearance of Nick's father than Nick did, knowing that bringing up that particular topic could easily sour the mood.  "They have lemon tea for drinks," Nick said.  "What about lemonade-tea coolers?" Claire asked.  "I think they have that.  They have lemonade, and tea, so it's probable that they carry that as well," Judy said.

Marigold soon returned to their table.  "Okay, have you decided on what you'd like to eat yet?" she asked them.  "Not yet.  The selection is just so large," Claire said.  "Okay.  Would you like anything to drink in the meantime?" Marigold asked them.  "Well, do you have lemonade-tea cooler?" Claire asked the otter.  "We sure do!" Marigold chirped in response.  "What sizes of drinks do you have?" Claire asked.  "Small, medium, and large.  Refills are currently free," Marigold said.  For one month each year, refills would actually cost an ten cents each, to help make up for the rest of the year's supplies.  Dom was not fond of his decision, but he had deemed it a necessary evil to ensure that he could afford the drink supplies each year.  "Okay, and the two of you?" Marigold asked Nick and Judy.

"I'll have the fruit punch," Nick said. "And I'll have the southern-brewed style iced sweet tea," Judy said.  "You always get that.  Just ask your parents to send you some from home," Nick said.  "I like it," Judy pouted.  "Yeah, but you've never tried anything else here," Nick said.  "Nicholas, hush.  I remember when you were a kit, you were just as particular about what you drank," Claire said.  "Yeah, but Judy's an _adult_ ," Nick countered.  "Yes, and as an adult, I should have the right to choose whatever I want to drink when I go out," Judy said.  "I-damn," Nick muttered.  Judy smirked victoriously at Nick, while Claire chuckled at their antics.  "So... is that yes on the tea?" Marigold asked Judy.  "Yes," Judy said confidently.  "Okay then.  I'll be back with your drinks.  Take your time deciding what you'd like to eat," Marigold said as he walked away, heading for the kitchen.  The rest of the night passed smoothly when Marigold returned and the trio ordered their meals.  By the end of the night, Claire had practically declared Judy her daughter in law, which made Nick both happy and nervous, while Judy was simply happy that she was in good graces with her mate's mother.

* * *

Date: Tuesday, December 17th, 2019 

Darryl Keith lowered the sun glasses down his snout as he winked at the various mammals crossing the street in front of him. "You really shouldn't draw so much attention to yourself," Sylvester said to him. "Shut up, doggy," Darryl said with a grin. "Just remember, if these animals verbally attack you for being a reptile, it's because they aren't smart enough to know that it's wrong.  Keep in mind, these are backwards and simple folks," Sylvester said wryly.

"So... they're morons?" Darryl asked him with a grin. "Yes," Sylvester replied in a neutral tone as he watched two police officers, a bunny and a fox, place tickets on several parked cars on a street not too far away. "Hey, see somethin'?" Darryl asked him. "Yeah," Sylvester said. "What has your attention?" Darryl asked him. "Don't worry about it. Just pay attention to the light and turn left," Sylvester said, just before the traffic light turned green.

As they made a left turn, bringing them closer to the cop duo, Sylvester turned on the radio, searching for a rock channel. " _HERE I AM! I am the MASTER of your destinyyyyyyyyyy!_ " The bunny's ears shot up and she turned around to look at them, seeing the lizard driving but mostly paying attention to the dingo in the passenger seat who was glancing in her direction. " _I am the ONE, the ONLY one! I am the GOD of KINGDOM COME! GIMME THE PRIZE! JUST GIMME THE PRIZE!_ "

Sylvester watched as the bunny's purple eyes followed him with a cautious look before she was far behind them, still on the sidewalk with her partner. "That was fun and all, but what was the point of that?" Darryl asked as Sylvester turned down the volume on the radio. "Oh, just a little fun. That's all," Sylvester said quietly.

"Wait... wasn't that the rabbit cop who-" "Yes, Darryl. She's the one," Sylvester replied. The lizard chuckled. "Oh, looking for a little revenge, are we?" Darryl asked him. "Just keep driving," Sylvester said. "Whatever you say, pal," Darryl replied with a chuckle as he continued driving through Downtown Savanna Central.

* * *

Date: Saturday, December 28th, 2019 

Nick and Judy sat snuggled together on the couch as they watched the TV, listening as the reporter, a female zebra, stood in front of a large crowd in Central Park in front of City Hall and the ZPD HQ. " _This is Sasha McKenzie, live here in the Central Park area, counting down to the new year with just minutes to go before midnight. As you can see behind me, the crowds are full of energy and cheer,_ " the zebra said into her microphone.

Nick chuckled as an antelope behind her struggled to take off his shirt while holding a beer in his right hoof before finally falling over. "Heh. Some people are more festive than others, I suppose," Nick said with a smile. "Yeah, but not all of them can concentrate with that much intoxication," Judy said as she curled up next to her fox.

"So, how should we break in the new year?" Nick asked Judy. "Hm, how did we say goodbye to this one?" she asked him with a seductive tone. "Well... I believe we started by doing this," Nick said as he claimed her lips with his own. Eventually, both mammals had to pull back for air. "That can't be all that we did, otherwise we'd still be wearing clothes," Judy said as she caught her breath.

"You're right," Nick said with a grin as he leaned back and grabbed Judy, turning her around so that they were both looking between each other's legs. "I do believe that we did _this_ as well," Nick said as he and Judy began enjoying each other's bodies. They both became so caught up in what they were doing that neither of them realized that the new year had arrived until the fireworks had begun.

When they were finally finished, Nick laid Judy on the other side of the couch before reaching under the coffee table and pulling a small box out from underneath. Judy looked at him through half-lidded eyes as she spied the small box. "What-What's that?" she asked tiredly. Nick cleared his throat before kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Judith Laverne Hopps, the moment I met you, my life got flip turned upside down. Now just take a minute and sit right there. I'm gonna tell you how I came to make a decision that I hope to never regret," Nick said with an earnestness that Judy rarely heard form him.

She nodded her head for him to continue. "Over the years that we've known each other, we've seen our faults and strengths. We've been each other's anchor. When time got rough, we always had each other, and I hope that we will continue to have each other. I've never met another animal as infuriating as you, but through it all, you've helped make me want to be a better person. And, because of you, I _have_ managed to become a better person... in some ways. Certain things just couldn't be improved because they were already perfect," Nick said with a grin.

Judy smiled back at him and rolled her eyes. "But in the end, I hope that every day when I wake up, I'll be able to do so with you next to me, in this life, and whatever comes after. Judith Hopps," Nick said as he took a deep breath and opened the small black case. "Will... will you... come on, Nick, you can do this. W-Will you... Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?" Nick asked her, his voice cracked and vulnerable. He was practically exposing himself to her in this manner.

Judy's eyes began to fill with tears as she sucked in a breath and nodded her head. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes. Yes! YES!" she cried out in joy as she launched herself at Nick, crushing her body to his. She tilted her head up and sent her lips crashing into his, causing Nick to set the box back down on the coffee table before Judy pushed him onto his back.

"We need to celebrate this," Judy said huskily. "Oh, I know," Nick said with a grin as he watched Judy grab his member and slowly stroke him until it was at full attention.  She quickly brought it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the length of the shaft and tip before giving a kiss to the tip and pulling back, lifting herself astride before impaling herself on Nick's cock.  Judy sighed softly with a smile on her face as she looked down at the sight of her and Nick's bodies joining, before looking at Nick's face and gazing into his eyes.  She slowly began to raise her hips before crashing back down, causing Nick to groan as she set a slow and sensual pace.  Every few minutes, Judy would squeeze her inner muscles around Nick's length, causing him to screw his eyes shut at the pleasure.

Slowly, Nick began to make gentle upward thrusts with his hips, causing Judy to gasp at first, before she moaned at the sensation.  Nick soon placed both paws on Judy's hips as she rode him.  Eventually, she began to increase the pace, and Nick found himself letting out a groan while Judy moaned in a... very lewd manner.  Of course, this only spurred Nick to increase his own thrusts as Judy started letting out surprised squeals of delight as she rode him like a stallion.  "Oh, _fuck_.  _Fuck yes_ ," Judy gasped as she slowly rubbed one of her paws up and around her body while the other paw reached down between her legs and rubbed her clitoris.  Nick found himself watching the sight with interest as Judy's gasps and moans, from both his actions and her own, filled him with a sense of pride, joy, and eagerness to hear more.

Nick soon found himself thrusting up into her like a jackhammer, raising his hips off the floor as he and Judy continued their frantic dance.  Nick moaned as he felt his member begin to swell, the beginnings of his knot starting to form as Judy whimpered, moaned, panted, and gasped as she continued riding him furiously.  "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Nick! Fuck! Fuck me!  Fuck me! Please, fuck me harder!  Fuck! Fuck! Fu~uck!" Judy sobbed as the pleasure became more intense.  Her muscles began to contract around his growing knot, causing Nick to gasp in delight as Judy rode him harder and faster.

 _Just a little bit more_ , Judy thought to herself, a task that was becoming more difficult with the growing pleasure through her body.  _J-Just a little-just a-just... oh fuck, I'm gonna cum!  I'm gonna cum!  I'm gonna cum_ , Judy thought to herself as Nick knotted her.  The heat between them was growing, and the sensation pooling in Judy's belly was almost ready to burst.  "I-I'm gonna cum!  Nick, I'm gonna cum!  I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! _ **I'M GONNA CUUUM!!!**_ " Judy screamed. Nick grunted as he felt Judy's vaginal walls continue constricting him, until Judy let out a gasp as her inner muscles spasmed around his cock furiously, milking him for all he was worth as her juices spilled and flowed down his shaft.

Nick looked up and saw Judy's face as she came, her mouth hanging open in a wide smile as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.  Nick grabbed Judy by the sides and brought her down to lay on his torso as he kept hammering into her from below, both his hips and lower back now raised off of the floor as he whined with need as his orgasm drew closer and closer.  He soon moved his paws from her sides to her ass, cupping her firmly as he pulled her against himself with each frantic, desperate thrust into her convulsing pussy.  Judy's muscles were still rhythmically contracting around him when he heard her whimper in pleasure as he drew out her orgasm, her small fists gripping the fur on his chest as tears of pleasure rolled down her cheeks.  " _I love you,_ " she gasped, causing Nick to shut his eyes tight as he pounded into her with everything he had, gasping as he felt his orgasm rip through him, with spurt after spurt of his semen shooting out of his cock and into Judy's womb.  "Fuuaahhck!!!" Nick gasped in a strangled cry as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Soon, Nick found himself lowering his body to the floor, and circling his arms and tail around Judy as he licked her face and head in a near-instinctual manner.  " _Mate_ ," he murmured into Judy's ears.  " _Mate_ ," she murmured back as she snuggled into his chest.  Both animals soon found themselves drifting off to sleep, neither of them caring to leave the other's side or change position.

* * *

Date: Thursday, January 12th, 2020 

Mr. Big looked at the three animals kneeling in front of him. They had their forelimbs tied behind their backs, and their faces were bloodied and bruised. There were weights attached to their legs. Two of them were mammals, a coyote and a leopard, but the third was a goanna, a reptile. "So, what are you doing in my territory?" the arctic shrew asked them coldly.

"We took a wrong turn," the leopard said. "And when we tried to turn around, your bears grabbed us and brought us here." "I know that, but what are you doing moving on my turf? Why are you taking my clientele?" Mr. Big asked.

"You don't own Zootopia, hot shot," the coyote spat. "And you? Do you have anything to say to me, boot skin?" Mr. Big asked the monitor lizard, who was having trouble keeping awake since he was in the cold. He was wearing a jacket and jeans, but the cold was still affecting him. "I... I need... heat," the lizard said slowly. He was find it difficult to stay awake.

"The heroin in your trunk will give you plenty of heat from the police, but I do not wish to involve them in my disputes," Mr. Big said. "Just let us go. It won't happen again," the leopard said. "I know it won't," Mr. Big said before Kevin and Raymond moved over and grabbed the leopard and coyote. "Ice 'em," Mr. Big said tersely. The floor board in front of the desk on which he sat opened up and the bears pushed the two mammals into the freezing depths of the water.

The lizard then collapsed onto the floor, his breathing shallow and tired. "Get him in there, before he damages my floor with his scales," Mr. Big said. Koslov walked over and pushed the lizard into the cold depths of the river that ran underneath Mr. Big's home.

* * *

Date: Monday, February 2nd, 2020 

"This just arrived last night," Sal said as Arjun inspected the large crate in his bunker. Sal opened the crate and retrieved the black cases inside it. "The other two crates have the product, but this here seems a bit more solid," Sal said. "The parts for Darryl's newest toy," Arjun muttered.

"Interesting word usage," Sal commented. "Darryl is a sadist, in case you somehow didn't figure that out when you met him," Arjun said. Next to him, Kalmius and Dominus stood by, looking at the other crates. "Did my backup flight suit come in?" Dominus Razak asked hopefully. "Maybe. The inventory list mentions a big case with special fabric, so that might be it, unless you guys imported your laundry for some reason," the panther said.

"Sal, whatever would we do without you?" Arjun asked. "Get caught by bringing in this through regular channels," Sal replied flatly. Arjun chuckled at the cat's response. "You might be right," Arjun said. "Okay, let's get this stuff loaded and sent to the main site. We have work to do," Arjun said as he turned to look at Kalmius and Dominus.

"Um... should I go get Sylvester? He's better at lifting heavy stuff than I am," Dominus asked. "Sure," Arjun said as the eagle started walking away. He looked back at Sal and saw the nervous look on the cat's face. "What's wrong, Sal?" Arjun asked the panther. "Nothing. I just... I'm not used to seeing birds that big," Sal replied. "Yes, well... Razak happens to share a lot of Mr. Domo's dietary habits," Kalmius said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Arjun asked him. "It means he takes his vitamins," Kalmius replied. "Protein for muscles, and iron and calcium for strong bones.  And all of this comes straight from the best source... meat... and eggs.  Can't forget those," Kalmius said. A few minutes later, a male dingo entered the bunker. "What do I need to carry?" Sylvester asked. "Oh, just these crates, Sly," Kalmius said.

"Kalmius, let me do the talking," Arjun said. "Right. So, are any of these things insured, in case they get damaged?" Kalmius asked humorously. "I don't know. If I give you a bonus to make you shut up, does that count as tax-deductible?" Arjun asked him sarcastically. "Um... no, it doesn't" Kalmius replied in complete seriousness.

"If I give you a few dollars right now, will you shut up?" Arjun asked the other Komodo lizard with seriousness. "Uh... how much?" Kalmius asked him, completely serious. "Forget I asked," Arjun said in dismay.

* * *

Darryl looked over at Sylvester as he drove the van through the checkpoint of the warehouse area. "So, you've been quiet. Are you gonna tell me what's back there or do I have to keep guessing?" the rough-necked monitor lizard asked. "Well, I'd rather not ruin the surprise," Sylvester replied as he showed his ID to the security guard before driving to the open doors of the first warehouse on his left.

After parking the van inside, Sylvester and Darryl got out and walked to the back of the van, opening the doors and looking at the crates. "Inside the first crate is your gift. The others have our product. Don't touch them. Let the workers handle that stuff," Sylvester said.

"Ooh, what did I get?" Darryl asked giddily. "The parts of a brand new XD-763 Commando/SC, custom-made and scaled to fit you," Sylvester said. "Oh, I must've done something right in a previous life! I can't imagine what it could've been," Darryl said with a toothy grin. "So, I take it that I've been given this present for a reason, though?" Darryl asked the dog.

"You remember how three of our couriers were found in Tundra Town last month, frozen in a river?" Sylvester asked in response. "Yeah, I remember," Darryl said bitterly. "This will be part of our goodwill package for Mr. Big," Sylvester said. "When does that happen?" Darryl asked the canine. "I don't know yet. Arjun's been quiet about what he plans to do, but every time I ask about retaliation, he just tells me to wait," Sylvester said.

"Well, when I get my claws on those bastards, I'm gonna drag them out into Sahara Square and tie them up to a pole. Those bears could use a good tan," Darryl said with a grin. "I vote for just shooting them dead. Quick and simple," Sylvester said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"By the way, nice suit," Darryl said, complimenting Sylvester's attire. "Thanks," Sylvester said, looking down at his suit and tie. "Makes you look almost the opposite of wonder bitch," Darryl said. "Darryl... you know that name was too kind for her," Sylvester said with a chuckle. "I liked her," Darryl said. "Yes, I know. Now come on. Let's get this stuff inside so you can put your toy together," Sylvester said as he and Darryl grabbed a cart and placed the cases onto it.

* * *

Date: Wednesday, February 18th, 2020 

Chief Martin Bogo filled out the final form he'd been required to sign before moving onto the next set of documents. He was interrupted when his cell phone rang. Retrieving the device from its holder, Bogo saw that it was from his wife. "Hello?" he asked. " _Martin, I just got a phone call from the school. Jerome got into a fight with another child. I'm heading on over there in a minute. Do you want to come too?_ " his wife asked him.

Bogo looked over at the piles of documents that he needed to review and sign. "I'll be there shortly," he said. " _Okay. I'll see you there. Love you, bye,_ " his wife said. "Love you too, bye," Bogo said before hanging up. He stood up and threw a quick glance back over at the documents on his desk. _I'll have time later tonight_ , he reasoned before he called up Captain Glover.

"Martin," Bogo said into his phone. " _Yes, Martin?_ " Glover asked with a chuckle. "I need to take a personal break for a little bit. I'll be back later. Keep an eye on the station. You're in charge until I return. Let Clawhauser know," Bogo said as he grabbed his personal bag with his wallet and headed out the door, locking it before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"Great," Captain Martin Glover muttered to himself as he leaned back in his chair. "Now I'm all alone in this nuthouse." He called up Clawhauser. "Hey, Ben? Listen, Bogo had to leave to take care of some personal business, so I'm in charge until he returns," Glover said. "No, I don't know when he'll be back," he replied after Clawhauser began asking a dozen questions.

The jaguar sighed as he hung up his phone. His phone began to vibrate. Glover looked down at it and saw that Clawhauser was calling him. He quickly set the phone to mute and turned off the vibrate feature. He then saw an alert for a text message. Sighing, Glover looked at the message, only to frown when he realized that Clawhauser was still asking about Bogo.

He got up and walked out of his office, heading over to a cubicle down the hall. "Hey, Furrero, have you finished your report yet?" Glover asked the coywolf sitting in front of her computer. "Uh, not yet. But I should have it done in the next hour or so," Cynthia Furrero replied. "Okay," Glover said.

"What's up? You usually don't pressure us too much about our reports," Cynthia noted. "I told Clawhauser that Bogo left me in charge while he takes care of a personal matter. Now the cheetah won't stop calling me and texting me with questions about Bogo's safety and health. I wanted to have a legitimate excuse to make him stop bugging me," Glover said with a frown. "Why did you tell Clawhauser to begin with?" Cynthia asked, knowing that the cheetah was overly emotional and tended to spread gossip.

"Bogo told me to," Glover replied. "Why would he do that? He knows how-what did you do to piss him off?" Cynthia asked with a smirk. "I guess telling him that I don't give a fuck about Milius's latest stunt may have gotten on his nerves a bit. I know he has a ton of paperwork to do because of it," Glover said. "I'm still confused about just what exactly it was that Milius did that's got everyone going nuts," Cynthia said.

"Don't worry about it. The whole thing is just being blown out of proportion. That's all you need to know," Glover said. "If you say so," Cynthia said. "By the way, when you're done with your report, I have another assignment that I'd like you to start looking into," Glover said. "What kind of assignment? Is it another undercover job?" Cynthia asked him. "No, and it isn't decoy either. I'll tell you more when you're finished with your report. Don't rush it, though. I want it done _well_ , not sloppy," Glover said as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch Headquarters, Outback Island**

Sitting back in his chair, Arjun Rooter looked at all of the subordinates who he had called to gather around his desk. He was waiting for one more person to arrive before starting the meeting. He looked up at the clock on the wall next to his water cooler, before the sound of a door opening grabbed his attention. He turned to look at the dingo walking into the room.

"Sylvester. I was wondering what had happened to you," Arjun said coolly. "I was on the toilet, Sir," Sylvester replied. "It must've been a long hard shit if it took you that long to get in here," Darryl said. "Actually, it was quite pleasant," Sylvester retorted with a smirk.

"Enough," Arjun said, getting the attention of his subordinates. The rest of the animals surrounding him, including a few of his guards and the rest of his personal team, looked at him with anticipation. "I wish to inform you all that I have decided upon a solution to the problem that Mr. Big and Mr. Sharpo present," Arjun began.

Everyone remained silent, waiting for him to continue. "Well, doesn't anybody want to ask me what it is?" he asked. "Um, I thought you were just going to tell us. I mean, weren't you?" Kalmius asked, scratching his neck. "Fine. The solution to getting rid of them with our limited resources is a tricky one, but if we pull it off, then Sharpo's territory will be ours and Mr. Big will be limited to Tundra Town while we take everything else," Arjun said with a grin.

Arjun took a breath before continuing. "The solution is to make them fight each other," he said. "Okay, how do we do that?" Pam asked him. "Very carefully. First, we must find their weakest territory locations, and then, we must monitor their activity, allowing us to learn their routines," Arjun began. "When we have accomplished this, we will intercept one of their own couriers, preferably Mr. Sharpo's, and then we take uniforms and weapons."

"That's it?" Darryl asked him. "I'm not finished," Arjun snapped. "Oh. Sorry," Darryl muttered. "While posing as their own, we set up and attack one side, making it look like the other side did it. We repeat this process as many times as necessary, until both empires are ripping each other to shreds," Arjun finished. "What if they try to call a truce?" Sylvester asked him.

"Then we dress up entirely as one side and kill the opposing party members, leaving the ones we've infiltrated alive. It increases their supposed guilt and involvement in the eyes of the other side. We dress up as Sharpo's animals to attack Mr. Big, and vice versa," Arjun explained carefully. "Mr. Big's empire is three times the size of Sharpo's organization. He could easily take Sharpo out of power without losing a significant portion of his own forces," Nelson Brookes stated.

"That is why we must start out with small hits and take the necessary time to learn their routines. Discover weaknesses to exploit, no matter what those happen to be, or how insignificant they may seem," Arjun said. "What happens if they realize that they're being set up by a third party and team together in secret?" Pam asked.

"Then we back off and continue the attacks at random, making it seem like it's only the work of a few individuals, rather than a whole organization," Arjun said. "Are they aware of how much territory we have?" Arjun asked Nelson. "Sharpo knows that anything connected to UNI-WORLD Shipping is ours, but otherwise he leaves us alone as long as we don't bother him," Nelson replied.

"What about Mr. Big? He's had some of our people abducted in the past month and killed for merely being _near_ his turf," Arjun asked. "I believe that he's under the impression that some of the gangs here in the Outback Region are starting to venture out into new territory. He knows that someone has control over this place, but he doesn't know _who_ ," Nelson replied.

"Good. With our efforts to increase the number of common mammals in our ranks, it will be much easier for us to move around Zootopia when the time comes to set the plan into motion. But first, I want us to recruit just a few more common mammals, and by the end of next month, we will begin the operation. Mr. Big has killed our own when they have done nothing to him, and he has stolen what is ours, both product and money," Arjun said with a growl. "For that... he will pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And that's the end of chapter four. Get ready, because things are going to slowly begin heating up as the Komodo Dragon's reign begins.
> 
> Also, just for fun, guess what song was playing on the radio when Sylvester had Darryl drive past Judy and Nick. There's also a reference to Mel Brooks' Blazing Saddles in here if you know where to look.


	5. Training Day

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Training Day**

* * *

Date: Thursday, March 5th, 2020

Chief Martin Bogo glowered at the rabbit and fox sitting across from him. "Do the two of you know why you're here?" he asked them. Nick and Judy both shook their heads. "Well, it has come to my attention that two of our officers have been keeping an important secret behind everyone's backs," Bogo started.

"Um, didn't we already talk about Fru Fru and Mr. Big last year?" Nick asked. "That's not what I am referring to, although I must say that Hopps _has_ managed to pass the probationary monitoring period with flying colors in regards to her lack of communication with Mr. Big's daughter," Bogo said. "Um, how long was the period supposed to last, anyway?" Nick asked curiously. "Six months," Bogo said.

"Six months? You mean I could have started communicating with her again by the beginning of this year?" Judy asked. "Oops," Bogo said. "Anyway, we're getting off topic. As I said before, there is another secret that I have discovered being kept from me and everyone else," Bogo said. "Apparently, Officer Hopps here is now engaged," Bogo said. Judy's eyes widened at Bogo's words. "And so is Officer Wilde," Bogo added.

Neither of the two officers said anything. "I suppose I should say congratulations. So, congratulations," Bogo said. "You aren't... firing us, are you?" Judy asked nervously. "I, I know that there are rules regarding fraternization, but... but, I-" "Hopps, how long have the two of you been in a romantic relationship?" Bogo asked her. "Since the day Judy's apartment was blown up," Nick said. "Oh, so you're taking _her_ name, then?" Bogo asked the fox. "What? Oh, um... we haven't decided on how that's gonna work just yet," Nick admitted sheepishly.

"I see, so... your name is still Wilde, correct?" Bogo asked him. "Yes," Nick replied. "Then why did you answer a question that was directed at Hopps?" Bogo asked him. "Um... sorry," Nick said. "Well, Nick's right. We've been involved since the first day that I stayed with him at his apartment," Judy said. "Now, if the two of you have been involved that long, and your work hasn't suffered, then I don't see a reason to separate you just yet," Bogo said.

"Right!" Nick said in agreement. "Thus, I will give you a strike policy, and if you strike out after so many times, you will both find yourselves being transferred to different departments within the station and new partners," Bogo said. Nick and Judy nodded their heads in understanding. "Give me some time to re-read the fraternization policy in depth and by tomorrow afternoon, I will have the strike policy finalized so that you know how many chances you get and what exactly you should avoid doing while on duty," Bogo said.

"Thank you, sir," Judy said. "You're welcome," Bogo responded. "Now, there is also another matter that I wish to address, and that is the fact that Captain Glover has expressed an interest in having the two of you join an ongoing investigation," Bogo said. "Glover? Isn't he mostly in charge of the detectives, sir?" Judy asked. "Glover is the second in command of the entire station and precinct, Hopps. When or if I'm indisposed, Glover is your boss," Bogo said.

"Okay, but why does he want _us?_ " Nick asked him. "He thinks that the two of you may have some potential to be promoted to detective status. Currently, you'll both be given Junior Detective status for the duration of this investigation. Depending on how well you do, I may consider giving you both a full promotion after it's over. If you don't do so well, I'll either give you another shot or just keep you where you're at until you've shown that you _can_ handle it," Bogo said.

"Thank you, Chief," Judy said. "Yeah. Thank you," Nick said as well. "Uh, out of curiosity, does this mean we get to wear plain clothes?" Nick asked. Bogo let out a sigh as he stared into Nick's eyes. "Yes, Wilde. You get to wear plain clothes, but not today. Today, you will finish your regular duties. Speak with Glover before you leave today," Bogo said.

* * *

**Later In The Afternoon...**

"Of course he says speak to me," Glover muttered to himself. "So, what kind of plain clothes are allowed?" Nick asked eagerly. "Something that doesn't draw a lot of attention to yourself, so no nice suits or ties," Glover said. "But Milius wears a suit and tie all the time," Nick countered. "That's because he's very professional when he's on duty. He acts and dresses professionally," Glover explained.

"So... I probably wouldn't be allowed to wear a suit and tie, would I?" Nick asked. "Can you be professional? Or rather... can you find any in your size?" Glover asked him. "Uh, probably not," Nick said. "Um, may I ask a question, Captain?" Judy asked. "You just did," Glover replied. "Um, err-" "What is it?" Glover asked her. "Um, Nick and I... we're engaged. I don't know if Bogo told you about us or not, so I didn't want to make it seem like we're hiding anything," Judy said.

"Okay," Glover said flatly. "Will that... affect your decision to recruit us?" Judy asked. "I've already got both of you in here, so I might as well keep you on the team. But... what's the Chief's policy on it?" Glover asked them. "He's working on a strike policy for us so that we know what is or isn't allowed while we're on duty," Nick said.

"Then follow that after he gives it to you," Glover said. "So, you don't... care?" Judy asked the jaguar. "Care? Hopps, if I cared about every little violation of the rules committed in this station, I would be twice as grumpy as Chief Bogo on his worst days. Do you know why I don't have a hernia like Bogo does? It's because I know when to say I don't care," Glover said.

"Oh. I thought-" "Listen, Hopps, I have to put up with complaints about Milius every few weeks because he insulted someone or gave someone a rude look or made a rude gesture towards some ass with their head up their rear. I _need_ to be able to say I don't give a fuck if I want to avoid having a heart attack each month," Glover said. "The point is, I need people who get the job done. So far, you've both been able to get your jobs done without any issue for however long you've been together, right?" Glover asked them.

"Yes sir," Judy said. "Then it's settled. Follow Bogo's guidelines when he gives them to you, and show up wearing some plain clothes that _don't_ draw a lot of attention to yourselves. I want you both in here tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, give or take a couple minutes," Glover said. "Oh and... what's your proficiency in handling firearms? How good are you at the firing range?" Glover asked them.

"Um..." Judy bit her lower lip. "Okay, I need both of you to start practicing at the range tomorrow. What pieces do you have?" Glover asked them. "P-Pieces?" Nick asked in return.

"Guns. What guns do you have on you?" Glover clarified. "We... don't have any lethal weapons on us. We're still just patrol officers," Judy said. "Well, as junior detectives, you're going to need to be able to defend yourselves using lethal force if necessary, and that means having the training for it. How good are you with tranquilizer guns and tasers?" Glover asked them.

"We... we've rarely ever needed to use them, except for... well, the mercenary incident with Mr. Albigul," Judy said. "Technically, I used a long-range dart gun on Maulia Barbaros at the train station in Bunnyburrow," Nick said. "So... you're proficient with long range weaponry then? You managed to hit her?" Glover asked him. "Yeah, I did," Nick replied.

"So, you can do sharpshooting," Glover said. "I'll have Furrero or Milius oversee your training at the firing range, including your knowledge of gun safety," Glover said. "Wait, Furrero?" Nick asked. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure that you know her," Glover said with a smirk. "Yes, I... I do know her," Nick said. "Yes, well... I hope all three of you maintain a professional attitude while on duty," Glover said knowingly.

"Is there anything else we need to do?" Judy asked him. "Yeah, go out shopping for some nondescript clothing this afternoon, and get some ear plugs, especially you, Hopps. When you come in tomorrow morning, head straight to Milius's office. He and Furrero will be waiting for you," Glover said. "You'll also have to see Sergeant Gibson when you go to the armory," Glover said. "Milius is gonna give both of a quiz on gun safety before you even set foot near the range or the armory, though. Keep that in mind," Glover added.

Judy raised a paw. "Yes, Hopps?" Glover asked her. "Um, with all due respect, sir, I'm flattered that we've been given this opportunity, but don't we need to undergo further training in criminal justice at an academy, as well as a year or more of probationary field training?" Judy asked. "Hopps, you're not being promoted to detective. Especially since you just finished undergoing therapy after that incident with the dingoes," Glover said.

"But the thing is... you've already done detective work, Hopps. Remember the Night Howler incident? Although... and this is strictly between us, you have some connections that could really come in handy if you're careful with them," Glover said. "Wait, are you talking about... a certain... arctic mammal?" Nick asked carefully.

"Yes, Mr. Rug Dealer," Glover said. "Seriously? Can't anyone just let that go?" Nick asked in annoyance. "No," Glover said. "Oh, watch out for Sergeant Gibson, if you see him. He's also part of the team, but he's... a bit eccentric," Glover said. "I'm not sure if either of us have ever met with Sergeant Gibson before," Judy said. "And I envy you because of that," Glover said.

"So... we aren't being promoted to detectives, but you still want us to take part in an ongoing investigation with a few other detectives. Something here doesn't sound right," Judy said. "See, that sort of ability to use your head is one of the reasons you're being added to the team, despite my better judgement," Glover said. "Milius asked for us, didn't he?" Nick said.

"Yes. You'll be given further details when you arrive tomorrow. Now, leave me alone," Glover said as he pointed to the door. Judy and Nick both exited the room. "Carrots... I'm really fucking confused right now," Nick said with a frown. "So am I," Judy said in agreement as they walked through the hallways of the station.

* * *

Date: Friday, March 6th, 2020

Inspector Conan Milius looked up from the pictures on his desk as he heard the door open, watching as Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde entered his office. Standing around the room were Police Corporal Furrero and Sergeant Gibson as well. Sergeant Roger Gibson was a lion with a thick, reddish brown mane. "The advisory board, I assume?" Gibson asked humorously.

"Hopps, Wilde... or is it Wilde and Wilde?" Milius asked mirthfully. "How do you know already?" Judy asked him in shock. "Who do you think told Bogo?" Milius asked in response, a shit-eating grin spread on his muzzle. "Just so you know, I was also the one who convinced him to avoid taking drastic measures against you guys," Milius added. "And so he gave us this assignment to test our abilities to work under pressure in light of our relationship. Is that right?" Nick asked, frowning.

"Damn, I was hoping to have at least another hour before you figured it out," Milius said with a smile. "I'm impressed," Milius added. Gibson started chuckling. "You really are a dirty bastard. You know that?" Cynthia commented. "The dirtiest," Milius replied with a grin. "Shit, I get a free show before lunch time. What a day," Gibson said.

"Um, Sergeant... Gibson?" Judy asked the lion. "Roger Gibson. You can call me Roger, or Rog, if you'd like, but only if you pass the firing range today," Gibson said. "Right. So-" "What are the four major rules of firearm safety?" Milius asked in a serious tone. "Huh?" Nick asked, caught off guard.

"The four rules; what are they? Come on, I don't have all day," Milius said sharply. "The four-" "I was asking Wilde first," Milius said, cutting Judy off. Judy frowned and furrowed her brows at the leopard. "Come on, hot shot. What are the four major rules?" Milius asked him again.

Nick cleared his throat. "The four major rules are as follows: One; always assume that a firearm is loaded, even when it isn't. Two; always keep your finger off of the trigger until you are ready to fire. Three; do not fire until you have a clear shot at your target, and assume that anything behind the target will be hit as well. Four; never aim your firearm at anyone or anything that you do not intend to shoot, and never shoot unless you intend to kill," Nick said.

Milius was silent for a minute. "Good," Milius finally said. "Hopps, please list some additional rules for us," Milius said. "Right. Always check to see if a firearm is loaded, both before handing it to someone and after receiving it from someone. Never point a firearm at oneself. Also, never, under any circumstances, hand a loaded firearm to any untrained individuals unless doing so for the specific purpose of training them with proper safety and resources in the immediate vicinity," Judy said.

"Very good. Now, please identify the sidearm that Sergeant Gibson is carrying," Milius said, causing Judy and Nick to turn and look at the lion. He had removed his pistol from its holster and was in the process of removing the magazine and checking the chamber to make sure that no rounds were still in it. "Um... that is a... Black Mamba 86," Judy said.

"Wrong!" Gibson said with a smile. "Officer Wilde, care to guess?" Gibson asked him. "That is a Bearretta 92FS/L," Nick said, remembering a nasty and threatening speech that a particularly speciest cop had given him once over a decade earlier. "Good eyes," Gibson said. "Now, identify Furrero's piece," Milius said.

Cynthia took out her pistol and removed the magazine, checking the chamber for rounds before holding it out in her paws for the two officers to inspect. "Um... that is a Viper 21G, with a padded grip for easy use. It's built by Serpent Tooth Industries," Judy said. "Good. You got this one right," Cynthia said before reassembling her gun and checking to make sure the safety was on before putting it back in her holster.

"So... are you going to tell us what this case is about before we do anything else?" Nick asked the leopard. "Well, if you must know... we have three dead bodies, all recovered from Tundra Town," Milius said. "Wait, Tundra Town is the Third Precinct's jurisdiction, isn't it?" Judy asked.

"It is, but they have no experience with reptiles, so they handed it off to us," Milius explained calmly. "Oh, well I guess that-wait, reptiles? What kind of reptiles?" Judy asked. "One goanna, found frozen in a river alongside a leopard and a coyote," Furrero said. "They were last seen driving into Tundra Town, probably after taking a wrong turn, and their minivan was found abandoned on the side of the road. Traffic cameras were spaced out too far apart to catch what happened where they stopped," Gibson said.

"So... that explains why a lizard would be in Tundra Town, but how did they get all the way to a river, and why?" Judy asked. "Wait... which river were they found in?" Nick asked. "The Saint Lianne River," Milius answered. Nick frowned at the name. "You're familiar with it, aren't you?" Milius asked. "Yes," Nick said.

"A small stream or estuary that breaks off and returns to the main river runs underneath the home of an arctic shrew named Mr. Big," Milius said. Judy's ears drooped. "This was a murder, not an accident," Furrero stated. "Yes, and now it begs the question of just _why_ they were killed by Mr. Big," Milius stated. "Well, obviously the shrew has a problem with any animal bigger than himself who doesn't pledge loyalty to him," Gibson said.

"All three animals died from a combination of hypothermia and drowning, as water was found in their lungs during the autopsy," Milius said. "However, the minivan they were in was found to be almost empty, yet there were signs that it had been... tampered with before police found it. A few strands of translucent fur were found in the vehicle. Testing found that those fur strands belong to polar bears," Gibson said.

"And Mr. Big employs polar bears, so now we need someone who can communicate with Mr. Big without raising suspicion," Furrero said. "But... I already went through a probationary period of not communicating with him or Fru Fru! I just started talking to her last night," Judy protested. "Then it should be easy to find out what happened," Gibson said. "It's not that simple. Fru Fru wants nothing to do with her father's empire, and I can't just ask her if her dad had three animals killed out of the blue!" Judy retorted.

Milius scratched his chin. "You know... I think you've got a point," Milius said thoughtfully. "It _would_ seem strange to ask a question like that from the start. You'd probably have to lead her into the conversation with something else," Milius added. Nick frowned before he tried getting back on topic. "Were there any illegal substances found in the vehicle?" Nick asked. "Yes. While it _had_ been emptied out, there was an imprint on the back floor from some kind of container," Milius said.

"So... out of curiosity, why do five officers need to be involved in this kind of investigation?" Nick asked. "Gibson here normally works narcotics, and a very small sample of coke was found on the floor underneath the front driver seat. Very small, but enough for us to identify it," Cynthia answered.

"Besides, if this leads me to busting Mr. Big, it'll get Lisker pissed off to no end while he still serves his sentence," Milius said. "You can't seriously be doing this just to piss off Lisker, can you?" Nick asked the leopard. "Of course not. That's just a bonus," Milius replied. "Now, let's go down to the armory and get you guys outfitted," Milius said as he leapt up from his chair.

* * *

Duke Weaselton watched as multiple animals walked by his bootleg DVD stand without so much as a glance in his direction. "I should've gone for umbrellas in the rain-hey! You fellas look new! Come here and see my premium selection of hot new movies!" Duke exclaimed as he saw two animals walking towards him. One of them was some kind of canine, dressed up in business attire, while the other was... a lizard, who was wearing khaki shorts and a vest with multiple pouches, as well as a utility belt.

"Um... c-can I... help you... to some D-DVDs?" Duke asked nervously as the two animals approached him with blank looks on their faces. "Actually, Mr. Weaselton, we'd like to speak with you about a... possible business venture," the canine said. Duke couldn't figure out what kind of canine this was, but his reddish fur and boxy snout were definitely not those of a wolf, and he was too large to be a fox. _Maybe this guy's a dhole_ , Weaselton thought to himself. He'd seen them on occasion in Happytown and the southern region of Savanna Central.

Of course, the accent on the dog was strange. Duke hadn't ever heard it before, except around the docks were cargo ships from Reptaelia and the Asian islands usually parked. "A... business venture? This means money, right?" Duke asked eagerly, deciding that the accent and species of this fellow were completely unimportant.

"Perhaps, if you pass the interview," the dog said. "In-Interview?" Duke asked him. "Of course. We have to assess your skill set," the dog replied. "Well, uh, fellas. Where would this interview... take place?" Duke asked them. "Some place that isn't too public. Perhaps we could sit down at eat somewhere afterwards," the dog said. "Um, what kind of eatery are we talkin' about here? I don't exactly have cash in abundance," Duke said.

"If you pass the interview to get the job, you won't need to worry too much about that, Mr. Weaselton. But, for today's meal? It's on us, and by us, I mean my associate here," the dog said with a smile. "What!? Screw you, Sly!" the lizard exclaimed. "Just kidding," Sly said calmly.

"The meal is on me. Anywhere you'd like. It'll be my treat, but only after you've proved yourself during the interview. If you'd like to pack up your things, we can head on over to the place," Sly said. "Where is this place located?" Duke asked him. "It's a place where Mr. Big cannot reach you without being seen," Sly said.

Duke's eyes immediately lit up. "Wait... what's Mr. Big got to do with this?" Duke asked suspiciously. "According to reports, you once almost crushed his daughter with a giant plastic donut back in 2015, and she was saved only by the intervention of... Officer Hopps," Sly said.

"So, I'd say that you are pretty lucky to be alive, and if you work for us, you might even be able to live a... somewhat comfortable lifestyle," Sly said. "What's the catch?" Duke asked. "The catch? Oh, just that if you double cross us, we'll do far worse to you than Mr. Big could ever dream of doing," Sly said. "I can't think of much that's worse than being drowned in a freezing river," Duke said.

"Neither did some comrades of ours, who were mercilessly killed by Mr. Big for merely being in the wrong place," the lizard said. "What exactly is it that you want me to do?" Duke asked them suspiciously. "Well," Sly started, "It involves money."

* * *

Duke Weaselton looked around the interior of the room. It was bland, with very little furniture, except for a desk, some chairs, and the very large lizard sitting on the other end of the desk in front of him. "So, Mr. Weaselton," the lizard began, "I hear that you are well-known throughout much of the crime world of Zootopia. You have even incurred the wrath of Mr. Big and survived, which I must say is very impressive," the lizard said.

"Um... I'm not sure if I caught your name," Duke said nervously. "The name is Arjun. If you pass this interview, I'll be your new boss," Arjun said. "And if I... don't pass?" Duke asked with a weak laugh. "You'll be my dinner, and no one will miss you or notice your absence," Arjun replied calmly, as though he were discussing the weather. "You... You wouldn't _really_ do that, would you?" Duke asked him.

"Of course not. I'd have you shot in the back of the head and thrown into a waterway," Arjun said. "You wouldn't... freeze me to death?" Duke asked him. "And what? Risk you thawing out and going to the police or whomever you trust? Goodness, no," Arjun replied. "We're far too thorough for that," Arjun said smugly.

"So... what all do I have to do for this... job?" Duke asked the Komodo Dragon. "Well, how good are you at handling money?" Arjun asked him. "Like, spending it or-" "Delivering it from point A to point B without taking any of it for yourself," Arjun clarified. "Um... I've, uh, never been tasked with doing that before," Duke admitted.

"Tell me, do you know how laundering works?" Arjun asked the weasel. "Um, kind of. The last guy who explained it to me wasn't very clear on it. He kept using all these analogies and I just got lost tryin' to figure out half of what he was sayin'," Duke replied. "Now, if I entrust you to transport money from a launderer to us, can you do so without taking any for yourself? Can you resist temptation?" Arjun asked him.

"You may have to train me," Duke said. "How does an incentive work? After you deliver the money back to us, we will count it, in front of you. If we find that any of it is missing, we will take something valuable to you. We will do this five times, and you take money all five times, we'll kill you. Do you understand now?" Arjun asked him. "You would actually give me five chances?" Duke asked him. "Okay, we'll do it five times, but if you take any money even _once_ , we'll kill you. Does that sound better?" Arjun asked him.

"Not really," Duke said. "Too bad. That's the new deal," Arjun said. "So... I'm a courier?" Duke asked him. "Yes. You'll be making deliveries to and from multiple clients and locations that we have throughout Zootopia, but steer clear of Tundra Town," Arjun said. "Do I have the option to back out of this?" Duke asked. "Not anymore," Arjun replied. "Dammit," Duke muttered.

"Now, the first assignment that you have today does not deal with money, however. Instead, you must deliver a box to a friend of mine in Tundra Town," Arjun said. "But you said to avoid Tundra Town," Duke pointed out. "Yes, but this is a special case. You can slip in there easily, and deliver a package to an associate of mine. Do not look inside the package. Don't worry, it isn't a bomb or anything like that," Arjun said as he noticed Duke's worried expression.

"Just... make sure that he receives it before eight o'clock tonight. His shop closes at that time," Arjun said. "Who's the friend, err, associate?" Duke asked. "Here is his address," Arjun said as he handed a map with directions on it to the weasel. "Zoogle Maps? You're new to this place, aren't you?" Duke asked. "Mr. Weaselton, please deliver the package to my associate at his shop, and I will pay you when you return here," Arjun said.

"Well... okay. I'm getting paid... in cash, right?" Duke asked him. "Of course. What else would I pay you in?" Arjun asked him with a smirk. "Fine. Now, what happens if some of Mr. Big's associates are there or if someone tries to steal this from me?" Duke asked. "Keep it in your possession until you reach the shop, or your ass is grass," Arjun said. Duke nodded his head in understanding as Arjun retrieved a medium-sized rectangular package, with paper wrapping, and placed it on the table. "Let's see how good you are," Arjun said.

* * *

**Indoor Firing Range, Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One**

BANG! BANG! BANG! Judy fired the revolver two more times, emptying it into the target over ten meters away. She hit the button to reel the target sheet back on the rail system, waiting for it to return before taking it off and looking at her newest spread. She had made all of her shots in the middle circle, but none of them were close enough together for a good score.

She sighed before attaching a new target sheet to the rail system and set it out at ten meters once again. "Not doing so well with those, are you?" Milius asked as he saw Judy empty the revolver, spilling the cases into the bucket beside her. "No. I remember the Sheriff and other police officers back home always having these things, and it just always looked like a part of the outfit to me. Other sidearms just seem... they just don't look right," Judy said.

"Looks aren't everything, Hopps. Besides, revolvers look best with tan uniforms, but blues and plain clothes require the right gun for the occasion. Granted, we hope that we don't have to use it, but if we need to, we hope that it's one we can use comfortably," Milius said. "Still, I guess the revolvers are also a lot louder than the other guns too," Judy said. "Even with the ear muffs, these things are loud," Judy added.

"Here, try this one," Milius said as he took Judy's revolver, checking to make sure that it was empty before stowing away. He handed her a small pistol. "It's a Smythe & Weasel M1911-A6 Home Defender. It's small scale for officers of your size," Milius said as he handed the empty weapon to the rabbit. He then handed her the magazine after she had adjusted her grip. "Now, load it up and take aim. Remember, _squeeze_ the trigger. Don't _yank it_ ," Milius said.

Judy nodded her head and readjusted her safety goggles before inserting the magazine and turning off the safety switch. "That thing has settings for semi-auto and full-auto. Go with semi-auto for now. And don't forget the iron sights," Milius said. Judy nodded her head again in understanding before taking aim once more and carefully squeezing the trigger. Judy fired the weapon six times, emptying the gun.

"Bring it on back," Milius said as Judy pressed the button and brought back the target sheet. When it arrived, Judy took it off the rail clip and looked at it. "It's got a tighter cluster than the last one. Put up another one keep practicing with it," Milius said as he grabbed another target sheet for Judy to send out. Milius handed her another magazine after she swapped out the empty one. "Fire when ready," Milius said.

Judy fired once more, emptying six rounds into the target. "Bring it back," Milius said. Judy retrieved the target sheet once more and looked at it with pride. Her shots were clustered much closer together this time. "Go another round," Milius said before handing another target sheet to Judy.

Over in the other stable, Cynthia and Gibson smirked as they looked at the target sheet that Nick had brought back. There were four holes around the circumference of the largest circle, with one hole straight in the center, and the sixth just above it. "Next time, try to get _all_ of the shots clustered together. Being artsy is fun, but that's also wasting ammo," Gibson said before he handed a new target sheet to Nick.

Nick pushed the button to send the new sheet out before stopping it at thirty meters. He took aim with the Black Mamba 89 that Gibson had given him. It was a small-scaled weapon for officers of his size, and it carried six rounds in it. Gibson's own Bearretta 92FS carried nine rounds, although his gun was more of a literal hand-cannon than a pistol. Nick took aim and fired six shots in quick succession.

When he brought the target sheet back, Cynthia and Gibson were both impressed. "Nice, tight cluster there, Wilde. Do this three more times and you can call me Roger," Gibson said with a grin. Nick looked at him with a grin. "You're on."

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 7th, 2020

A large polar bear named Kevin, an enforcer for Mr. Big, walked into Dolscham's Mechanic Shop and Garage with anticipation. "How's my car?" the polar bear asked the badger. "It's waiting for you over there," Arthur Dolscham said, pointing at the sports car sitting under a tent. "She looks like she did when I dropped her off," Kevin said. "Of course she does. Now, time for payment," Dolscham said as he led the polar bear to the register.

The polar bear paid his bill and collected the keys to his car before walking out the door and hopping inside. "Purrs like an angel," he said to himself as he started the engine. He let the defrosters work on the windshields before wiping them. "Oh, so much better," Kevin said to himself in satisfaction. He put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking space, exiting the parking lot of the mechanic shop and pulling onto the main road.

Kevin drove slowly at first on his way back home, only to speed up when he saw a turn off ahead for a bug burger joint. The snow was falling at a moderate pace that night, so Kevin felt safe enough that he didn't need to put the car into any other gears. He also liked going fast, and when he sped up on these roads, it gave him a thrill. As he prepared to make his turn, he saw a large tanker truck coming up to his right. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to make the turn in time if he didn't get ahead of the truck, Kevin sped up and merged into the lane before taking his foot off the gas and pressing on the brakes. The car began to slow, but it continued moving. Seeing a stop sign coming up, Kevin pressed down harder on the brakes, until he heard a grinding and screeching noise, followed by something coming loose.

The car continued speeding forward, losing traction on the snowy road as he began swerving out of control. "What the hell!?" Kevin yelled as he saw several cars and tankers driving by the stop sign. No matter what he did, the car wouldn't slow down, and he soon found himself barrelling into traffic. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeaaahhh!" Kevin screamed as his car swerved into the path of a large semi-truck before it slammed into his car.

After the police and EMT's arrived at the site, Kevin was declared dead upon arrival by the rescue workers who dragged his crushed and mangled body out of the wreckage of his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the truck that ran over Kevin's car is the same truck that ran over Zack Bandit it Reckless Endangerment.


	6. Growing Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun Rooter slowly begins picking off Mr. Big's subordinates as he lays the groundwork for his scheme to take control of the city's criminal underground.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

Also, ever notice that big body of water that surrounds so much of Zootopia in the movie? I haven't seen any official source give it a name, and given the size of Zootopia, that body of water must be freakin' huge. Therefore, I have named it... Oasis Ocean. I just like the sound of that name. Also, I don't remember seeing any bridges for cars or other motor vehicles crossing into Zootopia in the movie, meaning that when Judy drove back to find Nick after her revelation about the Night Howlers, she must have either driven _around_ to the northern area where the land mass still seems to be connected, or there's a bridge that isn't being shown.

* * *

**Growing Flames**

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 7th, 2020

**Blueville Morgue, Northern Tundra Town**

In the palms of Boris Koslov, the arctic shrew known as Mr. Big looked at the body of Kevin, one his now-former henchmen. "What happened?" Mr. Big asked wearily. "He died," the mortician, an elk, stated flatly. Mr. Big frowned at the elk. "I mean, what caused the accident?" Mr. Big asked. "That's still being investigated. I only deal with bodies," the elk said.

"When will the investigation into that be finished?" Mr. Big asked. "I don't know," the elk replied. "Is there anything that you _do know?_ " Mr. Big asked. The other polar bears in the room, including Raymond and Koslov, glared at the elk. "I can tell you all about the severity of his injuries," the elk replied.

"Kevin... was a very dear friend of mine. To all of us," Mr. Big said as he looked at the mangled body of the polar bear lying on the slab. "Please, allow us a few moments of peace with our departed brother," Mr. Big said. The elk nodded his head. "I'll give you his belongings when you're finished," the elk said on his way out the door.

"Poor Kevin," Mr. Big started, "I wish it did not have to end this way. It was his sports car he was driving, correct?" "Yes," Raymond said. "He was going too fast, wasn't he?" Mr. Big asked forlornly. "He must've been. He really loved that car," Koslov said somberly. "I had just dropped him off an hour earlier at the mechanic shop so that he could pick it up," Raymond said before he started choking up.

Mr. Big and the others allowed the bear to grieve before they to joined him in mourning their comrade.

* * *

"Hey, how does this look?" Nick asked Judy as he stepped in front of her with blue jeans and a button-up sky-blue shirt over his A-shirt. "Hmm, not bad. You look like John McClaw, though," Judy said. "Yippee-Ki-Yay," Nick said with a grin. Judy rolled her eyes at his antics with a smile before her phone rang.

"Oh, it's from Fru Fru," Judy said as she looked at the caller ID. "Hello?" Judy asked as she picked up the phone. " _Judy? Listen... this... I don't know how to say it, but... Kevin's dead,_ " Fru Fru said on the other end. "Kevin? Oh, Kevin!" Judy said in recognition. "Well, what happened?" Judy asked her.

" _He-He was driving too fast in the snow today, and he crashed into a truck. Daddy and Koslov are with the others at the morgue. Koslov just texted me, saying that Kevin's funeral will be held next Saturday. Oh, Judy! Kevin was my friend!_ " Fru Fru cried on the other end of the phone. Judy felt a small pang of sorrow for the shrew, as well as Kevin. While she had never really gotten to know most of Mr. Big's subordinates on a personal level, she was still an acquaintance with most of them.

"I... do you want me and Nick to come to the funeral?" Judy asked her without thinking, causing Nick to widen his eyes as he listened in on the conversation. " _Would you, please? I think even Daddy would feel better if you came, if only to say goodbye. I know you didn't know Kevin very well, but would still be nice to see you there,_ " Fru Fru said. "Okay, we'll be there," Judy said.

"Oh, and, Fru Fru? Please tell your father that I said hello," Judy said. " _I can do that. Thank you, Judy! Bye!_ " Fru Fru said before she hung up. "Well, this is going to be awkward," Nick said as he sat down next to Judy on a bench. "We should probably get something nice to wear while we're here," Judy said quietly. "We might be better off renting something. I doubt we'll be able to... well, I doubt that _I_ would be able to buy something nice," Nick said as he noticed a couple of store employees quickly turn their heads in a different direction.

"No, Nick. You're a law-abiding citizen. You have as much of a right to buy nice clothes as everyone else. If someone here objects to it, we'll just pay for it anyway and leave," Judy said firmly. "Carrots, I think we should stick with getting some plain clothes first, and then rent a suit or something before the funeral," Nick said. "It would probably cost a lot less," he added.

"Come on. Get changed back into your regular clothes Judy said. Nick nodded his head and walked into the changing room, closing the door behind him. Judy sighed in frustration before she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she looked up and saw a snow leopard, along with a beaver. They were both employees, and they had looks of concern on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Judy asked them. "Are you okay, ma'am?" the beaver asked her. "Huh?" Judy replied. "I mean, that fox isn't forcing you to be here with him, is he?" the snow leopard asked her. "What? No!" Judy replied, shaking her head. "Look, Ma'am, it's okay. We can hide you from him and call the police," the beaver said. "I _am_ the police," Judy said, narrowing her eyes in anger at the two animals.

"Hey, Carrots, ready to-uh, hello?" Nick asked as he saw the two employees standing next to Judy. "So, making some friends?" Nick asked Judy. "Actually, Nick. These employees were just telling me where the dress suits are located," Judy lied as she glanced over at the two animals. "Carrots, trust me. Renting an outfit is less expensive than buying one outright," Nick said.

"The outfit won't just be for Kevin's funeral, Nick," Judy said. "What else will it be for?" he asked her. "Well, obviously our own wedding," Judy replied. Nick's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the two employees. "Um, we'll be back with something nice," the beaver said as he walked away, dragging his co-worker with him. Neither of the off-duty officers saw the looks of disgust on the beaver's face.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Nick asked her. "They think you dragged me here against my will and that you're forcing me to escort you around or something," Judy said with a disgusted sigh. "Okay, we should just collect these clothes and pay for them. We can always look for dress outfits later," Nick said. After he and Judy put their clothes in the shopping cart, they made their way over to the small checkout counter near their section of the store, taking their clothes out as the cashier rang up each item.

After seeing the total, Nick reached around for his wallet. "Excuse me," came a voice from behind them. Judy and Nick turned around to see a tall white tail buck looking at them He had a name tag with the word 'manager' on it. "Can we help you?" Judy asked him. "Yes. I can I please see the inside of the fox's jacket?" the manager asked.

"What? Why?" Judy asked him. "An employee alerted me of a potential shoplifter," the manager said. "You think that Nick stole something? Is it because he's a _fox?_ " Judy asked the manager. "Please, jut let me see the-wait... you look familiar," the manager said. "I'm Judy Hopps, first rabbit officer of the ZPD," Judy said. "Then that means... I'm so very sorry for the misunderstanding, Officer Wilde," the manager said to Nick.

"I'm sure you are," Nick said sardonically as he retrieved his wallet and began fishing out money for the clothes. Judy quickly joined him and handed him her half of the payment. "Well, it's just... with your faces on most of the pamphlets and billboards for the ZPD, my employees should have recognized you," the manager said as Nick handed the money to the cashier, who then handed back their change. "Would you like any of these in a bag?" the cashier, a llama, asked them.

"Uh... sure," Judy said before the llama began putting the smallest outfits into a bag. "Here you go," he said as he gave the bag and remaining clothes to Nick and Judy. "You both have my sincerest apologies," the deer said. "I'm sure we do," Nick said as he and Judy walked over to the exit and left the store.

After putting their clothes in the back of Nick's car, Judy put her paw on one of his. "Hey... I'm sorry. I thought that after five years, this wouldn't be such an issue," Judy said softly. "It's fine. I just... after feeling accepted by the guys at the station, well most of them, I started forgetting what this felt like," Nick said as he and Judy got into the car and locked the doors. Nick fumbled with the keys before starting the engine. "Put on your seat belt," Judy said as she buckled hers.

"Yes Dear," Nick said. His eyes widened as he realized what came out of his mouth. He looked over at Judy, who had a smirk on her face. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Nick. My parents say that word to each other all the time, and even to my siblings and me," Judy said before giggling. "Damn, I feel older than usual," Nick said to himself.

"Hey, you're only about eight years older than me... _Dear_ ," Judy said with a smirk. Nick rolled his eyes before putting on his turn signal and pulling out onto the road. "So, where can we find a place that sells dress suits?" Judy asked Nick. "Um... well... I know a place in Happytown, but I'd _really_ rather not go into that place. It ain't a safe neighborhood," Nick said.

"Well... I could ask Fru Fru if she knows anyone who sells outfits our size," Judy said as she took out her phone. "It's worth a shot," Nick commented as they came to a stop sign. Nick stopped the car and looked both ways before continuing onward. Meanwhile, Judy was busy talking to Fru Fru about places that sold dress outfits on the phone.

After making a right turn, Nick saw an empty car parked in an alleyway. "That's odd," he said to himself as he slowed down. "Huh?" Judy asked him. "To your right, that car," Nick said as he slowed down to get a better look at the parked vehicle. He checked to make sure that no one was behind him before he parallel parked behind the entryway of the alley. "Hold on, Fru Fru, we have an empty car in an alley. I'll call you back," Judy said before hanging up the phone.

"Should we check it out?" Judy asked him. "Well, I did already stop the car," Nick replied with a shrug. "Come on, let's do it," Judy said as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Wait, I need to shut off the engine," Nick said before taking the keys out of the ignition. Judy climbed out of the car and walked over to the car in the alley, stopping when she noticed a large figure slumped against the back of the trunk. "Hello?" Judy called out, before her nose caught something.

"Are you okay?" she asked after not hearing a response. "Carrots, wait, Nick whispered as he crept up beside her. "Something's not right," Judy whispered as she saw a large white furry foot with black pants after smelling something... metallic. "Oh no," Judy whispered as she moved closer, turning to take a look at the body slumped against the trunk of the car, causing her to gaps at the sight and the smell.

It was a polar bear, wearing a black suit, with a large gash on his throat, and blood stains on his outfit as his stomach had been cut open. Just as bad was his face. One of his eyes had been gouged out and his maw was missing flesh over certain areas. "Oh god," Nick whispered as he looked at the body. "Oh no, that's... that's one of Mister Big's guys," Nick said.

Judy took out her phone and dialed Fru Fru's number. "Hey, Fru Fru?" Judy asked with a trembling voice. " _Judy? Are you okay?_ " Fru Fru asked. "Fru Fru, how many of your father's... subordinates are accounted for right now?" Judy asked her. " _Why? What's wrong?_ " Fru Fru asked, her voice heavy with concern.

"Well, we've found a murder scene, and it looks like one of your father's subordinates was the victim," Judy said, turning away so that she could hold down her lunch. " _What!? Where are you at!?_ " Fru Fru asked her. "Nick, what street are we parked on?" Judy asked him. "Nick?" she asked when there was no response. She turned around and saw Nick crouched near the body, looking at the various lacerations decorating the limbs and torso.

"Nick! What street are we on!?" Judy screeched at him. "Huh? Oh, North Oak Branch," Nick said before he took out his phone and started taking pictures of the body. He then called up the ZPD. " _Hello, this is the ZPD Emergency Line. What is your emergency?_ " a female voice asked.

"Hi, this is Officer Nick Wilde, off duty. I've just found a parked car in an alley and a dead body behind it. The body is a polar bear, and the extensive wounds and injuries suggest that this is a homicide. My car is parked just near the entrance of the alley, on North Oak Branch Street," Nick said. He then walked around to the entrance of the alley before listing the street number for the buildings next to the alley.

" _Thank you, Officer Wilde. Forensics and CSI will be on their way shortly. Please remain at the scene until they arrive,_ " the female on the other end said. "You got it. Bye," Nick said before hanging up. He looked over at Judy and frowned at her worried expression. "Carrots, what's wrong?" Nick asked her.

"I just told Fru Fru about this, and now she's telling her father. Mr. Big's going to be heading over here to collect the body, Nick. What do we do?" Judy asked him. "Aw shit," Nick muttered in response. He then looked at his phone and called up Inspector Milius. " _What's up, Slick?_ " Milius asked. "Uh... well, we have a bit of a problem," Nick said. " _We? Did Lisker escape from prison?_ " Milius asked. "What? No," Nick said.

" _Then what's the problem?_ " Milius asked. Nick heard him chewing on something in the background. "Well, Carrots and I have just stumbled onto a crime scene. Homicide, and it's one of Mr. Big's subordinates," Nick said. The chewing stopped and there was a long line of silence before Milius spoke. " _Has Hopps contacted Mr. Big or his daughter to inform them?_ " Milius asked him. "Yes. I don't know how long we have until they arrive, but I already called the station to let them know about the crime scene. CSI and Forensics are on their way," Nick said.

" _You can't let Mr. Big or his boys contaminate the scene, Wilde. Have Hopps call Mr. Big or his daughter and inform them that the police are on their way right now to secure the area and being an investigation. I want you to start taking pictures and making observations right now, understand? Document everything, and let no one touch the scene,_ " Milius instructed him.

"I don't have anything to block off the area," Nick said. " _Then wait for an initial responder to arrive and help them set things up. Also, be prepared to make a statement or two for the others. I'll be on my way. It's possible that this might be connected to our own case, since it involves Mr. Big,_ " Milius said. "Right. I'll get right on that. Bye," Nick said as he hung up.

"Carrots, I need you to call Fru Fru and have her tell Mr. Big that the police are already on their way. we can't have them contaminate the crime-" RING! RING! RING! Judy looked down at her phone and saw that Fru Fru was calling. "Fru Fru?" Judy asked. " _Judy, listen! My father wants to know if the police are heading down there to seal off the area or not,_ " Fru Fru said.

"Yes. They're already on their way. I'm sorry, but we can't afford to have the crime scene contaminated. I hope that your father can understand," Judy replied. " _He will. He knows that interfering with the police at a crime scene won't look good. Right now, he's calling all of his associates to find out who's missing,_ " Fru Fru said. "Okay. I'll call you tonight after Nick and I get back home," Judy said. " _Bye._ " "Bye."

"Nick, Fru Fru says that-what are you doing?" Judy asked. "I'm taking pictures of the crime scene. Carrots, come over here. Take a look at his left arm," Nick said as he gestured for her to walk closer. "Nick, I really don't-" "Look at the cuts in the fabric," Nick said. "I don't see-wait... I think I see them now," Judy said.

"What do you think made those?" Nick asked her. "I don't know. We won't know anything until CSI gets here and the body can be moved," Judy said as she and Nick stepped away from the corpse. "Still... what the hell happened to this guy?" Nick asked. "I don't wanna look at the body anymore, Nick," Judy said, distraught. Nick put his arms around her and brought her close for a hug.

"It's okay. I'll stay here and you go the car. Flag down the ambulances and the others when they arrive," Nick said. Judy nodded her head and walked over to the entrance of the alley.

Nick looked back over at the dead polar bear with a sigh. "Two of Mr. Big's... dead in one day. Please let this just be a coincidence," Nick said to himself. A few minutes later, he heard the sirens of the police vehicles approaching. He also heard the sound of muffled beeping coming from the pants of the dead bear.

* * *

**Tundra Town Limousines HQ**

Mr. Big sighed as he looked at the text message from his daughter. "Are you sure we should let the police handle this?" Raymond asked his boss. "Raymond, we will receive the most informative results by allowing the police to do their job. We do have our own private investigators, yes, but the body was found by the police," Mr. Big said. "It is in their paws, not ours. However, we will learn all that we can from them, and we will find out who was responsible for this atrocity," Mr. Big said.

Just then, the door to the main office opened and a polar bear named Barter Nantook entered the room. "What have you found?" Mr. Big asked him. "One of our collectors, Louis, has not responded to any calls," Barter said. "Melvin B has not responded either," Koslov said. "Melvin B is safe," Mr. Big said. "How do you know?" Barter asked him. "Because, I saw him on out way into the building, filling out paperwork," Mr. Big said. "I thought that was Arnold?" Koslov said.

"No, that was Melvin B," Mr. Big said. "What about Melvin H? Is he accounted for?" Barter asked. "Yes. He answered our call," Mr. Big said. "So everyone else is accounted for?" Barter asked. "Yes, so it would seem," Mr. Big said. "For now, anyway," he added. "Is it possible that this is connected to Kevin's death?" Koslov asked.

"Wasn't Kevin's death an accident?" Barter asked. "It may seem so, but we do not have enough information at this time. Kevin only died this morning, and the investigation has not concluded yet," Mr. Big said. "We will wait until the official report has been released. We must not make rash decisions," the shrew added. His subordinates nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Later That Night...**

Detective John Thorpe, a tiger, looked at the opened trunk of the car that had been used by the dead polar bear earlier. "We got heroin, cocaine, and a whole multi-colored galaxy of uppers and downers, laughers, and screamers," Thorpe said as he inspected the car. The vehicle had been towed after enough evidence had been collected from the crime scene, to prevent the vehicle from being disturbed by potential looters and thieves.

"Yeah," Chief Bogo said as he shook his head. "The autopsy is underway right now. Should I head over?" Thorpe asked the buffalo. "Go ahead," Bogo said with a nod of his head. The tiger nodded in response and left the garage, heading for an elevator to take him to the lower levels of the station, where a morgue and examination section were located.

Entering the medical examination room, Thorpe found the Chief Medical Examiner, a snow leopard named Samantha, and her assistant, a wolf named Howard. "Are you the lead investigator on the case?" Samantha asked him. "Yes. Where's... what's his name? That badger," Thorpe asked. "He retired two years ago. Weren't you informed?" Samantha replied.

"Uh, no," Thorpe said. "You should've been," Samantha replied. "Anyway, what we have here is a very unusual, and _highly disturbing_ , I might add, crime scene. The victim was discovered by officers Wilde and Hopps, both off duty, earlier this afternoon," Samantha said. "I'm aware of tha much, but what about the body? How's the autopsy coming along?" Thorpe asked.

"Well, we've kept the clothing of the deceased with us, as the damage to the clothes is just as essential to us. Anyway, we have multiple lacerations, made by something sharp. Possibly a curved blade, but the disturbing part is that some of the internal organs and parts of his body... appear to have been removed and damaged in a crude manner," Samantha said.

"Like... what?" Thorpe asked her. "I'd say that they were eaten, but I can't find any tooth marks on the body. Parts of the flesh were just ripped away, and several bones, especially those in the limbs, have been broken. It was noted by Officer Wilde that there was slight narrow tapering of the lacerations, but I can't figure out what kind of blade was used yet," Samantha said.

"Maybe it wasn't a blade. Maybe it was done by claws," Thorpe suggested. "Possibly," Samantha concurred. "Any skin, blood, or fur samples from someone other than the victim?" Thorpe asked her. "We've found no fur samples anywhere on the body, other than the victim's own fur. And forensics is still combing the scene itself for more evidence, so if there _are_ samples, they aren't in here," Samantha replied. "What's with his paw there?" Thorpe asked as he saw the right paw of the bear, curled into a fist. "We pried it open earlier and found a patch of cloth in it. It was torn up, but that name 'Sharpo' was stenciled on it," Samantha said.

"Sharpo? Like that import company?" Thorpe asked. "Most likely. So, do your job and start investigating them," Samantha said. "May I please have the... evidence?" Thorpe asked her.

"Sure. It's in a sterile plastic bag, which we placed in another plastic bag. Two layers of protection," Samantha said. "Howard, please retrieve the fabric for Mr. Thorpe," Samantha requested. The wolf nodded his head and walked over to a drawer holding various items, taking a baggy out of it.

"Here ya go," Howard said as he handed the double-bagged cloth to the detective. "Great. The office for these guys is probably closed right now, though," Thorpe said. "Better luck tomorrow," Samantha said. "Did you guys find anything else on the body?" Thorpe asked the snow leopard. "Um... we're still performing the autopsy, so we do have a ways to go before we can make any conclusive statements," Howard said.

"What about his ID?" Thorpe asked. "You weren't told the victim's name?" Samantha asked him. "I forgot what it is," Thorpe replied. "According to the driver's license that the initial responders found, the victim's name is Louis Ratner," Samantha said.

"Right. May I have that evidence as well?" Thorpe asked. "Howard?" Samantha asked. "Hold on," the wolf said as he opened a drawer to retrieve the bag holding the victim's wallet. Howard also handed Thorpe a pawful of latex gloves. "For handling evidence," Howard explained. "Of course. I guess I'll be on my way," Thorpe said before he turned around and exited the lab.

Thorpe quickly re-entered the elevator and rubbed his temples in frustration. "Sharpo, Sharpo, Sharpo... why else does that name sound familiar?" he asked himself as he waited for the elevator to reach the floor with his office. After exiting the elevator and making his way to his office, Thorpe booted up his computer before opening a drawer and searching through old notes and files.

Eventually, he found one from 2017. "That's it. Lieutenant Lisker had listed Sharpo as a suspect in a drug ring that he'd been trying to bust for a few months," Thorpe said to himself as he read through the notes he'd compiled, along with copies of Lisker's reports and notes. After logging into his computer, Thorpe looked up Sharpo Imports and Goods on Zoogle.

"Imports from all around the world, including Eurasia, the Nippon Island Chain, and even Reptaelia," Thorpe said to himself as he read the About Us section on the company's website. "Does that mean they have workers from around the world, or just here in Zootopia?" Thorpe asked himself.

Opening another tab on the computer, Thorpe put on his latex gloves and looked at Louis Ratner's ID and business card. "You work for... The Big Clothing Emporium," Thorpe said as he read the business card. "Mr. Big owns that company. They have a location in every district, but the one where you worked, Mr. Ratner, was located... twenty miles away from where you died," Thorpe said quietly.

 _Let's see... Sharpo is a crime boss. He's a rival of Mr. Big. Mr. Big hires mostly local animals living in Zootopia, and owns multiple legitimate businesses, some of which are fronts for his criminal activities. Mr. Sharpo... he owns his import company and a fishing company. That's all he has. Was Mr. Big starting to move in on his territory?_ Thorpe leaned back in his chair and scrunched his eye brows in deep thought.

Thorpe looked at the bag with the patch of clothing with Sharpo's company name on it, and remembered the drugs and other illegal substances found in the car belonging to the polar bear. "A deal gone sour?" Thorpe asked himself. "Or an interrupted deal?" He furrowed his brows. The piece of uniform would be enough evidence for him to acquire a warrant and go speak with Mr. Sharpo.

"Let's see if his company office is opened tomorrow," Thorpe said to himself as he switched back to the tab with the Sharpo Imports company website. "Corporate Office... hours... Monday thru Friday... Saturday... closed on Sunday. Damn," Thorpe muttered to himself in frustration. "Well... I can still check up on the autopsy report tomorrow... hopefully," Thorpe said to himself as he reached for his coffee cup, which he had left sitting on his desk after being called by Chief Bogo to start investigating the murder of Louis Ratner. He took a sip and then grimaced. "Right, never let that flavor go cold," he muttered to himself.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

Arjun Rooter looked away from the game of Solitaire on his computer as Dominus Razak opened the door to his office and entered the room. "So," Arjun began, "I take it you had some fun earlier?" "Yes," Razak replied with a smirk. "And you made certain that you didn't lose any feathers?" Arjun asked him. "Of course," Razak replied.

"And your 'uniform'?" Arjun asked him. "Damaged. Not to mention, the bear took the part that had the company name on it. Mr. Sharpo is going to be in a lot of trouble with Mr. Big," Razak said in fake worry. After a minute, both animals began snickering. "Good. Now, I want you to lay low for a while until I give you your next assignment," Arjun said.

"Aww, but I had _fun_ ," Razak protested. "Dominus, listen to me. There aren't very many birds out on the mainland. Well, there aren't very many _sentient birds_ on the mainland. If you get spotted too often while we perform our operation, it may draw unwanted attention," Arjun said. "Yes sir," Razak said reluctantly.

"Still, we have two of Mr. Big's subordinates out of the way, and one of them looks like a tragic accident. The other one... oh, I can't wait to see the flames as this fire grows," Arjun said with a smile. "Sir... um, what if the wounds caused by my claws and beak are identified by the police or the medical examiners?" Razak asked.

"That's why you're laying low," Arjun said. "Right. Should I wait for you before I head to the house?" Razak asked him. "Yes. Stay inside the building until it's time to leave. I'll be ready shortly," Arjun said as he saved his Solitaire game and started shutting down his computer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: in the next chapter, words are said! Things are done! Air is breathed! Duke Weaselton collects all of the dragon balls to make a wish! Wait, no he doesn't.


	7. Depth At A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy have been invited to the funeral for Mr. Big's subordinate, Kevin. Meanwhile, the rest of the Investigation team pay a visit to Terrence Sharpo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, yes, the character of Roger Gibson is based on the character of Martin Riggs from Lethal Weapon, although he is named after both Danny Glover's character of Roger Murtaugh and character Martin Riggs' actor Mel Gibson. Meanwhile, Captain Martin Glover is named after Mel Gibson's character Martin Riggs and character Roger Murtaugh's actor Danny Glover. I also gave Chief Bogo the first name of Martin as a reference to Chief Martin Brody from JAWS (1975) and because I wanted two characters named Martin in the same story. I also did it so that Bogo's initials could be read as M. Bogo, which is derived from the word M'bogo, the African name for the cape buffalo. John Thorpe is named after writer Roderick Thorp, who wrote the novel, The Detective, which was the basis for the movie Die Hard (1988), although I misspelled Thorp's name. Oops.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Depth at a Funeral**

* * *

Date: Monday, March 9th, 2020

"And so, we can conclude that a beak of some kind was used create the slash marks on the bear's limbs, but the blade used to deliver the various gashes and lacerations on the torso region is still ambiguous," Samantha said as she showed the various pictures, including X-Rays and CAT Scans, to Detective Thorpe. "A beak? Like a bird?" Thorpe asked her. "Well, that or a turtle. We can exclude marine life such as squids and octopi from the list," Howard said.

"A turtle? You're joking, right?" Thorpe asked the wolf. "Not at all. Have you ever heard of the alligator snapping turtle? Those are some strong beaks," Howard said. "Are they sentient?" Thorpe asked him. "Well... no. Unlike mammals, reptiles and birds are in a half and half scenario in terms of sentience," Howard explained. "Half of them have evolved sentience, and half of them haven't," the wolf added.

"Great," Thorpe said sarcastically. "Wait... could the claws of a lizard or a bird cause those kind of wounds?" Thorpe asked. "Well, certain birds _do_ have talons large enough and deadly enough to cause this kind of damage. The cassowary, for instance, is a flightless bird that is known for attacking and stabbing other animals with its clawed toes when aggravated," Samantha said.

"Do cassowaries live herein Zootopia? Are they intelligent, or sentient?" Thorpe asked. "Um, no... to all of those questions. Neither are ostriches or emus," Howard said. "I... didn't ask about ostriches or emus," Thorpe said, slightly confused. "Actually... I think there's a farm outside of Zootopia, near the mountain range around the Oasis Ocean. It's near the northern part of the Meadowlands," Samantha said.

"What kind of farm?" Thorpe asked her. "It's an ostrich farm, owned by coyotes and pigs. But... I doubt that an ostrich did this," Samantha replied. "I think it was some kind of raptor," Howard said. "Huh?" Thorpe asked. "A raptor: a bird of prey. An eagle or an osprey... maybe even a hawk or a falcon," Howard elaborated. "What kind of eagle would be large enough to attack a polar bear?" Thorpe asked him incredulously.

"Well... eagles are among the sentient bird species, and there _is_ a sizable population of various birds of prey living on in the Outback Region," Howard said. "Could any of them have done this?" Thorpe asked. "It depends on the species. Golden eagles and wedge-tailed eagles are among the most capable, as well as crowned eagles. However... I doubt that the population survey charts for the inhabitants of the Outback Region are the most up-to-date. At least, the charts kept here in the mainland are probably out of date," Howard said.

"So... I have to go to Outback Island and the surrounding areas of the region to find an up-to-date population survey chart, _and_ I have to speak with someone at Sharpo Imports today in order to find any information on their employees and who could have attacked this bear. I wish I had a partner sometimes," Thorpe said as he turned around and left the lab.

"By the way, what broke the bones?" Thorpe asked before as he opened the door. "We're still analyzing that part. We initially thought that the beak marks lined up with the bone injuries, but we've discovered that isn't the case. There are differences in the angles of the cuts and the physics of the damage caused to the bones. We'll need a few more days to figure that part out," Samantha replied. Thorpe nodded his head and left the room.

* * *

Driving up to the entrance checkpoint at the Sharpo Imports Corporate HQ, which was located on a dock in the Canal District, John Thorpe lowered his window as the guard approached his vehicle. "Can I help you, sir?" the boar asked him. "Yeah, I'm here to see Terrence Sharpo. Is he in today?" Thorpe asked. "Can I see some ID?" the guard asked him.

Thorpe reached into his vest and pulled out his wallet, showing his driver's license and badge to the boar. "Right... I'll go give the office a call and see if he's in," the boar said before he walked away and back into his kiosk. Thorpe waited a few minutes before the boar returned, giving back his license and badge. "Mr. Sharpo will see you," he said before entering his kiosk and retracting the gate. Thorpe drove on through and parked in an empty spot.

As he exited his car, he noticed several dock workers looking at him. He glanced back at them now and then as he made his way into the building. Walking in through the front doors, he saw a familiar face sitting in a chair. "Rog, what are you doing here?" Thorpe asked Roger Gibson.

"I'm here to interview Mr. Sharpo about his clientele. Why are you here?" Rog replied. "I'm here to ask about... his employees and if any of them has displayed... concerning behavior recently," Thorpe said quietly. He noticed a female striped hyena at the desk, reading a magazine. "Huh. This wouldn't be related to that... incident in Downtown, would it?" Gibson asked him.

Thorpe merely nodded his head. "Sir?" the hyena asked Thorpe. "Uh, yes?" Thorpe replied, jerking away from Roger. "Would you please sign the guest sign-in sheet?" she asked him.

"Right," Thorpe said as he walked over and grabbed a pen. "This pen doesn't work," Thorpe muttered. "Here, use mine," the hyena said as she handed him a pen from her desk. "Thank you," Thorpe said as he signed his name before handing the pen back to her. The hyena nodded her head before returning to her magazine.

Thorpe quietly nodded his head and walked back over to the waiting area to sit down next to Gibson. "So... how long have you been waiting here?" Thorpe asked his fellow officer. "Almost two hours. I've gone to the bathroom twice now, and I've read three of these damn magazines already, just to stave off the boredom," Gibson replied. "Hm," Thorpe mused as he reclined in his chair. "Well, I showed them my badge, so maybe I won't have to wait too long," Thorpe said. "Bad move, idiot," Roger said. "We'll see," Thorpe retorted.

**Two Aggravating Hours of Boredom Later...**

"That's it!" Roger Gibson exclaimed as he shot up from his chair and walked over to the front desk. "Uh, sir?" the hyena asked as she watched him approach. "Okay, lady, I need you to call Mr. Sharpo and ask him when he's going to see me. Can you do that?" Gibson asked her.

"Sir, Mr. Sharpo is in a very important meeting right now, and-" "Stow it. That's what you said to me three hours ago. No meeting can last four fucking hours," Gibson snarled. The hyena gulped and flinched. "Just call him, will you?" Roger asked her. "Um, M-Mr. Sharpo doesn't like to be d-disturbed," the hyena said.

"I don't give a fuck. Here, let me call him," Roger said as he reached over and grabbed the phone on the desk. "No, wait!" the hyena exclaimed as she tried to grab the phone from the lion. "Oh come on! What's he doing up there; having an orgy!?" Roger asked her in exasperation. "N-No! He's just... he's very busy. He has a full schedule today! You're lucky that I was able to get him to see you at all!" the hyena shot back.

"Like hell! Either you're too absorbed in that magazine to do your job, or Mr. Sharpo deliberately doesn't want to see me! Either way, I'm not wasting anymore time!" Gibson snapped at her. "Rog, calm down," Thorpe said from his seat. "I've been here twice as long as you now, John. Don't tell me to calm down," Roger retorted.

"S-Sir, if you don't calm down, I... I'll be forced to call security," the hyena said nervously. Roger sighed and put his paws up. "Okay, I think we got off to a bad start. My name is Roger Gibson, and I would like to speak with Mr. Sharpo. Now, Miss, um... what's your name?" Roger asked her before looking down at her name tag. "Miss Van Hausen, I-wait, did I read that right?" Roger asked as he looked back down at her name tag.

"It's Van Der-Hausen," she corrected him. "Van-Hausen sounds better," Roger quipped. "Look, I will call him again to see if he is available, but I need you to wait," she said. "Okay. Just, please, I need to know if I'm gonna be waiting here all night or if I should come back tomorrow," Roger said. "Okay. Just... just let me call him," she said before picking up the phone and dialing Terrence Sharpo's office number.

* * *

Terrence Sharpo cut a line of coke before sticking a straw into his nose and snorting it. "Oh, hell yeah," he said. "You did good, Duke," Sharpo said to the weasel sitting perpendicular to him at his table. "You did _real good!_ " he exclaimed with a smile. "Well, uh... I aim to please," Duke Weaselton said. "Tell the guy who made it that if he wants to meet with me, I'm free this weekend," Sharpo said.

"R-Right. I'll... be sure to do that," Duke said. "Hey, don't be nervous. Here, have some for yourself," Sharpo said. "N-No thank you. I, uh, appreciate the offer, but I think the strength of that would be too much for someone as small as me," Duke said. "You know... you might be right about that," Sharpo said as he looked at Duke. He was about to snort more when his phone rang. "Oh, what _now?_ " he asked in irritation before he picked up the phone.

"Shiva, what is it?" Sharpo snarled into the phone. " _Um, sir... there are two gentlemen waiting to see you sir. They've both been waiting for a few hours now, and I-_ " "Just tell them I'm in a meeting," Sharpo interrupted her. " _But sir, I've already told them that, and they don't believe me. You... may actually have to speak with one of them, sir,_ " Shiva replied.

"Send the one who's been waiting the longest," Sharpo said in an annoyed tone. He glanced over at Girdlier, another Grizzly bear, and gestured for him to escort Duke Weaselton out of the office. Girdlier nodded his head and grabbed a moist paw-towel before wiping the coke off of the desk and into a napkin. He then walked over to the bathroom and flushed it. Terrence gave him a thumbs up while still speaking with Shiva. Girdlier then grabbed Duke and carried the weasel out of the room and into the hallway.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes to get myself ready and then I'll call you to let them know that they can come up. Understand?" Sharpo asked her. " _Yes sir,_ " Shiva replied. "Good, now don't call again unless there's trouble, or else _you_ will be in trouble," Sharpo threatened before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"Wow, your boss really is a mean son of a bitch, isn't he?" Gibson asked Shiva. "Well... he gets stressed out a lot," Shiva said. "So... Shiva, right? Are you free this weekend?" Gibson asked the hyena. Shiva's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she asked him. "Yeah. What?" Thorpe asked the lion. "Just curious," Gibson said.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Shiva asked after picking it up. " _Send the bastard up here,_ " Sharpo said. "Oh, hear that? He said the _bastard_ gets to go upstairs," Gibson asked Thorpe. "That means _you_ get to go up first," Gibson said with a chuckle. Thorpe rolled his eyes. "Shut up, asshole," he muttered as he walked over to the elevator, glancing back as Gibson began flirting with the secretary. "Hey, Rog, get over here!" Thorpe called.

"But I'm tryin' to get her number," Rog replied with a grin. "Just get over here," Thorpe said as he rolled his eyes. "Talk to ya later, babe," Rog said as he jogged over to the elevator where Thorpe was waiting. The hyena blushed lightly in response before waving him away.

"What was that about?" Thorpe asked Gibson. "Just alleviating the boredom," Gibson replied as the elevator doors closed and they ascended. When the doors opened again, both felines exited the elevator by leaping down to the floor. "Solid ground!" Gibson said happily. "That thing is not safe," Thorpe muttered in fear as he looked back at the elevator.

"We'll take the stairs going back down," Gibson said as he stood up. "Yeah," Thorpe said, nodding his head in agreement. "Come on. Let's get going," Thorpe said as he began to stand up as well. "Wait, we didn't ask which room is Sharpo's office," Gibson said.

"Well I'm not going back in that death trap," Thorpe said. "It's okay. We can just knock on each door at a time until we find the right one. It'll be like a game," Gibson said with a smirk.

Thorpe shook his head and simply looked at the tags above each door. "Next one over," Thorpe said as he knocked on the door. The door opened and a large Grizzly bear opened it, wearing a suit and tie. "Mr. Sharpo?" Thorpe asked the bear. "Can I help you?" the bear asked him.

"Yes," Thorpe said as he reached into his vest and pulled out his badge and ID. "I'm detective John Thorpe of the Zootopia Police Department. I'd like to ask you some questions regarding your employees and their whereabouts last Saturday," Thorpe said. "Is this about that incident that was on the news?" Sharpo asked him. "Yes," Thorpe said bluntly. "Why would any of my employees be suspected in this... case?" Sharpo asked him carefully.

"A patch of cloth found in the victim's paws had the name of your company on it. This may indicate that someone working for you was responsible for the attack," Thorpe said. "Fine. Come inside my office," Sharpo said before he saw the lion standing by. "Who's he?" Sharpo asked. "Him? Oh, he's just some asshole I met down in the waiting room," Thorpe said.

"Whatever," Sharpo said before letting the tiger into the room and closing the door. "So, what exactly do you wish to know?" Terrence Sharpo asked the tiger. "Well... I would like to know if any of your employees were absent that Saturday," Thorpe asked him. "Only the ones who had the day off, which would be a good third of the workforce," Sharpo replied.

Thorpe reached into his vest and produced the bagged fabric. "Now, Mr. Sharpo, this fabric looks to be part of an official uniform for employees of your company," Thorpe said. "So it does, but how do you know that someone didn't forge it or slap a sticker on a torn piece of cloth?" Sharpo said. "In that case. May the ZPD have access to some of your uniforms, to make certain that it comes from the same fabric as the rest? We don't want to... accuse you based on a potentially forged item," Thorpe said.

"Sure. We have some spare uniforms in a storage closet downstairs," the bear said. "May I have them today?" Thorpe asked him. "Go ahead," Sharpo said. "May I also have an inventory list of the uniforms kept here?" Thorpe asked. "The spares? Sure," Sharpo said. "And the regular ones worn by the employees?" Thorpe asked him.

"I'm sorry, but the what?" Sharpo asked in response. "Employees take their uniforms home and wear them when they come back in for their shift. We don't keep them here overnight for them," Sharpo said. "Sorry about that," Thorpe said. Sharpo picked up his phone. "Shiva, I need you to start printing out our inventory lists for the past month," Sharpo said into the phone before putting it back on the receiver.

"There. You'll get it today," Sharpo said. "Thank you for cooperating," Thorpe said. "Of course," Sharpo said through gritted teeth. Thorpe grabbed the evidence and stowed it inside his vest while sitting back in the chair. Sharpo picked up his phone. "Nigel, please arrive at my office and escort Mr. Thorpe to the storage area for our equipment. We are lending some uniforms to him and the ZPD for them to inspect. Thank you," Sharpo said before hanging up the phone. When the inventory lists were delivered to the office by Shiva, Thorpe took them and left, following a coyote down the hallway and leaving the hyena alone with the bear, at least until Gibson walked into the room.

"Hey, what's shakin'?" Gibson asked as he sat down and plopped his legs up on the table. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Sharpo asked him. "Didn't you hear the dick earlier? I'm the asshole from the waiting room," Gibson replied with a smirk. "Remove your feet from my table. I don't know where they've been," Sharpo said. "Aw, but it's so comfy," Gibson protested. "That table is my property, so remove your feet from it!" Sharpo snarled at the lion.

"Whatever you say," Gibson said as he lowered his feet to the ground. "Alright, let's get this over with," he said. "Get what over with? Why are you here? Who are you?" Sharpo asked him again. "Me? I just want to know if any of your employees have gone missing in the past few months, or if you've ever employed any reptiles," Gibson asked. "You some kind of cop?" Sharpo asked him, immediately suspicious.

"Sure, why not?" Gibson replied. "Look, I don't have any reptile employees. I never have. And you'll have to see the shift logs to find out who has been working at whatever times. But, in order to view that information, you need a warrant, as that information includes sensitive data pertaining to the employees' pay rates and bank accounts, as well as their ID numbers. I need to know for a fact that you're a real police officer and I want a warrant before I hand out confidential information about my employees, with a guarantee that this information will not be given to third parties," Sharpo said.

"Wow, you almost seem concerned for your employees. Or are you just afraid of them turning on you?" Gibson asked with a chuckle. "Come back with a warrant, and I will have the logs ready. I have nothing to hide, but I need proof that this information will not be misused," Sharpo said firmly. "Okay," Gibson said before reaching into his jacket and pulling out his badge.

"Here, this is a real badge and I'm a real cop. I'll be back this evening with the warrant," he said. "I doubt it'll be ready in time if you treat your fellow officers the way that you have treated me," Sharpo said. "Aw, that's because I like ya," Gibson said with a smile as he walked backwards out the door. "By the way, sweet cheeks, you can call me Roger," Gibson said before turning around.

Sharpo closed his eyes and groaned in frustration. Shiva looked at him and backed away. "Sir are you okay?" she asked him. "That lion; what an _asshole_ ," Sharpo muttered. "Yes... very blunt and rude," Shiva said in agreement, although she did admit to herself that she was somewhat flattered by the attention the lion had given to her. "Shiva... can you please print out that inventory list again for me? And not just the ones from this office. I want the inventory lists for the other sites as well," Sharpo asked of her. "Um, of course, sir," Shiva said.

"Thank you. There's something that I'm worried about," Sharpo said. "What is it, sir?" Shiva asked him. "I need to know if any of our other sites have experienced delays or missed deliveries," Sharpo said. _That was definitely one of my uniforms, but none of my subordinates were in Savanna Central on Saturday. Did someone steal one of my company's uniforms? But who would do that, and why?_

Terrence Sharpo looked out the window at the bay area before his gaze settled on an adjacent dock. The Vera Alus, a ship that was frequently used by UNI-World Shipping, was currently docked in the port. "Couldn't be," Sharpo said to himself. "Those guys don't have enough resources to try setting me up. But they do have a lot of reptiles. That cop was asking about reptiles," Sharpo whispered to himself. "What the hell's going on here?"

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 14th, 2020

Kevin's funeral was being held in a large cemetery up in the northern plains above Zootopia's outskirts. The frozen ground of Tundra Town was too solid and cold for cemeteries to be properly built and maintained. And Sahara Square was simply out of the question. Because of the need to careful space and resource usage in Zootopia in regards to land, much of the land to the north of the megalopolis was used for various farms, ranches, laboratories, and cemeteries.

There was a small town next to the cemetery, providing a supply of workers to maintain the location and take care of it. Near the edge of the field housing the cemetery, several animals dressed up in dark outfits were sitting on lawn chairs, weeping and mourning as the local eulogist gave a sad and somber speech about an animal he had never met before in his life.

"And so, would any of the deceased's loved ones and friends like to say anything?" the eulogist, a tall antelope with glasses, asked the crowd. Nick Wilde briefly raised his paw, only to quickly put it back down in his lap. Judy kept her paws in her lap as well, as she had known _of_ Kevin, and had met him in person a few times, but she knew almost nothing _about_ Kevin.

Koslov stood up and raised his paw so that Mr. Big and Fru Fru could speak. "I knew Kevin as a lot of things. Friend. Employee. Driver. A loyal subordinate to the end. He never let me or anyone else down in his work. He will be missed," Mr. Big said. The casket holding the patched-together body of the dead polar bear was then closed before being lowered into the ground by a pulley system.

Raising his head up, Nick saw something in the sky in the distance. He couldn't make it out very well, though, and dismissed it. He looked back over at Judy, and Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, who were sitting next to them with their children. Looking to his right, Nick saw Rinaldo Manchas with his head down. Nick glanced up again when he heard Koslov begin to speak, his thick accent coming out in his speech.

Sighing, Nick looked around again, noticing a figure standing over against a building past the cemetery, on the other side of the road. Squinting his eyes, Nick saw that it was a leopard, and he just so happened to be wearing a dark blue suit and tie. It was Inspector Milius, and he was observing them.

"Nick?" Judy whispered. "Don't look now, Carrots, but I think we've been followed," Nick whispered back to her. "Huh?" she asked him. "A certain... feline is staring at us from the other side of the road over there," Nick whispered. Judy carefully glanced over to her left and saw Inspector Milius leaning against a building, looking in their direction.

"When we're finished... we'll have to go have a chat with him," Nick whispered. Judy nodded her head as she resumed watching the burial of Kevin's casket. Over on the other side of the road, Milius turned away and walked to the entrance of the ice cream parlor he had been leaning against.

* * *

Arjun Rooter counted the money in the suitcase in front of him. "Very good, Duke. Everything here is accounted for," Arjun said. Duke nodded his head. "Since you've done your job without incident, you will receive your commission as promised," Arjun said as he retrieved a small stack of bills and handed them to Duke. Duke counted the money, thumbing through the fives, tens, twenties, and fifties with a grin on his face.

"Five hundred dollars," Duke whispered to himself with glee. "You earned it," Arjun said with a nod of his head. "Thank you," Duke said. "Now, use it wisely. Save up enough money each week, and eventually you'll be able to get out of that shit-hole you call a home and find yourself something decent," Arjun said. "I... I don't know what to say," Duke said. "You already thanked me, so... nothing else? Seriously, just take your money and put it into a bank account or something," Arjun said.

"Uh... I don't know how to do that," Duke said. "What do you mean?" Arjun asked him. "Well... animals like me, and foxes and hyenas and jackals... no one ever lets us open accounts. No bank ever wants to do business with us, and the ones that do... well, they always get shut down after someone finds out that they have foxes and weasels and other distrusted animals for clients," Duke explained.

"That can't be legal," Arjun said. "Someone usually buys them out or somebody finds something to force the bank to shut down or to stop helping us," Duke said. "When they get bought out, the new owners always discriminate and close our accounts. They usually don't even give us all of our money back either," Duke said, remembering how his parents' accounts had been closed and their home had been foreclosed by their bank after it had been bought out.

"That... you've just given me an idea," Arjun said. "Um, what? I'm lost here," Duke said. "Tell me, Duke. How many banks in Zootopia, outside of the Outback Region, are owned by mammals?" Arjun asked him. "Uh, pretty much all of them," Duke said. "And how many are owned by prey?" Arjun asked him. "I... don't really know," Duke said.

"I'll have to send someone to find out. But... no, wait. We'd have to drop our citizenship in order to acquire a bank here in Zootopia. Dammit," Arjun whispered to himself. "You wanted to buy a bank!?" Duke asked him. "It was just an idea," Arjun said.

"Say... are there any banks here in the Outback Region that would open an account for a weasel like me?" Duke asked Arjun. Arjun blinked at him in uncertainty. "Um... when you say 'a weasel like you', what exactly do you mean by that?"

* * *

Conan Milius walked out of the ice cream shop with a cup of vanilla ice cream in one paw and a plastic spoon in another. "My my, hello there," he said to Nick as he walked up to him. "Hello, Milius," Nick said. "Nice weather out here, isn't it?" Milius asked him. "It's pleasant. What are you doing here?" Nick asked the leopard. "Well, as you can clearly see, I'm eating some ice cream," Milius replied politely.

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," Nick said. "Okay, I'm following you," Milius said with a shrug. "Why?" Nick asked him. "Isn't it obvious? It's a perfect opportunity for you to ask Mr. Big about any potential enemies he may have, and it can help us figure out his involvement in the three dead animals we've been working on," Milius said.

Nick looked back over at the cemetery, where Judy was busy talking to Koslov and the arctic shrews in his paw. "Wilde, this is your job. You gather information in the most innocuous way possible. I don't care if it seems dishonest, because it's the best chance you have right now, so don't blow it," Milius said firmly before taking a bite out of his ice cream.

Meanwhile, back at the funeral crowd, Judy was talking with Fru Fru and Mr. Big, having just learned that Fru Fru was once again pregnant. "Aw, what are you going to name this one?" Judy asked her. "Well, according to the ultra-sound, I'm having twins! I'm going to name one of them Kevin, if it's a boy. The other one... I'll name her Heather," Fru Fru said.

Judy nodded her head. "So... um, I know this may sound a bit... odd, but when is the funeral for Mr. Louis?" Judy asked. "When the investigation into his death has been wrapped up, my dear," Mr. Big said. "I see," Judy said. "I was already spoken to on Wednesday by an investigator from the police department. It was a tiger, I remember, and he wanted to know if I knew anything about Louis. He wanted to know if Louis had any enemies or if he had wronged someone recently," Mr. Big said.

"He was also curious about if Louis had ever been to the Outback Region, which is not someplace that any of my people ever gone to without my express permission," he continued. "Why did he want to know that?" Judy asked, curious. "Because he believes that the injuries sustained by Louis were caused by a beak. Most animals with beaks, such as birds and reptiles, are found in the Outback Region," Mr. Big replied.

"Oh. But what kind of animal would have a beak strong enough to hurt a polar bear?" Judy asked. "A squid or an octopus, but those animals do not live on land, and there are no sentient squids in the oceans to my knowledge," Mr. Big said. "However, he said that the bones were not broken by a beak, but by something else. He said that the damage was still being examined," Mr. Big added.

"An alligator or a crocodile would definitely have the bite force, but there are no crocodilians living in Zootopia outside of a zoo or the restricted parts of the Rainforest and Canal Districts," Koslov said. "Crocodiles... aren't sentient?" Judy asked. "No. They, among the most ancient and powerful life forms on the planet, have remained untouched by the gift of sentience. They can display basic intelligence, but nothing that would qualify them as being sentient," Mr. Big said.

"Um, speaking of reptiles, and I know that this may sound weird, but... do you have any recollection of any reptiles visiting Tundra Town in the last few months?" Judy asked him, causing the crime boss to furrow his brows. "Judy, why would any reptiles visit Tundra Town? That would be, well, not very smart. It's too cold for reptiles, whether they want to live there or just visit for a day. They need heat, and Tundra Town doesn't have the kind of heat that reptiles need to survive," Fru Fru said, confused by Judy's question.

"My daughter is correct. No intelligent reptile would ever visit Tundra Town deliberately," Mr. Big said. "Sooooooooo, you _haven't_ seen any reptiles in Tundra Town in the past few months? At all?" Judy asked him. A frown appeared on Mr. Big's face, while Fru Fru was still confused by Judy's insistent questioning. "Judy, what are you talking about?" Fru Fru asked the rabbit. Mr. Big had not told his daughter about the incident with the goanna and the other two mammals earlier that year.

"Well, it's just that a monitor lizard was found frozen in the Saint Lianne River in January. I just wanted to know if you'd seen anything unusual in that time," Judy said. "My dear Judith," Mr. Big began, "I do not know why you would care about such creatures. They are vermin, and I do not associate with them. You will hear find no answers spilling from my mouth, for I do not care enough about reptiles to remember anything about those who even enter my field of view, if such an event should ever occur."

"Daddy... what does any of that mean?" Fru Fru asked, confused by her father's cryptic speech. "It is nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. Daddy just doesn't like reptiles, of any kind," Mr. Big said to his daughter. "Did any of your... employees or associates see anything unusual that may have involved a reptile in January?" Judy asked him.

"Judith Hopps, you would do best to remember that I have many friends. I do not know what every single one of them knows or has seen. I cannot do so. Please, let the matter rest. No one will care about the loss of one lizard anyway," Mr. Big said dismissively. "They were still a citizen of Zootopia, and that means it's my job to be concerned about what happened," Judy said firmly.

Mr. Big glared at her but said nothing. He then snapped his fingers. "Koslov, please take me to see the grieving family of our dearly departed Kevin. I wish to give them my condolences," Mr. Big said. Fru Fru looked back and forth between Judy and her father, before giving an apologetic look to Judy and waving at her solemnly.

Judy waved to Fru Fru before Koslov turned around and slowly made his way over to Kevin's family. Judy looked over at the other side of the street, where Nick was talking to Milius and quietly made her way over there. She didn't get very far, however, before she felt someone tugging on her dress sleeve. Judy turned her head to see Emmett Otterton giving her an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said to her. "It's... it's fine," Judy lied. "Look, Miss Hopps, I don't have any useful information for you, but I just want you to know that we aren't going to turn on you if something happens. My family and I won't turn on you, and neither will Mr. Manchas, or Fru Fru. Even if Mr. Big becomes angry at you, we won't leave you to fend for yourself," Emmett said.

"Thank you," Judy said, nodding her head. "You're welcome," Emmett replied, with a nod of his own before Judy resumed walking away. When she finally arrived at the ice cream parlor, Nick and already deep in conversation with Milius. She waited until Nick had finished talking to tap his left shoulder and get his attention.

"Carrots, what's up?" Nick asked her. "I just spoke with Mr. Big about... the monitor lizard," Judy answered. "What did he say?" Milius asked her. "I didn't get a straight answer from him. Nothing that he said could be taken as an admission of guilt or even involvement," Judy said. "But?" Nick asked her. " _But_ , I think he's hiding something. He doesn't like reptiles, but that alone doesn't necessarily mean that he's done anything," Judy said.

"Yes, but you said that he's hiding something," Milius pointed out. "I _think_ he's hiding something, but it's possible that I'm misreading his words," Judy replied. "He's involved," Milius said confidently. "He didn't admit to anything," Judy said. "Not directly, but even so, he's still involved on some level, and you know it," Milius said. Judy slowly nodded her head in solemn agreement.

"He did say, though, that he'd been asked about the other polar bear by a police officer earlier this week," Judy said. "Who was it?" Milius asked. "He said he was a tiger," Judy replied. "Hmm, that really doesn't narrow down the list," Milius said. "When we get back to Central, we'll have to find out who it was. See if they found out anything we might be able to use in our own investigation," Milius said.

"Say, Milius?" Nick asked the leopard. "Yeah?" Milius asked back. "How exactly did you get all the way out here?" Nick asked him. "I drove," Milius replied. "Huh. So did we," Nick said, just before his phone rang. He took out the phone and saw the Finnick was calling him. "Hold on," he said to Milius and Judy before he walked a few feet and answered the phone.

"Hey, Fin, what's up?" Nick asked. " _Nick, I'm here at Dom's right now, and I'm seeing something very strange,_ " Finnick said. "Strange? Like what?" Nick asked him. " _Well, just a minute ago, Duke Weaselton walked inside,_ " Finnick said. "What's so strange about that?" Nick asked him. " _It's who he brought with him,_ " Finnick replied.

"Well, who's with him?" Nick asked. " _There's a lizard of some kind, a dingo, and a really big bird with a nasty-looking beak and claws. And, I hope I'm wrong, but I don't think that these guys are locals,_ " Finnick said. "Fin, can you take pictures of these guys without being noticed?" Nick asked as he quietly walked back over to Judy and Milius.

" _Sure,_ " Finnick said before hanging up. "Nick, what's going on?" Judy asked him. "Judy, did Mr. Big say anything else about what happened to the polar bear from the alley?" Nick asked her. "He said that the investigator told him most of the wounds were caused by an unknown blade and a beak of some kind," Judy replied.

A few minutes later, Nick's phone beeped when the pictures arrived. Opening the picture mail, Nick enlarged the first picture, showing the group of animals that had arrived at Dom's Bar & Grille. The second picture focused on the bird. "Slick, forward these pictures to my phone," Milius said.

"Huh?" Nick asked him. "Do it. I've been to the Outback Region in the past, and I think I recognize that species of bird," Milius said. "But, we aren't working on the case from the alley," Nick said. "Just do it, Slick," Milius said. "Fine," Nick said as he forwarded Finnick's message and pictures to Milius's phone.

Two minutes later, Milius heard a beep on his phone indicating that he'd received the forwarded picture mail. "Okay. I'll be heading back down to Central now. You two enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you both on Monday," Milius said as he began walking away, only to stop and turn back to look at the duo. "Oh, uh, Hopps? Don't say anything about this to Mr. Big yet. We can't have him exacting 'justice' on someone who may or may not be a potential suspect before we can reach them. You understand?" Milius asked her.

Judy nodded her head. "Good. See ya both on Monday. Wear plain-clothes," Milius said before he resumed walking away. Meanwhile, back over at the cemetery, Koslov had deposited Fru Fru with Raymond and was now alone with Mr. Big. "So, what do we do with her?" Koslov asked his boss. "What we do depends entirely on what she does, Boris," Mr. Big said in response.

"If she cannot and does not trace anything to us, then we do nothing. We give her no reason to go after us. Remember, she is the godmother of my grandchildren, and unless she directly comes after us, we leave her be," Mr. Big said. "What about that... cat? He looks familiar," Koslov said. "No, Boris. The cat who spoke to us about Louis was a tiger. That cat over there is not a tiger, but a leopard or a jaguar of some kind," Mr. Big said.

"I know, sir. But that's not what I was referring to. I meant that I've seen him elsewhere. He's a police officer of some kind, but I've only seen him outside of Tundra Town," Koslov said. "Perhaps. He is not family, however, he is working with Miss Hopps, so we must learn just how well they know each other before taking action against him. Doing so could prompt Hopps to come after us, and I do wish to avoid that situation if it can be helped," Mr. Big said. Koslov nodded his head in understanding before walking back over to join the others at the gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Has anyone ever noticed that medium to large-sized paragraphs sometimes resemble an outline of the state of Pennsylvania? I notice this all the time.
> 
> Also, the song that played when Sylvester had Darryl drive past Nick and Judy was Gimme The Prize/Kurgan's Theme, by Queen, from the soundtrack for Highlander (1986). I think it fits the character of Komo Domo and his minions pretty well. Granted, Komo isn't seen very much in this story, but his presence is felt through the actions of his subordinates.
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter features MORE FINNICK! Aren't you excited?


	8. Strange Drug-fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjun Rooter and Terrence Sharpo meet face to face.

Disclaimer: Property of Disney, Zootopia is.

* * *

**Strange Drug-fellows**

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 14th, 2020

**Dom's Bar & Grille**

Finnick watched as the four animals spread out and took seats in different areas of the eatery, with the dingo choosing the empty booth behind his chair. The bird chose a seat in the open, and the monitor lizard chose a booth. _Wait, I thought these guys were together. Aren't they? Then why are they all splitting up?_

Finnick glanced around and saw the smallest hint of a gun inside the dingo's jacket. The bird was wearing a utility vest, as were the dingo and the monitor lizard. The dingo had a blue shirt underneath his vest, and the lizard had a pink one under his, but the bird had nothing. All three animals were wearing shorts.

Returning his attention to his meal, Finnick watched carefully as Duke sat in a chair near the bird, but kept a small distance between them. He fiddled his thumbs for a few minutes until the doors opened an two large Grizzly bears entered the eatery. Finnick watched as Marigold, the giant otter, walked over to the two mammals.

"Hello, welcome to Dom's Bar & Grille. Can I help you?" she asked them. Finnick saw the suits being worn by the bears, and then he noticed a gray wolf and a coyote enter behind them, also wearing suits, but of lesser quality. "We are here to see a Mr. Rooter. Has he arrived yet?" the largest bear asked her.

"No, but some of his friends arrived a few minutes ago in advance," Marigold said as she gestured to the grille area where the tables and booths were located. The large bear saw Duke Weaselton and nodded his head. "Very well. We shall order after he has arrived," the bear said before he made his way over to the table where Duke was sitting.

Finnick watched as the bear stopped to look at the bird in mid-stride before sitting down in front of Duke. "So, Duke, where is Mr. Rooter?" the bear asked him. "He should be here soon, Mr. Sharpo," Duke said. "Is that bird one of his associates?" Sharpo asked Duke.

"Yes. He works for Mr. Rooter," Duke said. Sharpo looked around and saw the Dingo and the monitor lizard. "As does the lizard? And the pig-wolf?" Sharpo asked. Finnick heard a low growl coming from the dingo sitting at the booth next to him. _What the hell does that mean? Pig-wolf? I don't get it_ , Finnick thought to himself.

The wolf and coyote both chuckled as they took their seats around Mr. Sharpo and Duke. The other bear sat at a booth, and Finnick could see the butt of a pistol under his suit as he sat down. _Oh shit, this might turn into a bloodbath_ , Finnick thought to himself as he chewed on his grilled chicken.

A few more minutes passed and Mr. Sharpo looked over at the bird again. "Hey, you. When does your boss arrive?" Sharpo asked the bird. "I have a name, toots," the bird replied with a smirk. "Toots? Really?" Sharpo asked, not so much _offended_ as _confused_ by the usage of the term. "But don't worry, he'll be here shortly. Just wait," the bird replied.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and Marigold went up to greet the newcomers, both of whom were very large Komodo Dragons. "Hello, welcome to Dom's Bar & Grille. Would you like to sit at the bar or the grille area?" Marigold asked them sweetly. The largest of the two dragons looked down at her. "I'm not here to get wasted," the big one replied. "Speak for yourself," the smaller dragon said.

"Kalmius, I need you to have a clear and _sober_ head for this negotiation," the big one said firmly, reprimanding the smaller lizard. "Don't bite my head off," Kalmius joked. "Don't tempt me," the big one said in a serious tone. "So... would you like a seat over in the grille area?" Marigold asked the larger dragon.

The big one looked over and saw the bear sitting in front of Duke and the bird. "Of course. My party has already arrived, so I think I'll just join them," he said. "You must be Mr. Rooter then?" Marigold asked him. "Sharp one, aren't you?" he asked her. "I'll bring you and your friends some menus shortly," Marigold said as she walked away.

Mr. Rooter and Kalmius walked over to the table where Duke and Mr. Sharpo were sitting, looking at the bear as he walked behind Duek and pulled out a seat. "Aw, why thank you," Kalmius said as he moved closer to the seat. "Get your own," Rooter hissed at the smaller dragon. Kalmius backed off and walked over to another chair.

"So," Mr. Rooter said as he sat down, "I take it that you're Mr. Sharpo?" "I am. You must be Mr. Rooter," Sharpo said. "Yes. Arjun Rooter," the dragon replied. "You aren't local to Zootopia, are you?" Sharpo asked him, hearing the dragon's accent. "No, I am not. I will leave by the end of next month to return to my boss's homestead in Reptaelia to look after it for a while before I return here again. It's my duty," Arjun said.

"Sounds expensive," Sharpo commented. "It is, but I have the money to pay for the transportation," Arjun replied. "So, the reason that we're here?" Sharpo asked him. Arjun looked around and saw Marigold making her way to their table and the seats where the dingo, bird, and monitor had taken to, as well as the other bear. "Wait," Arjun said as Marigold approached them and handed them their menus.

"Is there anything I can get for you to drink in the meantime?" Marigold asked them. "Just water for me," Duke said. "Sure thing. Anyone else?" she asked. "Lemon tea, please," the coyote said. "Honey tea for me," Sharpo said. "Water will be fine," the wolf said. Marigold walked over to the bird.

"Um... would you like something to drink?" she asked him. "Just water," he replied before Marigold jotted that down on her note pad. She received the same response from the other animals, except for the lizard, who wanted lemonade. "We're all out of lemonade, honey. I can get you some lemon tea, would that be okay?" she asked him. "Eh, why not?" the lizard responded before Marigold walked away.

Arjun waited until Marigold had disappeared into the kitchen before he resumed speaking with Mr. Sharpo. "Why did you have us wait? It's not like she would do anything," Sharpo said. "I wanted to order some water," Arjun replied. "Now, it has come to my attention that you wish to make a purchase from me, correct?" he asked Sharpo.

"That is correct," Sharpo said. "What is the nature of this purchase?" Arjun asked him. Sharpo snorted. "Isn't it obvious?" the bear asked the dragon. Arjun maintained a neutral face as he replied, "No." Sharpo frowned. "I wish to purchase... five kilos of coke," Sharpo whispered.

Arjun began to smile. "Anything else?" he asked the bear. "You got... heroin?" Sharpo asked quietly. "I have plenty," Arjun said. "What else you got?" Sharpo asked him. "All sorts of uppers and downers, my buddy. I have enough stuff to make an elephant tap dance on water, and I have enough shit to make your brain fry itself in one shot," Arjun replied both quietly and smugly.

"When and where?" Sharpo asked him. "Depends on how much. You haven't even asked me for the price yet," Arjun replied. "What's the price?" Sharpo asked him. "Depends on the product," Arjun replied. "Okay, so how much-" "Hold on," Arjun said as he saw Marigold exiting the kitchen and carrying a tray over towards their table.

"Here you go," she said as she gave each person their drink before walking over to the booths and other tables to give the other animals theirs. "So, have you guys decided what you'd like yet?" Marigold asked them. "Not quiet yet, my dear," Arjun replied politely. "Okay. I'll be back to check up on you guys in about five minutes. Is that enough time?" Marigold asked them. "Certainly," Arjun said.

"Kay! See you guys in five," Marigold said as she walked away. Arjun looked around at his subordinates. "Go ahead and get yourselves something to eat," Arjun said before he opened up his menu and looked at the items listed on it. "Well, they actually have real meat on this menu," Arjun said. "It seems that they do," Sharpo said in agreement. "I haven't seen a menu like this since I left home," Arjun said as he started salivating.

"Uh, sir? Do you need a bib?" Kalmius asked with a smirk. "Shut up, Kalmius," Arjun said as he read through the various items on the menu. "I may need to come back here again," Arjun whispered to himself in delight as he continued reading the menu. "So, we're all paying for our own meals, right?" Kalmius asked Arjun. "Of course. I pay you, don't I?" Arjun replied.

"Yes. You do. I was just wondering what the game plan here was," Kalmius asked him. "Buy what you want, or can at least afford, and give a generous tip to that otter when we leave," Arjun said. "I thought we-" "We will today," Arjun said, interrupting Kalmius. "Right," Kalmius said before he resumed reading his own menu.

Five minutes later, Marigold returned to collect their menus. "Okay, and what will you gentlemam-I mean, gentlemen, be having?" she asked them. "I'll have the glazed chicken platter," Arjun said. "Grilled, fried, baked?" Marigold asked him. "Baked. Leave the skin on, please," Arjun requested.

"I'll have the honey-glazed catfish," Sharpo said. "I'll take the grilled catfish," Kalmius said with a smile. The other animals in the party all ordered either fish or chicken, while the lone dingo ordered a side of fruit with his fish. After Marigold left the table, business resumed.

"How many kilograms of each product?" Arjun asked Sharpo. "I'll take ten kilograms, if you have it," Sharpo said. "Of each product, or one in particular?" Arjun asked him. "The coke," Sharpo said. "You sure do have a love for that," Kalmius commented. "Indeed, you seem to have a great focus on it," Arjun said in reluctant agreement.

"It's good stuff, and your stuff, my friend, is very good," Sharpo said. Arjun's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing. "You... use the product?" Arjun asked the bear. "Of course. I have to make sure that my customers are getting the genuine article," Sharpo replied. "You only use sample sizes, correct?" Arjun asked him. "Of course. Besides, I'm paying for this stuff, aren't I?" Sharpo asked him.

"What else did you want to purchase?" Arjun asked the bear. "Well, what about heroin?" Sharpo asked him. "How much, and what form?" Arjun asked him. "Free-based. How much does ten kilograms of that cost?" Sharpo asked him. "In Zootopia dollars, or Reptaelian? We do have to watch the exchange rate, I hope you know," Arjun said. "I can pay it," Sharpo said.

"I certainly hope so. The price is... you know what? I'm going to give you a discount price for this first purchase," Arjun said. "Really? Wait... that sounds a little too good," Sharpo said. "I'm still charging you full price for the coke, Sharpo," Arjun said quietly. "Okay, by the way, what is the full price for the coke?" Sharpo asked him. "For ten kilos? About one thousand dollars in Zootopia bucks," Arjun said. "Do you import this stuff or make it yourselves?" Sharpo asked him.

"We make it ourselves. Right here in Zootopia," Arjun replied with a smirk. "You're shitting me," Sharpo said. "I shit you not," Arjun replied. "But, what about the-" "The heroin is still being given to you at a discount price of five thousand for all ten kilograms. It's an act of goodwill for what may hopefully be a prosperous business between us," Arjun said.

"Business? You don't just want to sell it to me? You want me to distribute your stuff?" Sharpo asked him. "Outside of Outback Island, yes. You have employees who are more... trusted by the general public than mine. It will be easier for the product to be moved around and exchanged with your animals on the mainland than with mine," Arjun said.

"I guess that's true," Sharpo said thoughtfully. "But... it still seems like too good of a deal, though," Sharpo said. "Why, what ever do you mean?" Arjun asked him. "What's the catch?" Sharpo asked. "The catch?" Arjun asked him. "Yeah. What exactly do you plan on having me do for you in exchange for me distributing your stuff? I mean, I know that we can discuss percentages, but there's something else you ain't sayin'," Sharpo said.

"Well, if you must know," Arjun said with a smile. "I plan on forming an alliance with you in order to make my goal easier to reach," Arjun said. "What goal?" Sharpo asked him. Finnick leaned in slightly from his booth as he listened in. "I want to take out Mister Big," Arjun said quietly. All of the animals in Sharpo's party, including Duke Weaselton, were silent.

Finally, after three minutes of silence, Sharpo spoke up. "A-Are you... are you _crazy_?" Sharpo asked the dragon. "No. I simply see an obstacle that must be eliminated," Arjun replied calmly. "Look, Rooter, don't take this the wrong way, but neither of us have the resources to stand up to Mr. Big!" Sharpo hissed. "Not alone," Arjun said. "But, together... we could put him on ice," Arjun said. "Was that pun intentional?" Kalmius asked him.

"Kalmius, shut up," Arjun said. Sharpo took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. You want me to join forces with you in order to take out a crime lord who controls a territory that you can't even physically survive in? Is that right?" Sharpo asked him. "Well, of course _I_ wouldn't be able to survive, but surely a mammal such as yourself would have an easier time. Wouldn't you agree?" Arjun asked him.

"Grizzly bears are among the strongest bears alive, next to polar bears, aren't they? You could easily take control once Mr. Big is out of the picture," Arjun said. "But Big has _a lot_ of people, not just polar bears. He's got foxes, badgers, beavers, mice, rats, wolves, tigers, leopards, cheetahs, deer, otters, jaguars, cougars, coyotes, other bears, and even an elephant or two working for him. He even has a few tapirs running some shops for him here in the Rainforest District," Sharpo said.

Arjun took a sip of his water. "Then we simply eliminate those who are most loyal to him and absorb the rest," he said calmly before taking another sip. "You say it like it's easy," Sharpo said in disbelief. "It _is_ easy, if you've done it before," Arjun said. "Do you think that my boss, Komo Domo, managed to establish his empire by playing nice? No," Arjun said.

"He _conquered_ , and he took what was left. He wiped out those who opposed him and absorbed the survivors into his ranks. Komo may be in prison right now, but I will ensure that his empire lives on until he is released. Now, even with that being said, if it's at all possible to force Mr. Big to cooperate with us and let us be, then perhaps we should do so," Arjun said.

"Say what now?" Sharpo asked him. "We can restrict the shrew's territory to only Tundra Town, and you and I will have the rest of Zootopia. Besides, we reptiles are _apex predators_ in whatever environment we thrive in. Crocodilians, snakes, monitor lizards... our wild cousins dominate every environment they live in. So do birds, both sentient and not," Arjun said.

"Birds of prey are apex predators, Mr. Sharpo. Thousands of years ago, some species of eagle were once known for carrying small deer off of the ground and into trees to eat," Arjun said. "Birds, the last surviving clade of dinosauria, are the most successful animals on the planet, and we _have them_ in our ranks," Arjun said.

Sharpo glanced over Arjun's head to see the eagle staring at him. "What kind of bird is that guy behind you?" Sharpo asked Arjun. "He's a wedge-tailed eagle. The same species I mentioned just a few seconds ago," Arjun said.

Sharpo looked around the room before setting hsi gaze back on the dragon in front of him. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to give me a week to come to a decision?" Sharpo asked him. "I can do that. I can also guarantee the delivery of the product into your paws by that time as well, regardless of your decision," Arjun said.

"So... I could still distribute this batch of product for you and then leave you alone and not bother you after it's been paid back?" Sharpo asked him. "What do you mean?" Arjun asked him. "I mean, after I pay you back for the product, I don't bother you or hamper your business in any way, and you leave me alone in return?" Sharpo asked him. "Mr. Sharpo, are you implying that you will not be paying in full for the product when it is delivered?" Arjun asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well, I-" "You pay for the product upon arrival at the delivery location, or you don't get any of it at all. I'm already giving you a discount price on it, so you could at least have the courtesy to pay up front," Arjun said. "But what if I can only afford one of the product at that time?" Sharpo asked him. "Then only purchase one of the product, or half the amount of each that you initially wanted," Kalmius said.

Arjun nodded his head in agreement with the smaller dragon. "Listen, Sharpo, you do _not_ want to pay me back after receiving it, because that can lead to missed payments and then you will be in debt to me. You do _not_ want to be in debt to me, Sharpo. Like Komo before me, I will hunt you down and force every cent out of you until I have been paid back, and unlike Komo, I will _not_ be offering more than one deadline extension if you fail to pay up on time," Arjun said.

"I won't just send my subordinates after you, Sharpo. I'm not lazy like Mr. Big. I'll come after you _myself_ , and I will tear you apart, limb by limb," Arjun said with a smile. "It's true. I've seen him do it," Kalmius said. "That was Komo who did that, but I am not adverse to doing what is necessary to enforce the rules," Arjun said.

"What if I were to escape to Tundra Town?" Sharpo asked the reptile. Arjun jerked a thumb in the direction of the dingo sitting behind him. "You see that canine back there?" Arjun asked him. "You mean the pig-wolf?" Sharpo asked. The sound of glass breaking could be heard behind Arjun, who turned his head to see Sylvester holding a cracked and broken glass in his right paw, water spilling onto the table and floor, with blood mixing in.

"Do not call him that," Arjun said. "Why not? It's part of their history," Sharpo said. "You don't seem to realize just how vicious a dingo can be when pissed, do you?" Arjun asked him with a smirk. "I've never seen him lose his cool like that," Kalmius said. "Except when he heard about Maulia's death, of course," he added.

"Now, as I was saying, that dingo back there can and _will_ track you down, using any means necessary, and trust me, he will find you, _especially_ after that comment you just made about his ancestry," Arjun said. "How do you know that he won't come after me tonight?" Sharpo asked him. "I know that he won't because I won't give him the order. My subordinates are loyal, Mr. Sharpo. More importantly, they are loyal to only two individuals: the currently locked up Komo Domo, and _me_ ," Arjun said.

Sharpo snorted. "Please. I'm certain that the threat of death or enough money will change his mind about his employers," Sharpo said. "Sylvester, please come here," Arjun called, causing the dingo to stop picking the glass from his paw and walked over to the table. "Mr. Sharpo, I don't suppose that you would have a lighter, would you?" Arjun asked him.

"Sure," Sharpo said as he took his lighter out of his suit and held out his paw for Arjun to take it. "Light it," Arjun said. "What?" Sharpo asked him. "Hold it right-side up and light it," Arjun said. The wolf and coyote raised their eyebrows in confusion. "Go on, light it," Arjun said.

Sharpo lit the metal contraption. "Sylvester, please extend your forearm over the flame until I tell you to retract it," Arjun said. "Yes sir," Sylvester said as he followed the dragon's instructions. "What the hell are you doing?" Sharpo asked him before he felt scaly claws holding his arm in place. The dingo grunted in pain after a minute before Arjun told him to retract his arm. Arjun then flicked the lighter off and removed his claws from Sharpo's arm.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sharpo asked him. "Sylvester, put some ointment on that and get the first aid kit from the jeep to take care of it before you come back inside," Arjun said. Sylvester nodded his head and made his way out of the eatery. Finnick's eyes were wide open in shock as he watched the display of stupidity and loyalty.

"Holy shit," the fox whispered to himself. The eagle turned his head to look at Finnick. "Did you enjoy the show?" the eagle asked him. Finnick turned to face the eagle in surprise. "Uh, I, uh..." "just go back to your meal," the eagle said before he turned away. A couple minutes later, Finnick heard footsteps and turned to see Dom walking over. "What's going on? Who got injured? I smell something burnt," Dom asked before noticed the broken glass on a booth table.

"Our friend broke his glass by accident while waving it around, so he went outside to get a first aid kit from his jeep," the smallest of the lizards said. "Who are you?" Dom asked the lizard. "I'm Darryl Keith. Rock monitor," Darryl said. Dom nodded his head before turning around to see Arjun and Kalmius both looking at him. "Hello," Dom said.

"Hello," Arjun said. "Is everyting all right? Is anyone else injured?" Dom asked in concern as he scanned the room. "No. Everyone else is fine. We're just waiting for our food," Kalmius said. "Although, it is nice to know that we aren't the only members of our species here in this place," Arjun said. "I suppose so," Dom said. "Well, I'll be back in the kitchen," he said before turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Arjun asked himself. "That's Dominic DeSilva, the guy who owns this joint," Duke said. "He _owns_ this place?" Arjun asked him. "Uh, yeah. Why?" Duke asked in response. "I thought that the prejudice on the mainland would make something like this impossible," Arjun said. "Well, Dom slipped through the cracks, I guess," Duke said.

Arjun then took a minute to look around at all of the other patrons, most of whom were species that the rest of Zootopia's citizens distrusted and were highly bigoted and prejudiced against. "So that's how he survives. Give haven to those who also cannot survive otherwise," Arjun whispered in reverence. "Hey... do you think we should buy this place?" Kalmius asked Arjun.

"What?" Arjun asked him. "I think that we could use it. It would make a great front for us, and Mr. Sharpo as well. We all meet here during exchanges, and nobody is any wiser to it, and since it would belong to us, no one would raise a single question," Kalmius explained with a grin. "That's a good idea, but right now, let's focus on our arrangement with Mr. Sharpo," Arjun said before returning his attention to the aforementioned bear.

During the commotion, Finnick finished his meal and left his payment on the table before slipping out. He made a mad dash over to his van, only to be stopped when he heard a voice call out to him in the rain. "You... come here," the dingo said as Finnick turned around.

"Don't be shy. I don't bite," Sylvester said with a smirk. "Say, um, earlier, what exactly did that guy mean when he called you a... pig... wolf?" Finnick asked. "You aren't very familiar with dingoes, are you?" Sylvester asked him. "I've... had limited encounters," Finnick said, remembering a sword descending down through the roof of his van. "Well, that term refers to our ancestry. See, pigs were among the earliest mammals to gain sentience, along with sheep, and according to the earliest-known records and documents, our ancestors were domesticated by them throughout eastern Eurasia thousands of years ago. Of course, it's debatable whether or not our ancestors were actually wolves or merely some other canine species that happened to inhabit that area, but since wolves are the most well-known canine, that's what everyone assumes. Hence the term pig-wolf," Sylvester said as he finished applying the ointment to his wounds.

"So, what's so degrading about it then?" Finnick asked him. "It implies that the wolves or canines were servants of them, and that our ancestors... were used for more than just protection against other non-sentient predators, if you know what I mean," Sylvester said with a bitter tone. "It's been used as a slur against us for centuries, so hearing it kind of stings," Sylvester said as he grabbed some gauze from the kit. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I, uh, need to get going," Finnick said. "Is that right," Sylvester asked as he wrapped the gauze around his arm and paw. "That looks pretty bad," Finnick said. "No shit, but taking care of it is a piece of piss compared to dealing with that bear," Sylvester replied. A sense of familiarity rushed through Finnick.

"Um, out of curiosity, what exactly is your name?" Finnick asked the dingo as he turned to walked over to the front doors of Dom's. The dingo stopped and turned around, grinning at the Fennec fox. "The name's Sylvester," he said before heading inside. "Yeah, but what about your-never mind," Finnick said as the door closed behind the dingo.

Walking back to the table, Sylvester returned to his seat as he listened in on the conversation between Arjun and Sharpo. "And you find those terms acceptable?" Arjun asked the bear. "Yes," Sharpo replied. "Good. The shipment will arrive next Friday at the southern Savanna Central port, dock eight. The time for the exchange and purchase will be at seven o'clock in the evening," Arjun said. Ten minutes later, Marigold arrived with their orders and everyone began eating.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Later That Evening...**

Detective John Thorpe was sitting at his desk when he heard someone knock on the door to his office. He looked over at the clock on the wall. "Hello?" he asked. "Thorpe, open up!" came a familiar voice. "Milius? What the hell do _you_ want?" Thorpe asked the leopard as he got up and opened the door.

The leopard was panting for breath as he stepped inside the tiger's office. "What, did you just run a marathon?" Thorpe asked him. "The wounds on that bear; they were caused by claws and a beak, weren't they?" Milius asked him. "Huh? Milius, you have your own case to work on. This is mine," Thorpe said.

"Dammit, Thorpe, just answer the damn question!" Milius snapped. "Yes, but the bones were broken by something else. Now what is this all about?" Thorpe asked. "Take a look at these pictures," Milius said as he took out his phone. Thorpe rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just look!" Milius insisted. "Fine, I'll look," Thorpe said as he took the phone and looked at the pictures. "What kind of bird is that?" Thorpe asked. "That's what I need you to help me look up. The bear worked for Mr. Big, didn't he?" Milius asked in response. "Yeah, so?" Thorpe asked him.

"A few months ago, a monitor lizard and two mammals were found dead in the Saint Lianne river. A small channel from the main river runs under part of Mr. Big's home before flowing back into the main river, with a few streams connected," Milius said. "Look, I get that a bird may have been responsible, but how exactly is that connected to the deaths of two mammals and a reptile?" Thorpe asked him. Milius explained his data points to the tiger, who listened only because he knew that interrupting Milius would simply make him stay longer.

"Now, earlier today, Officer Hopps was able to ask Mr. Big some questions about the lizard, and while he made no admissions of guilt, I think he's involved. I think that the death of this bear was retaliation from someone who knew these animals," Milius said. "Where did Hopps speak with Mr. Big?" Thorpe asked.

"At a funeral for another bear. This one died in a car crash earlier this week," Milius said. "Right. Hopps has... a connection with Mr. Big?" Thorpe asked him. "She's the godmother of his grandchildren," Milius said. "And... how did _that_ happen?" Thorpe asked, confused.

"She saved the life of Mr. Big's daughter at some point," Milius said. "Okay. So, what are you trying to do here? If these two cases are connected, I'm not giving up my case to you, Milius," Thorpe said. "I'm not asking for that. I want us to work together," Milius said. "Let's talk to Captain Glover and see what he thinks before we do anything else, okay?" Thorpe replied.

"Sounds fine to me. I'll see you tomorrow," Milius said as he walked away. "Wait... where did those pictures come from?" Thorpe asked him. "They came from Officer Wilde's phone," Milius replied. "He took those today?" Thorpe asked. "No, a friend of his took them," Milius said. "And was this friend acting on behalf of the case? Did they know anything about it?" Thorpe asked in a frustrated tone.

"No. They just saw some suspicious animals enter a bar and took pictures of them. It was one of Nick's friends from his pre-police days," Milius said. "Where was this bar located? Because if it's on Outback Island, then there's nothing suspicious about those animals," Thorpe said. "It was in the Rainforest District," Milius said. "Do you know the location of the bar?" Thorpe asked him. "Yes. I know it quite well," Milius said.

"Then check it out and see what you can find. Right now, leave me to my work," Thorpe said as Milius got out of his chair. "Okay. I'll look it up tomorrow after we talk to Captain Glover," Milius said. " _If_ you can prove that our cases are related, Conan. You have to prove that first," Thorpe said to the leopard. He shut the door behind the inspector and sat back down at his computer. "What an annoying bastard," Thorpe muttered to himself, before looking at the clock on the wall.  He took out his phone and called his wife.  "Yeah, honey?  I'm gonna be working a little late tonight.  I should still be home in time for dinner, though.  Yeah, I love you too.  Bye," John said before hanging up his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Now, I know that this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, but the point of this chapter was to set up Arjun's plan for initiating conflict. The next chapter will have a bit more action, and the further development of Arjun's plot. Also, am I writing these things as a bit too boring? I'd really like to know, since most of what I've written in both this chapter and the previous one has been dialogue.


	9. The Dragon's Reign

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Dragon's Reign**

* * *

Date: Tuesday, March 17th, 2020 

Darryl Keith looked at the helicopter with glee. "Oh dude, when do we get to _fly_ this thing?" Darryl asked Sylvester. "When we are given orders to fly it," was Sylvester's curt response.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Darryl asked the mercenary. "I just don't like Mr. Sharpo, and now Arjun wants us to work alongside him," Sylvester growled. "Hey, it's only temporary. Once Mister Sharpo has served his purpose, then... bam! Bye bye bear," Darryl said with a smirk. "I know, but that doesn't make me any happier about it," Sylvester replied bitterly.

"Ah, quit yer bitchin'," Darryl said as they began their inventory check of the helicopter and surrounding vehicles in the cargo hold of the Vera Alus.

* * *

Date: Sunday, March 22nd, 2020 

Mr. Big looked up from the small car seat that Koslov had placed him in after leaving their church. "Today has been a pleasant day, has it not?" the shrew asked the bear. "Yes. I only wish Kevin and Louis were here to enjoy it as well," Koslov said. "I did not see your son here today, Boris. Nor was he here the previous two services. What has become of him?" Mr. Big asked the bear.

"He has... he is a teenager, and he has become rebellious. If I force him to do something, he will act against me, but if I give him the _option_ of doing one thing or another, then he will remain tranquil. Besides, his room needs to be cleaned. It was either him doing that or church service, and he needs to learn how to clean up after himself if he is to survive on his own as an adult," Boris Koslov said.

"I see. And he is busy with school work the rest of the week? Why does he not do his chores on Saturday?" Mr. Big asked him. "Saturday is the only other day that he has no responsibilities," Boris replied as he strapped in his seat belt. He looked over his shoulder to the other van in church parking lot, where Raymond was ferrying Fru Fru and her husband's family.

"Boss?" Koslov asked, wanting to get something off his chest that had been bugging him for the past two weeks. "Yes, Boris?" Mr. Big asked in response. "Do you think that Louis and Kevin dying on the same day was really just a coincidence?" Boris asked hesitantly. "I do not know, Boris. Kevin's car was too badly damaged by that truck for any sufficient evidence to be collected. We have no way of knowing what took place before the crash, unfortunately," Mr. Big replied.

"I know, but... something seems off about it. There's just something... Louis's death was deliberate, but we were not close. Kevin _was_ close to me," Boris said. "And you wish that you could avenge Kevin instead of Louis, is that right?" Mr. Big asked the bear. "Yes," Boris admitted sourly. "I am sorry, but we must live with the cards that we have been dealt," Mr. Big said.

"Louis must be avenged, as he was murdered. You cannot kill the driver of the truck, for we both know that a vehicle that large can not stop on a dime, especially not on the roads of our fair Tundra Town," Mr. Big said reluctantly. "Have we heard anything from the police about Louis's killer?" Boris asked.

"No, we have not. Our dear Officer Hopps, unfortunately, seems to be sticking her nose where it should not go. I do not wish for her to be harmed, however, merely warned. But how to do so in a way that does not turn her against us?" Mr. Big pondered. "I thought you said we would only act if she dug deeper?" Boris asked him.

"Unfortunately, while she has not pried me directly anymore, I have heard that she and Officer Wilde have joined a team of detective investigating the vermin that we took care of in January. So she is still digging, even if it is not where we can see her," Mr. Big said. "What should we do? How will Fru Fru act if she learns about this?" Boris asked his boss.

"What she does not know will bot concern her," Mr. Big replied. "But she thinks of Hopps as a friend. If we hurt Hopps, then your daughter may be on less than friendly terms with you," Boris said. "Then so be it, but Hopps must learn to mind her business. I have let her into my family, but I will not tolerate disrespect, not matter her position," Mr. Big said firmly. Boris nodded his head as he started the engine.

He looked into the mirrors and windows, not noticing that a few cubs and their parents were looking up to the sky. As he began to slowly pull out of the parking spot, he turned his head to look at the church, just in time to see a large figure smash into the hood. Boris hit the brakes and put the car in park, turning off the engine before unbuckling his seat belt and scooping his boss into his paws.

"What happened!? Boris, tell me what I cannot see!" Mr. Big exclaimed as Boris exited the vehicle, oblivious to the clamoring and screaming of the other animals around him. He walked around to the front of the vehicle, his eyes widening at the sight of a dead cougar, who had dented the hood enough that he was not sliding off.

Boris made a gesture with his paws before he gasped in recognition of the body. "Cecil?" Koslov asked in horror. He opened his paw enough for Mr. Big to look out, holding onto one large digit for support as he looked at the dead body of the cougar. Cecil had been an accountant for Mr. Big and had worked in money laundering for him on several occasions.

"Who? Who could do this?" Mr. Big asked in anger before he saw the series of bloody holes in the suit of the cat. "Something dropped him from the sky," Boris said as he looked up, noticing a distant figure flying away towards the mountains. "A bird... a goddamn bird!" Boris hissed in anger. "No. A dead bird!" Mr. Big yelled in anger.

"Koslov, the cat who spoke to me before Kevin's funeral said that a beak was responsible for cutting up Louis. I believe we now know who the culprit is," Mr. Big said. "But why? Why would a bird attack us?" Koslov asked. "Birds and reptiles share a close lineage, Boris. They are all vermin, and now, not even the ones living in the Outback Region will be safe from my wrath," Mr. Big snarled. "Did this bird know that lizard we killed?" Boris asked his boss.

"Maybe so, but I will not tolerate this disrespect. Vermin should know their place," Mr. Big said firmly. "I will make sure that they do," he added. "Yes, but how will we know which bird was responsible?" Boris asked him. "I care not, Boris, for all birds and reptiles are vermin. To eliminate as many as we can is to perform a service to the world," Mr. Big said.

Reluctantly, Boris nodded his head in agreement. "We shall begin preparations tonight, Boris. I want everyone at the meeting spot. Not one person of my employ is to be left out, is that clear?" Mr. Big asked. "Crystal," Boris replied. "Good. Now, let us call an ambulance," Mr. Big said, before he heard the sound of an ambulance approaching. "Boris, my lad, you truly work miracles," Mr. Big joked.

* * *

Judy Hopps sipped her milkshake as she watched Milius speak with an informant at a restaurant near Little Rodentia. "But you didn't hear it from me," the informant, a bushbuck, said before he walked away. "Huh? Did you say something?" Milius asked him, playing along. The bushbuck merely flipped him off as he continued walking. "Yeah, well your pants are stupid," Milius said before he slyly walked over to the table where Nick and Judy were sitting.

"So, what all did you manage to hear with those ears, Hopps?" Milius asked her. "I heard-" Judy's phone began vibrating. "Who could be calling me right now?" Judy asked as she reached in to retrieve her phone. Milius sighed in annoyance. "I'm gonna turn it off," Judy said. "Maybe it's your parents?" Nick suggested. "No. They know what my work hours are, and they never call this early on a Sunday. They'd still be at church or-oh, it's from Fru Fru," Judy said as she saw the caller ID.

"Answer it," Milius said firmly. "Excuse me?" Judy asked him. "That's Mister Big's daughter, Hopps. Take whatever information you can get from her," Milius said. Judy frowned at the big cat before answering the phone. "Hello?" she asked. " _Judy! Oh my god, Judy! It's awful! Someone dropped one of my dad's accountants onto the hood of Koslov's car! It think it's Cecil! Oh god, Judy, he's dead! He's dead!_ " Fru Fru screamed frantically over the line.

Judy and Nick's eyes widened at the news, while Milius narrowed his eyes as the gears began turning in his head. "Fru Fru, calm down. Did anyone see who did it?" Judy asked her. " _I think someone said that they saw a large bird flying over to the mountains just after it happened!_ " Fru Fru cried. "A... bird?" Judy asked rhetorically in a whisper. Milius and Nick both caught her words, however.

* * *

" _Sylvester, Razak has just reached the rendezvous point. Pam is picking him up. Proceed to your target,_ " Arjun said over the radio. "Understood," Sylvester said as he turned on the engine of the car and backed out of the parking lot. "Darryl, get your guns and knives ready," Sylvester said. "Finally!" Darryl exclaimed joyously.

* * *

**Summer Side Apartments, Savanna Central**

"I understand," Harold Polatti, a black bear who worked as a limousine driver for Mr. Big, said before hanging up his phone. He grabbed his keys and flexed his paws before practicing his swing to make sure that he could defend himself if attacked. "Damn birds," he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment, stepping back in surprise as a dingo and a monitor lizard both stared at him with wide eyes.

"I told you he heard us," the lizard quipped. "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Harold Polatti?" the dingo asked him. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" Harold replied. "A lot," the dingo said before he rushed forward. The lizard pulled a knife out from his vest and slashed at Harold's legs.

The dingo stood back and kicked Harold in the chest, sending him toppling back onto the floor. "Don't struggle, mate. This'll all be over in a moment," the dingo said before the lizard dragged the knife across the bear's throat. He then ripped open the bear's shirt and carved a large smiley face into it with the blade. "That should do it," the lizard said. "Let's go. We have a long list to take care of this week. I'd rather get it taken care of quickly," the dingo said as he and the lizard turned around and exited the apartment.

* * *

**Red Fern Drive, Savanna Central**

Ian Cortez, a coyote, and Michael Blum, a gray wolf, both listened to their boss's words on Blum's phone. The wolf had it set to speaker mode. "We're on our way," Blum said as he hung up. "Make a U-Turn," Blum said. Cortez nodded his head as he sped up the car. After a few minutes, both canines saw a dark green-colored station wagon pulling up behind them before passing to the side and staying at their speed.

"What the hell?" Blum asked before the saw the driver's side window and rear passenger window open and a black-backed jackal grinned at him. Sitting in the passenger seat behind the jackal was a male spotted hyena, who had a grenade launcher in his paws. The hyena steadied the grenade launcher and fired the weapon at the front tires of Cortez's car, causing the vehicle to flip and tumble out of control. The hyena fired again, this time at the engine area, which burst into flames and debris as the car's engine was destroyed in a fiery explosion.

"Whoo!" the hyena yelled excitedly. "Oh man! I gotta thank that dingo for letting me use this! I _love_ this thing!" the hyena exclaimed. "Glad to hear it," the jackal in the front said with a grin. "Now, which license plate is next on that list?" the jackal asked out loud as the grabbed a sheet of paper from the center console. "Okay, let's go to the next target," he said with a smirk before he pressed the gas pedal and sped up, leaving the flaming wreckage of the other car far behind.

* * *

**Terry Tree Bar, Rainforest District**

Virgil Waites, a jaguar who worked as an enforcer for Mr. Big, sat down next to Renato Manchas at the bar. "You know... I don't remember what I was going to say," Virgil said as he looked into his drink. Manchas chuckled at his friend. "Keep thinking, maybe you'll remember," Manchas said with a smile.

"Don't say that. You know that thinking hurts my head," Virgil quipped playfully. "Yeah, but it keeps you quiet when you aren't drinking or on the job," Manchas said. "Yeah, just remember that the next time you accidentally give a ride to someone who isn't on Mr. Big's friend list. Then we'll see how friendly I am towards you," Virgil said.

"It was one time. Let it go," Manchas said. "Oh, don't say that," Virgil said. "Why not?" Manchas asked him. "Listen to the bartender. She's humming the beginning notes of that song now, and she's not gonna shut up until she's finished the whole damn thing," Virgil complained as he heard the female tapir start humming.

Suddenly, Manchas heard his phone ringing. "Hello?" he asked as he pulled it out. " _Manchas, I need you to be on standby today,_ " Mr. Big said. "What's wrong?" Manchas asked him. " _Our dear friend Cecil has been killed today. He was dropped onto my car by a large bird just as Koslov and I were leaving our church,_ " Mr. Big explained.

"Cecil? But he never hurt anyone," Manchas said. "What's this about Cecil?" Virgil asked after sipping his beer. Manchas looked at his fellow jaguar. "Cecil was killed today," Manchas said to him. Virgil's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "W-What?" he asked in disbelief. " _Manchas, I have already contacted Polatti and Largo, but I wish for you to remain at the ready today. I will be contacting Waites and Kusovo shortly,_ " Mr. Big said.

"Sir, Waites is already sitting here at the bar with me," Manchas said. " _Then inform him of the situation. I wish to see him later tonight at the standard meeting place. Relay that message, and have a safe day,_ " Mr. Big said before hanging up. "Waites? The boss wants you to meet up with him at the usual meeting place later tonight," Manchas said. Virgil nodded his head in understanding.

* * *

**Green Pine Mammals Club, Downtown Savanna Central**

Barter Nantook and Melvin Hunsacker nodded at each other after Nantook turned off his phone. "Do you have our gear ready in the car?" Melvin, a Grizzly bear, asked him. "Of course. I never leave anywhere without it," Barter said as the two bears walked out of the private room where several unclothed female bears were whining in disappointment.

"Don't worry, ladies. We'll be back," Barter said as he and Melvin left the room and walked down the hallway. "Who the hell would target an accountant like Cecil? Actually, who would target an accountant, period?" Melvin asked rhetorically. "Someone who knew that Cecil worked for Mr. Big," Barter said darkly.

"Kevin, Louis, Cecil... someone's picking us off," Barter said. "But I thought that Kevin's death was an accident?" Melvin asked him. "It may _look_ like an accident, but I'm willing to bet that there's more to it than that," Barter said as he and Melvin checked out at the front register and made their way outside.

The two bears walked the short distance to the car parked in the lot before Melvin unlocked the front doors. "Age before beauty," Melvin said. Barter rolled his eyes at the Grizzly before getting into the car, only to pause after hearing car tires stop. Both bears looked at a car that had parked just a fee meters away from them.

The passenger side window rolled down and they both saw the face of a rock monitor lizard. "Hey, this place is for mammals only! Get out of here, boot-skin!" Barter growled at the lizard. "So unfriendly," the lizard quipped before rolling up the window. The car then backed up.

"Yeah, go home to your nest! Stupid reptiles," Barter muttered. After backing up a certain distance, the car began moving forward, increasing speed before it lurched to a stop just feet in front of the bears. "Oh, you have got some nerve!" Barter yelled as he walked over to the driver's side of the car.

The driver's side window rolled down and Barter paused as he saw a dingo in the seat. "How ya doin'? Hm?" the dingo asked before aiming an SMG at him and firing a short burst at the polar bear. "Barter!?" Melvin gasped as he saw the larger bear step away with a cry of pain.

"Oh right, too much mass," the dingo quipped before firing another burst at the bear. This time, Barter fell back to the ground. "Barter!" Melvin cried before he grabbed his Desert Borer pistol from the glove compartment and fired the gun at the car, forcing the dingo to duck. The passenger side door opened and the lizard slinked out before quickly running over and firing an SMG of his own at the bear.

"How do ya like that!?" the lizard asked with a crazed smile as he saw the bear fall to the ground. The lizard then stowed his gun before taking out a big knife and twirling it in his clawed hand. "This won't hurt a bit," he lied as he ripped open the bear's shirt and began carving a bloody smiley face into the bear's chest.

"Let's go!" the dingo shouted at the lizard when he was done. He could see several mammals gathering in the lobby of the club. The lizard quickly got back in the car and the dingo drove off, speeding around past the oryx who had stepped outside first. "What the hell!?" the animal asked as the car sped off.

* * *

**Mr. Big's Mansion, Later That Night...**

Mr. Big, sitting securely in his chair on his desk, looked around at his various subordinates in the room. A few animals were just walking in as he began to frown. "You gentlemen should have been picked up by Polatti," he said as he recognized them. "He never showed up to find us," one of them, a gray wolf named Calvin Sanchez, said with concern.

"Where are Barter Nantook and Melvin Hunsacker?" Raymond asked as he looked around the room. "They were supposed to be here hours ago. And where is Vergil Waites?" Mr. Big asked in anger. "He was with Rinaldo Manchas, remember? He may have lost track of time," Koslov said. "Call him and tell him to get his ass over here," the shrew said firmly.

"Right away," Koslov said before picking up his phone. Mr. Big looked around the room, noticing that more than a fifth of his forces were missing. "Where are Cortez and Blum? Where is Kessler? Where are Frieburg and Potts? Where is Mauskawitz?" the shrew asked in frustration. "I've been trying to get ahold of Potts and Blum for the past ten minutes, sir. Neither of them are responding to my calls," Arnold Benchley, a polar bear, said with concern in his voice.

"Sir, I can only get Waites' voice mail. He isn't picking up," Koslov said with concern. "Call Manchas and see if he's passed out drunk," Mr. Big said. Virgil Waites had a history of problems involving drinking. "It's Koslov. Mr. Manchas, is Mr. Waites currently still with you at the bar?" Koslov asked into the phone.

Koslov nodded his head and his eyes widened. "And you haven't heard from him since then?" Koslov asked him. He then nodded his head. "I see. Thank you. Watch your back, Rinaldo, and stay safe," Koslov said before hanging up. "He said that Waites had left the bar hours ago to drive up here. He hasn't seen or heard from him since either," Koslov said.

Just then, Melvin Bergman and Nikolai Ozmayus, two polar bears, both entered the room. "Mr. Big, sir?" Melvin asked sadly. "Yes, Melvin?" the shrew asked in response as the bear walked closer to him. "Sir... I have unfortunate news," Melvin said. "Is it about our absent friends?" Mr. Big asked him. "Which ones?" Melvin asked before he turned and looked around the large room. "We are missing several animals, and many have not responded to our attempts to communicate with them," Mr. Big said.

"Well... Barter and Melvin Hunsacker were found dead at the Green Pine Mammals Club today. They were both shot to death, with Hunsacker having a symbol carved into his chest by a blade of some kind," Melvin Bergman said. "No," Mr. Big whispered. "It was in the parking lot, and the culprit got away before anyone else could arrive at the scene," Melvin said.

Mr. Big snarled as loud as was possible for a shrew. "This... this is _unacceptable!_ Whoever is responsible for this has disrespected me, and all of you. We will find this animal, and they will suffer for their misdeeds," Mr. Big said. He took a breath to continue speaking, before he was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. "Who is it?" Mr. Big asked as he turned to see Koslov pulling out his phone. "It's from Waites, sir," Koslov said.

"Good. Put him on speaker," Mr. Big said. "I'm afraid that it's a text message, sir," Koslov said. "Then read it aloud for us," Mr. Big requested. "Yes sir," Koslov said. Koslov's eyes widened as he read the message. "Well? What is the problem?" Mr. Big asked him.

"Sir... this is not from Waites. Someone has acquired his phone," Koslov said. "Well, what is the message," Mr. Big asked again, his patience wearing thin. "It says... to Mr. Big, I hope that you have received my message and declaration. You may keep Tundra Town, but the rest of Zootopia shall belong to me," Koslov read. "Anything else?" Mr. Big asked. "No. That's the entirety of the message," Koslov said.

"Who is this animal who dares to challenge me?" Mr. Big asked with tranquil fury. Koslov sent a text message to Waites' phone, but received no response. Several minutes went by and Koslov sent another message. An hour passed and there was still no response. "So, that is the way they want things?" Mr. Big asked. "Koslov, see if you can find some way to trace the call and find the phone's location. If we find the phone, we find the bastard responsible for this," Mr. Big said.

Koslov nodded his head in understanding. "It's in Sahara Square," Koslov said. Mr. Big muttered something under his breath. "Very well. We shall all stay here tonight. Tomorrow, we begin the search for this new enemy. They will soon learn why no one crosses me, and we shall have justice," Mr. Big said firmly. The night wind outside of the homestead howled across the frozen plains of snow as the gathering of dozens of animals inside voiced their anger and desire for retribution against their newest foe.

* * *

Date: Wednesday, March 25th, 2020

Duke Weaselton hummed to himself as he counted the latest payment given to him by Arjun Rooter. "Duke, boy, you have outdone yourself," he said happily to himself before he stowed his money into a wallet that he'd bought the week prior. He'd been able to open a bank account the previous week on Outback Island thanks to Arjun Rooter vouching for him, and the weasel was now considering looking at a possible place to stay over there now.

Of course, he still had his current, dinky little apartment while he saved up his income, but soon enough, he'd be able to afford someplace nicer. Passing by a large TV screen, Duke saw a news report on several homicides that had been committed on Sunday, the majority of which shared a common factor of a bloody smiley face carved into the animals torsos.

 _That's... Darryl's handiwork_ , Duke thought to himself as he looked away from the screen. He forced himself to keep walking along the sidewalk as he made his way over to a nearby subway entrance. _Don't think about it, Duke. No one's ever looked out for you, so don't worry about what happens to anyone else. It's not your concern_ , he mentally told himself.

He frowned as the thoughts of the dead continued running through his head. _What does it matter, anyway? I mean, they would never have done anything nice to you anyway, Duke. If you'd ever done something nice for them, they'd just spit in your face and maybe even lie to the police about something you didn't even do, just because of who and what you are_ , Duke reminded himself as he walked through the subway station, making his way to the landing where he waited alongside several other animals for a train to arrive.

 _Don't go flaking out now, Duke. You have to look out for number one. No one else will, or ever has... except Mom and Dad. But they aren't here anymore, are they?_ Duke's paws balled into fists as he remembered finding his parents' bloodied corpses in an alleyway on the night he graduated from high school, all four years of which had been a hellish experience enough.

_You aren't the one who killed them. You didn't have anything to do with what happened. Not then and not now. You didn't shoot up those animals on Sunday. You didn't carve them up with a knife. And you most certainly didn't kidnap or beat anyone to death either. You know how things work, Duke. They all worked for Mister Big, and he ain't a fan of you either._

Duke's head perked up when he heard the sound of the train approaching the landing platform. He stepped back a little bit to be safe as he watched the train slowly come to a stop before the doors opened and multiple animals stepped off. Many of them, being larger than him, nearly stepped on him several times as he tried avoiding their hooves and feet.

When it was clear, Duke quickly made his way inside the train car and took a seat near the door, looking at the map of the transit system on the wall. He was taking the Zootopia Loop to get to a stop at Liana Lane, where he would depart and meet up with Pam, one of the other monitor lizards working for Arjun. She was going to take him to meet up with Nelson Brookes and see about applying for a job as a dock worker or something else at one of the warehouses owned by UNI-WORLD Shipping.

 _Life's looking up for you, Duke. Don't fuck it up now by growin' a damn conscience. Why should you care about others when others have never cared about you? Even Arjun is just using you, though he's a lot nicer than any other bosses were towards you. Besides, he'll only hurt you if you turn on him, and that is_ _**exactly** _ _what these feelings are gonna lead to if you don't stop thinking about what's happening. Just focus on your job and your own business, Duke._

Duke tried listening to his own advice as the watched the train pass through the underground tunnel before eventually exiting on a ramp into the daylight. He watched the various buildings and parks pass by as the train moved back down another sloped into a underground section, since it would soon be crossing over from Savanna Central to Sahara Square. Sitting back in his seat, Duke glanced around at the other animals in the train car, noticing that some of them were eyeing him warily and some even had some very nasty looks on their faces. He ignored their glares and frowns and simply kept his eyes on the lights on the map, waiting for the train to reach his stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: What's this? Duke Weaselton having an inner conflict? Eh, it's probably just gas. It'll pass soon enough... or will it? In the next chapter, Mr. Big retaliates against Arjun's operation in an extremely disproportionate and horrific manner. What does that mean, exactly? You'll have to wait and find out when chapter ten is posted. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated, no matter how much those remind me that I'm not perfect.


	10. Retaliation And Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation of Mr. Big and Terrence Sharpo is now fully underway.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Retaliation And Investigation  
**

* * *

Date: Wednesday, March 25th, 2020 

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

"So, then the jackal opens the suitcase," Kalmius Eberzolah said.  Groaning in boredom and annoyance, Arjun Rooter turned on the TV in his office and used the guide button on the remote to select a local news channel. "Aw, come on! I was just getting to the good part of the story," Kalmius said. "Kalmius, I've heard enough. Go bother someone else," Arjun said as he found the channel local to Outback Island.

"- _were one of fifteen homes attacked in the past three days. At least three different species of eagle have been victimized both in and around Outback City and the surrounding neighborhoods, with over a dozen nests destroyed and numerous families found dead in their homes. Witnesses say that-_ " Arjun dropped the remote on the desk.

"Hey, what's going-oh," Kalmius said as he started listening and watched the news report with Arjun. "So... he lashes out like a petulant child. He strikes those who have done nothing to him simply because they are of a similar species to one individual who has offended him," Arjun said darkly. "Two can play at that game. But, I won't... because I'm better than him," Arjun said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"While he lashes out with no proper target, _I_ am taking aim at his pillars of support and stripping him of his power. I am absorbing his work force and conquering his territory, while he throws a fit that will no doubt have the police hunting him down. I use discretion-err, okay, maybe not _very well_ , but I at least know what and who my targets are, while the shrew _does not_ ," Arjun said.

"Um... were you speaking to _me_ , or did you just want to hear yourself talk?" Kalmius asked his boss. "Kalmius, shut the fuck up," Arjun said flatly. Kalmius rolled his eyes, having grown accustomed to Arjun's less than enthusiastic reception of his existence. While Komo Domo would glare at him and sometimes hiss at the smaller reptile or even try to bite a piece of his hide if he annoyed the larger male too much, Arjun was content to simply tell him off when he was annoyed, often giving the smaller dragon a set of printed-out math problems or puzzles to keep him occupied.

Arjun had found that an occupied Kalmius was a quiet Kalmius.

"So... are we upset by the attacks on the bird families?" Kalmius asked him. "We did not know them," Arjun replied. "Yes... but they are, sort of... casualties who had no involvement. At least when you had Mr. Big's subordinates targeted, they had obvious connections to the shrew. These birds... they died for no reason," Kalmius said.

"Kalmius, sentimentalism does not suit you," Arjun said. "No. I've seen and ignored too much to try feeling bad now," Kalmius said. "So... how many more enforcers does Mr. Big have left?" Kalmius asked his boss. "Enough to protect his resources in Tundra Town, but just yesterday Sylvester and Darryl managed to eliminate three more of his subordinates at a mini-mart in the Meadowlands," Arjun said.

"What about Sharpo? We've included some of his animals in our operation, but what happens to them when he's no longer useful?" Kalmius asked. "Obviously, we'll take the ones who want to live into our ranks, and we'll eliminate the rest," Arjun said. "Now, be quiet and watch the TV."

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One**

"- _were one of fifteen homes attacked in the past three days. At least three different species of eagle have been victimized both in and around Outback City and the surrounding neighborhoods, with over a dozen nests destroyed and numerous families found dead in their homes. Witnesses say that several large vans carrying large mammals with identity-concealing clothing were responsible, but that some of them appeared to have white and brown fur, and that certain ones were either bears or wolves. Other witnesses-_ " Chief Bogo turned off the TV.

He let out a snort before he looked at the team assembled before him in his office. Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Conan Milius, Cynthia Furrero, Roger Gibson, John Thorpe, and a few newcomers including Benjamin Thurman, Hannah Martinez, and Elliot Wycleff. Elliot Wycleff was a gray wolf who had just passed the detective's exam. Hannah Martinez was a water buffalo who had been a police corporal for several years already, and Benjamin Thurman was a rhinoceros who often did decoy duty.

"I want all of you to work together on this newest incident. This is too big for a small unit," Bogo said as he looked at the nine animals in the room. "What about our current case?" Nick asked him. "There's a high chance that there's a connection between this incident and our current assignment, especially Thorpe's," Milius said. "Inspector Milius is correct," Bogo said reluctantly.

"There's a connection, as a bird is our likely suspect in the case of Louis Ratner's death. Mr. Ratner also worked for known crime boss Mr. Big, and on Sunday, several homicides and accidents took place between Savanna Central and the Rainforest District. After establishing the identities of the victims, further investigating led us to discover that they were all connected to Mr. Big in some way or another," Cynthia Furrero said.

"Thank you, Detective. I was just getting to that," Bogo said. "So, what do the dead birds have to do with Mr. Big? This was all the way in the Outback Region," Wycleff said. "The perpetrator of the attack against Mr. Ratner is most likely a bird, and if Mr. Big found that out, then it's likely that he's responsible for this incident," Gibson said.

"Now hold on. We don't know for certain that Mr. Big did this. We have no solid evidence," Bogo said. "Yeah, but what about the deaths that occurred on Sunday? We have an accountant by the name of Cecil Fenton, who was literally dropped from the sky by what witnesses said appeared to be a large bird, which also evokes a connection to the death of Louis Ratner," Gibson said. "Each animal who died was connected to Mr. Big, and the only incident with any eye-witness accounts indicated that a bird was responsible, most likely an eagle," Gibson elaborated.

"Thank you for tell us what we already know," Bogo said dismissively. "Look, each person who died worked for Mr. Big, either directly or for a company or business that he owned," Gibson said. "If the attacks on Outback Island don't scream retaliation, then I don't know what does," Gibson said. "Yeah, but a bird couldn't have been responsible for all of those deaths," Nick said.

"No, but out of curiosity, I'd like to know what Officer Hopps thinks of this. After all, she did speak with Mr. Big at the funeral for one of his subordinates the other week," Gibson said with a smirk. Judy looked away briefly before looking back at the lion. "Mr. Big said that he doesn't like reptiles or care about them. He never directly admitted to anything, although the the circumstances of the dead lizard certainly point to his involvement," Judy admitted.

"Again, though, we don't have any solid evidence," she added. "Okay, but who could have attacked the other animals on Sunday? It seems reasonable that a bird was responsible for the death of the accountant, but what about the other animals?" Martinez asked. "That's what we're going to find out," Thorpe said. "Yes, all of you will be working together on this case. Half of you will focus on the deaths that occurred on Sunday, and half of you will focus on the attacks that occurred on Outback Island," Bogo said.

"So, we're currently working under the assumption that these incidents are all related," Milius said. "Yes, Inspector. Now, you all have full access to the ZPD archives, records, and database regarding all cases and incidents involving Mr. Big and those who have connections to him. Thorpe, you said the Mr. Sharpo was a person of interest regarding the death of Louis Ratner. How is that coming along?" Bogo asked him.

"Last week, I received an inventory list compiled from each warehouse belonging to Mr. Sharpo. One of the storage warehouses, reported several uniforms and other pieces of equipment as having gone missing after a power outage just three days before the death of Mr. Ratner," Thorpe said. "I see. Now, all of you, get out of my office and go somewhere else for your brainstorming. I have work to do," Bogo said.

**Two Hours Later...**

"So, the uniforms are stolen, along with other, seemingly random, pieces of equipment. I get the uniforms, since it indicates that somebody is trying to set up Mr. Sharpo, but why would they do this in the first place?" Judy asked out loud. "According to the notes compiled by Lieutenant Lisker before his arrest, Sharpo was involved in a drug spread all the way from the Canal District to Happytown," Thorpe said as he leaned back against a chair. The group had decided to use Cynthia Furrero's office, since hers was the largest, for their meeting space.

"Wait, Lisker? Are we talking about _Milton_ Lisker? The same Lisker who framed me for assault and murder?" Nick asked. "Uh... yeah. That's the one," Thorpe said. "Great. How close was he to exposing Sharpo before we exposed _him?_ " Nick asked. "He was still collecting evidence, but there's enough stuff in these notes and case files to at least give us insight into Sharpo's area of distribution," Thorpe replied.

"He was apparently planning to organize a bust during a shipment delivery or exchange planned at the docks on Friday, May thirteenth, the same weekend that Benezio was arrested," Thorpe said. "Huh?" Judy asked. "Well, Lisker's notes state that one of Sharpo's delivery animals and couriers was one Duke Weaselton, who has connections to just about everybody under the sun," Thorpe said as he looked over the notes that he'd printed out.

"With a confession from Weaselton, he would've had legitimate cause to set up a sting operation at one of the docks where the shipment was coming in," Thorpe continued. "And we blew it," Nick said. "Yeah, but it's highly unlikely that Weaselton would've known anything anyway," Thorpe said. "What makes you say that?" Judy asked him. "Doing some background research, I found that Leo Horrowitz was doing undercover work for Lisker as a mole in Sharpo's ranks, but the information given to him by Sharpo or his middlemen didn't match up with the docking logs I retrieved from the port authority," Thorpe said.

Everyone blinked in confusion. "I searched every log and data entry from the port authority surrounding the dock that the shipment was supposed to arrive at on Friday, May thirteenth, twenty-seventeen, the date that Horrowitz was informed that the drug shipment would arrive. No ships or vessels of any kind were docked in the harbor at that dock at the time and date given by Horrowitz, meaning that Sharpo was onto Lisker, or at least Horrowitz, and deliberately gave the ram bad information," Thorpe said. "Um, guys? I know that this is fascinating and all, but could we please get back on track?" Cynthia asked.

"Hey, you were assaulted by Lisker because of your involvement in Benezio's arrest," Nick said. "Yes, but that was the past, and this is the present. Let's stay focused," Cynthia retorted. "Fine. So, someone tries to frame Sharpo for the attack on Mr. Big's enforcer, or whatever it was that Mr. Ratner was supposed to be," Nick said. "A drug trafficker, according to the contents of the car that he had been driving. The guy was apparently going to be making a deal with someone in that alley when he was attacked," Thorpe said.

"Okay, but that still begs the question of just who was trying to frame Sharpo," Judy pointed out. "Wait... what if, and hear me out, but what if Sharpo _deliberately_ had someone take those uniforms, to make it _look_ like he was framed, that way he could attack Mr. Big and claim innocence?" Wycleff suggested. "Um, that's pretty thin," Thorpe said. "Yeah, it's downright anorexic," Gibson added.

"Besides, that would require Mr. Sharpo somehow making sure that Mr. Big is able to have access to the knowledge that his uniforms and equipment have been stolen. It seems like far too much trouble to go through," Cynthia said. "I think... we need to see Mr. Sharpo again," Thorpe said. "Why?" Nick asked him. "Because even though Sharpo may not be directly responsible, I think he might still have some valuable information. Besides, look at the victims who died on Sunday. They were all primarily located outside of Tundra Town, aside from the accountant, who was literally dropped right onto Mr. Big's car," Thorpe said.

"But not all of the victims lived in those regions," Cynthia pointed out, pulling up the file containing the IDs of the victims on her computer. "See, some of them _did_ live in Tundra Town," she said. "Wait, how does that tie in with Mr. Sharpo?" Martinez asked. "Sharpo has limited territory outside of the Canal District. Removing Mr. Big's influence from the other regions and districts outside of Tundra Town would give Sharpo more territory," Nick pointed out.

"That _does_ make sense," Martinez said, nodding her head in understanding. "Hold on, you mentioned earlier that Duke Weaselton works for Mr. Sharpo, right?" Nick asked Thorpe. "I said he has connections to him. In my experience, Weaselton works for anyone who gives him money," Thorpe said. "True. Very true," Judy said as she nodded her head.

"Wait, you think that Weaselton is somehow involved? He doesn't seem like the type to stick his paws into homicide," Judy said. "No, but... wait a minute! The weekend of the funeral!" Nick exclaimed. "What funeral?" Wycleff asked him. "Kevin, the first of Mr. Big's subordinates to die, although he died in a car crash, but that's not the point. The point is actually what we heard from Finnick that day," Nick said.

"Yes, the bird, lizard, and dingo. I was going to get to that," Thorpe said. "Huh? How did you know about that?" Nick asked him. "Milius here forwarded his picture mail to me as part of the case. That bird in the picture, I've discovered during my research, was a wedge-tailed eagle. They're native to Reptaelia and are also found in parts of Africa. They share territory with the golden eagle and are among the heaviest birds of prey," Thorpe said.

"Are there any living in the Outback Region?" Nick asked him. "Well, there _were_ , at least until yesterday and this morning," Thorpe said. "Right. Looks like we need to head on over to Outback Island and start asking questions," Judy said. "I'll go along. I did some field work there before passing my detective exam," Wycleff said. "Okay, who wants to join him?" Milius asked. Nick and Judy both raised their paws. "Anyone else?" Milius asked. "I'll go too," Martinez said.

"We'll need a big car," Nick said. "That's fine. My pickup truck should be plenty large enough for all of us," the water buffalo said. "Wait, _you're_ the owner the red pickup truck in the garage?" Gibson asked her. "Yeah, how's your blue pickup handling?" Martinez retorted. "It's fine. Just got the tires rotated two weeks ago," Gibson replied.

"Well, the rest of us will check out Sharpo and his warehouses. We'll get started tomorrow, so that we can have plenty of time to gather evidence. It's almost time to leave right now, so everyone get everything organized and put away neatly. Hopps, Wilde, Wycleff and Martinez will make up Blue Team. The rest of us are Red Team," Gibson said.

* * *

Date: Thursday, March 26th, 2020 

"Take a left turn here," Wycleff said as her directed Martinez to the tunnel bridge that would take them to Outback Island. The entire group was wearing plain clothes, with Wycleff wearing a red and black checkered flannel jacket along with khaki pants, Judy wearing a checkered flannel jacket over a white T-Shirt with rabbit-sized jeans, Nick wearing blue jeans and a flight jacket over a white A-Shirt, and Martinez wearing a jeans and a jean jacket over a blue T-Shirt.

Looking out the passenger side window of Hannah Martinez's pickup truck, Nick Wilde watched as various animals walked around the outside of the Fifth Precinct. As Martinez pulled into the parking lot, Nick watched a handful of dingoes and dholes turning to look at the large vehicle before returning to their prior business. After Martinez parked the truck, the foursome exited the vehicle.

"Hey, I didn't shut off the engine yet!" Martinez exclaimed. "Whoops," Wycleff snarked as he unbuckled his seat belt. Martinez shut off the engine. "There. _Now_ you can move around," she said, shaking her head in dismay before stepping out of the vehicle. "Thanks, _Mom_ ," Wycleff snarked again.

As with the main station of Precinct One, the main station of Precinct Five was a large round building. Walking inside the front doors, the group noticed that the front desk had two officers; a male kangaroo and a female dhole. "Hello, welcome to the Zootopia Police Department's Fifth Precinct," the dhole said. "Uh, hello. We'd like to speak to Captain Ross," Nick said.

"Captain Ross? May I have your name, please?" the dhole, whose name-tag read M. Burke, asked him. "Officer Nicholas P. Wilde," Nick replied. "May I see some ID?" she asked him calmly. Nick almost felt offended before he remembered that he was wearing plain clothes and not his standard uniform. "Right," he said as he reached into his brown flight jacket and retrieved his badge and ID.

Burke took them before looking up Nick's ID on the computer in front of her. "Okay, you're clear," she said as she handed the ID and badge back to him. "And the rest of you," Burke said. "What? I was just here a month ago," Wycleff said. "Yes, and you were very annoying. Now, show me your ID," Burke retorted. The rest of the group proceeded to do so, with the dhole nodding her head in affirmation after looking at each one of them.

"Okay, Captain Ross is upstairs in her office," Burke said. "It's back that way. I'm sure that Wycleff can lead you all to it without trouble," Burke said before the group began walking away. "So... what was _that_ about?" Nick asked Wycleff as they made their way over to the nearest elevator. "Oh, I just pulled a prank on her before I left. She didn't think it was funny," Wycleff explained as the group stepped inside the elevator.

"What was the prank?" Martinez asked him. "A couple of months ago, I placed a whoopee-cushion under her seat while she was on a bathroom break. She sat down on it in front of a group of school-children who were on a field trip," Wycleff explained. "Really?" Nick asked him, impressed. "Yep. Should've seen the children's faces. They were laughing their asses off when it happened," Wycleff said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, the group disembarked the elevator and made their way over to the office of Captain Ross. After knocking on the door, they heard a voice telling them to enter the room. "Uh, hello, Captain Ross," Wycleff said as the group opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh hell, why are you back here?" Ross asked him, disgust plainly evident in her voice. Captain Angela Ross was a female red kangaroo.

"Um, we're actually here as part of the investigation into the... incident with the birds," Judy said. "Who are _you?_ " Ross asked the rabbit. "Um, I'm Officer Judy Hopps," Judy said before she took out her badge and ID. "Oh, the rabbit from the recruitment pamphlets," Ross said flatly. "Why does everyone here seem to be joyless?" Nick asked curiously.

"Why do we never receive officers who _don't_ want transfers after realizing that they'll be working alongside reptiles out here?" Ross asked in response. "Um, maybe we could get back on target," Martinez said. "Right. We're here to investigate the deaths of those eagles," Judy said. "Is that right? Funny, how come you guys only started now showing up when we ask for help or reinforcements?" Ross replied.

"Can we discuss this later? We have an investigation to perform," Judy asked. "Fine. Hopkins will get you the files and information that our own officers have already collected," Ross said before pressing a button on her desk. "Hopkins, get up to my office with the documents on the eagle slayings," Ross said into the intercom. " _Yes, Captain,_ " Hopkins replied.

"So, are you going to look into anything else while you're here?" Ross asked them. "Well, we don't have any confirmation, but we do think that there may be a connection to the deaths of several mammals spread between Savanna Central, the Rainforest District, and the Meadowlands recently," Nick said. "Right. I should've known Bogo wouldn't have sent anyone out here if mammals hadn't been injured or killed," Ross said bitterly.

Nick nudged Wycleff's shoulder. "What's up with her?" he asked in a whisper as he glanced up at the wolf. "Don't ask," Wycleff whispered back. A few minutes later, a brown rabbit entered the office and handed the file folders to Judy. "Here you go," he said. "Thank you, Officer Hopkins. Now, return to your desk and finish your report," Ross said. "Yes, Captain," he said before exiting the room.

"Oh, I thought that I was the only rabbit officer so far," Judy said. "No, he got sent here after graduating from the academy. Not everyone gets placed in Precinct One," Ross said. "So, have you guys already collected witness statements?" Nick asked as he retrieved a folder from Judy's paws and opened it up. "Yes, and the evidence that was collected has been documented as well," Ross said.

"Translucent fur strands," Nick said as he read the report. "Polar bear fur," Wycleff said. "Yeah, I think it's proof that Mr. Big was involved all right," Nick said solemnly. "Wait a minute," Ross said. "Nick Wilde... you're the fox who gave Mr. Big a rug that was made from a-" "Yes, I'm the fox who gave the skunk butt rug to Mr. Big! Can people _please_ stop bringing that up!?" Nick exclaimed in annoyance and frustration.

Ross chuckled at the fox's reaction. "Uh, can you give us directions to the crime scenes?" Martinez asked the kangaroo. "Sure. Here's a list of the addresses of the victims," Ross said as she pulled a piece of paper out of a desk drawer and handed it to the water buffalo. "Thank you," Martinez said. "You're welcome. If you need anything else, feel free to ask," Ross said. "We certainly will," Martinez said.

* * *

**Sharpo Imports Headquarters**

Benjamin Thurman quietly drove up to the front gate of the dock where Sharpo Imports HQ was located. He showed his ID to the warthog at the security checkpoint before he was let through. He also showed the warthog his horn and a nasty grin. As the group drove closer to the main building, which was partly built into the dock and partly built into the ground that the dock was attached to, Milius saw something of interest.

"Hey, Furrero, see that?" Milius said as he pointed to a dark green station wagon parked in the employee lot. "Does the license plate match?" Cynthia asked. "Hey, Benny, drive closer to the other cars, and slowly. I need to read the license plate on that green one," Milius requested. "Sure," Thurman said.

Taking a picture out of his pocket, Milius looked back and forth between the picture and the car. "Yeah, that's the license plate," Milius said. "Gotta love the DMV's early morning non-sloth employees," Cynthia said. "Yep," Milius said through clenched teeth. "Gotta... love those... sloth employees too," he growled out with a frown on his face.

There's an open space for guests," Thurman said. "Take it," Milius said. "Should we call Thorpe and Gibson yet?" Cynthia asked him. "I'd rather not let this guy onto us the moment we walk inside the building, Furrero. After all, Thorpe told us just how much of an impression Gibson made when he was here," Milius said. "Right. I forgot about that," Cynthia said as Thurman pulled into a large parking spot and parked the car before taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay, let me do the talking," Cynthia Furrero said as she got out of the car. "Sure thing, kid," Milius said with a wry smile. Benjamin Thurman, being a large rhinoceros, merely walked behind them in silence. As Milius and Furrero entered the front doors with ease, Thurman had to bend over a bit to keep his horn from hitting the ceiling.

Walking up to the front desk, Cynthia smiled at the hyena who was sitting there. "Hello, I'm Sarah Goldman. I'd like to know if Mister Sharpo is available at this moment?" Cynthia asked the desk clerk. "Um, let me check," Shiva said as she picked up the phone and dialed the office number for her boss.

Upstairs, Terrence Sharpo frowned as he heard his phone ringing. "I really should just unplug that damn thing," he muttered as he placed his profit report down on the table. Marcus Girdlier rolled his eyes at his boss's behavior. "Hello?" Sharpo asked into the phone. " _Sir? You have a visitor. She's a... coywolf, is that right? Yes, she's a coywolf named Sarah Goldman, and she'd like to know if you're free at the moment,_ " Shiva said.

"Hold on," Sharpo said. He turned to look at the table. Seeing that there was nothing that could be used against him on it, he told Shiva to send the guest up.

A couple minutes later, the door to his office opened and a coywolf stepped inside, followed by a leopard wearing a gray sport coat and dress clothes with a black tie. "Uh, just so you know, the seventies are over," Sharpo said in disgust. "That's nice," the leopard said dismissively with a smile. "So, you must be Miss Goldman. Who's your friend?" Sharpo asked her.

Milius smiled and grabbed a chair before sitting down. "The name is Harry. I'd like to ask you a few questions about unusual activity seen here around the docks recently. The other day, someone reported seeing... well, a large bird hanging out near one of those big ass freighters out there," Milius said, lying his ass off and doing it smoothly. "I ain't seen no birds around here lately," Sharpo said.

"No? Okay. Have you heard about the bird slaughter that took place on Outback Island the other day?" Milius asked him. "What are you, some kinda cop?" Sharpo asked him. "Just answer the question," Milius said in a bored tone. "Yes, I heard about it, but so what? I haven't been to the Outback Region in months," Sharpo said.

"Months? So, you _have_ been there in the past, though, is that correct?" Milius asked him with a smile. "Hey, if you're a cop, I ain't sayin' no more without a lawyer present. Visiting an island several months before some birds get killed is _not_ a crime, and that's all I have left to say to you," Sharpo said.

"Boy, you sure seem eager to paint yourself guilty of _something_ ," Milius said with a smile on his maw. "I ain't guilty of killin' any birds, dip-shit. I just know better than to say anything that the police can twist around and use against me," Sharpo replied. "Well, what could I possibly twist and use against you? You were in the Outback Region _months_ before this happened," Milius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't see how anything could possibly connect me with what happened in the Outback Region," Sharpo said. "Neither can I. I just wanted to know if you'd heard about it. No need to get all antsy," Milius said. "Is there anything else?" Sharpo asked him curtly. "Well, would you like to take a ride down to the station with us?" Milius asked him. "So, you _are_ a cop," Sharpo said. "That doesn't answer my question," Milius pointed out.

"The answer is no. I'm not saying anything further without legal counsel present. Girdlier, please escort them out," Sharpo said. Girdlier nodded his head before walking towards Milius, who leisurely got up and made his way out the door. "Oh, one more question," Milius said as he pulled out a picture from his coat.

"This is a still taken from a traffic camera on Sunday. The car is driving away from a another vehicle that's been destroyed, and we've managed to focus the license plate. It belongs to a vehicle parked in front of the building right now," Milius said with a smile as he showed the image to Sharpo. "See that thing in his paws? That's a military-grade grenade launcher. And that car belongs to a jackal named Percival Horner, who works for you. His car, the same car in this picture, license plate and all, is parked outside," Milius said.

"You may want that legal counsel now," Cynthia said with a smirk. "What my employees do outside of work is beyond my control, officers. They come here, do their job, and then leave to do whatever it is that they do after work," Sharpo said. "Then may we please speak with Mr. Horner?" Cynthia asked him. "If we can find him," Sharpo said through gritted teeth.

"Girdlier, please find Mr. Horner and escort him here. Please use discretion," Sharpo said. Girdlier nodded his head and silently made his way out of the office. "So... what was the work schedule for Sunday?" Furrero asked. "Come back with a warrant. That picture doesn't show the driver of that vehicle, so for all we know, someone that my employee knows could have borrowed it from him under false pretenses," Sharpo said. "Hm. That _is_ possible, but we still need to speak with Mr. Horner anyway," Milius said.

An uncomfortable silence soon followed for the next ten minutes until Girdlier returned with Percival Horner, a side-striped jackal. "You wanted to see me, Boss?" Percival asked. "Yes, these two police officer would like to speak with you," Sharpo said. "P-Police? About what?" Percival asked nervously.

"Percival, where were you at on Sunday between the hours of twelve noon and three p.m?" Milius asked him as he took out a picture showing his car passing the wreckage of another vehicle. A frightened look overcame Percival's face before he quickly turned and bolted from the room, slipping past Girdlier. Milius and Cynthia shot after him in hot pursuit.

"Shit, get him!" Milius grunted at Cynthia as Percival quickly began running on all fours as he maneuvered through the hallways of the building, passing corners and knocking some office workers to the side as he weaved through the halls. Milius quickly took out his radio and called Gibson and Thorpe, alerting them to the situation as Percival entered the stairwell.

When Milius opened the door, he looked down and saw Percival already near the bottom, exiting the stairwell. "Shit!" the leopard hissed as he leapt down to the bottom floor, hissing in pain as intense pain shot through his left ankle. "Dammit!" he seethed as he pushed himself upright and opened the door. "I thought I was still young enough for this shit," he muttered to himself as he hobbled through the hallway before entering the lobby.

He quickly launched himself at the front desk, scaring Shiva. "Did you see which way that jackal went!?" he asked her, just as the elevator doors opened and Cynthia bolted out. She looked left and right before taking off and bursting through the front doors as the sound of an engine starting reverberated through the air. "Never mind!" Milius said as he tore himself away from the desk and hobbled through the lobby, following after Cynthia, with Thurman close behind.

"There he is!" Cynthia shouted as the dark green station wagon backed out of its parking spot, Percival turning his head to look at her with a snarl before turning the car. The front gate was already being opened for the jackal. "Close that gate!" Thurman shouted. The guard slowly began turning to face the controls as Percival sped through the open space.

"Dammit!" Cynthia shouted as she ran after the car, eventually putting herself on all fours as she tried to catch up the vehicle. She wasn't able to keep up, though, and she eventually stood back up, swearing. She jumped at the sound of a car honking and turned to see Thurman's car behind her, with both Milius and Thurman already inside. "Get in already!" Milius shouted from inside. Cynthia nodded her head and opened the rear passenger door to get in, closing it as Thurman stepped on the gas.

"Gibson, Thorpe, come in! We are in pursuit of a suspect, east-bound on a private road leading to the freeway. We're on East Split Vine road! The suspect is using a dark green station wagon. Remember the license plate!" Milius shouted into the radio. " _Affirmative. Dark green station wagon, canine size. License plate is T-H-X-One-One-Three-Eight. Moving in to intercept on the intersection between Split Vine and Dew Drop Boulevard_ ," Gibson said over the radio.

The chase was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Uh, yeah. Deal with it. The next chapter opens with the car chase. Who doesn't like those?


	11. Obligatory Car Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team engage in a car chase with a suspect.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Obligatory Car Chase**

* * *

Date: Thursday, March 26th, 2020

A dark green station wagon sped down Split Vine Road before turning onto Dew Drop Boulevard. Following the car was a larger vehicle, driven by a by rhino. "There he is!" Inspector Conan Milius exclaimed. "I know. I'm not blind!" Benjamin Thurman, the rhinoceros, retorted.

The station wagon didn't even stop as it pulled out in front of two other cars and sped away, causing the vehicles to honk their horns. Milius grabbed the radio. "Gibson, Thorpe! He's already on Dew Drop Boulevard! Where are you guys!?" Milius asked. " _We're on our way! Just keep your pants on, yeesh!_ " Gibson replied over the radio.

As Thurman pulled out into traffic, Percival increased the speed on his car as he drove right through a red light. "Put on the siren! Put on the siren!" Cynthia exclaimed as Milius grabbed the siren off of the floor and lifted it onto the roof of the car. "Woo-hoo!" Thurman yelled as he increased his speed in order to catch up with the station wagon.

* * *

Filling up their jeep with gas, Sylvester's ears perked up as he heard the distant sound of a police siren approaching. Looking out onto the main road, he saw a dark green station wagon speeding past the gas station, with an unmarked car with a siren on the roof only a few paces behind it. "Was that... aw shit," Sylvester muttered to himself as he realized what was going on.

"Darryl!" Sylvester shouted. The front passenger window rolled down and Darryl poked his head out. "Yeah, Sly?" he asked the dingo. "We may have a problem," Sylvester said. "What do ya mean?" Darryl asked him. "The police are chasing one of our newest acquaintances," Sylvester explained.

"Which one?" Darryl asked as Sylvester finished filling up the gas tank. Waiting for a reply as Sylvester went through the process of securing the cap and closing the cover of the tank before grabbing the receipt, Darryl sighed and rolled his eyes in frustration before the dingo finally got in the driver's seat. "The guy I gave the grenade launcher on Sunday," Sylvester said. "You mean that green station wagon? I thought that belonged to the jackal," Darryl said, remembering that Sylvester had given the grenade launcher to a _hyena_ , not a jackal.

"Doesn't matter now. If they get him to talk, we're fucked," Sylvester said as he drove away from the gas station and back towards the docks, where the Vera Alus was still located. "Hey, the liability went _that way_ ," Darryl said as he pointed behind them. "We need to inform Arjun before we do anything else," Sylvester said.

"But what makes you certain that he'll talk?" Darryl asked him. "The animals here in Zootopia aren't much for loyalty, outside of the ones who work for Mr. Big, unfortunately. He'll say whatever he can to save his own hide if they catch him alive," Sylvester explained. "Are you sure?" Darryl asked him. "Positive," Sylvester replied. "Great. Should I put a suppressor on my pistol, or do you want to do the honors?" Darryl asked him.

"We're not using the car. We can't risk them tracing the license plate, and even if we replace it with a spare, they can always go to the DMV and find out who's holding the car and where," Sylvester said as he drove to the docks. "Sly? I think you're over-thinking things," Darryl said.

"Somebody has to," Sylvester replied with a frown.

* * *

Percival Horner took another sharp right turn, barreling down a street in front of a school, where several children and teachers were outside for a fire drill. "Get out of the way," he muttered before honking his horn, forcing several children and staff to scramble to the sidewalk and school steps. Many of them looked on in sheer terror as the car drove past them, only inches away from their faces and bodies.

"That bastard! That's reckless endangerment!" Thurman exclaimed as he reduced his speed while driving by the children. He increased his speed after clearing the school zone, however, and was just about to cross an intersection when the light turned red and the cars perpendicular to their path starting going, cutting them off from their target.

"Shit!" Milius swore before grabbing the radio. "Gibson, Thorpe! We've lost him! He was last seen driving down Acorn Avenue!" Milius shouted into the radio. " _Why are you always shouting?_ " Gibson asked as he responded. "He's on Acorn Avenue! Please confirm!" Milius demanded. " _I hear ya. Acorn Avenue. Which direction, though? We need a bearing_ ," Gibson asked in response. "East. He was heading South-East down Acorn Avenue. He almost ran over a dozen school children in the process," Milius said.

" _He WHAT!? Oh, don't worry, I'll get the bastard! Gibson out!_ " the lion shouted over the radio. "Okay, Gibson and Thorpe are chasing after him," Milius said to his two comrades in the car. "Good. Let's just hope they bring him in alive for questioning," Cynthia said.

* * *

"I see him! I see him!" Gibson said as Thorpe took a left turn onto Acorn Avenue. "I know, I know! Geez, you're like a cub," Thorpe muttered as he accelerated and got behind the dark green station wagon. "License Plate T-H-X-One-One-Three-Eight," Thorpe said as he read the license plate to himself. Gibson retrieved a megaphone from under the seat and opened the window. " **Hey, you! In the green station wagon! Pull over!** " Gibson shouted.

The driver side window of the green car rolled down and Thorpe's eyes widened as he saw the jackal twisting his body slightly as he aimed a pistol out the window at them. "Son of a bitch!" Thorpe swore as he swerved to the right to avoid the oncoming fire. Percival fired twice at their car.

"Oh, he should not have done that," Gibson muttered with a grin as he unholstered his Bearretta 92FS/L pistol and checked the magazine before reinserting it and flicking off the safety. "Oh no, don't fire back at him," Thorpe pleaded, just before Percival fired at them again. "Are you sure?" Gibson asked with a grin.

"Fine!" Thorpe shouted after a round hit the windshield. "Just don't kill the guy! We need to bring him in alive!" Thorpe shouted as Roger Gibson leaned out the window and fired back, hitting the trunk of the station wagon. "Eight rounds," he muttered, counting his rounds as he fired at the suspect's vehicle.

The station wagon swerved to the left before making a turn at the intersection, avoiding Gibson's return fire. Gibson pulled himself back into the car as Thorpe drove right past a large truck. "Whoo! Too close for comfort!" Gibson exclaimed excitedly. The jackal started firing at them again from his car, forcing Thorpe to swerve his car to avoid each shot as Gibson prepared to return fire again.

"Shoot his tires! Shoot his tires!" Thorpe screamed. "I'm trying, but he's driving too wildly," Gibson responded as the green car weaved back and forth, driving through another red light, with Gibson and Thorpe close behind. "Dammit, we're gonna get ourselves killed!" Thorpe exclaimed as he narrowly missed hitting a giraffe's car.

"Come on, you bastard. Stay still for me," Gibson muttered as he took aim and fired a round at the car's rear tires. He missed the first shot, but did manage to blow a hole with the second one. "Four rounds left," Gibson said to himself with a smile.

Percival weaved his car through traffic erratically as he tried to gain control of the vehicle, before finally driving up onto the sidewalk near a cafe, sending dozens of patrons and customers running for their lives. Dozens of gazelles, deer, wildebeest and gemsbok cleared the area with speed and cries of fear as the car plowed through tables and chairs, the blown-out tire scraping against the sidewalk and producing a loud screech before the station wagon finally came to a stop, crashing into a light pole.

"Pull over, pull over!" Gibson demanded as Thorpe looked for a parking space along the sidewalk. "Just hold on a min-hey, Gibson!" Thorpe yelled as the lion unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door, jumping out onto the sidewalk and rushing over to the crashed vehicle. "Dammit, Rog," John Thorpe muttered to himself as he drove ahead and parked the car.

Roger Gibson still had his weapon drawn as he slowly approached the green station wagon, keeping his gun pointed at the ground and looking around at the terrified animals surrounding them. "It's okay," he said, reaching into his jacket to pull out his badge. "I'm a cop. It's okay," he said again before putting the badge away and carefully resuming his approach of the wrecked car.

He glanced up as he saw Thorpe approaching from the other direction. Thorpe had his sidearm, a modestly sized Cobra 79/M revolver, drawn and pointed at the ground. "We open the door on three," Thorpe said as he cautiously approached the vehicle and glancing at the deployed air bag inside. "Did you call an ambulance?" Gibson asked him. "Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I did," Thorpe said.

"Okay, on three," Gibson said as he slowly reached for the door handle. "Wait, do you mean one, two, three go, or one, two, three _then_ go?" Thorpe asked him. "What? Just say three and I'll open the fucking door," Gibson said, shaking his head. "Right. Okay. One, two... three!" Thorpe exclaimed as Gibson grabbed the door handle and pulled.

Percival Horner groaned as he looked at the two cops. "My... neck," he rasped out in pain. Gibson holstered his gun before pulling his cuffs out and grabbing the jackal's arms. "You, Mr. Percival Horner, have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say can and _will_ be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to legal counsel. If you cannot afford legal counsel, then we shall provide legal counsel for you. Do you understand that?" Gibson asked him.

"Y-Yeah," Percival groaned in pain. "Good. After that ambulance arrives, you're gonna be in for a long line of questioning," Gibson said to the wounded jackal. "Good work, Rog," Thorpe said to the lion. "Thanks. Now we just have to wait for the damn ambulance to arrive," Gibson said to the tiger.

* * *

**416 West Claw Road, Featherville, Outback Island**

Judy Hopps looked around the house in sorrow. The incubation room downstairs was totally destroyed, and the eggs held within the nest were broken. The developing chicks had been taken to a morgue along with the rest of the family. "Four eggs. This was their first clutch," Nick said as he read the report of the scene. "This... this isn't right. These were innocent animals," Judy said. This was the final house on their list, and it had been very much like the others.

"Yeah, and Mr. Big ordered them to be killed," Wycleff said. "We don't have hard evidence that he was responsible," Judy said. "Hopps, we have the polar bear fur, as well as the fur from the other animals who took part in the attacks," Wycleff said. "Entire families were murdered, Hopps. Polar bears don't just visit the Outback Region on a whim," he continued.

"Look, I'm not defending Mr. Big, okay? Is it likely that he's involved? Yes, but unless we have hard irrefutable evidence that links him directly, we can't just accuse him outright," Judy said. Wycleff rolled his eyes. "She's right," Nick said. "If we manage to take him to court, we'd need evidence that cannot be overturned, otherwise the whole case against him could be thrown out. The defense team could claim that we allowed personal bias to interfere with our work if just we accuse him outright without having solid evidence," he added.

"Hey, guys!" Martinez said as she entered the house. "What?" Nick asked her. "I just heard from Milius. They caught a suspect from the Sunday killings. He's been taken to the Nomak Hospital," Martinez said. "That's nice. We're supposed to focus on the bird killings, though," Wycleff said. "A suspect is still a suspect. We might be able to piece together who did this with information from him," Martinez said.

" _Or_ we could get the fur samples back to the lab and see who they belong to," Wycleff said as he stood up. "We've searched this house from top to bottom and found everything that's been left to find," Wycleff added. "He's right. Let's get going," Nick said. Judy looked at the living room one last time before nodding her head and following the others out the door.

* * *

**Interior Cargo Hold of the Vera Alus, Docked in Port CD-#017**

"Yeah, we heard the chatter over the police frequency. They've taken him to the Nomak Hospital in Downtown Savanna Central," Darryl said over the phone. " _Will he talk?_ " Arjun Rooter asked on the other end of the line. "I don't know. Sly here says that the jackal will probably sing like a canary," Darryl replied as he leaned against a wall, playing with one of his knives.

" _I'll speak to Mr. Sharpo and find out just how loyal his subordinates are to him. Get your gear ready, but do not take any action until I give the orders. Do you understand?_ " Arjun asked him. "Yeah, I understand. I'll let Sly know," Darryl replied. " _Good. I will speak to you later. Bye,_ " Arjun said before hanging up. Darryl hung up his phone and put his knife away before making his way over to the area where Sylvester was waiting.

"Oi, Sly! Just talked to the boss," Darryl said as he walked over to the dingo, who was leaning against the frame of the helicopter. "What did he say?" Sylvester asked him. "He said to wait for further instructions and that he's going to call up the bear to see how loyal this guy is," Darryl said. "We should just head over to the hospital and silence the guy now while we can," Sylvester said with a frown. "Hey, orders are orders," Darryl said. "Yeah," Sylvester said with a sigh, "I know."

* * *

At the Nomak Hospital, Red Team stood outside of the door to the room where Percival was receiving medical help. "So..." Gibson said as he leaned against the wall. "Anybody hear from Blue Team?" he asked. "Yeah," Cynthia said as she hung up her phone. "They're leaving Outback Island and heading to the station to to give the fur samples to the lab. Hopefully we should have some identities by tomorrow morning," she finished.

"What an eventful day," Milius said as he sat down on a bench in the hallway. "Hey, you doin' okay there?" Gibson asked the leopard. "No. I think I either twisted or fractured one of my ankles earlier," Milius replied. "You might wanna get that looked at," Gibson said.

"No shit," Milius responded. "Hey, Thurman, take the old geezer to the station and get him checked up," Gibson said with a smirk. "Old? Just to let you know, Sergeant, this _old geezer_ has seen far more action than you in my time on the force, _and_ I've solved a lot more cases than you have," Milius said with a grin. "Come on, Inspector," Thurman said as he led the leopard away from the group.

"Please carry me?" Milius asked jokingly. "No. You're a grown adult," Thurman replied. "But I'm _old!_ You heard Gibson," Milius joked. "Still not carrying you," Thurman said humorously.

The door to the room soon opened and a beaver entered the hallway. "Are you the police officers who brought this fellow here?" he asked them. "Yes," Thorpe said. "Can he talk?" Gibson asked him. "He is capable of speech, but please be gentle with him. He is currently on pain medication for his neck, and he won't be entirely lucid for a while once they've kicked in," the beaver, named Dr. Forsythe, said.

"How long do they take to kick in?" Cynthia asked him. "About ten to twenty minutes, given the dosage size," Dr. Forsythe said. "And how long ago was he given a dosage?" Gibson asked him. "About thirty minutes ago. He'll need to stay here until his neck has healed," Dr. Forsythe said.

"Shit, we can't question a suspect who's on loopy pills," Gibson said. "Actually, it's intravenous," Dr. Forsythe said. "Oh. Shit, we can't question a suspect who's on a loopy tube," Gibson corrected himself. "You have got a strange set of priorities," Cynthia muttered.

"Hey, if this guy isn't fully coherent, that means anything he says can be thrown out because he wasn't in a proper state of mind when he said it," Gibson retorted. "That isn't what I was referring to," Cynthia shot back. Thorpe looked back at the distant forms of Thurman and Milius turning a corner in the hallway. Sighing, he turned back to face the beaver.

"So... how long until he's able to speak to us coherently? He's a suspect in a criminal investigation," Thorpe asked him. "He should be okay by Friday night or Saturday afternoon," Dr. Forsythe replied. "We have to wait nearly a whole day and a half? Shit," Gibson muttered angrily. "Hey, who caused him to crash into that pole?" Thorpe asked him. "He didn't have to climb his car onto the sidewalk. He could've just as easily stopped behind another vehicle," Gibson retorted.

"Enough, guys. Okay, Doctor? This is the phone number of the ZPD, and this is my card. Call me or this number when he's ready to be interviewed by us," Cynthia said as she handed a card with her number on it to the doctor. "I'll be sure to do so," Dr. Forsythe said. "Oh, and... don't allow any visitors unless they're family or police officers with proper identification," Cynthia said.

"Right," Dr. Forsythe said, nodding his head. "That means they need to show their badge and ID," Cynthia clarified. "I know what that means," Dr. Forsythe said hastily. "I wasn't born yesterday," he muttered as he walked away. "Oh! Make sure that the family members show proper ID too!" Cynthia called out to him. The beaver nodded his head as he walked away.

* * *

**Sharpo Imports Company Office**

Terrence Sharpo sighed in frustration as he looked at the male spotted hyena standing in front of him. "Phil, I think you know why I've called you here," Sharpo said darkly. "S-Sir?" Phillip Clawmill asked his boss. "Phil... Percival is in the hospital and is probably a day or two away from talking to the police. You've done good work for me, Phil, but I need you to lay low for a while, because the police _did_ get a picture of you in Percival's car on Sunday. Your face was a little blurry, but if they can somehow identify you, I'd rather not have another employee lead the police on a chase through the city," Sharpo said.

"Uh, where should I hide?" Phil asked his boss. "You will go to Outback Island and work in one of Mr. Rooter's facilities," Sharpo said. "And... I'll be safe there?" Phil asked him. "Of course, Phil. The police will never find you," Sharpo replied with a grin, putting his unsuspecting employee at ease. "I'll arrange to have two of Mr. Rooter's animals pick you up and take you there for an interview shortly," Sharpo said.

"Um, wow. Th-Thanks, Mr. Sharpo," Phil said. "You're welcome," Sharpo said in return before waving off the hyena. Phil Clawmill nodded his head and walked back out the door and into the hallway. As soon as the door was closed, Sharpo turned to Girdlier. "Do you think that Horner will mention Clawmill to the police?" Girdlier asked his boss.

"I don't know. If he leads the police to him, then they could either lead the police in circles around each other, or they both might try to make a deal with the police and lead them to us," Sharpo said. "The police could easily use them as incentive against each other to make one of them talk," Girdlier agreed. "I'm going to miss Clawmill, but he was too reckless and didn't watch for the traffic cameras," Sharpo said before he picked up his cell phone and called Arjun Rooter.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Later...**

"Oh, come on," Gibson muttered as he looked at the cost of the light pole that had been damaged by Percival's car. "Shouldn't the bad guy be the ony paying for it? I mean, _he's_ the one who damaged the pole, not me," the lion muttered to himself as he continued typing up his action report.

"Just be glad that was the _only_ expensive bit of damage," Cynthia said to him. "Okay, now did he drive past the kids _before_ that other right turn or after?" she asked herself. "After. He had to take that turn in order to get onto that road in the first place," Milius said as he typed up his report as well.

"Where's Blue Team?" Gibson asked out loud. "They're working on their findings from the Outback Region. Their reports are going to be considerably shorter than ours," Thorpe answered. "Lucky them," Gibson said as he continued typing.

"So, who's guarding our suspect at the hospital right now?" Milius asked. "McLeod and Fursfield," Cynthia said. "I thought those guys were patrol officers?" Gibson asked. "Yeah, but they've worked guard detail before. Remember when Hopps had to move into Wilde's apartment after hers was blown to pieces?" Cynthia asked him.

"Yeah, I remember that. Clawhauser won the fucking lottery after that whole mess was over," Gibson said. "Say, didn't you and Wilde-" "That's in the past," Cynthia said, interrupting Gibson. "Besides, it was just a fling and nothing more," she added. "Right," Gibson said before returning his attention to his computer. "Where was... shit, I forgot where I was," he muttered in dismay. Thorpe and Milius both snorted at him.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

Phillip Clawmill looked around the corridors of the UNI-WORLD Shipping facility in silence as he and Sylvester made their way toward Arjun Rooter's office. As they neared the door, Phillip sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" he asked Sylvester. "Yes. Mr. Rooter is probably eating right now. Just so you understand, he tends to eat his meat a little... raw," Sylvester warned him.

"So... bloody?" Phillip asked him. "Very, if he can get away with it. Komodo Dragons have a very interesting immune system, and even after thousands of years, they are still capable of eating carrion without suffering any ill effect," Sylvester said. Phillip's eyes widened. "Huh. I... didn't know that," he said.

"Do you know what carrion even is?" Sylvester asked him. "Uh... raw meat?" Phillip replied, slightly unsure. "Meat that's still on the bone... of the carcass. I've seen him eat fish while it's still moving," Sylvester said. Phillip nodded his head in understanding before Sylvester opened the door and ushered the hyena inside.

Sitting at his desk, eating a plate of chicken, Arjun looked up at the two animals who had entered his office, nodding to Sylvester before the dingo closed the door. Sylvester then walked over behind Arjun's desk and began fiddling around with something that Phillip couldn't see. "So," Arjun said after swallowing a bite of chicken, "I hear you might have gotten the attention of the police?"

"Um... not intentionally," Phillip said. "Say, what's with the plastic on the floor?" Phillip asked. There was a series of overlapping plastic tarps covering the room. "I'm planning to have the room painted this weekend. Figured I'd get this part out of the way," Arjun replied as Sylvester turned around and positioned himself to the left of the lizard.

"Right," Phillip said. "You can step on it if you'd like. It's going to get dirty anyway," Arjun said before Phillip walked up to the desk. "You may wish to stand just a few feet back, so my food doesn't hit you if I spit while talking," Arjun said. Phillip nodded his head and stepped back a few feet. "So, Mr. Sharpo said that if I stay here, then the police won't be able to find me. Is that true?" Phillip asked the dragon. "Oh yes. _Absolutely_ ," Arjun said before Sylvester raised his pistol, sound suppressor attached, and shot Phillip in the head.

The hyena fell over backwards onto the plastic tarp-covered floor, his brains staying off of the floor itself. "Cover him up, and wear some gloves or put something on your feet," Arjun said before taking another bite out of his chicken. "Yes sir," Sylvester said as he retrieved a pair of claw-proof work gloves before applying latex gloves over top of them.

He quickly set to work on rolling the plastic tarp around the body of Phillip Clawmill and preparing it for disposal. "Do you want me to save anything for you?" Sylvester asked his boss. "No. The risk of his scent being caught by someone is too great if we keep him here to eat, unless we were to freeze him, but then we'd have to let him thaw out, and the smell from that would definitely draw unwanted attention. No, just dispose of the body somewhere that no one will notice. Put it in a large trash bag and take it... somewhere on the mainland. Be discrete about it, and take someone inconspicuous with you," Arjun said.

Sylvester nodded his head before leaving to retrieve the supplies needed for his task. "And Sylvester... make sure to use a vehicle that won't be recognized, and change the license plate on it when you're done. I don't care how careful you are, I'd rather not take the risk," Arjun added firmly. "Of course," Sylvester said with a nod before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, Sylvester returned with cleaning supplies packing material. "What a waste of resources," Sylvester muttered. "Yes, but he was a liability that we needed to eliminate. You can't make an omelet without breaking an egg, Sylvester. Besides, Sharpo didn't seem at all reluctant to throw him to us to begin with," Arjun said.

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, I think that the bear is a complete sociopath," Sylvester said. "One does not enter this type of life willingly if they do not have problems, Sylvester," Arjun said. "True, but this bear just rubs me the wrong way," Sylvester said. "I don't care what your kind's ancestry is, Sylvester, because you are an extremely competent employee and far better at your job than most pure-blooded canines," Arjun said.

"Great, now you're only second-to-last on my list when I snap," Sylvester snarked. "And I assume that Sharpo is first?" Arjun asked him. "As soon as you give the order, or as soon as we don't need him anymore... just let me know where to find him," Sylvester said. "I'll make sure of it," Arjun said. "Now... where exactly on the mainland should I put the body?" Sylvester asked the monitor lizard. "Look up where the municipal garbage is collected," Arjun said.

"Right. Now, what do we do about the police?" Sylvester asked him. "Yes, the police. They seem to be getting a bit too close for comfort. Do you think the mainland police will be as willing to cooperate as the ones back home?" Arjun asked. "Depends on the incentive and the officers in question. Gotta find out what matters to them before you can scare them into doing anything," Sylvester replied as he began wrapping up the body in another trash bag.

"Yes, but if that jackal talks to the police before we can do anything, we're screwed," Arjun said. "If they read him his rights, he might stay quiet, but even then... they might find a way to make him talk," Sylvester said. "This is a most troublesome situation," Arjun noted with a frown. "I guess it's a good thing that I had everyone return the weapons I lent them on Sunday, eh?" Sylvester said. "Yes. There's no doubt that the police will be searching the residences of their suspects. The hyena is taken care of, but how do we handle the jackal?" Arjun asked rhetorically, before looking at Sylvester thoughtfully.

"Will you be able to slip into the hospital where the jackal is being held?" Arjun asked him. "I don't think so," Sylvester said. "They probably have guards posted inside with strict orders to ask for ID. I'd be found out in a heartbeat," Sylvester said. "Even so... find out which room he's in and then see... if there's another way to get to him," Arjun said. "Just because you can't get to the target directly doesn't mean you can't still get to it," Arjun said with a smile.

Sylvester tilted his head in confusion before he finally caught on. "Right. That should work," Sylvester said. "Can you do it, though? Do you have the skill?" Arjun asked him. "My sister could do it, and she always second place when we competed at anything. Of course I can," Sylvester said with a smile. "Good. After you've disposed of this body, perform some recon and then prepare for your next target," Arjun said.

"Will the bear be okay with that?" Sylvester asked him. "Most likely. I don't think he cares as much about loyalty as he does money," Arjun said. "Unfortunate," Sylvester said. "Yes, but sometimes loyalty can only be found because of money, depending on who you are," Arjun noted with a snicker. "Right. Without money, I doubt that even Sharpo's toilet would work for him," Sylvester said with a chuckle. "Good one," Arjun said before the dingo began moving the corpse-filled bag out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Yes, this chapter was heavily influenced and inspired by Lethal Weapon 2 (1989). I make no apologies for it. To those of you who have been paying attention, you may notice that I haven't mentioned Sylvester's last name at all. Do any of you think that you'll be surprised when I finally reveal Sylvester's last name, or will you totally see it coming? You'll totally see it coming, won't you?
> 
> Also also, the next chapter will feature... stuff! And things! You guys like stuff and things, don't you? No? Too bad.


	12. Deadside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation team begins questioning their suspect, while Arjun orders his men to tie up loose ends.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Deadside Manner  
**

* * *

Date: Friday, March 27th, 2020

Inside the ZPD First Precinct, Red Team and Blue Team poured over their collective notes and evidence. "Okay, what do we have on the hyena who was in the jackal's car on Sunday?" Milius asked out loud. "Why? Don't think that Mr. Horner will talk to us?" Cynthia asked him.

"Unless we know the identity of his partner, any bluffs we make about the hyena talking to us will be easy to call," Milius said. "That's lying," Judy pointed out from her spot. "Really? I had no idea," Gibson said sarcastically. "Look, it's a common tactic to bluff like that in order to make a person of interest talk," Milius said. "Yeah, but it works best if you've actually managed to speak with the other suspect," Judy said.

"She's got a point. Actually speaking with the hyena would make it really easy for us to use simple information against Mr. Horner," Thurman said. "Um guys? Maybe we should focus on actually _finding_ the hyena before we do anything else?" Thorpe suggested. "Oh yeah. We should probably do that," Wycleff said thoughtfully.

"Okay, so who wants to look up the hyena and who wants to speak with Mr. Horner?" Milius asked. "I'll go look for the hyena," Thorpe said. "I'll go with you," Thurman said. "Same here. I like meeting new people," Gibson said. "You mean you like hurting new people," Thorpe said. "Eh, what's the difference?" Gibson asked with a smirk. "A lot," Thorpe replied.

"So, I guess you and me are going to the hospital today," Milius said to Cynthia. "Yippee," Cynthia said dryly. "What about the rest of us?" Martinez asked. "Keep working on the birds," Milius said. "But we're still waiting for the lab analysis to come back on the fur samples that were found in the Outback Region," Judy protested.

"Yeah, well sometimes waiting a long time is part of the job. You ever been on stakeout duty before? Trust me, it's a lot of waiting with little to no payoff most of the time," Milius retorted as he got up and grabbed the walking cane he had bought the day prior at a pharmacy. "So, get used to it if you want to be a detective in the future," Milius added as he and Cynthia walked out of the room.

"Oh, make sure that you guys lock my computer or shut it down before you leave the room," Cynthia said before closing the door. "Right," Nick said with a nod of his head before rushing over to the door. "Uh, hey, wait! We don't expect to hear back from the guys in the lab until tomorrow, so... mind if Judy and I tag along?" Nick asked her.

"As long as you promise to behave yourselves," Milius said. "Can we get ice cream when we're done?" Nick asked humorously. Milius stared at him until he started fidgeting uncomfortably. "Um, it was... just a joke," Nick muttered. Milius nodded his head before turning around. Nick started walking again as he heard a snicker coming from the leopard.

* * *

**Blue Brick Apartments, Happytown, Two Hours Later...**

"Okay, so this is where the... hyena lives, right?" Gibson asked as he looked around the neighborhood. Happytown, in spite of its name, was a slum. It was a dump. It was a demilitarized zone. According to most residents, living in Happytown sucked. Buildings were dilapidated and some were in dire need of repair. Other buildings, while intact, certainly did not look welcoming.

"What a nice neighborhood," Gibson muttered as he walked forward. He looked over and saw a group of fox kits, mixed between gray, red, and Corsac, playing in an empty lot next to a barber shop on the other side of the street. "Children play outside without fear... on a school day... in the late morning," Thorpe said as he looked at the kits, all of whom were almost school aged.

"Where are their parents?" Thorpe wondered out loud. "Probably asleep after working a night shift somewhere," Gibson said. He'd done decoy and undercover work in various parts of Happytown in the past. "Come on, let's get inside the building," Thurman said as he walekd up to the door and knocked on it. The front door opened and an old, shriveled up and scowling Fennec fox opened the door. "Can I help you?" he barked as he sized up the three mammals.

"Yes. Is this the residence of... uh... Phillip... Clawford?" Thurman asked. "Clawmill," Thorpe corrected him. "Sorry. Is this the residence of Phillip Clawmill?" Thurman asked again. "Who wants to know?" the fox asked him. "We want to know," Gibson said as he stepped up to the door with a confident swagger. "Who exactly are you?" the fox asked him.

Gibson grinned in response. "We are... the mutha-fuckin' police," Gibson said with a shit-eating grin. "I want to see credentials," the fox said. "Sure," Gibson said as he pulled his badge out of his jacket, opening up to show his gun in its holster in the process. The fox's eyes widened in fear.

"I don't know nothing about nothing," the fox said. "That's fine, we don't wanna to talk to _you_ ," Gibson said. "Just let us inside to speak with Mr. Clawmill," Thurman said. "And if I don't?" the fox asked. "Then we'll cuff you and take you-" "We'll leave and return with a search warrant. Mr. Clawmill is a suspect in a criminal investigation," Thorpe said, interrupting Thurman.

"You won't... _cuff me?_ " the fox asked him. "No. We have no reason to cuff you," Gibson said in response. "Right, _Thurman?_ " Gibson asked the rhino. "Uh, r-right. I was just... bluffing," Thurman said sheepishly. "Fine. I'll take you up to his room. He needs to pay his rent today anyway," the fox said before leading the trio inside the decrepit and worn-down building.

"Uh, I think I'll wait here in the lobby... area," Thurman said as he realized how small the halls were. "Yeah, you should probably do that. We'll fill you in once we've found Mr. Clawmill," Gibson said as he continued walking.

Eventually, the fox led them up a flight of stairs and into another hallway. "Here it is," the Fennec fox said. "Room two-zero-three," Thorpe read aloud. The fox knocked on the door and hollered. "Hey, Clawmill! It's me, Mr. Chadwick! Time for rent collection," the fox, now known as Mr. Chadwick, hollered.

After five more minutes of knocking, Mr. Chadwick growled and grabbed one of the keys hanging from a large ring on his belt. He pulled out a master key and inserted it into the keyhole before turning it and opening the door. "Hello? Mr. Clawmill?" Mr. Chadwick asked with a hint of concern as he stepped into the empty living room. "May we step inside the premises?" Thorpe asked the fox. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure," Mr. Chadwick replied as he carefully crept through the small apartment and made his way over to the bathroom first, and then the bedroom.

Gibson looked over at the small refrigerator and microwave next to a table that served as the kitchenette of the apartment alongside the wall. The walls themselves had a faded green color to them, although they seemed to be in otherwise decent condition. The lion also saw a plastic double-fan sitting in the only window of the room. He was interrupted from his surveillance of the apartment by Mr. Chadwick's return to the small living room.

"I can't find him," Mr. Chadwick said. "Maybe he went into work before we arrived," Thorpe suggested. "Yeah, we just missed him is all," Gibson said with a shrug. "What?" Mr. Chadwick asked them. "Well, he obviously isn't here, and we know where he works, so we'll just check there. Thank you for your time, though," Thorpe said to the fox. "But his car is still parked outside in the lot," Mr. Chadwick protested.

Gibson and Thorpe, who had both already turned to leave, turned back and stared at the fox questioningly. "Say that again? His car is... still here?" Gibson asked him. "Yeah, I saw it from the window in his bedroom," Mr. Chadwick explained. "Are you certain that it's Phillip Clawmill's car and not someone else's?" Thorpe asked him. "I'm positive. It has a big stain on the driver side door from a botched paint job two years ago. The guy never had it fixed," Mr. Chadwick replied.

"Wait a minute," Gibson said. "Mr. Chadwick, does Mr. Clawmill ever carpool with anyone around here?" Gibson asked him. "Well, I think there's this jackal who comes around now and then that he hangs out with," Mr. Chadwick responded. "You wouldn't happen to know the name of this jackal, would you?" Thorpe asked the fox. "I've heard Mr. Clawmill refer to the guy as Percy sometimes, but otherwise I don't know anything about him," Mr. Chadwick said.

"Mr. Chadwick, did you _witness_ Mr. Clawmill returning home at all yesterday?" Gibson asked him. "Not personally, but when I stepped outside I saw his car over in the lot, so I assumed that he had returned from work," Mr. Chadwick said. "Do you happen to know where Mr. Clawmill works" Gibson asked him, knowing full well that Phillip Clawmill worked at Sharpo Imports.

"I think he works over at one of those docks on the western side of Zootopia," Mr. Chadwick replied. "Thank you. Do you have any idea which dock in particular?" Thorpe asked him. "I think I've seen him wearing a cap and jacket for... Sharp something," the fox said. "Sharpo Imports," Gibson said. "Well, I guess we'd better go check on our favorite Grizzly bear again," Thorpe said.

"Um what exactly is Mr. Clawmill suspected of doing?" Mr. Chadwick asked them. "Huh? Oh, we have evidence showing him at the scene of a drive-by shooting. Here, take a look," Gibson said as he retrieved the pictures of the dark green station wagon with Clawmill in the open back window and showed them to the fox. "See that thing in his paws?" Gibson asked the fox.

"It looks like... some kind of gun or something," Mr. Chadwick said in surprise. "Yep. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to continue our investigation at our next point of interest," Gibson said before taking a card out of his jacket and handing it to the fox. "If you see anything, such as Mr. Clawmill returning at any point, feel free to give me a call," Gibson said as he turned around and followed Thorpe out of the room. The tiger was already taking out his phone to call the rest of Red Team.

* * *

** Nomak Hospital, Savanna Central   
**

Cynthia Furrero nodded her head as she listened to Thorpe speaking on the other end. "I see. Well, good luck getting Sharpo to talk again. We're still waiting for Mr. Horner to speak to us. If he says anything, we'll let you guys know. Bye," Cynthia said before hanging up.

"So, how goes the search for the hyena?" Judy asked Cynthia. "He wasn't at his apartment when they arrived, even though his car was still parked in the lot across the street. Thorpe and the others are heading back over to Sharpo's office to see if they can find him there," Cynthia explained. Judy nodded her head in understanding.

Just then, the door to Horner's room opened and Dr. Forsythe entered the hallway. "He's fully coherent at the moment, but try not to agitate him too much. I gave him a very small dose of the pain killer, just enough to last about an hour. After that hour is up, I will return to administer more, and then you'll have to wait until he is ready to be discharged tomorrow," the beaver said.

"By the way, do you plan to take this fellow into police custody after he's discharged?" Dr. Forsythe asked them. "Absolutely," Milius said with a nod. "I see. I'll inform his girlfriend, although she won't be happy about it," the beaver said. Nick's head perked up from where he was sitting. "Wait, his girlfriend? Is she in the hospital right now?" Nick asked.

"Not that I'm aware, but her phone number is listed on the contact sheet for Mr. Horner, and since you've already proven your identities as police officers, you have permission to observe that number," the beaver said before he began walking away. "Now, remember, I'll be back in one hour to administer his regular dosage of pain killer. The IV has been disconnected in key locations to prevent unauthorized usage in the absence of authorized personnel, although I _will_ have a nurse on standby if Mr. Horner needs his dosage earlier than anticipated," the beaver said before he disappeared.

"Do you think he could've, I don't know, just said that _before_ walking away from us?" Nick asked rhetorically. "Come on, we only have an hour," Milius said as he entered the patient's room and approached the bandaged jackal. Percival Horner looked away from the TV at the sound of the four animals' footsteps and his eyes widened.

Milius took a seat next to the jackal and smirked at him. "So, Mr. Horner, how are you feeling right now?" the leopard asked him. "I... am I being questioned or am I under arrest?" he asked the cops. "Well, you're currently incapacitated in a physical manner, so we can't take you into the station until you're better. We're just questioning you right now," Milius said.

"Don't... don't police have to read someone their rights before they do that?" Horner asked the leopard. Milius's smirk faded. "Uh... yes," he said through clenched teeth. "I-I'd like to have my rights read to me, please," Percival requested. Judy walked over with a sigh and pulled a small note card out of her pocket and began reciting the words on it, informing Percival of his rights.

"Do you understand these rights as I have said them to you?" Judy asked in closing. "Yes," Percival replied. "Do you still wish to speak with us? We only have an hour before we're required to leave, and it will take longer than that for an attorney or a lawyer to arrive here," Judy said. "Look, Mr. Horner, there are over a dozen or more traffic cameras that caught you leading our friends on a chase through the streets yesterday. And... we have that photograph of your car at the scene of that crime," Nick said.

"Once you're discharged, you'll be in police custody, and we _will_ be arresting you for your actions yesterday," Nick continued. Percival's eyes widened. "May I have a lawyer tomorrow when I'm questioned further?" Percival asked him. "Yes. You may have a lawyer or other legal counsel tomorrow after we take you in for further questioning," Nick said.

"An hour, right? That's how long you guys have?" Percival asked them. "Well, fifty five minutes currently," Cynthia said. "I will reply... to certain questions being asked of me for the... _duration_ of the next fifty five minutes, but no longer," Percival said. Milius was about to speak when Judy put a paw on his leg. "We agree to those conditions, but please remember that this will _not_ be off the records," Judy said as she took out her carrot pen.

"Mr. Horner, why did you run from us yesterday?" Milius asked him. "I didn't want to get arrested," Percival replied. "Were you driving your car on Sunday at the time and place of that other vehicle's destruction?" Milius asked him. "Y...Yes," Percival said. "Who was the hyena in the car?" Milius asked. Percival hesitated. "He... he's a coworker," Percival replied.

"What's his name?" Milius asked him. "It's... Phillip Clawmill," Percival replied reluctantly. "That weapon in Mr. Clawmill's paws was a military grade grenade launcher. Where did he get it?" Milius asked him. Percival's eyes widened in fear. "What's wrong?" Milius asked him. "I-I can't tell you. I... they'll kill me if I say any more," Percival said. "They? Who's they?" Milius asked him. "I can't tell you," Percival repeated.

"Look, did you or Phillip own that weapon?" Milius asked him. "No!" Percival replied. "Then someone gave it to you. So who was it? Who gave you the weapon?" Milius asked him persistently. "I _can't_ tell you! They could be watching me right now!" Percival replied fearfully. "Mr. Horner, over thirty innocent animals were killed on Wednesday as a possible response to your actions on Sunday. Who gave you the weapon? Who else was involved?" Milius asked him with more fervor.

"For God's sake, they'll fucking _kill me_ if I talk any more! Why can't you understand that!?" Percival asked them. "Mr. Horner, you promised to answer our questions until our fifty five minutes were up, and they are not up yet. WE have your statement recorded," Judy said.

"Please! I don't wanna die!" Percival said. "Mr. Horner, if you cooperate, we can take you into protective custody, maybe even make a deal regarding any sentences you're given in court. Please, work with us. We can keep you safe," Judy implored. "No, you can't. Not from these animals," Percival whimpered. "Who are they?" Judy asked him, the memory of a dingo in a car driving past her flashing through her mind.

"Is one of them... a dingo?" Judy asked him. Percival's eyes widened in shock and fear considerably at her question. "H-How-" "Percival!?" a female voice cried out as the door opened. "Who the fuck!?" Cynthia exclaimed as she turned around to see a female side-striped jackal enter the room.

"Dixie? What are you doing here?" Percival asked her. "I heard you were hurt in a car crash and came here to see you! My boss gave me some time off for it," Dixie explained. Judy and the others noticed the slightly swollen abdomen of the female as she walked over to Percival's side. "Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Cynthia asked the jackal. "I'm his mate," Dixie replied. "The contact sheet doesn't list you as his mate," Judy said as she grabbed the paper and showed it to the jackals.

"That's because the receptionist who made it has a nasty attitude towards couples without rings," Dixie spat. "Yes... she did seem highly suspicious of Officer Wilde, even after he showed everyone his badge and we all vouched for him," Milius said thoughtfully as he scratched his chin. "Do you guys understand why I can't tell you now? I can't say anything further," Percival said.

"Mr. Horner, this is all the more reason to cooperate with us. We can give your mate protection against these animals as well if you cooperate with us. we can try to reduce the sentence too, so that you can see your... they are yours, right?" Nick asked, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Judy. "Ow! I was just asking so that I didn't make any mistakes," Nick whined.

"I'm sorry for his line of questioning," Judy said. "It was very rude of my partner to ask you that," she added. Nick rubbed his ribs with a frown as he glared at Judy before returning his attention to the two jackals.

Dixie had helped pull Percival into an upright position, courtesy of his adjustable bed, and was making her way over to his right side, walking behind Nick before taking a seat next to her mate and holding his right paw in her left one. "This is all very touching, but Mr. Horner, please do remember that witness testimony and video footage also shows you opening fire at police officers with a handgun," Milius said with a frown.

"You... you did what? Percy, tell me that isn't true," Dixie begged. "I... I didn't wanna go to jail," Percival said sadly. Cynthia rolled her eyes. _Either this guy is only acting like this for her, or he really only just started thinking about the consequences of his actions in the last thirty seconds_ , Cynthia thought to herself sourly.

"Mr. Horner, why did you open fire on our fellow officers?" Milius asked him. "I already told you; I didn't want to go to jail," Percival replied. "Yes... that seems counter-intuitive, as opening fire on the police is a surefire way to _get_ thrown in jail," Milius said with a smirk. "I just... I was afraid. I'd rather die in a suicide by cop than go through what _they_ might do to me," Percival said tearfully. Dixie gasped and hugged him.

"You keep mentioning these animals but you haven't given us any useful information about them, other than the possibility that one of them _might_ be a dingo, or may at least resemble one," Cynthia said. "I _can't_ tell you any more! You can't protect me!" Percival cried. "Why not? Who are these people?" Cynthia demanded. "You don't know what they're capable of doing," Percival said.

Twenty minutes went by in the form of a depressing routine. The detectives would ask Percival about the mystery group and he would simply say that he couldn't take the risk, forcing the cops to ask a seemingly unrelated question only to try to find out more about the animals. Finally, Dixie got up from her chair and walked over to the water cooler near the door to get something to drink.

"Here," she said softly as she handed a cup of water to Percival. "Come on, Mr. Horner. There must be something that you can tell us," Nick said. "Not until I'm with a lawyer tomorrow, and somewhere that they can't find me... or Dixie," Percival said. "Okay, if we agree to give Dixie a full protective detail, will you at least tell us where these guys are from so that we have something to go on?" Nick asked him.

Percival looked pensive for a moment before he sighed. "Okay. But you have to promise me that you'll keep Dixie safe," Percival said. "I promise," Nick said. "Okay. They're not local to Zootopia," Percival said. "Okay," Judy said as she began recording with her pen again. "They're from... Reptaelia. The one who gave us the guns was a dingo. They're working together with Mr. Sharpo to undermine and eventually take territory away from Mr. Big," Percival said.

"Do they have any birds in their ranks?" Judy asked him. "Yeah. There's this eagle," Percival said as he sat up. He handed his water cup to Dixie, who got up and made her way over to the water cooler again. "The leader of the group is a big lizard. He's... he's got this accent, they all do, but they ain't local... they have this place out on Outback Island. That's where the drugs are manufactured," Percival said.

"We didn't ask about any drugs, but we'll keep that in mind. Please, continue," Judy said. "The dingo gave us the guns. He and this other lizard, smaller than the big ones, but still nasty, especially with that knife of his. Anyway, we were taking out Mr. Big's henchmen and resources on Sunday, so that we could control more of the places outside of Tundra Town," Percival said.

"The lizard is going to let Mr. Big keep Tundra Town, but he wants everything outside of it, and we had to remove Mr. Big's control over those other places so that they can start expanding their distribution of their product," Percival said. "What product? The drugs?" Milius asked him. "Yeah. Heroin, cocaine, meth... all of it. A big shipment came in the other weekend, just before the operation began. Sharpo bought a whole bunch of it from them as part of a deal, and there's another shipment coming in either this weekend or next. When that shipment comes in, one of the lizards will be taking a whole bunch of money with them on a big boat back to Reptaelia. I can't remember the name of the boat," Percival said.

"What port is it going to be docked in?" Milius asked him. Nick's and Judy's ears began to twitch as they heard something whirring outside in the distance. "The boat's already in port; it's just waiting to leave sometime next month. The shipment of drugs comes in on another boat, but the location is kept secret until the day right before it arrives," Percival said.

"What's the name of the lizard, or the dingo?" Milius asked. "Well, the dingo, I think his name was Sylvester. His last name was Bar-" Percival was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and something going through his chest. He gasped as he looked down with wide eyes to see blood staining his hospital gown before three more bullets entered his chest. "Percy!" Dixie cried as she dropped the water and rushed over, only to be caught and pulled to the floor by Cynthia.

Judy and Nick both dove to the floor and looked outside in shock as a helicopter hovered outside the window of the room. The assassin fired a few more rounds into Percival Horner, silencing him permanently, before Milius crouched down behind the bed and took out his gun. He aimed and fired at the helicopter. The shooter closed the door of the helicopter and the vehicle flew forward before turning away from the hospital as Milius fired at its rear, hoping to hit something, anything at all, that could bring it down.

Nick rushed over to Percival and put his paws on the bloody canine's throat, checking for a pulse. "Shit. His pulse his low," Nick said. He grabbed the buzzer and rang for a nurse. "NURSE! Doctor! Somebody! We have an emergency! We need medical attention in room five twelve! Somebody hurry!" Nick shouted before a nurse entered the room hurriedly, rushing past Cynthia and the sobbing female jackal.

"He's been shot!" Nick exclaimed before he turned to look out the window. The helicopter was retreating into the distance, to an unknown destination. "It was him. It was the dingo," Nick growled. "You sure?" Judy asked him. "He's right. I saw the bastard too. Utility vest and everything, that was our killer all right," Milius said as he stared out the window after the shrinking helicopter.

* * *

Inside the helicopter, Sylvester Barbaros sat back against his seat and adjusted the frequency on his radio. "Come in Dragon Actual, this is Dragon One. Confirm, over," Sylvester said. " _This is Ar-I mean, Dragon Actual to Dragon One. Have you accomplished your mission?_ " Arjun asked over the radio. "Affirmative. Percival Horner is dead. I'm afraid, however, that another problem exists, sir," Sylvester said. " _What is the problem?_ " Arjun asked him. "Mr. Horner talked to the police before I killed him, Sir," Sylvester said.

" _The police? Are you certain?_ " "Yes sir," Sylvester replied. " _Then they may know everything?_ " Arjun asked him. "That is correct, sir," Sylvester replied. " _Did you kill them?_ " Arjun asked him. "Negative. I missed the opportunity, sir," Sylvester replied. " _Did you recognize any of the officers who questioned Mr. Horner?_ " Arjun asked him. "Yes, sir, I did. I can confirm their identities," Sylvester replied.

" _What about the tracker. Did you destroy that evidence as well?_ " Arjun asked him. "Negative, sir. It was on the female jackal," Sylvester replied. " _So?_ " Arjun asked him. "She was pulled out of the line of fire by one of the cops," Sylvester replied. " _Was she aware of it when you planted it on her?_ " Arjun asked him. "Negative, sir. She was completely unaware of it," Sylvester replied.

" _I see. What is your current heading?_ " Arjun asked him. "I am returning to Rally Point Delta, sir," Sylvester replied. " _Have you passed the PSR*?_ " Arjun asked him. "Hold on. Pam! Have we passed the PSR?" Sylvester asked. " _Negative. We still have three fourth of a tank,_ " Pam replied. "We still have three fourths of a tank, sir," Sylvester replied. " _Then change course to the ware-I mean, Rally Point Gamma. I want you to meet up with Dragon Two and await further orders. Dragon Actual out,_ " Arjun said before ending the call. Sylvester nodded his head. "Affirmative. Dragon One out," Sylvester said before letting out a breath.

"Hey, Pam! Change course heading to Rally Point Gamma!" Sylvester said over his microphone to the pilot. " _Affirmative. Changing course to Rally Point Gamma. Our ETA is T-Minus thirty minutes. Try catching some sleep before we get there,_ " Pamela Cuminozine said over the mike. "Thank you, Pam. Just tell me when we get there," Sylvester said before closing his eyes and taking a power nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, here we are, my readers. As you all probably figured out very early on, Sylvester is in fact Maulia's fraternal twin brother. He has a mean streak like his sister, and he's just as ruthless and persistent when it comes to getting the job done, but he's far more composed, professional, and methodical than Maulia and Bandit ever were. He also hates Polka music, meaning that he would never use it to torture someone since doing so would put him in hearing range of it.
> 
> Also, the last parts of this chapter were indeed heavily influenced by Lethal Weapon (1987). The helicopter sequence was written while listening to the music from the same sequence in the movie, called Helicopter/Riggs Walks to Tart, from the special edition of the Lethal Weapon soundtrack. That track plays when Mr. Joshua (Gary Busey) shoots Michael Hunsacker (Tom Atkins) from a helicopter at the funeral for Hunsacker's daughter, just after Hunsacker talked to Roger Murtaugh (Danny Glover) about Shadow Company. It's an excellent piece of music.
> 
> Oh, and PSR stands for Point of Safe Return, which refers to how much fuel a helicopter has consumed during its trip.


	13. Blood Trail

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Blood Trail**

* * *

Date: Friday, March 27th, 2020

**Nomak Hospital, Savanna Central**

Chief Martin Bogo looked around the hospital room that was now being sealed off as the body of Percival Horner was taken away on a stretcher, his mate crying out his name over and over again in sobs as one of the EMTs put a blanket around her. Bogo took a deep breath as he approached the four officers who had been on the scene.

"What happened?" Bogo asked them. "We already told you over the radio," Nick said grumpily. "Wilde, tell me again," Bogo said. "A helicopter carrying a gunman showed up and then our suspect died," Milius said. "It was a high-powered rifle, too. I got a real good look at it. It's not something you'd find in the paws of a civilian or even the police, not even SWAT," Milius said.

"That was a military-grade rifle. I don't know about the helicopter, but I doubt that they borrowed it from a news channel," Milius said. "I think... that was a mercenary," Nick said somberly. "Again?" Bogo asked incredulously. "It's the only explanation, because there are no mafias in Zootopia with that kind of weaponry. Not even Mr. Big has access to equipment like that," Nick said.

"We got some of Mr. Horner's confession recorded," Judy said. "Was he read his rights prior to questioning?" Bogo asked her. "Yes. I recorded that as well. We can use his testimony for the investigation," Judy replied. "Good. Where are the others?" Bogo asked. "Thorpe, Gibson, and Thurman were heading over to Mr. Sharpo's office again when we last heard from them. The other suspect from the car works for the bear. Hopefully, they'll have better luck than we did," Milius said.

"Wycleff and Martinez are still back at the station," Nick said added. "Have they been alerted to the situation?" Bogo asked him. "Yes sir. Furrero called them just after the assault ended," Nick said. "Call up Thorpe and the others. Tell them what happened," Bogo said before he turned to look over at the weeping jackal in the corner of the room.

"What about her? Does she know anything?" Bogo asked. "We're not sure. I think Mr. Horner may have been keeping her in the dark about his activities, but we haven't pressed her for answers yet. Her mate just died forty minutes ago, sir," Nick said. "Fine. Take her to the station and keep her overnight. Find out where she lives so that we can send someone to stake it out, just in case our killers decide she's a loose end," Bogo said.

"Were there any markings on the helicopter?" Bogo asked. "None. It was plain gray. I don't even know if I actually managed to hit it," Milius said. "Write up a description of it as best you can. I'll have the department issue a city-wide APB for the thing, as well as the dingo," Bogo said. "Now, just to be sure... it _was_ a dingo, right? It wasn't a dhole?" Bogo asked.

"I'm positive. Mr. Horner even mentioned the dingo before he got capped," Nick said as he nodded his head. "Did he give a name?" Bogo asked. "Yeah. Sylvester. Sylvester Bar... dammit, he got shot before he could finish saying the guy's name!" Nick exclaimed. "Did the jackal say where he was from?" Bogo asked. "The jackal lived here in Zootopia," Nick replied. "I _meant_ the _dingo_ ," Bogo said with a frown.

"Oh, right. The dingo. Yeah, he said that the dingo and the lizards were from Reptaelia, _and_... get this, he told us that Mr. Sharpo bought a large shipment of heroin from these guys the other week," Nick said. "What lizards?" Bogo asked him. "Oh, we forgot to mention them. Uh... we didn't get any names, unfortunately, but... wait a minute," Nick said before he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Wilde, what are you-" "Just give me a minute," Nick said. "And... here we are. These pictures was sent to me by a friend a week back," Nick said as he showed Bogo the pictures sent to him by Finnick to Bogo. "See? There's even a bird in there. And Mr. Horner... he said that these Reptaelians are working together with Mr. Sharpo to take down Mr. Big," Nick added.

"Take your evidence to Captain Glover and call the others back to the station," Bogo said. "Yes sir," Nick and Judy said in unison. "Inspector?" Bogo asked Milius. "Huh?" Milius asked in response. "You looked like you were zoning out there," Bogo said with concern. "I'm just thinking," Milius said. "About?" Bogo asked him. "There's a koala locked up in a maximum security prison, the same one we have Lisker and Bellwether in right now," Milius said as he looked up at the cape buffalo.

"You want to go speak to him?" Bogo asked him. "Yes. I want to know if he can tell us anything useful," Milius said as he got up. "I'll arrange for you to speak with him this afternoon," Bogo said. "You can do that on short notice?" Milius asked him. "I'm the Chief of Police. We have witness testimony tying several dozen murders together. I'd be shirking my responsibilities if I didn't do something," Bogo said with a smirk.

"I wanna take Officer Hopps with me. She got him to talk before he was sentenced, and I don't want to make this trip for nothing," Milius said as he gripped his cane and stood up. Bogo nodded his head. "Hopps! You're going with Inspector Milius to interview someone. Wilde, I want you and Furrero to go back to the station with... the widow, and keep an eye on her until a protective detail can be arranged for her," Bogo said.

* * *

**Sharpo Imports Company Office**

"Uh-huh," John Thorpe said into the phone. "Okay. We'll meet you guys back there in an hour. Bye," he said before hanging up the phone. He tucked the phone into his suit pocket and walked back into the room. "Well, Gentlemen, I'm afraid that our attention is needed elsewhere at the moment. May we return later if anything comes up?" Thorpe asked the large Grizzly bear in front of him.

"Sure. We're law abiding citizens, after all," Terrence Sharpo said. "That's good to hear. Have a nice day," Thorpe said as he ushered Gibson out of the room. "Aw, I didn't even get to make him mad yet," Gibson protested in humor. "Shut up, Rog. This isn't the time for jokes," Thorpe said as he led the lion out of the room with him.

"Girdlier, close the door," Sharpo said. Marcus Girdlier nodded his head as he closed the door behind the two felines. The two bears waited until they were certain that the detectives were out of earshot before speaking to one another.

"I just got a text message from Rooter," Girdlier said. "Yes. So did I," Sharpo said. "Both of our loose ends have been tied up," Girdlier said. "No. We still have Horner's mate to silence," Sharpo said. "But, sir... she doesn't know anything," Girdlier said. "We can't take the risk that she might have overheard something important," Sharpo said.

"Should we take care of her ourselves?" Girdlier asked his boss. "No. We'll get that pig-wolf to to do it. It's the one thing his kind is good at," Sharpo said smugly. "Of course, sir. But... what about Mr. Big? Remember the phone call we got this morning?" Girdlier asked him.

"Yes, and I told Rooter about it," Sharpo said. "What did he say?" Girdlier asked him. "He said to let Mr. Big pick out the location, and then Rooter will send his forces in to set things up for the meeting. We'll go in, meet Mr. Big or his people, and then Rooter's animals will attack us, killing most of Mr. Big's forces and wounding some of ours, which in turn will make the shrew willing to trust us so that we can infiltrate his ranks," Sharpo said.

"What if some of our guys get killed?" Girdlier asked him. "You can't make an omelet without breaking an egg or two," Sharpo said. "I know, but... what if Mr. Big catches on? Or what if Mr. Big has _already_ figured it out? What if this meeting is a trap?" Girdlier asked him. "Please, Mr. Big would not set up a meeting to trap us. He uses direct methods. He kidnaps and then disposes into the cold river. It's his way," Sharpo said with a laugh.

"Yes, but... what if he's adapting? What if he _knows_ that you wouldn't expect that from him?" Girdlier asked him. "Planning around plans? Girdlier, I didn't know you were such a strategist," Sharpo chuckled. "I'm just trying to be prepared, sir. Mr. Rooter's actions have... they've drawn the police to us, sir. And what if the dingo was recognized or identified by the police during the attack? That could blow everything up in our faces," Girdlier said.

"We can always say that we were threatened with force, since Rooter has access to military gear and _we_ , being Zootopian citizens, do not," Sharpo said. "Sir, maybe we should have Mr. Rooter slow down the operation. Speeding things up like this might cause us to make mistakes. We might get caught," Girdlier said.

"Relax, Marcus. We won't get caught, and if we do? Well, what did I just suggest a minute ago?" Sharpo replied. "And besides, if we play our cards right, we'll have control over Tundra Town and half of Zootopia. And in the future, under that lizard's nose, we can take over everything but Sahara Square and Outback Island. _We_ will be in charge," Sharpo said with a grin.

"Sir, I've been going over the various places that Mr. Rooter has been taking over lately; the back alleys, the back rooms, the shops, the warehouses... sir, he's dug too deep for us to try that. If we try to take over, we'd have to take over _all_ of Zootopia, or else he can still strike back at us. He has _mercenaries_ at his disposal. Ex-military personnel, with guns and knives that I've only ever seen in documentaries or in action films," Girdlier said gravely.

"You're being paranoid, Marcus," Sharpo said dismissively. "Arjun Rooter won't suspect a thing when we strike. Besides, we'll wait at least a year or more, so that he can get comfortable and let his guard down. As he's getting cozy, we'll slowly begin undermining him and then... we take over. We're mammals, after all. We can survive in any climate, but Mr. Exotherm can only survive in specific climates," Sharpo said smugly.

"Sir, don't forget that in environments where reptiles and birds coexist with mammals, reptiles and birds are the apex predators," Girdlier said. "So? we're fucking Grizzly bears, Marcus. We're omnivorous apex predators, easily on the same playing field as birds and lizards," Sharpo said. "Yes, but they're from Reptaelia, sir. They have venomous spiders that hide in toilets," Girdlier said.

"Yes, and that's terrifying, but this isn't Reptaelia," Sharpo said. "This is Zootopia, where anyone can be anything, and I most certainly will be the apex predator of this land. I want to be, and I will be," Sharpo finished with a grin.

* * *

**UNI-World Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

"So what all needs replaced and/or repaired?" Arjun asked over the phone. " _We need to repair several pipes for the fuel line, as well as a worn out rudder and a rusted propeller. We can't leave safely without fixing that. The boat's gonna have to stay in port for at least another week until it's all taken care of,_ " the captain of the Vera Alus said over the phone.

"I see. Well, please inform me when it's finished," Arjun said. " _Sure. But no promises,_ " the captain said before hanging up. Arjun placed the phone down on the desk and growled in frustration at his predicament. He picked up his radio and called in Sylvester. "Syl-I mean, Dragon One, come in," Arjun said.

" _This is Dragon One, I read you, over. I have made contact with Dragon Two and am currently awaiting further orders,_ " Sylvester replied. "Dragon One, the Alus will not be leaving as planned for another week due to repairs. We must alter our plans to fit the new schedule. I want you to silence the female jackal at the soonest convenient time, preferably before tomorrow night. Then, I need you and Dragon Two to meet up with Dom-I mean, Dragon Three and prepare for the meeting between Sharpo and Mr. Big tomorrow afternoon," Arjun continued.

" _Affirmative. How should I silence the jackal?_ " Sylvester asked him. "Use whatever method works the best without letting someone see you. I also need you to begin preparations for warning off the police before we can leave. If we can hold them off until the boat is ready to leave, then we can wait them out back home before returning in a few months," Arjun said.

" _I understand. After I'm finished setting things up for the jackal, I'll work with Dragon Two and Three to begin warning off the police. Dragon One, out,_ " Sylvester said.

* * *

**Later That Evening...**

Conan Milius drove his car through the streets of Downtown Savanna Central. "Come on, where are you?" he muttered to himself before he finally parked the car outside of the apartment that one Duke Weaselton lived in. "Well, Duke. As the koala suggested, why not talk to the guy we know?" Milius said. The interview with Wilbur McKenzie had gone very poorly, as the koala revealed that he usually had worked alone when performing assignments for his employers, and thus he didn't have any useful information regarding their suspects.

Afterwards, Milius and Judy had spoken with Lisker, who had revealed to them that there was a safe, hidden in the maintenance panels under the floor of his former office before his arrest, where several documents and maps regarding Mr. Big and Mr. Sharpo's territory were stored. Judy was currently back at the station with the others searching for the safe, while Milius was looking for Duke Weaselton, who Wilbur McKenzie had pointed out in the photos shown to him.

 _If you already know the weasel in the picture, then why not ask_ _ **him**_ _? He's clearly already acquainted with your suspects, and he would know far more about their current plans than I possibly could._ The koala's words rang very true with Milius, and so here he was, searching for the weasel. Milius walked up to the front door of the shabby apartment complex and went into the small lobby, where a flight of stairs took up most of the room and a list of tenants was posted on the wall with floor and room numbers.

"Huh. Conrad, Kroker, Farnsworth; why are none of these in alphabetical order?" Milius asked himself. "Oh... it's in numerical order," he said in mild embarrassment. "Weaselton, Weaselton, Weaselton... there you are," Milius said as he found Duke Weaselton's apartment number on the list.

Making his way up the cramped stairs, Milius eventually stepped into the main hallway of the third floor. "Why can't anyone ever live on the first floor?" he muttered to himself. He eventually came across Weaselton's apartment, #404, and rang the door bell. He waited three minutes before ringing again.

Eventually, he sighed in frustration and turned to walk away when someone bumped into him. "Hey, watch where you're... do I know you?" Duke Weaselton asked the leopard as he hid the money in his paws. "Mr. Weaselton, it's so nice to see you again," Milius said. "Uh... do I... know you?" Weaselton asked him again.

"I saved you from being tortured by a crooked cop once," Milius said. Duke squinted his eyebrows in confusion, until the memory of the second time Benezio tortured him came rushing forth. "Yeah! Yeah, I remember you!" Duke said. "That's good. Now, Mr. Weaselton, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" Milius asked him.

"Uh... what kind of questions?" Duke asked him. "Well, it's in regards to the animals in these pictures," Milius said as he took ou this phone and showed the pictures to Duke. "Is that you sitting next to those two Komodo Dragons?" Milius asked him. Duke's eyes widened in shock, apprehension, fear, and anxiety.

"I-I haven't done nothin' wrong," Duke said. "I didn't say that you had, but if you could help us identify these individuals, it would be extremely helpful," Milius said. "I-I got nothing to say to you," Duke said nervously. "Are you sure? What about any dingoes? You know any dingoes?" Milius asked him as he stepped away for the weasel to unlock the door to his apartment.

"Any dingoes named... Sylvester?" Milius asked Duke, causing the weasel's eyes to widen in fear and he glanced at the leopard. "I don't know shit about nothin', got it? I ain't sayin' anything without a lawyer or an attorney present, and I ain't lettin' you into my apartment without a warrant," Duke said as he closed the door in front of the cat.

"Fare enough. After what happened to that jackal today, I don't blame you," Milius said, prompting Duke to open the door a crack. "What jackal?" Duke asked him. "The jackal who led some officers on a wild car chase yesterday. He got shot to death by a dingo in a helicopter just outside his hospital room this morning," Milius said.

"Then go look for animals who own helicopters," Duke said. "Mr. Weaselton, innocent animals are being killed left and right this week. I'm trying to put a stop to it. Please, help me end the bloodshed," Milius asked him. "I can't help you. I'm sorry, but I can't. I've seen too many things happen to animals who talk to the police. I'd prefer to stay alive, thank you," Duke said before closing the door.

"And just who exactly would come after you?" Milius asked him. There was no response from the other side of the door. Milius stood by the door another five minutes before walking away, his cane tapping on the floor with each step.

* * *

"These are the pictures we've taken of the culprits," Raymond said as he laid the photos down on the table in front of his boss. "Yes. Percival Horner, who I heard died this morning in the hospital, Phillip Clawmill, who my sources say has gone into hiding on Outback Island, Gregory Bulsaris, Corlex Meltoz, and this dingo and lizard, who I do not know," Mr. Big said in contempt.

"What about the bird?" he asked. "It's possible that we killed him during our raid on Wednesday, as there's been no sign of him since then," Arnold Benchley said. "I see. Most of these animals work for Mr. Sharpo. I thought that we had an agreement with him," Mr. Big said.

"It would seem that Mr. Sharpo is forgetting his place," Koslov said. "Yes, the Grizzly has become far too bold and disrespectful," Mr. Big said. "What about the meeting he called to hold with you tomorrow?" Koslov asked his boss.

"We will go, and we will listen to Mr. Sharpo. And when he is finished, we will grab him by his jewels and make him beg for mercy before cutting him down for his audacity," the shrew said with a vicious grin. "But what about the dingo and the lizard?" Koslov asked. "They must be mercenaries, as I do not see them wearing anything that that gangs in the Outback Region have ever worn," Mr. Big said.

"Like the ones who kidnapped Officer Hopps last year?" Raymond asked. "Yes, but we do not know if they are related in any way other than profession, however," Mr. Big said. "We could ask the koala," Raymond suggested. "No. His mouth is sealed. Nothing we say or do will make him speak if he does not wish to, Raymond. We have learned that the hard way," Mr. Big said.

"One of our contacts in the Meadowlands called me a few hours ago to say that Officer Hopps and a leopard, presumably that pesky Inspector Milius, had ventured to and departed from the maximum security prison housing the koala. It would seem that they also must have tried speaking to him," Arnold said.

The door to the room opened and an arctic fox walked inside. "I just got these photos printed. You know Duke Weaselton?" the fox, Vernon Pataki, said. "We have met in the past, yes," Mr. Big replied. "He's doing work for Sharpo, and some of our contacts throughout Zootopia have seen him interacting with the dingo and the lizard at times. The weasel may hold valuable information," Vernon said.

"I see. It is true that Mr. Weaselton tends to involve himself in things that hold a great deal of weight, therefore, it is important that we find him and learn as much as we can about these newcomers. We must be certain that Sharpo has hired them on his own and that they are not part of something much larger," Mr. Big said.

"When should we begin our efforts to acquire Mr. Weaselton?" Raymond asked. "Tomorrow. Raymond, you and Mr. Pataki will find the weasel and bring him here to wait while I meet with Mr. Sharpo tomorrow to discuss his recent actions against us. One more thing... that jackal, Mr. Horner; he had a mate. Find her and learn what she knows. She may prove useful to us," Mr. Big said.

"Of course," Raymond said, nodding his head. "You got it, Boss," Vernon said. "Thank you. Now, let us begin preparations for tomorrow's meeting," Mr. Big said. "There will be ten of us meeting with Sharpo and nine of his people. I want two cars parked a short distance away from the meeting place in case the Grizzly tries anything. Is that understood?" Mr. Big asked.

"Yes sir," Koslov said. Raymond, Arnold, and Vernon all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"I can do it; just give me two hours to get in an get back," Sylvester said as Darryl parked their car less than a block away from their target. "There are probably police already watching the place," Darryl said. "That's why I need the two hours," Sylvester replied. "If I rush this, they'll notice me. I need to take my time and do it quietly," Sylvester reiterated.

"Okay, I'll give you two hours and fifteen minutes before I call you," Darryl said. "Negative. Do not attempt to communicate with me while I'm doing this. I need complete silence if I'm going to do this right, so I'm shutting off my radio now," Sylvester said before doing just that.

"Oh, come on!" Darryl protested. "Quit bitching, Darryl. Unless you think that _you_ can do faster than me without being noticed, I don't wanna hear another word until I return. Inform Arjun that I'm working on my first task," Sylvester said as he rubbed himself down with scent-cover and paint. He slipped dark camouflaged clothing and gear over his body before stepping out of the car. He jumped up and down a few times, listening for anything that made noise and securing it before heading off.

"Stupid ex-military bastard," Darryl muttered under his breath as he watched the dingo disappear into the night. After calling up Arjun to inform him of Sylvester's task, Darryl became silent as he resumed waiting for the dingo to return. Every few minutes, Darryl would check his watch and look out across the neighborhood that the dingo had disappeared into, noting that the buildings in this area had a much more run-down and shanty look to them than the majority of the structures found throughout the rest of Zootopia.

"I guess it's why people call this place 'Happytown'. They're _happy_ to be alive at all," he muttered under his breath before he checked his watch again. Darryl closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again after hearing a strange noise. He looked over and saw three raccoons slipping over a fence with bags over their shoulders before disappearing.

"Okay," he said flatly to himself. Taking out one of his knives, Darryl began playing with it as he danced the edge of the blade around his claws. He would occasionally hold up the blade to look in the reflection to see what was behind him before putting it down and sighing restlessly as he waited.

After checking his watch for the hundredth time, Darryl saw that nearly two hours had finally passed. "Fifteen more minutes. Just fifteen more," he whispered to himself. Five minutes later, Sylvester tapped on the window of the passenger side door. Darryl unlocked the door and Sylvester got in, throwing his bag into the back before buckling his seat-belt. "Okay, first objective completed. Let's move on," the dingo said, wiping the camouflage paint off of his muzzle, along with dirt and grass.

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 28th, 2020

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One**

Inside Cynthia Furrero's office, Red Team and Blue Team had gathered together once more. As most of the group was busy discussing the previous day's situation, as well as the newly arrived results from the lab, Inspector Conan Milius was busy with his first task of the day. He had spent all night and morning going through the proper channels to get his paperwork completed, and now he was ready to go back to Duke Weaselton's apartment, with multiple search warrants and probably cause papers. There was no way that Duke would be able to weasel his way out of talking to Milius now.

"What's that?" Nick asked Milius as he rolled up several of the papers into his jacket. "Search warrants for Duke Weaselton's residence," Milius replied. "So, did you even _play_ the saving his life card?" Nick asked him. "It was the first thing that I did, and it had no effect, except that he sounded a lot like Mr. Horner," Milius said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked him. "He gave the same response that Horner gave when I questioned him about who he's working with," Milius explained before he grabbed his cane and walked out the door. "Hey, wait!" Judy said as something occurred to her. "Yes, Hopps?" Milius asked the rabbit. "Inspector, let us come with you to see Duke. We got him to talk before during the Night Howler case," Judy said.

"Hopps, I know exactly how you got him to talk before, and I'm not letting that happen. You can _not_ use Mr. Big this time, since we're investigating him. That would throw the whole investigation for a loop," Milius said. "Wait, how did you-" "Yesterday, at the prison, I spoke with Lisker for a little while before we left. I don't know if the Chief is aware of it, but you used your ties to the mob to threaten Duke Weaselton's life, Hopps," Milius said with a frown.

"It was the only way to make him talk without bribing him," Judy said. "The only way?" Milius asked her. "If we hadn't, then Bellwether would have gotten away with her plan and Zootopia would have torn itself apart. We did what needed to be done," Judy protested.

"Huh. You did what _needed_ to be done? Where have we heard _that_ before?" Milius asked with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Judy asked him. "Figure it out on your own, Hopps. A little introspection could do you some good," Milius said before he walked away. A few minutes later, Judy realized what and who Milius had been referring to.

"Oh, I'm such an _idiot!_ " Judy hissed at herself. "Hey, Carrots, come on. Someone needs to take Dixie home before her security detail arrives to guard her, and Wycleff is too busy looking at porn with Furrero to do anything," Nick said as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Hey, this is part of our team's jurisdiction. You guys need to get back here as soon as you're done with the widow," Wycleff retorted.

"Yeah, but I'd like to have a little bit of suspense before opening my presents in the morning. Makes the payoff all the better," Nick said with a grin. "Right, Carrots?" he asked Judy. "Alright. It'll give me some time to think, I guess," Judy said with a sigh as Nick took off through the doorway and entered the hallway. Judy followed after him as they made their way toward the room where Dixie was being kept.

"Ahem, Dixie?" Nick asked as he opened the door to the room, prompting the female jackal to look over at him from her seat. "Yes?" she asked him as Judy caught up with the fox. "Are you ready to head back home? We can give you a ride and stay with you until your protective detail arrives," Nick said. Dixie nodded her head as she stood up.

* * *

**The Outskirts, Happytown**

"Take a right turn here," Dixie said as they drove through the suburban section of Happytown, where empty lots took up space and chain-link fences guarded homes and yards. "This place looks so different from the rest of Zootopia," Judy commented. "It's built between Savanna Central and Sahara Square. It has fluctuating weather all throughout the year, with bad heat coming in from Sahara Square in the summer during July and August," Nick said.

"That's right. Have you lived here?" Dixie asked him. "Not for very long, fortunately. When I was old enough to live on my own, I came out here because I'd heard about some places having dirt-cheap rent. I left after only two years," Nick said. "Or was it three?" he asked himself, somewhat unsure.

"Take a left up here at the red light. Then keep going straight," Dixie said as they neared an intersection. A few minutes later, the trio arrived at a street with several trailers and small houses in lots lining both sides of it. "These are very ugly houses, but they are all that most of us can afford out here," Dixie said with a frown as she watched a group of fox and cheetah playing in the driveway of one of the slightly nicer-looking houses.

"How much further?" Nick asked her. Dixie shook her head as she returned her focus to the road ahead of them. "My house is just up there. You can find a place to park right over here; the signs are too far apart for anyone to mark it against you," she said as Nick began parallel parking. When he had finally managed to get his car in between a rustic old jeep and a tan corvette, Dixie exited the car.

"Hey, do you wanna wait for the protection detail to show up first?" Judy asked her as she rolled down her window. "Oh, I'm fine. Besides, I think I'd like to stay someplace else tonight. I really just want to get a few things from inside and pack up some clothes. I don't... I don't think I can handle sleeping in my old bed alone again after what happened yesterday," Dixie said mournfully.

"I understand," Judy said with a sad nod of her head. "We'll be right here in the car, so don't be afraid to ask us for help if you need it," Judy added. Dixie nodded her head with a sad smile before turning around and walking away to the small yellow trailer house with dirt and grass surrounding it and the other homes on what was otherwise a large vacant plot of land.

"Hey, Nick... can you imagine what she's going through?" Judy asked. "Well, when my father disappeared, my mother and I both became a bit depressed for a while, and sometimes I could hear my mother crying in her bed at night. I cried a bit too, you know? But... I don't know what it's like to lose a lover or a mate, though," Nick said.

"Nick... if you were to lose me, would you-" _**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

Nick and Judy both covered their ears and squinted their eyes as they turned to look at the explosion that had engulfed the Horner Residence. "Dixie!" Judy cried in horror as she remembered that Dixie had gone inside the house. The children playing several cars behind them screamed and yelled in awe and terror at the explosion.

"My god, we promised to keep her safe," Nick whispered in shock. "Nick, we need to call this in! Come on, give me the radio!" Judy exclaimed as she grabbed the police radio and called in the explosion. " _We're sending the fire department over there right away, along with patrol officers and two investigators. Please remain in the area,_ " the dispatcher said.

"She's dead. She's _dead!_ We were supposed to keep her safe and now she's dead! God damn it! Why can't anything go right this week!?" Nick ranted in anger and frustration. Judy could only keep her paws on the radio as she looked back out at the burning wreckage of what was once a trailer house. Her mind briefly flashed back to the memory of Pronk being engulfed in flames before Nick's voice brought her back to reality. Another innocent person was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I am just killing people off left and right by this point. Spoiler alert: by the end of the story, The Scales Of Fear will have a higher body count than Magnum Fur and Reckless Endangerment combined. Of course, I won't reveal just who is going to die yet, but... a lot of people. Again, let me know what you all think with your reviews and stuff.


	14. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Sharpo finally makes his move against Mr. Big.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Boiling Point**

* * *

Date: Saturday, March 28th, 2020

"What a fucking mess," Sergeant Roger Gibson muttered as he walked away from the burnt and scorched wreckage of the trailer house. "Do we know what happened?" Gibson asked Nick and Judy as he approached them. They were both standing next to a fire truck. "The house _exploded_ , Rog," Nick said bitterly. "Well, of course. But I was asking about what caused the explosion. Did you guys see anything strange or unusual before it happened?" he asked them.

"No. She walked into her house, and then it exploded a few minutes later. She said that was going to pack some clothes to stay somewhere else for a while. She didn't feel safe staying in her home after what happened to her mate," Judy said. Gibson sighed. "Well, I'm gonna guess that neither of you would be able to recognize _this_ , would you?" he asked as he pulled a burnt plastic and metal contraption out of his pocket and showed to to them.

"What is it?" Nick asked him. "Hopps? Surely _you_ must recognize this, right?" Gibson asked her. "N-No. Why would I know what this is?" Judy asked him. "Really? After what happened last year? Well, let me lay it out for ya. _This_ particular object is part of the detonation device for a plastic explosive. High-powered stuff, let me tell ya," Gibson said with a whistle.

"Was that in the house?" Nick asked him. "Under it, actually. It was attached to a gas line for maximum effect," Gibson said. "I looked up the files on your old apartment, Hopps, and a detonation trigger exactly like this was found in the wreckage by the investigation team," Gibson said. "Are you serious? It's... it's exactly the same?" Judy asked him. "Oh yeah. Same type and configuration. Military-grade hardware," he replied.

"Dammit! Why couldn't this have just been an accident?" Nick whined. "His mate was a loose end. And we still haven't found Phillip Clawmill yet, but given how things have turned out so far, he's probably dead too," Gibson said. "How can you be so sure?" Judy asked him. "His face was in that picture from the traffic camera, and someone showed that picture to Mr. Sharpo. Anything or anyone who could link him to the murders on Sunday or anything else is probably being silenced as we speak," Gibson explained.

"Wait... what about Duke Weaselton? Milius managed to get search warrants for Duke's apartment today, didn't he?" Nick asked. "Yeah, but no one's heard back from him, so I don't know if he's managed to contact Weaselton or not," Gibson said. "We should get back to the station," Nick said. "Yeah. Hopefully the rest of the lab results have come in by now," Judy said in agreement.

"Wait, what about us? I mean, the dingo saw _us_ at the hospital, didn't he?" Nick asked. "If he did, then he also saw Furrero and... Milius. Shit, I need to contact him. You guys head over to the car and get back to the station ASAP. If I can't contact Milius, then I'm gonna go look for him. I'll call you later," Gibson said as he took out his cell phone and dialed the leopard's number.

" _Hello?_ " Milius asked after the second ring. "Hey, Milius. In all the excitement that's been going on, you forgot that you have a target on your back," Gibson said. " _What are you talking about?_ " Milius asked him. "You saw the dingo, and the dingo saw you, at the hospital, right?" Gibson asked him. " _Aw hell. Fine, I'm on my way back anyway,_ " Milius said. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Gibson asked him.

" _I just checked out Duke's apartment, and he's already gone,_ " Milius said. "Great. Do you know where he might be?" Gibson asked him. " _Unfortunately, no. Wait... actually, I might have an idea. I'm heading over to Outback Island,_ " Milius said. "Wait, why are you going there?" Gibson asked him. " _I have a hunch that Duke Weaselton might already have a new employer. See you later, out,_ " Milius said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**The Eastern Outskirts, Outback Island**

"There he is," Vernon Pataki said as he looked through his binoculars, watching Duke Weaselton conversing with a large lizard before walking inside a door. "That building is owned by those lizards," Raymond muttered. "That must be why Sharpo is getting bold; Duke introduced him to these guys," Pataki said to himself. "What a fool," Raymond muttered in anger. "So, do we go back to the boss or do we grab the weasel now?" Pataki asked the polar bear. "We can't grab him now, but we will _not_ go back to the boss without the weasel either. Besides, the boss will be meeting with Sharpo soon. We will not interrupt him," Raymond said.

"But... you do realize that we can't stay hidden out here for much longer," Vernon said. "Why not?" Raymond asked him. "Um... well," Vernon muttered as he looked at his white fur, causing Raymond to look at the fur on his own paws as well. "Oh. You may have a point," Raymond said.

"Should we flip a coin?" Vernon asked the bear. Raymond scratched his chin thoughtfully, causing Vernon to raise an eyebrow in concern. "That may be a good idea," Raymond finally said. Vernon sighed as he realized that Raymond was more muscle than brains.

* * *

**Savanna Shipping & Storage Warehouses, Warehouse 012, 12:00 Noon**

Mr. Big looked at the doors of the warehouse as Koslov carried him away from the car. Walking alongside them were six polar bears and two wolverines. The wolverines had previously worked for a crime boss named Vincent Grimes, but they and the rest of Grimes' subordinates had been absorbed into Mr. Big's mob after Grimes had been killed in his home.

Looking across the parking area, the shrew noticed several other cars parked near the other side of the warehouse. Some of them were jeeps and all-terrain vehicles, often used in the Canal District and the Rainforest District for their longevity and durability. "At least the bear decided to show up. He still retains _some_ dignity," Mr. Big muttered to himself as Koslov gestured for two fo the other bears to move ahead of them and open the doors.

Looking at the inside of the warehouse, which was filled on one side with crates and two forklifts, Mr. Big and his entourage saw a table where Terrence Sharpo was reclining. "Ah, Mr. Big! How nice of you to grace us with your presence," Sharpo said with a hint of mocking in his voice. Mr. big remained silent as Koslov walked forward and the rest of the group fanned out around the warehouse, with the two wolverines, Jones and Boddicker, took up flanking positions near the table.

"Please, have a seat," Sharpo said as he gestured toward the empty chairs in front of them. Koslov nodded his head and pulled out a chair to sit on, before scanning the table for a spot to deposit his boss and his own custom chair. "I'm sorry if I do not have a chair for you, but the only ones I can find are for the mice who work in the maintenance tunnels under the parking area," Sharpo said. "Ordinary chairs are surely not up to par for someone of your stature," Sharpo added condescendingly.

"Your tongue is growing sharp, my friend, far sharper than your mind and your claws," Mr. Big said after Koslov deposited him and his chair on the table. Sharpo raised an eyebrow while Girdlier held back a snicker. "Marcus Girdlier, I see you are doing well," Mr. Big said courteously. "Yes. And you?" Girdlier replied in kind. "I wish I could say the same, but as we are going to discuss, not all is well," Mr. Big said.

Looking around the room, Koslov noticed that there were several hyenas, coyotes, and jackals standing by several crates and the one office inside of the warehouse, as well as on the catwalk and rails that led up to the second floor. He soon realized that there were far more of them than there were of his and Mr. Big's forces in the warehouse.

"Now, what is that you have come to discuss?" Sharpo asked the shrew. "Mr. Sharpo, I sincerely hope that this has happened without your knowledge or consent, but I have much reason to doubt that. Your forces have begun to attack my own, and they have killed many of my friends and allies," Mr. Big said.

"Oh my," Sharpo said facetiously. "Not only that, but it would seem that you have also chosen to do business... with reptiles and birds," Mr. Big said in disgust. "I see no reason to exclude reptiles and birds from my clientele and partnerships," Sharpo said. "They are vermin, Terrence. We force them to live in the Outback Region for good reason," Mr. Big said with a scowl.

"Yes, but such discrimination can limit potential client bases in the future, don't you think? Excluding two whole groups of animals from your target market is so... limiting and restrictive to profit and business. What was it that Grimes once said? Good business is where you find it?" Sharpo replied. "Grimes had more dignity than you, Sharpo. He knew better than to associate with boot-skins and feather brains," Mr. Big said.

"Yes, but he was also the only person you could never touch because he was your equal," Sharpo said. "He was no equal. He merely had equal power and influence, but he was not the same as me," Mr. Big said. "Whatever," Sharpo said flippantly. "You forget your place, Terrence," Mr. Big said.

"And you forget my vitality, shrew. You are growing old, and your offspring want nothing to do with your empire, meaning that it will no longer be a family business when you are gone," Sharpo said. "My daughter is free to choose her path as she wishes, despite my misgivings over it," Mr. Big said. "And so, none of our people will ever touch her," Girdlier said firmly.

Sharpo glared back at the other Grizzly before returning his attention to the polar bear and the shrew in front of him. "But then why did my accountant die?" Mr. Big asked. "Which one?" Sharpo asked in return. "You have a dozen accountants working for you," he elaborated.

"It matters not which one died. You have crossed a line, Sharpo, and for your disrespect, you will be severely reprimanded and punished," Mr. Big said firmly. "Is that right?" Sharpo asked him with a grin. He made a gestured and several of the other animals began slowly walking toward the table. "You think to intimidate me? I have wolverines, Terrence, and they can tear through your people in an instant," Mr. Big said.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way," Sharpo said, ignoring Mr. Big's outburst. "What do you mean?" Koslov asked him. "I believe... we can reach a deal," Sharpo said. "You can have Tundra Town, and the rest of Zootopia will belong to me and my new partner," Sharpo said smarmily. "So you have confirmed it for me. You _are_ working with reptiles," Mr. Big said angrily.

"I fail to see the problem here. When half of our fellow bosses got wiped out a few years ago, there was chaos and near-anarchy amongst our various ranks. But then this fellow from Reptaelia showed up and began putting things in order. The small and violent squabbles that occurred throughout the city soon disappeared as he began setting up strongholds throughout each region, other than the winter wonderland," Sharpo said.

"This lizard can have Outback Island, but the mainland is for mammals, Sharpo. _We_ are the rulers of this land, not some primitive fork-tongue!" Mr. Big retorted. "Do you see the animals behind me? Only ten of them are mine, Big. The rest belong to my new partner. The hyenas, the jackals, the dholes, the foxes and weasels, and even the coyotes and wolves all feel more loyal to this so-called 'boot-skin' than they would to you," Sharpo said.

"And when they mess up, he eats them alive, no doubt," Mr. Big said in disgust. "Only the ones who try to fuck with him deliberately. Of course, he doesn't _eat them_. He snorts them. Have you ever tried blood-scented coke?" Sharpo asked with a grin. Girdlier's face blanched for a few seconds before regaining control of himself.

Sharpo then retrieved a bag from his suit pocket and dropped it onto the table. "You see that powder, with the pink tinge? That was once a money launderer who took too much for himself just last week," Sharpo said. "You... you're despicable," Mr. Big spat in disgust. Sharpo grinned even further as his confidence grew.

"So that's what makes you tick," he said. Sharpo then pulled out another bag with a blue tinge to it, causing Girdlier's eyes to widen in shock and apprehension. "Sir, is that... what I think it is?" Girdlier asked him with concern in his voice. "Night Coke," Sharpo said with a grin. "You see this? If you cooperate, you can be the sole distributor of this stuff, and you can take ninety percent of the earnings from sales as well," Sharpo said.

"This is coke mixed with Night Howler? Are you out of your goddamn mind!?" Mr. Big asked the Grizzly bear. "It's diluted, of course. One ounce of crushed Night howler extract mixed with over ten pounds of coke, and then it goes through the shredding process a second time for finer mixing," Sharpo said. "It dilutes and blends it just right, for the perfect rush," Sharpo said with a grin.

"That's it. Even Grimes was smart enough to stay away from Night Howlers," Mr. Big said in repulsion. "I'm putting you down, Sharpo. Everything that I've ever found against you, I'm giving to the police, through an anonymous tip and leak, and there's nothing you can do about it," Mr. Big said. "Oh, that sounds mighty righteous of you, shrew," Sharpo said with a giggle.

"But... you aren't going anywhere until you sign this little agreement," Sharpo said as he retrieved some papers from his jacket and placed them on the table. "See, if you don't sign these, then I'll be forced to take your remaining territory by force until you don't even have Tundra Town anymore. And everything that has ever been collected on you will also be given to the police, in every region and district. Not only that, but your daughter's future will be in jeopardy. Who wants to hire the daughter of the most notorious crime boss that Zootopia has ever seen? Who would want to work with her? Who would even want to shop at any place that's hired her?" Sharpo asked with a grin.

"You stupid bastard," Mr. Big growled. "Your disrespect can no longer be tolerated. Koslov, please show this bear the error of his ways," Mr. Big said. "Sir, I don't think that's a good idea right now," Koslov said as he eyed the thirty animals closing in on them. The hyenas, jackals, and coyotes were all drawing what looked like pistols and submachine guns. They also appeared to be... military-grade as well.

"Boss, we need to leave," Koslov said. Mr. Big looked up and around and finally saw the rest of the animals in the warehouse. His own forces were moving back over to the table to provide protection for their boss. "What's wrong? Don't feel so big now, do ya?" Sharpo asked the shrew condescendingly as Koslov retrieved him.

"You will pay dearly for this, Terrence. Mark my words," Mr. Big said. "Hmm, I don't think so," Sharpo said smugly. "First Protective Formation!" Koslov shouted, causing the wolverines and polar bears to form a defensive circle around him and Mr. Big as they slowly made their way back to the doors, pulling out their own weapons defensively. "Ah-ah-ah! You still need to sign my papers," Sharpo said. "Mr. Big will be signing _nothing_ ," Koslov snarled at the Grizzly.

"Well then, it seems that we have no choice," Sharpo said as he collected his papers and bags before walking away from the table, followed by Girdlier. When they were safely out of the line of fire, Sharpo looked back at Mr. Big's entourage, who had just reached the doors. "Boys? Play with your toys," he said as he snapped his fingers. The jackals, hyenas, and coyotes all opened fire at group, just as they pushed through the doors.

Three of the polar bears fell as they opened return fire, taking out a handful of hyenas and jackals. The rest of the group took cover behind the side the of building, with Koslov making his way over to their escort car and taking a round in the leg. He grunted in pain as he kept going, finally reaching the door and pulling it open to put himself and Mr. Big inside, closing the bullet-proof door closed. The entire vehicle had a special coating to make it bullet-proof, but it was also extremely heavy.

One of the wolverines managed to get over to the car and dive inside, informing Mr. Big and Koslov that the others were holding off the attackers before Koslov put the car in gear and drove away from the warehouse. "Koslov, you're bleeding!" the wolverine exclaimed as he smelled and noticed the blood from the bear's leg. "I can take care of it later. We must get Mr. Big to safety," Koslov said firmly.

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, the other wolverine and polar bears were busy fighting against Mr. Sharpo's forces, but their numbers were quickly dwindling. Soon, reinforcements for Sharpo showed up and surrounded them. Despite being given the chance to throw down their weapons, the last bear and wolverine continued fighting to the end.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Sometime Later...**

"Okay, these are the suspects that the DNA testing has found," Cynthia Furrero said as she showed everyone, minus Inspector Milius, the profiles of their DNA matched suspects. "Every one of them is a known associate of Mr. Big," Wycleff pointed out. "Yes, especially the polar bear named Raymond Cartello," Cynthia said.

"So now we find them and bring them in for questioning, and when further evidence proves their guilt, we arrest them," Thorpe said. "That sounds about right," Gibson said. "Let's see, who are the rest of these guys?" Thurman asked as he looked over the profiles.

"Nigel Fenton, gray wolf, male, age thirty-six. Hal Chandler, polar bear, male, age forty-five. Glenn Bosque, wolverine, male, age forty-nine. Arnold Benchley, polar bear, male, age thirty-four. Jethro Burmingham, polar bear, male, age fifty-three. Simon Gorio, gray wolf, male, age forty-three," Thurman read out loud to himself.

"Counting Raymond Cartello, that makes seven animals involved in the slayings on Wednesday," Judy said. "Yeah, and our only identified suspects from Sunday's incident, other than our dingo, are both dead or missing. At least we have _something_ ," Wycleff said. "Right, so let's start investigating these guys. Let's find them and see what they're willing to say," Hannah Martinez said. "Right, which means we'll have a whole lot of lawyers on our paws now," Wycleff said.

"Lawyers or no lawyers, we still have a job to do, and has anyone heard from Milius yet?" Judy asked. "Um... no. No, we have not," Martinez said. "He told me that he was searching for Duke Weaselton in the Outback Region," Gibson said. "You already told us that?" Thurman said. "I did?" Gibson asked him. "Yeah, as soon as you arrived," Wycleff said, nodding his head.

Just then, Gibson's phone rang. Taking it out, he looked at the caller ID. "Hey, speak of the devil," he said before answering the phone. "Hey, Milius, have you found Weaselton yet?" Gibson asked him. " _No, and we have a bigger problem in South Savanna Central. There's been a shoot-out in the warehouse lot, and I'm very certain that it's connected to our current case,_ " Milius replied.

"Uh, Right. Look, the test results for the perpetrators of the bird massacre have come in, so Blue Team is going to take care of that right now," Gibson said. " _Get the rest of Red Team over to Savanna Shipping & Storage, warehouse number zero-twelve. We have six dead polar bears and one dead wolverine, along withe three hyenas, four coyotes, and three jackals,_" Milius said.

"Right. We'll be right over. Has the area been cordoned off yet?" Gibson asked him. " _It's being sectioned off from the public right now. Get your asses over here, pronto. I'll be waiting,_ " Milius said before he hung up the phone. He noticed Judy's ears twitching. "Hopps, focus on finding your suspects. The rest of Red Team, let's go. We're heading to the Savanna Shipping & Storage warehouse lot. There's been a shoot-out and it the players seem to be connected to our current game," Gibson said as he left the office. Cynthia, Thurman and Thorpe all followed him out of the office, leaving everyone else behind.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

"So," Arjun began as he looked up from his desk, "I assume that the police are being warned off?" "Not quite yet," Sylvester replied as he stood before the dragon's desk. "No?" Arjun asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I've been busy," Sylvester said. "Busy? With what?" Arjun asked him. "Information gathering, sir. I've been trying to do some research on the police officers involved in the investigation before I take any action against them," Sylvester replied.

"Very well. What have you learned so far?" Arjun asked him. "Well, there are nine officers in the investigation team," Sylvester said. "Nine?" Arjun asked him. "That's right. I have the files printed out already, if you'd like me to go get them," Sylvester said. "In a little while, first, I want to know about the meeting between Mr. Big and Mr. Sharpo," Arjun asked him in an eager manner. "Sharpo and Big are both still alive, although there _was_ a confrontation. Several of Mr. Big's subordinates were killed, while the shrew and two of his men escaped," Sylvester explained.

"And you were there to see this?" Arjun asked him. "Affirmative. I also received a report from Mr. Girdlier," Sylvester said. "Did you take any direct action?" Arjun asked him. "Negative. I mere observed the proceedings from a secure location," the dingo replied. "I see. I'll call up Sharpo later and discuss this with him. By the way, do you know where Mr. Big escaped to?" Arjun asked him.

"I would assume that the shrew returned to his home territory," Sylvester said. "Most likely. How long until we should expect him to retaliate against Sharpo and our forces?" Arjun asked Sylvester. "I have no idea. To be safe, I would begin preparing tonight for possible retaliation, since Mr. Big himself was attacked _directly_ ," Sylvester said.

"Yes. Mr. Sharpo now has a target on his back. Wait... Sylvester, do you know if Sharpo mentioned any of us by name during the meeting with Mr. Big?" Arjun asked him. "The recording devices I'd planted on Girdlier didn't pick up anything, although I did hear him refer to you as a lizard, so Mr. Big knows what kind of animal to look for," Sylvester said. "Is the Outback house properly defended?" Arjun asked him. "Of course, sir. Cameras, motion detectors, sensors, alarms, and the obligatory trap-door are all in place," Sylvester said, smirking at the last one.

"Good. Wait... trap door?" Arjun asked him. "I wasn't serious about the last one, sir," Sylvester clarified for him. "Oh. That might be something to think about adding in the future, though," Arjun said thoughtfully. "Please, sir. We're not in a Jack Savage film," Sylvester said. "No, otherwise I would have killed you already for failing to do your job," Arjun said. "Sir?" Sylvester asked him.

"Warning off the police. You should have taken care of that already," Arjun said. "I told you I was doing research on the investigating officers before taking any action against them," Sylvester retorted. "And by the time you're finished, they'll be barging into this place with a SWAT team standing by," Arjun hissed. "I can assure you, sir, that won't be happening. Although, we do need to find out how much they know about the operation," Sylvester said.

"I thought to you told me that they may already know everything?" Arjun asked him. "I assumed that, but since they haven't questioned anyone else since I killed the jackal, it's possible that I got to him in time," Sylvester said. "Rubbish. They must know _something_ ," Arjun said. "Well, they did see me and the helicopter, so I'm pretty sure that we can't use the helicopter for a while," Sylvester said regretfully.

"In that case, I should have had you snipe the jackal from a roof-top, I suppose," Arjun said in understanding. "Anyway, Kalmius has informed me that our profit is rising, thanks to Mr. Sharpo's cooperation. However, there is something that concerns me about him, and that is a new cocaine blend that he's recently had us experiment with in our second facility," Arjun said. "What about it concerns you, sir?" Sylvester asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"The coloration of it. I saw pictures of it from our quality control manager, Michael J. Andersmith, and he says that production of this particular blend could land us in more hot water than the production of normal cocaine ever could," Arjun said. "Yes, but... why? What makes this particular strain of coke any more dangerous than pure coke?" Sylvester asked.

"I'm not sure. Andersmith says that an analysis of the blue dye and substance added to it showed traces of something called _Midnicampum Holicithias_ , I hope I pronounced that correctly," Arjun said as he looked at the note he had written down hours earlier when Andersmith had called him. "Here," Arjun said as he handed the note to Sylvester.

"Looks like you pronounced it properly," Sylvester commented with a nod of his head. "Have you done any research on it since you got the message?" Sylvester asked him. "No. I've been busy overseeing other matters, but I've had Andersmith conduct a full inspection of all handling materials involved with that batch of coke. I also received a message from Sharpo this morning asking me about an experimental heroin that he wants to distribute as well, but until I know what this blue stuff is, I'm not about to take unnecessary risks," Arjun said.

"We could ask Weaselton. I believe he's still in the area," Sylvester suggested. "Find him and bring him back here," Arjun said. Sylvester nodded his head. "Yes, sir," Sylvester said before turning around and leaving the room. Ten minutes later, Sylvester returned with Weaselton in tow.

"Um, did I do something wrong?" Duke asked nervously. "No, but we need your help in identifying something," Arjun said. "Uh, okay," Duke said, somewhat confused by the situation. "Here, read this out loud," Sylvester said as he handed the note to Duke. "Midnicampum Holicithias? That sounds familiar," Duke mused.

"So you know if it?" Arjun asked him. "Just let me think," Duke said as he scratched his head in contemplation. "Wait a minute... that's the stuff that Bellwether had me steal for her! Yeah, I know what it is! It's a blue flower," Duke said. "Okay. Why did Bellwether want you to steal it?" Arjun asked him. "Don't you guys know about the Night Howler case? Those flowers are called Night Howlers, and if an animal eats one, they go crazy and savage," Duke explained.

"How much does one need to consume for this effect to take hold?" Arjun asked him. "Uh, I guess it depends on the size of the animal. Something small like me or a rabbit could go nuts just from eating a single plant, but a larger animal might require more of it," Duke said thoughtfully. "Yes, now I remember. Komo warned me to keep our forces away from this stuff, but he ddin't explain very much about it to me," Arjun muttered, although Sylvester and Duke both caught his words.

"Um, out of curiosity, why do you want to know about it?" Duke asked him. "Because Mr. Sharpo has been asking us to mix this Night Howler plant with cocaine and heroin to produce a new product distributed solely by him or us," Arjun said. "Who's making it?" Duke asked. "Sharpo wanted us to mix it at our facility," Arjun said.

"You know, if Mr. Big were to tip off the police about this stuff, it could get traced back to you guys," Duke said. "Does Mr. Big know about it?" Arjun asked. "Fuck!" Sylvester exclaimed. "What is it?" Arjun asked the dingo. "Night Coke! Sharpo said something about a new type of coke to Mr. Big, and that's probably what he was talking about. If Mr. Big tips off the police... we need to keep Sharpo's mouth shut," Sylvester said.

"Yes. Yes, we do. Duke, can you deliver a message for me?" Arjun asked the weasel. "M-Me? Is this going to hurt?" Duke asked him. "All I need you to do is help us find the locations that Mr. Big's people use for their own drug distribution, and help us plant this stuff there, and then I need _you_ to tip off the police to Mr. Big's latest... problem," Arjun said.

"Why not just tell Sharpo how stupid he's being directly?" Duke asked the dragon. "You know, that's probably a smart idea. Sylvester, I need you to go to Sharpo's office and tell him directly that we cannot risk producing this stuff," Arjun said. "You have a phone. Call him," Sylvester said. Arjun narrowed his eyes at the dingo. "Sylvester... instead of putting off _yet another assignment_ , how about you just _do it_ ," Arjun hissed, as drool began to fall from his mouth.

Duke saw Sylvester flinch before the dog nodded his head. "Y-Yes sir. Right away," Sylvester said before grabbing Duke and leaving the room. "Hey, wait! Why are you dragging _me_ along!?" Duke asked him. "Just shut up," Sylvester said curtly before the two of them exited the room. Arjun shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

**Mr. Big's Mansion, Tundra Town**

"Yes. Thank you for informing me, Sullivan. I'll take care of officers Hopps and Wilde if they continue. Be safe," Mr. Big said into the phone before hanging up with a snarl. "If she weren't the godmother of my grandchildren, I would have iced her by now," the shrew muttered under his breath before he snapped his fingers, signaling Arnold Benchley to pick him up and carry him into the next room over.

"I heard my name being mentioned on the phone," Arnold said. "Yes. It would seem that your blood was found under the claws of one of those filthy birds from Wednesday's raid, as well as strands of your fur," Mr. Big explained. "Just mine?" Arnold asked him. "No. The fur of our friends Chandler and Burmingham were found as well," Mr. Big replied.

"But Burmingham and Chandler were with you at the meeting with Sharpo today, weren't they?" Arnold asked. "Yes, and they are now dead. My efforts to mourn them have been rudely interrupted by Officer Hopps and Wilde as they attempt to find... _justice_ for those disgusting feather heads and scale backs. They have begun searching for everyone involved in Wednesday's retribution raid," Mr. Big said with a frown before Arnold opened the door to the guest bedroom.

As Arnold carried Mr. Big into the guest bedroom, the shrew stared at his number one subordinate, Boris Koslov, pensively. He watched as his subordinate's chest rose and fell with each breath, the sedative having taken effect thirty minutes earlier. "He's stable, so I think I can leave," Dr. Henry Genaro, a snow leopard, said as he began packing up his equipment.

"Thank you, Doctor. However, I must ask you to be careful in the future when venturing outside of Tundra Town. Mr. Sharpo has grown bold, and his partnership with this lizard, whose name escapes me, has become dangerous to us," Mr. Big said. "I understand," Dr. Genaro said, nodding his head. "Mr. Manchas will return you to your home, and one of my men will accompany you for the duration of the ride," Mr. Big added.

Genaro nodded his head. "Thank you," he said. "You are most welcome. And please, be safe," Mr. Big said as the doctor left the room. "Boris, Boris, Boris... what has happened to our beloved Zootopia? I thought that letting those filthy lizards and birds keep Outback Island would be enough to prevent bloodshed, but now it seems that we must take more drastic measures to keep mammalian kind safe from those monsters," the shrew said to the sleeping polar bear.

Soon, the door to the room opened and another polar bear, Ian Thornpaw, entered the room, carrying Fru Fru and Little Judy in his paws, along with Fru Fru's husband. "Daddy! I heard about what happened from Raymond! Are you okay?" Fru Fru asked as Ian brought them closer to Koslov's bed.

"Daddy is fine, baby. Daddy is fine. However, our dear friend Boris has been injured, and many of our comrades killed. Mr. Sharpo, who I have graciously humored in the past, has become bold and arrogant. He has partnered with... _lizards_ and _birds_ , and he now wishes to take our home from us if we do not let him take the rest of Zootopia," Mr. Big said.

"Um... oh. That's... bad, I guess. But is Koslov okay? What about his family? Are they going to be okay?" Fru Fru asked her father. "Koslov is alive, and he has been treated for his injuries, but his family has not yet been informed of his condition. My darling daughter, I would ask of you to seek safety in the company of Officer Hopps, but she is investigating us for our involvement in the punishment of a lizard and several birds," Mr. Big said.

"She cannot be trusted to keep you safe from these monsters, as her duty would require her to interact with them. I must ask that you instead stay with the Ottertons, who should not draw any attention from our enemies, as they merely run a florist shop," Mr. Big said. "Oh. I see," Fru Fru said with a frown. "Um... Mr. Big, sir?" Fru Fru's husband asked. "Yes... uh, Dillon?" Mr. Big responded. "It's _Elliot_ , but wouldn't Fru Fru be safer here in Tundra Town with one of your polar bear subordinates?" Elliot asked him.

"You are smart to think that the enemy will focus their attention mostly outside of Tundra Town, but to keep Fru Fru safe, I must place her where they will not think to look," Mr. Big said. "Oh. Will she be alone, or will the rest of us go with her?" Elliot asked, referring to his side of the family.

"Little Judy will go with her. I care not for you, however," Mr. Big said. "Of course," Elliot said through clenched teeth. "Now, tell me, where does Officer Hopps live at now?" Mr. Big asked his daughter. "Why do you want to know?" she asked in in return. "We must ensure her safety, my child. The more she becomes involved in this, the more likely she is to get hurt, especially by those lizards," Mr. Big said.

"Well... as long as you promise that this is solely for Judy's safety. If you use this information to hurt her... I won't be happy," Fru Fru said. Mr. Big sighed. "I promise to use her address solely so that I can ensure her safety," Mr. Big said. "Okay. She lives in apartment number four-twenty-three, at East Savannah Apartments in Savanna Central," Fru Fru said.

* * *

**East Savannah Apartments, Apartment 423, Later That Evening**

"What a day," Nick said as he and Judy walked into their home. "Right. We couldn't even _find_ half of the animals on the list," Judy muttered in frustration. "Yeah, and one of them was a false lead because he's the _brother_ of the other guy," Nick said angrily as he walked over to the fridge and opened the door to peer inside.

"I'm beginning to wish we had traffic patrol again," Nick said with disappointment. "Come on, don't say that," Judy said as she walked over to her mate and hugged him around the wait, leaning against his back and nuzzling her cheeks against his shirt. "Sorry, but I just feel so useless. We've got almost nothing so far in this case except circumstantial evidence, and nothing that's hard enough to hold up in court," Nick whined.

"Hey, it's okay," Judy said comfortingly as she tugged on Nick and turned him around so that she could embrace him from the front. "We'll get our evidence, and we'll make sure that none of it can be overturned by even the most prestigious lawyer," Judy said as she looked Nick in the eyes. "You make it sound so easy," Nick said wearily.

"Well, only because I'm the one saying it," Judy said with a smirk. "Eh, I suppose so," Nick said with a grin. "So... I'm not exactly hungry right now, not after what the others showed us from the warehouse," Judy said. "Well, you may not be hungry for food, but I think I know something else that might sate you," Nick said huskily.

"Really? After how disappointing today was?" Judy asked him, despite feeling slightly turned on. "Well, we might as well feel good about _something_ today," Nick said before he pulled her into a kiss. "I want a goal, though. I want to feel like I've accomplished something," Judy protested.

"Okay, wear me out," Nick said as he began taking off her clothes. "That's it? Nothing more specific?" Judy asked as she began unbuttoning his own shirt. "Well, how many rounds can we go through before we fall asleep?" Nick asked her. "Hmm, how about we see if we can tire ourselves out under a certain number of rounds?" Judy asked him with a sultry smile.

"How about... three? Maybe five?" Nick asked her. "How about three?" Judy replied before unbuttoning his pants and yanking them down. "Yeah, three sounds good, but does that count the fore-plaaaaaaaayyyeeaaaaayyyyy!?" Nick asked. "No. Foreplay doesn't count," Judy said before returning to her task.

**Three Exhaustive Rounds, plus Three Additional Hours of Sleep Later...**

Judy stirred slightly as she slowly opened her eyes. She immediately felt the need to go to the bathroom. "I can't believe we forgot to take care of business first," she muttered tiredly to herself as she got out of bed and made her way over to the doorway of the bedroom. Being almost blind in the dark, Judy relied on her ears and memorization to guide her through the apartment. Because of this, she was taken completely by surprise when she bumped into something firm.

"What the-MMFF!" Judy gasped before someone placed a paw on her mouth and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed. She could hear the footsteps of more animals and the rustling of the bed as Nick was assaulted. Judy tried kicking with her legs, only to feel someone grab them as someone else tied duct tape around them, as well as her arms before applying a piece of tape to her mouth.

She was then thrown onto the bed next to Nick, who was squirming in an attempt to move around. "Hold still, rabbit," a gruff and deep voice said. Judy looked up, just as a flashlight was shone in her and Nick's eyes. Judy saw tape wrapped around Nick's muzzle, and his arms and legs bound with tape.

"Look at me," the figure said. "I said _look at me!_ " he growled. Judy and Nick both focused their attention on the large figure in the dark. Nick's night vision had initially allowed him to get a better look at the animals than Judy, but once that flashlight was turned on, he'd been reduced to her level of sight.

"Now, this is a warning, to you and the pelt. Stop digging, or you won't be able to climb out of the hole you've fallen into. Understand?" the figure asked. From what Nick had seen, the figure was a large bear of some kind. "Do you understand?" the bear asked again. Judy narrowed her eyes and glared at him in defiance.

"No? Well then, I'm afraid that your safety cannot be guaranteed," the bear said before he gestured to one of his comrades, who produced a large knife from their suit. "You need to back off, or your wedding day will be cancelled," the bear said as the other bear put the blade near Nick's throat. Judy's eyes widened with fear before she slowly nodded her head in acceptance.

"Good girl. Now, go into work tomorrow and tell them that you want off the case. We'll be watching, and we'll want confirmation when you're done. So, I'll leave a phone number on the dresser here next to your bed, and after it's done, you can call us at twelve noon. Sweet dreams," the bear said before turning off the flashlight. Judy heard the sound of foot prints leaving as the animals left the room, before she heard the sound of the front door being closed.

Once the animals were gone, Judy and Nick quickly began attempting to free themselves from their bindings. Slowly and painfully, Judy moved her lips far enough apart that she could begin gnawing at the tape over her mouth with her buck teeth. She soon heard Nick as he shuffled around and she turned her head to see him thrashing about, a look of terror on his face as his eyes focused on the tape around his muzzle.

 _Muzzle... oh god!_ Judy quickly rolled and wriggled around until she was touching her mate with her shoulders, gently rubbing his chest with her head. The plan soon worked and his attention was diverted to her. "Mmmk! RRr rrbrrt mbmr mmbb mmrrr mmwws!" Judy managed to muffle through her tape. Nick raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, until he looked down at his own claws and tried ripping up Judy's bindings with them.

After a few minutes of work, Judy's ropes were cut loose from her arms, and she quickly untied her legs before helping her mate, taking the tape off of his snout first. "Oh god! Thank you, Judy! I-I just... I was back at the initiation again," Nick said before tears started welling up in his eyes, as well as Judy's. "I know," she whispered before untying his arms and legs. Nick quickly wrapped Judy up into a hug and held her close, nuzzling her forehead with his muzzle.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked her. "I-I'm alive. I think I might need therapy again, though. Did you see who they were? I don't have night vision," Judy said. "Well, not very good night vision," she amended. "Jude, I saw them. Three of them were polar bears. I saw the fur poking out through their clothes. I don't know about the others, though. I think one of them was a wolf or maybe a coyote. And I know that I smelled a cat of some kind among them," Nick said.

"Nick, what do we do?" Judy asked him. "We fight back," Nick said darkly. "We're getting close, Carrots. That's why they did this. If we back off now... we're too close to stop," Nick said. "But how did they know where we live? How did the mercenaries find out?" Judy asked him.

"Mercenaries!? Judy, those were _not_ the mercenaries. If they were, I would've smelled dingo in the room. No, those were polar bears, and we both know exactly who sent them," Nick said with a frown. "No. But, why?" Judy asked. "Carrots, he might be a friend, but he's still a mob boss. He has his own assets to protect, and we've become a threat to those assets," Nick said.

"Start searching for strands of fur that were left behind, and then call up Furrero. I don't think they know that she lives in the same building as us," Nick said. "Will we be taken off because of the personal connection to this?" Judy asked him. "We were already part of the investigation to begin with, so I think we'll be allowed to stay on it," Nick said. Judy nodded her head.

"Hey, Carrots?" Nick asked as he started sniffing the air. "How bad did they scare you?" he asked her with a smirk. "I was gonna go to the bathroom when they attacked us," Judy whined as she turned on the light on the desk next to the bed and looked at the sheets. "We have a spare set in the storage closet, don't we?" Nick asked her.

"I... I haven't done this since I was a kitten," Judy whispered sadly. Nick sighed and scooped her into his arms. "Hey, after what we just went through, _nobody_ will criticize you for pissing yourself. And if they do, then they'll have to answer to me," Nick said as he rubbed her head. "Now come on, let's get you and the bed cleaned up," Nick said as he lifted himself and his mate off of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well, here is the fourteenth chapter. We've got one quiet interlude to go before all hell breaks loose and the vicious mob war finally explodes onto the streets of Zootopia in the next chapter. And, yes, Andersmith is a small reference to Red vs. Blue.


	15. WAR Part 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Big and Mr. Sharpo have officially declared war on each other, turning the streets of Zootopia into a battlefied.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**WAR Part 1**

* * *

Date: Sunday, April 1st, 2020

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One**

"Absolutely not!" Chief Martin Bogo said. "But, Chief-" "No! You're backing off of this case right now. Give all of the data that you've collected to the rest of the team," Bogo said firmly. "But-but-but, Chief, this isn't right!" Judy protested. "This is proof that we're close! All we need to do is keep on it a little while longer, and as soon as we manage to find the suspects, we can question them and get confessions! We have the evidence that proves they were there!" Judy continued.

"Hopps, these animals know where you live, and your lives were threatened. You're not even full detectives. You're going back to patrol on Monday," Bogo said wearily. "But-" "Look, Hopps! I'm not about to lose two very good cops with bright futures ahead of them because they didn't know when to cut their losses and recuperate," Bogo interrupted her.

"You need time off this case, and you don't have the experience necessary to keep on it after something like this without getting hurt," Bogo said. "And who _does_ have that kind of experience?" Nick asked him. "The rest of the team," Bogo replied. "Including Wycleff?" Nick asked him. "Aside from Wycleff, everyone else has the skill and experience necessary to continue working on the case after experiencing something like this," Bogo said.

"But we've worked so hard," Judy said. "Yes, and your contributions will be recognized when this is all over, but I'm not going to risk losing two promising officers because they got in over their heads," Bogo said. "Look, you'll be updated on what's going on as the investigation continues, and you can give input when asked, but I'm tired of losing officers because they underestimated the danger they were putting themselves in. I've seen it before, Hopps. An animal's got to know their limitations," Bogo said.

"I know that, but we're part of a team! It's not just me by myself or only me and Nick, sir!" Judy protested. "Hopps, you and Wilde both have a personal stake and interest because of what happened, and that means I can't allow you on this case anymore because it would cause a conflict of interest, which could impede the case or cause it to be suspect to intense scrutiny or even thrown out in court," Bogo explained. Judy lowered her head. "Yes sir," she said softly.

Bogo's gaze softened. "I'm sorry, but if you want your efforts to be fruitful, then you have to step back and look at the bigger picture. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'd rather not see your efforts go to waste," Bogo said. "We understand, Chief," Nick said. "I know you don't like it. _I_ don't like it either, but you've worked too hard on this for me to allow everything to be thrown out later on in court. It's too much of a risk," Bogo said.

"What if we began investigating whoever attacked Mr. Big's subordinates? Would that still count as a conflict of interest?" Nick asked. A thoughtful look crossed Bogo's features as he silently rubbed his chin and debated the issue with himself internally. Finally, the cape buffalo sighed. "Hopps? Are you still the godmother of Mr. Big's grandchildren?" Bogo asked her.

"Y-Yes," Judy replied. "Then I'm sorry, but it could still be seen as a conflict of interest. I know it sounds like a load of crap, but I'd rather not take the risk," Bogo said. Judy exhaled sadly as she solemnly nodded her head. "Right. I... I understand, sir," Judy said. "You'll still be updated by the others on the progress of the investigation," Bogo said in an attempt to make the rabbit feel better.

"Thank you, sir. But... thank you," Judy said, wanting to protest more, but not really sure of what else to say. "One more thing," Bogo said. "I'll need both of you to hand over your weapons," Bogo said. "Um, we don't have them on us," Nick said. "No? Where are they?" Bogo asked him. "They're here in the station. Captain Glover won't let us take our weapons home. He has us fill out this sheet each time we take them out of the station and bring them back," Nick said.

"Why?" Bogo asked. "He said it's because we're not full detectives yet," Nick said. "That's... that's right," Bogo said. "Come back tomorrow wearing your proper uniforms. I'll have something for you that isn't too stressful," Bogo said with a nod as he gestured for his two officers to leave the room. "Thank you... sir," Judy said with slumped shoulders as Nick put a paw on her back to gently usher her out of the room.

After leaving the room, Nick closed the door and stared at the floor. "Carrots... I'm so sorry," Nick said quietly. "If we hadn't told the Chief about what happened... maybe we'd still be on the case," Nick said. "No, we had to tell him. And... he was right. Our involvement from this point could be seen as personal interest. Any lawyer worth their salt would point that out in an attempt to get any evidence collected by us after the warning thrown out," Judy said sadly.

"Right," Nick said in resignation. "So... what do we do?" he asked his mate. "We come in tomorrow morning, receive our assignment from the Chief, and then spend the rest of the day doing that assignment. Just like always," Judy said sadly. "I guess we should go tell Captain Glover about this," Nick said. "Yeah. He can tell everyone else about us not being on the case anymore," Judy said in mournful agreement.

"Yeah... because of that _fucking shrew!_ " Nick snarled. "Nick, calm down," Judy said as he put a paw on his arm. "I'm sorry, I just... we were threatened by his henchmen last night, and now we can't even go after him," Nick said with a frown. "At least you didn't give him another skunk rug," Judy said.

"Yeah, he would've killed us for... wait a minute," Nick said as his eyes widened in realization. "What?" Judy asked him. "I know how to get back at him," Nick said with a wicked grin. "Nick, no. Don't even think about it," Judy said. "What? I'm not going to _sell_ a rug to him. I'm going to give him one for _free_ ," Nick said with a shit-eating grin.

"Nick. Please, don't do this. I know it's tempting, but we can't retaliate like that," Judy said. "Hey, if we can't link these crimes back to him with hard evidence, then he can't link a bad rug back to _us_ without evidence," Nick said. "Oh, and I guess you can call Fru Fru so that she can tell her father that his warning worked," Nick said flippantly.

"Wait... how _did_ he know where we lived? I know I told Fru Fru, but she promised to never..." Judy trailed off as she took out her phone and called up the female shrew. " _Hello?_ " Fru Fru asked. "Fru Fru, does your father know where I live?" Judy asked her. " _Well... he said that he wanted to keep you guys safe from his enemies, so... I told him. Did something happen?_ " Fru Fru asked her.

"Fru Fru, last night, Nick and I were attacked by three polar bears. They put tape and rope around us and told us to back off of the case, or else they would kill one of us. They put a knife to Nick's throat. We told our boss, and now we've been kicked off of the case to prevent personal interest from interfering with the investigation," Judy explained in an angry tone. " _WHAT!? No, no, Daddy said that he wanted to keep your safe! He-He promised me! He... Judy, I'm going to be on very bad terms with my father in a few hours. I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry. I'll call you back later tonight. By the way, I'm staying with the Ottertons until whatever's going on is over,_ " Fru Fru said.

"Right. I'll talk to you later. Bye," Judy said before hanging up the phone. "So... care to tell me what all she said? Her voice is kind of high-pitched," Nick said. "She gave her father our address, because he told her that he wanted to keep us 'safe' from his enemies, being Mr. Sharpo and the mercenaries. She's going to scold him right now," Judy said. "Pfft, like that'll do anything," Nick said.

* * *

**1989 Sanchez Lane, Outback Island**

Sylvester Barbaros looked at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. "Beaten to the punch... by _polar bears_ ," he muttered to himself. He heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. " _Hey, you almost finished in there?_ " he heard Kalmius Eberzolah asking through the door. "Almost," Sylvester replied before he finished washing his paws in the sink.

Sylvester opened the bathroom door. "Here, it's all yours" he said before walking into the hallway and making his way over to Arjun's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. " _Yes?_ " he heard the Komodo Dragon ask. "I have to talk to you, sir. It's about the police," Sylvester said.

" _Enter the room_ ," Arjun said. Sylvester opened the door and walked inside. "Were you raised in a barn? Close the door," Arjun said as he adjusted his A-Shirt. "Sir, last night, I went to the apartment where three of the investigating officers live," Sylvester said. "And? Did you warn them off?" Arjun asked him. "I saw three polar bears, a cat, and a coyote rushing out of the rabbit and fox's apartment, wearing the same type of clothes and gear that I was using," Sylvester said.

"Wait, polar bears? Mr. Big's forces are warning them off as well?" Arjun asked him. "I believe so, sir," Sylvester replied. "Hmm, interesting," Arjun said. "Mr. Big is already doing our work for us," Arjun then said with a chuckle. "What about the rest of the police?" Sylvester asked him.

"Well, how many others did you warn off?" Arjun asked him. "I backed off when I saw Mr. Big's goons," Sylvester said. "This is frustrating, Sylvester. You have failed to accomplish this task yet again, _but_... I think it might be for the best. The police look after their own, so if Mr. Big threatens them, then they'll focus on _him_ instead of _us_ ," Arjun noted.

"True, but what about Sharpo? He didn't seem very concerned when I told him we were going to stop producing the Night Coke," Sylvester replied. "He may have a facility of his own where the coke is produced," Arjun said. "That means our operation could still be jeopardized by his recklessness," Sylvester said. "Yes. Find every facility where he makes his drugs, and then report back to me. We have to make it clear to the bear that this Night Howler business has to stop, or everything we've achieved could be undone," Arjun said.

"What if he doesn't listen?" Sylvester asked him. "Give him a warning. If he continues... either kill him yourself or bring him to me," Arjun replied. "Of course. What about Weaselton?" Sylvester asked him. "What _about_ him? He's no threat to the operation," Arjun said as he laid back on his bed. "Mr. Big's forces were looking for him. If they make him talk, then we could be in trouble," Sylvester said.

"Then just where is the weasel at right now?" Arjun asked him. "He's in a guest room," Sylvester replied. "Tell him that Mr. Big's forces are after him. Make sure that he knows not to talk. And, Sylvester? Please make sure that Mr. Weaselton _gets the message_ ," Arjun said with a glare. "I'd hate for him to panic and say something to the wrong people," Arjun added.

"I understand, sir," Sylvester said. "Oh, the Vera Alus will be ready to leave this weekend. Make sure that you have everything ready for when we head back to Reptaelia. Felix wants some souvenirs this time," Arjun said. "Felix? Oh, the kangaroo," Sylvester said. "Yes. He sent me a picture of the landscape around Komo's estate. He's done a very good job taking care of the place," Arjun said.

"What about the salties?" Sylvester asked him. "They're alive. No one's been eaten by them since our last visit, so I guess he's been feeding them well. Anyway, well be moving our money in one large shipment this time, so make sure that there are no leads. I don't want _anyone_ , not the police or Mr. Big, being able to find out about it," Arjun said.

"What about the others? Will they be able to handle things here while we're gone?" Sylvester asked him. "How loyal is Girdlier to Sharpo?" Arjun asked the dingo. "What?" Sylvester asked him. "How _loyal_ is Mr. Girdlier to Mr. Sharpo?" Arjun asked again. "I'm not certain. I know that Sharpo trusts him, but Girdlier seems to have more brains than his boss. He seems to find some of Sharpo's decisions... disagreeable," Sylvester explained.

"Would he keep an eye on Sharpo for us?" Arjun asked him. "I don't know," Sylvester said. "Find out. I also want Weaselton to keep an eye on him as well and report back to us on Sharpo," Arjun said. Just then, Arjun's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Arjun asked as he picked it up. " _Boss, we've got a problem! There are polar bears knocking down the doors at our Meadowlands stronghold,_ " a panicked voice said. "Wait, wait, who is this?" Arjun asked. " _It's me, Donnie! I'm the wolf in charge of the-shit! Get back!_ " Donnie shouted before gun fire echoed over the phone.

"Sylvester, our Meadowlands stronghold is under attack by Big's men. Take some coyotes and hyenas with you and prepare to clean up the mess when you arrive. Kill any polar bears who remain," Arjun said before returning his attention to the phone. "Donnie, speak to me. What's happening?" Arjun asked. " _Let go! Let me g-aacck!_ " Donnie cried out before a sickening crunch was heard.

"Donnie?" Arjun asked with concern. " _So, this is the voice of Sharpo's partner? Just what kind of filthy lizard you anyway?_ " a deep and gruff voice asked on the other end of the phone. Arjun glared at his phone before hanging up. "Bastards," he muttered. Sylvester had already left the room by this point.

* * *

**Shrubbery Avenue, Savanna Central, One Hour Later**

As Nick filled his car with gas, he looked over at Judy, who was staring at the sky. "Do that too much and you'll go blind," Nick said as he adjusted his sun-glasses. "I don't care anymore," Judy said. "Come on, Carrots. I'm as pissed off as you are, but that doesn't mean we still can't do something," Nick said.

"I'm waiting for Fru Fru to call me back," Judy said. "You think we should just head over to the Ottertons' place right now?" Nick asked her. "I don't know," Judy replied as Nick finished filling up the gas tank. He screwed on the cap and printed out the receipt before getting back in the driver's seat, with Judy getting in the passenger's seat.

"Come on, we can't just mope around all day," Nick said. "I know, but I just... I didn't think that things would end up like this," Judy said. "We can't go after Mr. Big or his forces on our own now," Nick said. "Right. Don't wanna be like Lisker," Judy muttered. "If only we could get _him_ to help us out on this," Nick said.

"Right, like he'd _want_ to work with us, after what we did," Judy said as she buckled her seat belt. He quickly drove out of the parking lot and back onto the road. "So... do you want to head over to the Ottertons' place?" Nick asked Judy again. "I guess. It's better than just doing nothing all day," Judy said. "Yeah, unless we want to-" BEEP!

Nick was interrupted by the sound of Judy's phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the number calling her. "What's wrong?" Nick asked her. "I don't recognize this phone number," Judy said before she answered the call. "Hello?" she asked.

" _You missed your twelve o'clock call,_ " a deep voice said on the other end. "I know that you work for Mr. Big, but you'll be happy to know that I've been taken off the case," Judy said angrily. " _What about the others?_ " the voice asked. "Nick's been taken off the case too," Judy said. " _Yes, but what about the others? Has the investigation been called off?_ " the voice asked her darkly. "You threatened two police officers in their home. The remaining investigators have now _doubled_ their efforts," Judy fibbed.

" _I thought our warning was pretty clear, but you're too stubborn for your own good. You just don't know when to quit,_ " the voice said. "I get that alot," Judy replied. "Besides, Nick and I have been taken off the case. What more could you possibly want from _us?_ " Judy asked. " _I wanted your whole team to back off. So I guess this means that we'll have double_ _ **our**_ _efforts too. Bye,_ " the voice said before hanging up.

"So... was that one of our bears?" Nick asked her. "Yeah. They wanted the _whole_ investigation team to back off, not just us," Judy said. "Say, Carrots?" Nick asked. "Yeah?" Judy replied. "How did they get your phone number?" Nick asked her. "Um, Fru Fru?"

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Storage Site #07, West Short-Grass Quarry, The Meadowlands**

"I'll ask you again," Sylvester Barbaros said as he swung a steel pipe at the polar bear's side, causing the ursine to gasp in pain. "Who sent you? How did you find out about this place?" Sylvester asked. The polar bear merely smiled at him before spitting in his face. Sylvester quietly wiped the spit off with a handkerchief before making a paw-gesture to Darryl.

Darryl took out a switchblade from his pocket and showed it to the bear with a wicked smile of his own. "You see this? I once cut another lizard's heart out with this, after our old boss caught him sleeping with his squeeze," Darryl said. "You do not frighten me, bag-skin," the polar bear spat at him. "Now, we haven't called you or your fellow assholes any specieist or racist pejoratives this entire time, but you feel free to insult us without a second thought. That's not going to help you," Sylvester said in a disappointed tone.

"Sir, one our contacts in the ZPD just called," timber wolf named Quinto called out as he stepped out of a wrecked office on the second floor of the warehouse. "What did they say?" Sylvester asked him. "They said that someone heard the commotion and reported it to the local police station," Quinto replied. "How much time do we have?" Sylvester asked him.

"They know that this place is owned by UNI-WORLD, but since the company itself is owned and run mostly by reptiles, the local precinct won't be responding very quickly. As far as they know, only lizards and birds work here, and these goats and sheep are so specieist, they'll just take their time," Quinto said. "How do you know that?" Sylvester asked him.

"Our contact in the ZPD told me. Plus, I've been working here for nearly four years. Even if they know that a few mammals work here, most of us are predators, and the prey that make up the majority of the Meadowlands don't really care if something happens to a pred around here. I've seen it before," Quinto said.

"Don't they have a mandatory response time or something? Geez, you Zootopians have terrible police officers. Still, I want a sentry watching for any sign of the police while we take care of business here," Sylvester said before he turned around and looked at the polar bear. "So, how long do you think we have?" Sylvester asked. "I'd say maybe an hour, all things considered," Quinto said.

"Let's pretend that you said thirty minutes," Sylvester said with a grin as he held the metal pipe in his paws. "Now, Mr. Polar Bear, I really would like some answers to my questions," Sylvester said with a grin that rivaled his own sister. "If you don't, then I'm going to take off your pants and see how far this pipe will go before you start begging for death," Sylvester said. "You wouldn't dare. You don't have the guts," the polar bear said.

Sylvester raised an eyebrow. "Darryl, cut off the fucker's pants," the dingo ordered. Darryl nodded his head eagerly and began cutting the seams of the pants. "Hey! Stop that! Stop!" the polar bear cried. "Then tell us how you learned about this place," Sylvester demanded.

"Okay! Just promise me that you won't shove anything up my ass," the polar bear said. "Deal," Sylvester replied. "Alright. We heard from Mr. Big that reptiles were working with Sharpo, and we knew that UNI-WORLD is owned by reptiles. We were looking for any lizards who worked here, but there weren't. We couldn't leave without doing something, or else Mr. Big would think that we didn't teach anyone a lesson, so we... we attacked," the polar bear said.

"Hm. What's your name?" Sylvester asked him. The polar bear looked at him quizzically. "Why do you-" "Your name! What is your name?" Sylvester asked again. "It's Pieter Blitz. But why do you want to know?" Pieter asked him. "Okay, so now I can find out if you have any family," Sylvester said. "What!?" Pieter screeched.

"What other locations do you know about? What does your boss know?" Sylvester asked him. "But my fam-" "Answer the question!" Sylvester snapped. "We know that you guys are working with Sharpo, so Mr. Big believes that some of Sharpo's various warehouses and shops that sell the fish his company catches are also being co-opted by you guys," Pieter said. "How many places? I need names and locations," Sylvester said.

"I don't know the exact number. At least twelve! Four in Tundra Town and the rest in Savanna Central and the Canal District," Pieter cried. "Locations. I need addresses," Sylvester said curtly as he dropped the pipe and pulled out his Bearretta 92/FS pistol with a rubber grip. "I only know of three. One near the train station by Fern Avenue, another by that place with the yacht port in the Canal District, and one more just outside of Happytown, on Ivy Boulevard," Pieter said.

"Okay," Sylvester said calmly. "I want you guys to tie this snow-rug up and load him onto a truck. Get him out of here and kill the other stragglers. Take them back to Rally Point Bravo," Sylvester ordered. "Is that understood!?" Sylvester asked out loud. Everyone nodded their heads as several wolves and coyotes rushed forward with rope and duct tape.

"The rest of you; I want you all to set this up to look like a coke deal or something that went poorly. Find any of the dead employees with poor records or suspicious activity on their records and start planting coke and heroin in their lockers and personal belongings. Take the ID cards that belong only to the employees who were supposed to have off today. Bring me a list, because we have a lot of work to do and I wanna get out of here before the slow-as-hell bigoted police arrive after it's too damn late!"

Sylvester then took a deep breath. "Damn, you've got some lungs," Darryl commented. "Yes, I know," Sylvester said. "Oh! Any coffee that's left in the break room; take it. ALL OF IT! I want those of you who were on the clock today to stay here and act scared and turn into blubbering messes when the police arrive. Report to me for your script," Sylvester said as he walked over into an empty office, one that had broken windows and bullet casings on the floor.

* * *

**The Big Mansion, Tundra Town**

"You lied to me!" Fru Fru screamed at her father. "My dear, it was for their own safety," Mr. Big replied calmly. "No it wasn't! You had a knife put to Nicky's throat!" Fru Fru shouted. "Baby, drastic efforts are needed sometimes," Mr. Big said. "That's bull! You threatened their lives _and_ their future together! You said that you just wanted to keep them safe, and then you turned around and... you-you turned around and-and... rarrgh!" Fru Fru screamed in frustration.

"Renato, take me back to the Ottertons," Fru Fru said. "Yes, ma'am," Renato Manchas said with a bow of his head. "Fru Fru, darling, be reasonable," Mr. Big said. "I _am_ being reasonable. Judy is the godmother of my children, and if anything happens to _me_ , then she'll be the one taking care of them. And if something happens to _her_ , then who will take of them when something happens to _me?_ " Fru Fru retorted.

"Your husband's family is decent," Mr. Big said. "You just don't get it, Daddy. You said that there are enemies who want to hurt you, but if you hurt Judy and Nick, then who will possibly try to help _you_ when you need it?" Fru Fru asked with venom in her voice. "Daddy... may have overreacted," Mr. Big said with a hint of regret.

"Overreacted? Overreacted!? Renato, let's go," Fru Fru said. Renato Manchas tipped his hat to Mr. Big before turning around and leaving, carrying Fru Fru in his paws. "I can't believe the _nerve_ of him!" Fru Fru ranted as Manchas carried her through the mansion before they finally arrived in the limousine that he drove her there in. As Renato pulled the limo out of the parking area, he paused and looked around the mirrors of the vehicle.

While Fru Fru was busy ranting, Renato couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched. He scanned the terrain around Mr. Big's home before carefully driving back onto the main road. He kept his eyes and ears about him as he drove, suspecting but unaware of the animals watching the limo from afar.

* * *

**Green Knoll Drive, The Meadowlands, One Hour Later**

Sylvester sighed in relief as he watched through a pair of binoculars as the police load up the body bags into the ambulances and seal off the area as the ZPD's CSI unit began looking over the white powder on the ground around the bodies. "Yes, they're gonna fall for it," Sylvester whispered to himself. He had just spent the last hour with Darryl and the surviving workers of the warehouse setting up the shoot-out to look like a drug deal gone sour.

"You realize that we won't be able to use this location for quite some time, right?" Darryl asked the dingo with a frown. "Does it matter? This location wasn't a high priority anyway," Sylvester said. "You're kidding, right? Every location is a good foothold," Darryl said as he leaned back against the side of the car.

"I know, but given that most of the population of the Meadowlands is sheep, rabbits, and pigs, seeing predators going to and fro in this location would cause someone to start snooping around eventually. It was really only a matter of time before the police got called to this location for _some_ reason," Sylvester said, trying to justify his detachment to the place.

"I guess, but what about the guys who died there and worked for Komo? They _were_ listed as warehouse workers, weren't they?" Darryl asked him. "Yes, but we got to their ID's in time. We can edit their employee records to say that some of them were under internal investigation following various infractions and policy violations," Sylvester said. "You sure that Arjun will let you do that?" Darryl asked the mercenary.

"I won't be doing it; Arjun will," Sylvester said. "Right," Darryl said skeptically. "Look, I-" Sylvester was interrupted when his cell phone vibrated. Looking down, he carefully retrieved it from its pouch. "Hello?" Sylvester asked quietly. "Uh-huh. Yeah, the police are already there. We bugged out about forty-five minutes ago," Sylvester said.

Darryl tilted his head as he tried to follow along, but he couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, due to roughneck monitor ears not being quite as developed or as sensitive as those of most mammals and birds. "Hey, you wanna fill me in on what's-oh. Yeah, I can wait," Darryl said as Sylvester held up a paw as he listened to the voice on the other end.

"Yes. I managed to swipe the ID's off the ones who weren't wearing the company uniforms," Sylvester said into the phone. "No. Because it wouldn't make sense for employees to not have their ID's when they're clocked in at work," Sylvester said. "About a third of them," he said after a minute. "Not that I'm aware," he said after a beat. "Uh-huh. Right. No, I didn't bring any of that with me. Look, I-yeah," Sylvester said with a nod of his head.

"Well, take the other call and then call me back," Sylvester said before hanging up the phone. "Um... so, you wanna fill me in?" Darryl asked him. "Arjun just wanted to know how many of our people we managed to rescue... and if the police had been sent out to investigate," Sylvester said.

"Anything else?" Darryl asked him. "He was about say something when he got a call from someone else," Sylvester replied. "Oh, so he can't be bothered to stay on the phone with you and keep asking important questions about this really big fucking mess that we had to clean up?" Darryl asked him. Sylvester was about to respond when his phone vibrated again.

"Hello?" he asked. Darryl snorted and rolled his eyes as he watched Sylvester's expression change from blank to confused. "I'm sorry, you need to slow down, sir. Now, tell me again, and slower this time," Sylvester said. The dingo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped after Arjun repeated himself. "Sharpo... Sharpo ordered his men to do _what?_ I really need that last part repeated, sir," Sylvester said.

Sylvester's eyes then became half-lidded and narrowed in anger. "Right," Sylvester growled in anger. "I'll head over to the bear's place right now," Sylvester said. "What do you mean 'wait'?" Sylvester asked Arjun over the phone. Darryl tilted his head in confusion as he listened to Sylvester's side of the conversation.

"Well is the cargo loaded onto the ship yet?" Sylvester asked as he walked over to the car and opened the driver side door. He gestured for Darryl to get in the passenger side before he got in and closed his door, buckling his seat belt as he waited for the roughneck monitor to get inside. "Do you want me to protect the cargo or rip the idiot's head off?" Sylvester asked.

Darryl quickly got in and closed the door before buckling his seat belt. He gave Sylvester a thumbs-up to quietly signal that he was ready to go. Sylvester glanced at him and nodded his head before putting his key int he ignition and starting the engine. "Right. Well, I'm need you to make up your mind, sir. Once I start driving, I'll be making my way towards only one of those destinations," Sylvester said.

Sylvester nodded his head as he listened to Arjun speak. "Are you sure?" Sylvester asked. "Huh?" Darryl asked quietly. "Right. Well, you need to contact the boat and see how close they are to being ready. I'll have Razak oversee the cargo's safety," Sylvester said, just seconds before his eyes widened. "Then tell him to wait for-he took Weaselton _with him?_ Then tell them to stay put until I arrive," Sylvester growled.

"Fine. But I don't want to run into the police at _any_ of these locations. Tell Howell and Dietz to break out the heavy weapons at their warehouses. In fact, call everyone and tell them that Sharpo may have just signed their death warrants with his stupidity. If we're lucky, I think I can find a way to turn this around in our favor, but I need to find Sharpo first," Sylvester said.

Sylvester let Arjun speak for a for minutes before nodding his head. "Yes, that's right. Good. I'll head over to collect our guns and then I'm heading strait for Dick-Brain's office. I'll call you after I've extracted the information out of him. Bye," Sylvester said before hanging up. "So, where are we going, and just what the hell is going on?" Darryl asked him. "Darryl, you are aren't going to _believe_ the stupidity of that bear," Sylvester said before explaining things to Darryl.

* * *

**South Oakwood Road, Savanna Central**

Nick waited for the light to turn green before he could make his left turn. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Judy asked him. "I'm sure," Nick replied. "Don't forget, I used to sell pawpsicles outside of his shop," he added. "You sold them _to him_ , Nick. I don't think you did it outside of his shop, though," Judy said with a tiny smirk.

"Right. I must be trying to block out all those images of the animals at the naturalist club when I would sell them stuff in there," Nick said. "Do you think we should go there sometime?" Judy asked him. "Carrots, I don't think I'd be able to restrain myself while watching you do yoga without any clothes on," Nick said. "I might just take you right then and there, in front of everyone," he added with a sultry tone and smile.

Judy felt her face heating up. "You know, maybe we should keep our nudity to inside our apartment," Judy said. "Hey, your loss. I hear that exhibitionism is quite a turn-on to some animals, especially prey," Nick said. "Oh _really?_ And just _where_ did you hear _that_ , Nicholas P. Wilde?" Judy asked him haughtily, just before she caught sight of something ahead of them.

"Well, I-" "The light's green," Judy said. "Oh," Nick muttered before putting his foot on the gas and moving forward. "So, as I was saying-" "Nick, _look out!_ " Judy exclaimed as an ambulance sped forward through the intersection. "That's nice! Did they even _have_ their siren turned on!?" Nick exclaimed as he made his left turn and followed the ambulance.

After a few more minutes, a sense of dread started to overcome Nick as he realized that the ambulance was taking the same path that he was going. Judy noticed his frown and worried expression. "Nick?" Judy asked as they took a right turn, following the ambulance. Nick's expression became more grim.

"Oh no," Nick said as he saw the ambulance park itself outside of the Otterton Floral Shop, which also doubled as the home of the Ottertons. "Oh, please, let them be here for a customer with an allergic reaction," Nick whispered as he parked the car near a meter. His fears grew as he saw the busted windows of the shop and the broken front door.

Judy's eyes widened as well as she saw the scene and the police and ambulance setting up around the damaged building. "What happened here?" Judy asked in a whisper. Nick looked over and saw Officer Colleen Fangmeyer standing by a cruiser, talking on a radio, along with Officer William Grizzoli. Exiting another cruiser were two wolves, John Wolford and Kevin Whitefang, both of whom were carrying a large roll of police tape and barricades.

Judy and Nick quickly got out of the car and made their way over to the scene. Fangmeyer saw them and walked over. "I'm sorry, but no civilians allowed right now," she said. "Fangmeyer, it's us," Nick said before he reached into his jacket to pull out his badge and ID.

"Damn, I didn't recognize you guys without your uniforms," she said sheepishly. "Seriously? What other bunny/fox duo do you see around Zootopia?" Nick asked her. "Fine, but what are you guys doing here?" Fangmeyer asked them.

"We were actually on our way here to spend the afternoon with the Ottertons, but... Colleen, what happened?" Judy asked the tigress. "Hopps... it's a mess in there. Trust me, you don't want to see it," Fangmeyer said. "See what? Fangmeyer, what happened to the Ottertons? Are they inside? Are they okay?" Judy asked worriedly.

Nick had already figured out the answer from Fangmeyer's expression before she spoke. "No, please, Colleen, tell me that someone is still alive," Nick said. He heard a siren as a second ambulance quickly arrived and parked itself while the EMTs rushed out and into the shop. "The whole family is pretty much in critical condition," Fangmeyer said. "They're _all_ bloodied and bruised, including the children. The one with the worst injuries, though, is actually a black jaguar," Fangmeyer said.

"Jaguar?" Judy asked her. "Yeah. He's the driver of that limousine parked back there," Fangmeyer said as he gestured to the black limousine parked across from the shop. "His name is-" "Renato Manchas," Judy said. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Fangmeyer asked her.

"Remember the Night Howler incident? He was the jaguar who attacked me and Nick after being shot with the serum to keep him quiet. He was locked up in the Cliffside Asylum by Mayor Lionheart's people, remember?" Judy asked. "Oh yeah, I remember now. He was the one in the A-shirt," Fangmeyer said as she watched the EMTs carry said jaguar out of the shop on a stretcher.

Judy and Nick quickly brushed past Fangmeyer and ran to the jaguar's side. "Mr. Manchas! Can you hear me?" Judy asked him. "What the? H-Hopps?" Renato asked as he turned his head and glanced down at Judy. High-pitched wails soon filled the air.

Judy soon turned around after hearing the wails coming from the shop. As soon as she saw the Ottertons being bandaged up and loaded onto stretchers, Judy felt her heart begin to ache. Emmett and his wife were both covered in blood-matted fur and had lacerations covering their bodies and ripped clothing, and one of the children had a broken leg, while the other one had a bandage over her left eye.

"Mr. Manchas, what happened?" Judy asked him. "Hopps, they took-they took her. They took Fru Fru," Renato rasped. "What? Who took her?" Judy asked him. "Two Grizzly bears and a hyena. I think... they work for that bear, Sharpo," Renato said painfully as the EMTs carried him into the back of the ambulance.

Nick pulled Judy away from the stretcher and held her tight as the Otterton family was loaded into the other ambulance. "I-I can't believe anyone would do that," Judy whispered to herself in horror and shock. "Believe me, Carrots, I've seen animals do far worse just for fun," Nick said somberly before his ears perked up at a faint sound in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Nick asked Judy. The hare nodded her head as they both turned to look at Fangmeyer, who was speaking on the radio of her police cruiser. "I _can't_ respond! I have a crime scene to take care of right here!" the tigress yelled into the radio.

"Well who else is in the area!?" Fangmeyer asked agitatedly. "I have Hopps and Wilde over here. Maybe I can-oh. Alright, I'll send them home," Fangmeyer said with a sigh. "Hey, Hopps, Wilde! Get over here!" Fangmeyer called out. The duo rushed over to the tigress's side. "Okay, here's the deal. You guys hear those sirens and... see the... smoke?" Fangmeyer asked as she turned her head to look at the smoke rising in the distance a few blocks over.

" _This is dispatch to Unit Nine-Alpha-Nine-Nine. Please respond,_ " the dispatcher said over the radio. "This is Fangmeyer, come in, over," Fangmeyer said. " _We need units over at Woodcrest Road. There's been an explosion and reports of shots fired. We are sending medical transports over there right now and need the area to be closed off while traffic officers direct civilians around the danger zone,_ " the dispatcher stated.

"I'm already taking care of a crime scene with five wounded mammals! Get someone else to take care of it!" Fangmeyer growled into the radio. She then turned to Nick and Judy. "Look, I wanted to send the two of you over there to help out, but you've been reported as off-duty. I don't know why that means you can't help direct traffic or section off the area, but you need to go home, I guess," Colleen said bitterly.

" _Fangmeyer, come in! There are now multiple reports of shots being fired at the location, please proceed and clear out the area! We have ambulances on their way and they need protection!_ " Disptach yelled. "Fuck!" Fangmeyer snapped. "Hopps, Wilde; get statements from the animals in the ambulances and then hold onto them. I need to-" " _Come in, Unit Nine-Alpha-Nine-Nine! We NEED YOU over at the requested location! Get off your butt and move!_ " the dispatcher angrily yelled over the radio.

Nick and Judy both backed away as Fangmeyer continued arguing with the dispatcher over the radio. "Carrots, get your pen ready," Nick said as they rushed over to the ambulances. The Ottertons were already being locked down by the EMTs as they prepared to get the vehicle moving.

"We'll get to the one with Manchas!" Nick exclaimed as he leapt up into the back of the ambulance. "Excuse me, we're police officers," Nick said. "Show me some ID," the lioness requested. Nick pulled out his badge and ID. "Okay... wait, don't I remember you? Yeah, I had to move your tail out of a flipped-over cruiser last year," the lioness paramedic, who Judy remembered was named Mala, said in recognition.

"Listen, we need to get a statement from Mr. Manchas about the attack. We believe that a sixth animal may be missing and in danger," Judy said as she pulled out her carrot pen. "Mr. Manchas, can you hear me?" Mala asked the jaguar. "Yes. I already told them. The bears; they took Fru Fru. They took her, but I don't know where," Renato said wearily.

"Okay, how much time do you guys need? Mr. Manchas is bleeding pretty badly, and I need to get him sedated soon so that we can get him treated at the hospital," Mala said. "Just a few more questions," Judy said. "Mr. Manchas, did you get a good look at the individuals who attacked you and the Ottertons?" Judy asked him. "I already told you, they were Grizzly bears, and a hyena," Renato said.

"What were they wearing? How large were they?" Judy asked him. "I don't... I'm not sure. Maybe eight feet or so, for the bears," Renato rasped as Mala started looking him over and preparing anesthetics. "They had sweaters... black pants. Hyena... same clothes. Had a hat. Bowler hat. Earring on left ear," Renato said before whining in pain.

"I'm sorry, but that's enough for now. We need to get him to a hospital to treat these wounds," Mala said before she ushered the duo out of the ambulance and closed the door. "Come on, I think I know where the bears took Fru Fru," Nick said as he and Judy quickly made their way back over to Nick's car. "Wait, give the pen to Fangmeyer. She needs the statement," Nick said.

Judy nodded her head and ran over to the tigress, handing her the pen. "It has everything recorded. I'll get it back from you tomorrow," Judy said before turning around and rushing back over to the car where Nick was waiting. "Okay, let's go!" Judy said hurriedly as she closed the door and buckled her seat belt. Nick nodded his head and hit the gas.

"Where are we going?" Judy asked him. "We're gonna head to that bear's company office and look around. We'll try to find Fru Fru there, and if we can't get her out, we can at least tell the others where she is," Nick said. "The others?" Judy asked him. "Come on, Carrots! Milius, Furrero, and the rest," Nick admonished.

"I'm gonna call Furrero to let her know that Fru Fru was kidnapped by Sharpo. We can use that as probable cause for them to enter his building again and search the place without needing a warrant, thanks to Mr. Manchas' statement," Judy said. "Um... Carrots, _we_ might be able to go there, but we don't exactly have anything to defend ourselves with, except my spare taser," Nick said.

"So if we get into trouble... we're still police officers with combat training from the academy," Judy said. "Carrots, these guys are Grizzly bears. All it would take is a single swipe from their claws and our heads would be rolling on the ground. Just as well, don't use any kind of repellent against these guys. They use pepper spray as a seasoning for their meals," Nick said.

"You made that last part up," Judy said. "I did not. I've seen Grizzly bears spray their food with that stuff before eating it," Nick said as they took a left turn. "But Grizzly bears aren't the only animals at Sharpo's office, right? Furrero said that there were also hyenas and jackals," Judy said. "Yes, and we are going to be outnumbered and unarmed. You know... this was a poorly thought-out decision on my part," Nick said in realization.

"We can't just abandon our search for Fru Fru!" Judy said. "I know, but we also can't just go barging in there like I'd want-oh, screw it! We're not getting ourselves killed today. We're gonna head over to the station and call in Fru Fru's kidnapping. Of course, we would definitely be taken off the case by this point. Fru Fru would make this a personal stake," Nick said wearily.

"I... I guess that's true," Judy said reluctantly. "But, we still have to do some- _look out!_ " Judy cried as they turned another corner and stopped in front of an exploding car in the middle of the street. On both sides of the street and sidewalks were several animals with guns and other weapons, firing at each other and anyone or anything between them.

On one side of the street were jackals, hyenas, and coyotes, all wearing the type of clothing that Manchas described Sharpo's henchmen wearing. On the other side of the street were wolves, wolverines, and various big cats wearing suits and business clothes, fighting back with small arms as the other animals used heavier weaponry, including shotguns and carbines. Two polar bears were dead in the street, along with two burning minivans and a jeep that was lying on its side. Several other animals were injured and dying on the street.

One wolverine rushed over across the street and mauled a coyote before two hyenas opened fire at him with their SMG's, tearing the animal apart. Another hyena opened fire across the street, only to have his head blown off when a wolf returned fire. One coyote lobbed a grenade over a car and under another one parked on the other side of the street, causing it to explode and killing three wolves and two leopards.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Judy cried out. "It's a mob war, Carrots! Sharpo and Mr. Big are at fucking _war_ with each other!" Nick exclaimed before backing up his car as another explosion rocked the sidewalk where several wolves had been huddling together. A severed leg landed on the hood of Nick's car, causing both animals inside to widen their eyes as Nick sped up before making an illegal U-Turn. "Carrots, if you remember that street name, you'd better call it in!" Nick said hurriedly as he sped away from the scene.

* * *

**Mr. Big's Mansion, Tundra Town**

Boris Koslov slowly sipped his soup before putting the empty bowl and tray on the night stand next to the bed. "Are you feeling better, Boris?" Mr. Big asked him. "Yes, Boss. Thank you," Boris replied. "Anything for my own right arm, Boris," Mr. Big said. Boris nodded his head in appreciation.

"Um, would you like for me to take the tray back to the kitchen?" Arnold Benchley asked his boss. "Yes, Arnold. Please do," Mr. Big said. Arnold retrieved the tray and exited the room swiftly. When he returned, several other animals joined him. "Hey, you're alive," Raymond said as he saw Boris sitting up in the bed. "Awake, Raymond," Boris said.

"We thought for sure that you'd be sleeping another few days," Vernon Pataki said. "No, not Boris. He's the strongest of us," Melvin Bergman said. "And he needs to be awake to run that restaurant of his. I don't think I can go a week without being able to eat one of those fish plates that you make in the kitchen," Nikolai Ozmayus said. "Please, Nikolai, my son knows the recipe," Boris said humorously.

"Then I shall force _him_ to cook for me every week if you perish," Nikolai joked. "Ha! He will eat everything in your house except those terrible whine crackers in retaliation!" Boris fired back with a smile. "All the more reason to make him a cook!" Nikolai replied with a grin.

The other animals all laughed and chuckled at the humor between them, until Boris's cell phone rang. "Oh? Your phone has not died either?" Nikolai chuckled. "It seems to survive everything that wounds me," Boris said before he picked up the phone from the night stand and looked at the caller ID.

"It is Renato," Boris said. "How odd," Arnold said. "Hello, Renato?" Boris asked into the phone. " _Hello, Koslov. I take it that Mr. Big is somewhere close by at this time?_ " asked the familiar voice of Terrence Sharpo. "Sharpo, what are you doing with Manchas' phone?" Boris asked him, causing Mr. Big to raise an eyebrow.

" _Please put the phone on speaker mode. I want the shrew to hear what I have to say,_ " Sharpo said. Boris conceded and turned on the speaker. "Very well. Why do you have the phone of Renato Manchas?" Boris asked him. " _I had a little talk with him today at a flower shop. I wanted something small and pretty that he had with him, but he didn't want to share, so I had to take it by force,_ " Sharpo said.

A feeling of unease began to creep over Boris and the other animals. "Sharpo, you meat-head, get to the point," Mr. Big yelled into the phone. " _My point? Well, what I'm trying to say, CLARENCE, is that I have your darling little flower in my clutches. I had to go through a jaguar and a family of otters to get her, but now I hold all of the cards. You will do exactly as I say or your daughter will get hurt... or worse,_ " Sharpo threatened.

"You... You are bluffing!" Mr. Big retorted. " _Am I? I don't think so. Your daughter is wearing a small yellow dress with a pink top. She looks absolutely terrified right now. It's a shame that we couldn't get her little one, but I'm sure that we'll be able to find that little infant soon enough,_ " Sharpo said. "You monster. What do you hope to accomplish by doing this? What is it that you seek?" Mr. Big asked him.

" _Isn't it obvious? I want it all. I want Tundra Town, Happytown, Sahara Square, Savanna Central, the Rainforest District, the Meadowlands, even Outback Island! You're going to give it to me, Big. You're going to do as I say tomorrow, or the first thing you'll see of your daughter is a picture of one of her body parts after its been sliced off. I do have a fishing business, with a lot of knives. So, wait for me to call you tomorrow, and then follow my instructions. If you don't want to play by the rules, then you'd best do as damage as you can before nightfall. Try anything AFTER nightfall tonight, and your daughter gets to see my teeth up close and personal. Goodnight,_ " Sharpo said before hanging up.

Boris Koslov, Raymond Cartello, Arnold Benchley, Nikolai Ozmayus, Melvin Bergman, Vernon Pataki, and many others were watching with silent and baited breath as their boss sat in his chair. At first, he was motionless, but soon, his muzzle began to twitch, his eyes opened, and he stared ahead with a hateful glare. "Gentlemen, yesterday, Terrence Sharpo declared his intention to displace us by working with a filthy reptile. Today... he has signed his own death warrant," Mr. Big said coldly.

"Terrence Sharpo has kidnapped my daughter," the shrew said simply. "We will not wait for the police to find her. We will not negotiate with the bear. We will not let him live another week. Tomorrow, we will trace the call that he gives us, and we will ambush him. We will humor him, play along with his game, and then hit him where it hurts when he thinks that he has won. Gentlemen, we are now officially at war, and I will not rest until Sharpo and his comrades are all dead. There will be no absorption into our ranks. Every single one of his associates will suffer, no matter the connection," Mr. Big said.

"I want his family found and punished. Mother, father, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, nephews, nieces, uncles, aunts, in-laws! I want friends and neighbors; anyone who would help this bear or who knows him! I want his home burned to the ground and his business destroyed. And the lizards who work with him... exterminate them. All of them. I want every reptile in Zootopia dead by the end of the month. Every bird and lizard is to be forced out of the continent or killed. No exceptions, and eliminate anyone who gets in the way," Mr. Big said furiously.

"Is this clear?" he asked his subordinates. They all nodded their heads solemnly, with grim expressions adorning their features. "Good. Eliminate as many of Sharpo's forces as you can before nightfall today, and then scout the rest tomorrow, but wait for instructions until my daughter has been secured. Whoever survives tonight will sleep with one eye open, for tomorrow will be their final day on Earth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: The next chapter features more mob violence, and... other terrible things happening to our characters. Is anyone even still reading this story? A review here or there telling me anything at all about your thoughts on the story so far would be appreciated, anyone who's still reading this story.


	16. WAR Part 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The streets of Zootopia have become a battlefield, the Ottertons are in the hospital, Fru Fru's been kidnapped, and Nick and Judy have been taken off the case. What else can go wrong for our protagonists?

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**WAR Part 2**

* * *

Date: Sunday, April 1st, 2020

**Sharpo Imports Company Office, Canal District**

Sylvester Barbaros stormed into the lobby with a confident stride, while Darryl Keith walked in a leisurely manner. Shiva, the secretary, looked up at him as she heard his approach. "Um, hello. Can I help you?" the hyena asked them. "Where's shit-head?" Sylvester asked her. "I-I'm sorry?" Shiva asked him. "Your boss; where is he?" Sylvester asked her.

"He's upstairs in his office, but he-wait! You can't go up there!" Shiva called out as Sylvester and Darryl strode past the front desk and made their way to the stairwell. "Hey! You're not allowed up there without permission!" Shiva cried out as she chased after them. "Lady, you may want to seek employment elsewhere after tonight," Darryl said as they walked up the stairs.

"What are you talking about!? Gentlemen, you can't just go up there and see him without showing me some ID!" Shiva exclaimed. The duo ignored her as they continued walking up the stairs, with Darryl's tail briefly rising to whip at Shiva's face, causing her to step back. "Watch it, honey. That ain't the only weapon I got," Darryl said with a smirk as he followed Sylvester up the stairs.

Despite her fervent efforts to stop them, the duo managed to make their way to Sharpo's office, pushing the door open and walking inside, interrupting the bear as he snorted a line of cocaine on his desk. "Well, I guess that explains it," Sylvester snarked. "What are you doing here? Shiva! Why didn't you stop them!?" Sharpo asked her angrily.

"I tried, sir! I really did! They just-" "We just don't give a fuck!" Darryl proclaimed with a grin as he interrupted the hyena secretary. "Yeah, what he said," Sylvester said in agreement. "Look, what do you want, pig-wolf?" Sharpo hissed at the dingo. Darryl shook his head in admonishment as he saw Sylvester briefly curl his lips.

"Listen to me, Mr. Sharpo. You will refer to me by my name or code-name, none of which are 'pig-wolf', and if I hear one more specieist remark from you, I'll make sure that the police receive a box with your severed dick in it, along with a note saying 'You're Welcome' on top of it," Sylvester snarled at the bear. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna cut it with?" Sharpo asked him snidely. "A big fucking knife," Sylvester replied with a smirk.

"I have the knife with me right now," Darryl added with a grin. "Okay, _Barbaros_ , why are you here?" Sharpo asked him mockingly. "The shrew. Where is she?" Sylvester asked him. "Why do you care? I've just ensured Mr. Big's cooperation for the duration of the week until your boat leaves," Sharpo said. "No, you've signed a death warrant for every single member of your organization, including the employees who don't know any better," Sylvester said.

"Again, why do you care?" Sharpo asked him. "Because I don't need to see the bird and reptile populations on Outback Island get slaughtered again. Return the shrew to her father, or else Arjun will sever this partnership and leave you to fend for yourself. The only reason that you've been able to stand up to Mr. Big so far is because of the weaponry and training that we've supplied your subordinates with, but we can easily take all of that with us when we leave," Sylvester said.

"I can pay them double whatever Arjun offers them for leaving," Sharpo said. "If you could, then you clearly would have had more territory in Zootopia before we arrived. Now, back on topic: I want to know the location of the shrew. I am going to return her to her father, or drop her off in a secure location," Sylvester said. "Like hell you will! If I give her up now, after already making an ultimatum to Mr. Big, then I'll be seen as weak!" Sharpo snapped at him.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Shiva asked him. "Oh, dammit, Shiva! Get the hell out of here before I break your neck!" Sharpo yelled at the hyena. "Ignore her, Sharpo. Now, back to the shrew, please?" Sylvester asked again. "Fuck off and die, pig-wolf. I have plans for that shrew tomorrow. You can have her body when she's served her purpose," Sharpo said.

"Her... body?" Sylvester asked, eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. I haven't killed her... yet. I just have her locked up somewhere with a full supply of food for the night. Do you know how much a single shrew eats in a day?" Sharpo replied. "I really don't care, just tell me where she is so that I can put an end to this nonsense without having to beak your spine," Sylvester replied.

"Look, come back tomorrow morning, and I'll give you a hint. Besides, she's not even in the building anymore. I gave her to someone trustworthy to look after, and even I don't know where they took her for the night. They'll bring her back in the morning, so came back then," Sharpo said. Sylvester glared at him. "I'm telling you the truth. I did that just so that I could avoid having anyone derail this plan if someone came over here. Not even Girdlier knows her whereabouts," Sharpo said. "He's telling the truth," Girdlier said reluctantly.

"Fine," Sylvester said through gritted teeth. "You have until tomorrow morning to regain your senses, but I'll be back, and if you don't hand her over, I'll kill you," Sylvester said as he turned around. "Ha! You'd need permission from Arjun to do that," Sharpo said. "Darryl... let's go," Sylvester said. "Aw! I wanted to see you prove that you were related to Maulia," Darryl whined. "Just shut up and follow me, Darryl," Sylvester muttered as he left the room, dragging the hyena secretary with him.

"Why are we taking her with us?" Darryl asked him. "The lady's gonna need a new employer soon. May as well take her to meet Arjun," Sylvester said. "Okay, but why?" Darryl asked him. "Because I just feel like it," Sylvester said tiredly as they walked down the stairs. "Um excuse me, but could you perhaps let go of me?" Shiva asked him before pulling her arm away.

"Trust me, ma'am, yous boss has lost his gorram mind, and you don't want to be here tomorrow when the shit hits the fan," Sylvester said. "Oh god, you just want to get into my pants by playing hero," Shiva said. "Pants? You're wearing a purple skirt with floral patterns," Sylvester said, not even looking back at the hyena.

"Hey, he's right," Darryl said as he looked back at the hyena's outfit. "Damn, you really are Maulia's brother," Darryl noted. "Yes, Darryl. As if my fucking last name wasn't enough of a clue," Sylvester growled out in response. "Yep. Same temper and everything," Darryl snickered. "Keith, cease and desist," Sylvester said firmly, causing the roughneck monitor to shut up instantly.

The trip down the stairs was quiet after that. Soon, the trio exited the stairwell into the lobby. "Oh, and by the way? I'm not a hero, lady. I'm not even close. All I do is follow orders and hurt anyone who gets in the way," Sylvester said as he grabbed a notepad and a pen before writing something down on it. He then handed the notepad to the hyena. "This is the address of our Zootopia branch HQ. This is the main phone number. This is the phone number of an Asian water monitor named Nelson Brookes underneath," Sylvester said.

"I'd suggest skipping work tomorrow, since your boss just kidnapped the daughter of a mob boss, and that mob boss knows the location of this building," Sylvester said. "W-What? Oh my god, I'm surrounded by lunatics," Shiva muttered in despair. "Yeah, you get used to it after about ten years," Darryl said before walking away. "Don't lose that. Keep it from your boss, and lock your door wherever you live when you get there tonight," Sylvester said.

"Why do you care?" Shiva asked him. "The last time I was here, I saw you fix a printer with minimal fuss in less than five minutes. That's a very useful skill to have in any work environment," Sylvester said before he too walked away, joining Darryl as they walked out the front doors. "Were you serious about that whole printer thing?" Darryl asked him as they walked over to the car.

"Absolutely," Sylvester replied as he opened the door. "You're weird, man," Darryl said as he opened his door and got in the car. "Darryl, I come from a _family_ of deranged sociopaths. I'm the _most_ normal of them," Sylvester said as he buckled his seat belt, prompting Darryl to do the same. "Having actually met your sister before she died... I can believe that," Darryl said before Sylvester started the engine and pulled the car out of the parking spot.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Three Hours Later...**

"We have five streets locked down right now, traffic congestion backed up for who knows how long, and at least fifty animals reported dead," Glover ranted as he looked over the reports of the crime scenes and the news. "Sir, it's a mafia war," Milius said. "Between who?" Glover asked. "Mr. Big and Mr. Sharpo," Milius stated.

"Wonderful, and where do those mercenaries you talked about come into this? I thought that there was a new player in town," Glover said. "Sharpo appears to have enlisted the help of mercenaries in order to take on Mr. Big, but we still don't know who the lizards are that Mr. Horner mentioned," Milius said.

"Well find out," Glover ordered him. "Of course," Milius said. "And find out where Wilde and Hopps are! I haven't seen or heard from them all day!" Glover said. "You didn't hear?" Milius asked him. "Hear what?" Glover asked in return. "Bogo took them off the case because a personal stake developed. Mr. Big's henchmen, or someone affiliated with him, broke into their apartment and threatened them at knife-point last night," Milius said.

"So? That's happened to you plenty of times," Glover said. "Yes, but these two now have a personal-" "Captain!" Milius and Glover both turned to look at the bunny and fox who had just burst into Glover's office. "Yes, Hopps?" Glover asked her. "Sir! Listen, I know we've been taken off the case, but there's important information you need to be aware of!" Judy exclaimed as she panted heavily.

"That's nice, but I'm not in charge of the investigation. Talk to Milius and Gibson," Glover said as he brushed them off. "Go on, get out of my office," he said. "Sir, the animal who threatened us wanted _everyone_ on the case to back off, not just me and Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "And you didn't think to tell this to all of us earlier?" Glover asked her. "We didn't know until they called us at noon. We thought they only wanted me and Nick to back off, but they want everyone to back off," Judy said.

"They called you? How did they get your phone number?" Glover asked her. "Okay, Mr. Big tricked Fru Fru into giving him our information, because he made her think that he wanted to protect us from Sharpo," Judy explained. "Where is Fru Fru right now?" Milius asked her. "That's the other thing: she's been kidnapped by Sharpo's animals, and we don't know where she is," Judy said.

"You're positive that Sharpo was responsible?" Milius asked her. "Yes! Mr. Manchas gave a statement before the ambulance took him away!" Judy replied. "Did you write it down or record it?" Glover asked her. "Yes! It's in my carrot pen!" she replied. "Give the evidence to the team and they'll use it as probable cause to investigate Sharpo's office," Glover said.

"Um... I gave the pen to Fangmeyer. She was the officer in charge at the crime scene," Judy said. "What crime scene?" Glover asked her. "The Ottertons' floral shop. Fru Fru was staying with them and when Mr. Manchas dropped her off, they were attacked by Sharpo's people," Judy explained. "Why would she be staying at a floral shop?" Glover asked her. "Mr. Otterton is Mr. Big's personal florist," Judy said.

Captain Glover quickly held his head in his paws. "Sir, they were our friends, and I'm still the godmother of Fru Fru's children. I know that makes this a personal interest, but at least-" "I don't give a fuck. Just tell Milius and the others everything that you know and get out of my office. A hernia from all the stress is the _last_ thing that I need right now," Glover said wearily as he gestured for them to leave the room.

"Come on," Milius said as he led the duo out of the room. "Okay, I want the two of you to stay with Furrero until this investigation is over," Milius said as they walked down the hallway. "Wait, what about the information we have?" Nick asked him. "Priorities. Mr. Big knows where you live. Now, did you collect any samples from the animals who attacked you? What did their voices sound like? What species were they? How tall or large was each individual?" Milius asked them as they entered Furrero's office.

"Hey, what's shakin'?" Wycleff asked them. "Hopps and Wilde have been kicked off the case. Hopps's ties to Mr. Big's daughter have become a personal interest, as Mr. Big's daughter was kidnapped today," Milius said, omitting certain information. "Also, Mr. Big sent his cronies to warn Hopps and Wilde off of the case last night, and they want us all to back off. We, of course, are going to continue the investigation out of sheer spite for these assholes, and Hopps and Wilde will be advisors for us given their familiarity with Mr. Big," Milius said.

"Hopps, please tell us everything that we need to know. Leave out no details," Milius said. Judy and Nick soon began retelling the events of the previous night and their day, causing everyone to become infuriated. "Wonderful. We lose two officers, and now we have a kidnapping to deal with," Thurman grumbled. "Do they know where the rest of us live?" Thorpe asked with concern.

"We don't know," Nick replied. "I have a family," Thorpe said. "Tell them to go stay at a hotel or something," Wycleff said. "Hey, guys! I think I've figured out who those lizards are that Mr. Horner mentioned," Furrero said. "Okay, who are they?" Martinez asked her. "Looking at the photographs that Officer Wilde provided us with, I noticed two Komodo Dragons, neither of whom are Dominic DeSilva, and the other animals. I can't figure out who the dingo is, and chances are high that he'd have an alias or something on his passports or documents while staying here, as would the other animals," Furrero said.

"I thought you were going to tell us who they are?" Gibson asked her. "Right. I checked with the port authority on animals who were leaving and entering the docks every few months, and one name and ship both show up multiple times, confirming Horner's story about the dragon leaving and coming back every few months. The name of the ship is the Vera Alus, and the name of the animal is Arjun Rooter. He works as an executive for UNI-WORLD Shipping, which coincidentally owns half of that port and several warehouses throughout Zootopia, most of which are located in Outback Island," Furrero said before taking a breath.

"You've got some lungs," Gibson muttered. "Trust me, she can go a lot longer without taking a breath," Nick said with a smirk. Judy turned to glare at him, and Cynthia looked away. "Um... please, continue," Nick said sheepishly. Cynthia nodded her head. "So, anyway, doing more research, I found that Arjun Rooter is a Komodo Dragon, and based on the size comparison provided by Duke Weaselton being in the same shot as him and the other dragon, I can safely say that these may in fact be the same person," Cynthia said.

"So... Arjun Rooter is working with Mr. Sharpo? Why not work with Mr. Big? He's clearly the more powerful and influential of the two mob bosses," Wycleff said. "Mr. Big hates reptiles and birds. He would never form a partnership with one," Judy said. "And, of course, that is Terrence Sharpo in that picture as well. It's proof that they're aware of each other, at least," Cynthia said.

"Nick, that friend who took those pictures; can you find him and get him to take more for us?" Milius asked the fox. "No. His mode of transportation would make him stick out wherever he goes, and with the growing violence between the two mobs, I don't want to risk getting him killed," Nick said. He didn't want to be responsible for putting Finnick in danger again, especially not after the Fennec had been shot up by Maulia.

"Wait, this is mere conjecture. How do we know that Arjun here is related to the other shit we're investigating?" Gibson asked him. "Because, he's the replacement for a recently convicted and imprisoned Komodo Dragon named Komo Domo," Cynthia said. "Wait... Komo Domo?" Nick asked her. "That's the same guy who Lawrence Albigul testified against!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Wilde. We all know about the tale of Lawrence of Reptaelia," Gibson said with a snicker, causing Martinez to elbow him. "Ow. What was that for?" he asked her. "For being an ass," she muttered. "I'm not. I was just... never mind," Gibson said. "That explains the mercenaries," Judy said. "Arjun must be Komo's replacement, and if that's the case, then that means the other Komodo Dragon is possibly Komo's former financial consultant, Kalmius Eberzolah. He was present at Komo's trial and was responsible for overseeing the transaction of Komo's debts and financial resources afterwards," Cynthia explained.

"How do you know this?" Nick asked her. "I called up a certain dingo who was keeping tabs on the situation in Reptaelia. The international rates are killer, but the info was crucial," Cynthia said. "Wait... Lieutenant Matheson?" Judy asked her. "Yeah, but she's not a lieutenant anymore. She got demoted because of what happened here while Mr. Albigul was in her custody," Cynthia said.

"Oh come on, those mercenaries were more ruthless than anyone expected," Nick said. "Nick, don't forget about when she took Mr. Albigul outside in a hostile neighborhood and accidentally got him kidnapped by some specieist neighbors," Judy said. "Wait, what? I have to hear this story," Gibson said in disbelief. "Another time, boys and girls. We have more important things to worry about, such as who Hopps and Wilde will be staying with until we catch our bad guys," Milius said firmly.

"They can stay with me," Cynthia said. "I have a spare bedroom, and it's only a short distance away from their own apartment. If anyone comes after them again, they'd never figure out that they're still in a building," Cynthia said. "Good. Now, onto the relevant shit," Milius said.

* * *

Date: Monday, April 2nd, 2020

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

"If he doesn't comply, then kill him," Arjun Rooter said to Sylvester over his phone. " _Yes sir. I understand. I'll see if we can get Mr. Girdlier to cooperate with us afterwards. He seems to have more brain cells than his boss,_ " Sylvester replied. "Yes. Call me when you're finished. Bye," Arjun said before hanging up the phone.

Just then, his intercom beeped. "Yes?" Arjun asked. " _Mr. Rooter, we have some animals here who would like to speak with you. I think that they're the police,_ " the voice of his front desk clerk, a female kangaroo named Emma, said. "The police? What do they want?" Arjun asked her. " _They just say that they have some questions for you. They won't tell me anything else,_ " Emma said.

"Send them up," Arjun said, checking his lower left desk drawer to make sure that his Pit-Viper G57 pistol was still in there, along with a spare magazine and a sound suppressor. Closing the drawer in satisfaction, Arjun calmly waited for the police to enter the room. After several minutes, he began to grow anxious, until he heard the door bell ring. "Come in," Arjun called out.

Stepping inside the room were four animals in plain clothes. One was a water buffalo, another was a tiger, another one was a wolf, and the last one was a rhino. _Detectives. They must have discovered Sharpo's Night Coke and learned where it was made. Damn that stupid bear! Damn him!_ "Can I help you?" Arjun asked politely. "Uh, yeah. Are you Arjun Rooter?" the wolf asked him. "That is the name my parents gave me, yes," Arjun replied with a smirk.

"May I ask who you are?" Arjun asked in return. "My name is Tyler Durden," the wolf said. _A fellow Fight Club fan, eh? Interesting alias_ , Arjun mused. "Durden? Like the character from Fight Club?" Arjun asked him. The wolf's eyes widened as he realized that Arjun had seen through him. "Nice alias, especially for a police officer such as yourself," Arjun said.

"How-how did-" "I do believe that the secretary down in the lobby said out loud that she thought you were police officers. Surely you must have stood within earshot of her when she spoke with me, yes?" Arjun asked the wolf. "You know, he's got a point there," the rhinoceros said thoughtfully.

"So, Officer Fight Club, what can I do for you?" Arjun asked him. "Well, we'd like to ask you some questions," the water buffalo said. "All right. Now, out of curiosity, aren't police officers supposed to read someone their rights prior to questioning them? Or does that only apply to Zootopian citizens?" Arjun asked. "Do you want us to read them to you?" the water buffalo asked, pulling a small card out of her jacket's inner pocket.

"If you wish to do your job properly, it wouldn't hurt," Arjun said. The water buffalo read him the script on the card. "Do you understand these rights as read to you?" she asked him. "I do, Officer. Now, what can I help you with?" Arjun asked them. "Are you familiar with a Grizzly bear by the name of Terrence Sharpo?" the wolf asked him.

"Sharpo? Sharpo, Sharpo, Sharpo... the name _is_ familiar," Arjun said. "Yes, he owns that fishing and import company, doesn't he?" Arjun asked. "Yes," the rhino said. "I see. What does he have to do with me?" Arjun asked them. "Sharpo deals in imports, and since UNI-WORLD deals with transporting different products around the world, basically importing and exporting, we were wondering if you had noticed any unusual activity around the ports where your vessels are usually docked," the water buffalo asked him.

"Unusual? Officer, I would consider all of Zootopia to be rather unusual from my point of view. The mainland has such a... low tolerance for reptiles, aside from turtles, and let's not forget that birds face much discrimination from mammals around here. Back in Reptaelia, and even my native Indonesia, such a huge divide between animals is almost unknown. True, there are tensions between predators and prey, but most prey are fully capable of defending themselves with their natural defenses, so tensions are low," Arjun said.

"Mr. Rooter, last night, the ZPD received a report that there was a disturbance in the Meadowlands at a UNI-WORLD warehouse facility," the wolf said. "Disturbance? Oh, you mean the slaughter of several employees? Yes, I recall getting a phone call from an employee, telling me that there were... _polar bears_ breaking down the doors and shooting up the place," Arjun said with venom in his voice.

"I have only received an official statement, which is quite vague, detailing the damage done to the interior of the place and listing over two dozen employees are dead," Arjun spat. "Two dozen employees... dead, including security. What are the police doing about that? How is _that_ investigation coming along?" Arjun asked them. "I have families to call," Arjun said.

"According to the official report, Mr. Rooter, there was evidence that some of your employees were engaged in illegal behavior. Evidence collected at the scene of the crime shows that several employees, some of whom were apparently not even supposed to be there, were partaking in a drug deal that went sour. Your employees were dealing drugs in your own facilities," the wolf said.

"What evidence has been collected to show this? Which employees?" Arjun asked them. "Well, here's the list that we brought along. The Meadowlands precinct gave it to us after finding the animals' IDs," the tiger said as he took several papers out of his jacket and handed them to the dragon. Arjun took the papers and read them carefully.

"These names are familiar. Yes, last month, one of the managers at that facility told me that some of the workers under his supervision had been acting odd, and that a few of them had failed the most recent drug tests. I had ordered an internal investigation to be conducted, but I don't know if it has been completed yet," Arjun said. "When the investigation is finished, I will gladly give you the results so that you can see for yourselves," Arjun said.

"Yes, but about Terrence Sharpo? What do you know about him?" the wolf asked. "Have you ever met him in person?" the water buffalo asked him. "In person? Yes, I do recall meeting with him at this... restaurant or bar in the Rainforest District some time back. I really liked their lemon tea," Arjun said. "Dom's Bar & Grille?" the wolf asked. "Yes, that's the name. I was a bit surprised to see that it was owned by a fellow Komodo Dragon," Arjun said.

"Yes. It's the only eatery in the mainland, outside of Sahara Square, that's owned by a reptile," the rhinoceros said. "I see. Anyway, what does my knowledge of Mr. Sharpo have to do with anything?" Arjun asked them. "We believe that he may be connected to a recent kidnapping," the wolf said.

"Kidnapping?" Arjun asked, faking surprise. "Yes. A family of otters and a wounded jaguar reported yesterday that they had been attacked by two Grizzly bears and a hyena. One of the children's legs had been snapped, and the entire family was in critical condition until midnight when they were stabilized. The jaguar was reported as stable just a few hours ago," the water buffalo said.

"And... you believe that Mr. Sharpo is... responsible for attacking these otters and kidnapping... who was kidnapped?" Arjun asked them. "An arctic shrew named Fru Fru was claimed to have been abducted by the bears, according to the jaguar and the otters," the water buffalo said.

"Why would a Grizzly bear kidnap a shrew?" Arjun asked, faking confusion. "The shrew is believed to be the daughter of Mr. Big, the owner of several businesses located in Tundra Town and throughout Zootopia," the wolf said. "Oh, the daughter of a wealthy business animal," Arjun said thoughtfully.

"Well, we also have evidence that some of Mr. Sharpo's employees were involved in a series of murders the other week, and all of those victims were employees or associates of Mr. Big," the wolf said. "Do you know anything about Mr. Sharpo that could help us?" the wolf asked, frustrated. "I'm afraid that I only know that Mr. Sharpo is unpleasant to be around. He did make the offer of a partnership to me, but after he continually insulted my employees, I called it off. He simply isn't worth the trouble, especially not with this new information you've given me," Arjun said.

"Listen, if you see or hear anything, please let us know, okay? A young animal's life is hanging in the balance," the wolf said before handing a card to the monitor. "If I notice anything, or remember anything, I will certainly contact you," Arjun said. "By the way, do you happen to own any helicopters?" the wolf asked him as the group prepared to leave. "Helicopters? There are some company helicopters at our port facility, but they've been deemed unusable because the salt in the air around the port has caused damage to vital components," Arjun said.

"You mean, the warehouse next to the port for the Vera Alus?" the wolf asked. Arjun struggled to maintain a blank look on his face. "Yes. That is one of our main cargo transports," Arjun said. "Do you share the same dock and port with Mr. Sharpo and his people?" the wolf asked him. "Yes, I believe so. Why?" Arjun asked him. "Just curious," the wolf said.

"Police are never _just curious_ , Officer _Durden_ ," Arjun said. "Fine. May we have permission to search the Vera Alus, in case Mr. Sharpo, if he's guilty, is using it to hide the daughter of Mr. Big? A vessel that doesn't belong to him would easily be overlooked by search parties," the wolf said. "If it is to save the life of this... shrew's daughter, then I suppose I can allow you to look around today. Any subsequent searches, however, will require a search warrant, so don't waste the opportunity," Arjun said.

"Thank you. Could you call the people on the boat to let them know that we're coming?" the wolf asked him. "Of course, but I'll need to see your ID and know your full name, Officer," Arjun said. "Okay," the wolf said as he walked over to the desk and showed Arjun his ID and badge. "Ah, Elliot Wycleff. Very well, I will call to let the dock workers and ship crew know that you are heading over," Arjun said before picking up his phone.

He quickly called the boat captain and told him about the police, instructing him to assist them in their search before hanging up. "You're still here?" Arjun asked them. "Sorry. We'll be on our way," the tiger said before the group exited Arjun's office and closed the door. Arjun waited at least ten minutes before calling up Sylvester. "Sylvester, the police are already linking us to Sharpo. How close are you to his office?" Arjun asked.

" _I'm heading down the road to the docks right now. A lot of streets were blocked off by police tape because of yesterday's violence. The standard route to the docks is backed up, so I had to take some detours to get around the traffic,_ " Sylvester said over the phone. "Sylvester, I had to give the police permission to search the Vera Alus. Please tell me that our cargo hasn't been put in the hold yet," Arjun said.

" _It hasn't even finished being loaded. We still have three skids of the money that need to be put away before we can load the container onto the boat. I have Razak on standby at the second Outback facility right now. He's helping check for Sharpo's blue magic to make sure that the place is clean if anyone decides to go snooping around,_ " Sylvester replied. "I didn't ask about that, but good initiative. Sylvester, find the shrew and get out of Sharpo's office before the police arrive. You might have an hour at most before they get there," Arjun said.

" _I understand. Why are the police searching the boat?_ " Sylvester asked. "They are doing so under the pretense that Sharpo may be hiding the shrew in there. They know about his involvement in the kidnapping, and they're going to be searching the entire port once they get there. If you can't get out in time, hide and call me when you can. Good luck," Arjun said before hanging up the phone.

"This is getting out of control," Arjun muttered to himself.

* * *

**Sharpo Imports Company Office**

Marcus Girdlier looked out the window at the morning sun. With a sigh, he turned his attention to the door of the office, knowing that Sharpo was still in the bathroom. His boss had made an extremely stupid and potentially suicidal decision yesterday, and if it wasn't fixed soon, then everything would be in jeopardy. He looked at the note with the number of the hyena who had taken Mr. Big's daughter.

Girdlier felt guilt eating away at him. He and Sharpo had worked together for twenty years, and while his boss had a nasty temper, there had always been some kind of logic to his decisions in the past. Recently, however, Sharpo had become reckless. His addiction to cocaine was worsening, and his dependency on other drugs was beginning to take its toll. Girdlier loved Sharpo like a brother, but even he knew that Sharpo was no longer fit to command the business.

Girdlier knew that he had to take matters into his own paws if he wants any chance of salvaging their current situation. He quickly took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of Xander Boz, the hyena who was currently watching the shrew. " _Hello?_ " Xander asked. "Xander, it's Girdlier. Is the shrew alive?" Girdlier asked him. " _Uh, yeah. She's eating breakfast right now. She... eats a lot. What's the plan for today?_ " Xander asked.

"What is your location, Xander?" Girdlier asked. " _I'm at the warehouse in Happytown. Why do you want to know?_ " Xander asked in response. "Xander, there's been a change of plans. Sharpo is no longer fit for duty. His drug addiction is causing him to make mistakes. Take the shrew to Central Station and wait for me to meet you there. We'll leave an anonymous tip for the police that the shrew is at the station, and we can let _them_ deal with Mr. Big," Girdlier said.

"Actually, go to Central Station yourself, drop off the shrew, and then after you've arrived, I want you to stay a safe distance away. I'll give the tip to the police, and then they can pick up the shrew and deliver her to her father. I'll contact Mr. Big shortly. Don't do anything until I call you back," Girdlier said. " _Uh, sure. Whatever you say,_ " Xander said before hanging up.

Girdlier turned around and stopped in his tracks when he saw a furious Terrence Sharpo staring him down. "You... _traitor_ ," Sharpo hissed, showing his teeth. "I'm doing what needs to be done, Terry. You need help, and this decision to kidnap Mr. Big's daughter will only get everyone killed. Not even Mr. Rooter and his mercenaries will be able to save us from Big's wrath," Girdlier said firmly.

"I trusted you, Marcus. You were a brother to me, and you _STABBED ME IN THE BACK!_ " Sharpo roared. "It's for your own good, sir. I can salvage this situation, if you just give me the chance. We can let the police pick up Big's daughter, and then he'll be _their_ problem," Girdlier said as he walked past Sharpo. "If you'll excuse me, sir," Girdlier said.

Sharpo stepped out of the way and walked over to the desk by the wall, opening a drawer as Girdlier called up Mr. Big on the other side of the room. "Hello, Mr. Big? Yes, this is Girdlier. I am deeply sorry for my boss's reckless stupidity, but I must inform you that I have discovered your daughter's location. She is alive and well. I will arrange for her to be delivered to the Central Station at twelve noon. No payment is necessary. This is a mistake being fixed. A courier will meet you there, and I want confirmation that the courier will not be harmed. I want your word, Mr. Big, or else I will have them hand your daughter to the police, and you will have to go through them to get her," Girdlier said.

He turned around with a tired smile on his face, nodding his head, before he saw Sharpo point a gun at him. Sharpo had a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, Marcus. But I cannot stand for such betrayal," Sharpo said before squeezing the trigger. Girdlier cried out as the first bullet went into his torso, followed by another to his head, blowing his brains out and sending him falling back to the floor.

" _Girdlier? Are you there? What has happened!? Girdlier!?_ " Mr. Big asked over the phone. "You turned Marcus against me," Sharpo said as he picked up the phone. " _Sharpo, did you kill Girdlier?_ " Mr. Big asked in shock and disappointment. "It had to be done, Clarence. I can't have him return your daughter to you before I've gotten what I want. You'll receive your first set of instructions today at eleven. Goodbye," Sharpo said before calling Xander.

" _So, you make up your mind yet?_ " Xander asked. "Xander, Girdlier is no longer working with us," Sharpo said coldly. " _What happened? Did he quit?_ " Xander asked in surprise. "Something like that," Sharpo said as he looked at the dead body of his former best friend.

"What the hell!?" asked an accented voice from the doorway of the office. Sharpo turned to look at Sylvester and Darryl standing in the doorway, looking at Girdlier's body. "I will call you back, Xander. I have some uninvited guests," Sharpo said before hanging up. "So, what happened to Girdlier?" Sylvester asked. "He tried to give the shrew back to her father, and he stabbed me in the back," Sharpo said.

"Looks like he didn't stab deep enough," Sylvester said. "What do you care?" Sharpo asked him. "You just killed the only one among us who Mr. Big was apparently willing to be civil with," Sylvester said. "It doesn't matter. Mr. Big will bend to my will if he ever wants to see his daughter again," Sharpo said.

"Where is she?" Sylvester asked. "Somewhere safe. Now go away, pig-wolf. I have an important meeting with Mr. Big to prepare for in a few hours," Sharpo said. "Well, that settles it," Sylvester said as he pulled out his Bearretta 92FS and attached a supressor to it. "What do you think you're doing? You need permission from Rooter before you can do anything to me," Sharpo said.

"I know. The thing is... he already has," Sylvester said with a smirk before aiming the gun at Sharpo's head. He held the weapon with both paws and used the iron sights to make sure that his shot lined up properly. "What do you mean!?" Sharpo asked in outrage. "Goodbye," Sylvester said before squeezing the trigger.

Sharpo's brains splattered on the window behind him before he fell back to the floor. "And good _riddance_ ," Sylvester said before aiming the gun at Sharpo's crotch and firing once. "Don't you wanna shoot twice there?" Darryl asked him. "No. They're probably small enough that one bullet is all that's necessary," Sylvester said.

"Can I cut him?" Darryl asked. "Go ahead, but don't waste too much time. I need to find out where the shrew is," Sylvester said as he walked over to the phone lying on the floor. Gingerly picking it up, he looked through the phone's call history. Hitting the call button, Sylvester waited for the other person to pick up.

" _Um, okay. Who's calling this time? Seriously, what is the plan for today?_ " asked Xander. "Okay, listen very carefully. Both Girdlier and Sharpo are dead. Sharpo killed Girdlier, and I killed Sharpo," Sylvester said. " _Oh! Um... okay. Who am I talking to then?_ " Xander asked. "The new management. Now, is the shrew safe?" Sylvester replied.

" _Yeah. She's fine. What do you want me to do with her?_ " Xander asked. "Keep her alive and safe. I will call you back in one hour and give you instructions," Sylvester said. " _Dude, waiting for instructions is all I've been doing this morning. Just... don't call me again until you actually know what you want me to do, okay? I'm getting sick of this shit,_ " Xander said before hanging up.

Sylvester quickly took out his own cell phone and called up Arjun. " _Hello?_ " Arjun asked over the phone. "Sir, I've called to deliver some good news and some bad news," Sylvester said. " _Give me the bad news first,_ " Arjun requested. "The bad news is that Girdlier is dead and with him goes our best chance at negotiating with Mr. Big in any way, shape, or form," Sylvester said as he turned his head to watch Darryl finish carving a smiley face into Sharpo's chest.

" _What's the good news?_ " Arjun asked him. "The good news is that I know who has the shrew, and I can learn her location. The other good news is that Sharpo is dead," Sylvester said. " _I see. Collect whatever information you can find on Sharpo's plans and then get out of there. The police are still on their way over to the Vera Alus,_ " Arjun said.

"I understand, sir. What about the shrew? Do you want me to go retrieve her myself, or should I have Sharpo's people bring her to us?" Sylvester replied. " _Bring her to me. I believe I can form a plan to salvage this situation to our benefit,_ " Arjun said. "Understood, sir. Bye," Sylvester said with a sigh. "Why does being involved with kidnappings turn everyone into a fucking idiot?" he asked himself in disgust.

"Did you say something?" Darryl asked him. "No. We're going to retrieve the shrew, and then we're taking her to see the boss," Sylvester said. "Wait, we're taking her _where!?_ Are you stupid?" Darryl asked the dingo. "No, but those are our orders. Now, collect everything important and let's scram," Sylvester said.

He looked over at Girdlier's body and walked over to it, kneeling down next to the dead Grizzly bear with a sad shake of his head. "Real shame, mate. With you dead, I guess that things just went tits up for all of us," Sylvester said. "Your boss made a gutser, and now we have to fix it as best we can," Sylvester added before standing up.

"Darryl, see if there's any money in Sharpo's wallet. Take as much as you can find, including his debit and credit cards. You know what? Just take the whole fucking thing, except his driver's license. He won't need any of it," Sylvester said. "I'm already taking his last pennies," Darryl said with glee before he stuffed the bear's wallet back down his pants. When Sylvester walked over and saw the bulge, he looked at Darryl curiously. "It's the only way he could get a female to touch him down there," Darryl joked.

Sylvester remained silent for a minute, before he started chuckling, which then turned into full on laughter. "Oh-Okay. Let's go... before the cops get here," Sylvester said. "Oh yeah, we have to deal with those guys, don't we?" Darryl asked. "That's right. I still have the files on each of them in the car. We'll go over them on the way back," Sylvester said as he and Darryl left the office.

"Okay, so how are we gonna warn off the police?" Darryl asked Sylvester as they entered the stairwell. "At this point, with Sharpo dead, we don't really have any more loose ends. It's a shame that Girdlier's dead, goodness knows he would have made a far better business partner than Sharpo, but at this point, we've gotten as much out of these animals as we can. It's time to start consolidating and absorbing Sharpo's people into our own ranks," Sylvester said.

"Uh, how is that gonna work?" Darryl asked him. "I don't know. I'm sure that Arjun and Kalmius will figure something out. In the mean time, we have footholds to secure and police to scare. If possible, I'd like to frame Mr. Big for the actions we take against the police," Sylvester said. "Hey... I just thought of a way to do that," Darryl said after a minute.

"Really?" Sylvester asked him skeptically. "Yeah, but let's wait until we're out in the car. I wanna read those files first," Darryl said. "Of course," Sylvester said sardonically.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Two Hours Later...**

"Gentlemen," Arjun said as he looked at the group gathered around his desk, "I am afraid that we must move up our time table. While the police reported finding nothing in their search of the Vera Alus and our warehouse at the port, the fact remains that they know of our connection to Mr. Sharpo, and since the bastard's office is currently being sealed off by police due to his and Girdlier's bodies being found, we may have to take traditional measures to protect ourselves." "If we'd been given more time, I would have disposed of the bodies and cleaned up the place, sir," Sylvester said.

"Sylvester, I have only backed off of you because Mr. Big's threat to the police would work in our favor, but now that may not keep their attention away from us. With Sharpo dead, we no longer have an effective decoy to distract the police from our activities. Sharpo's subordinates are now under our control, and Mr. Big is not absorbing them into his own ranks. His people are killing everyone associated with Sharpo that they come across, if the reports are to be believed," Arjun continued.

"We are losing ground, and we need to to distract the police from us while gaining more ground. Mr. Big's daughter has been delivered to this office and is currently being kept safe, but we must prepare to deliver her to Mr. Big when the time is right," Arjun said. "Wait, why not just give her to Mr. Big and claim that we rescued her from Sharpo?" Duke Weaselton asked him. "Duke, what are you doing here?" Sylvester asked. "I was told to stay where it's safe," Duke replied.

"Enough. While rescuing her from Sharpo and delivering her to her father may indeed sound like a good plan to put us in Mr. Big's graces, the fact remains that we have already made threats to Mr. Big and have proven our involvement in the attacks on his subordinates. He will not call a truce if we return his daughter to him," Arjun said. "Oh," Duke said dejectedly.

"So what do we do?" Kalmius asked him. "We make the police focus on him. And I think I know how to do it," Arjun said. "Sir?" Sylvester asked him. "Sylvester, you said that Mr. Big's subordinates have already threatened two of the ZPD's investigating officers, correct?" Arjun asked him. "Yes," Sylvester said.

"If they've reported the threat, then it would be easy to make the police think that Mr. Big is responsible for any subsequent attacks or threats against them, wouldn't it?" Arjun said with a smirk. "Most likely," Sylvester said. "Yeah, but the best way would be to use a polar bear to carry out the attacks, and we don't have any in our ranks," Darryl said.

"We have one tied up in a basement," Sylvester said. "Yeah, but we can't just bribe him to attack the ZPD or something like that," Darryl retorted. "There have been news reports of various attacks on reptiles and birds on this island in the past hour. Mr. Big's forces are committing what is basically an extermination campaign. Sylvester, take some hyenas and jackals, and kill the cur that are committing the slaughter. Then collect as much information as you can about them and send it to the ZPD as an anonymous tip," Arjun said.

"What?" Sylvester asked him. "The ZPD will begin focusing their attention on the actions committed by Mr. Big's forces out here, and then you will take out the investigating officers and frame Mr. Big and his forces for it. Use the fur of that polar bear in the basement and those that you've killed in order to plant evidence. That should give us some breathing room until the Vera Alus is ready to leave," Arjun said. "Good plan, but most of those animals still think that Sharpo is their boss," Darryl said. "Then break the news that _I_ am their new boss now," Arjun said.

"Understood. I'll begin the operation now," Sylvester said. "Darryl, go with him," Arjun said. "Got it," Darryl said with a nod of his head. "Duke... I don't know... stay out of trouble, I guess," Arjun said. "Um, sure. I can do that," Duke said before walking over to a chair and sitting down in it, retrieving a pen and a Sudoku puzzle book from underneath it. "Kalmius... just go back to whatever you were doing earlier. And Razak... provide aerial surveillance and information gathering for Sylvester and Darryl. Stay out of sight and report back here before nightfall," Arjun said. His team nodded their heads and filed out of the office, leaving him and Duke Weaselton alone.

"So... things are gonna get messy soon?" Duke asked him nervously. "Quite. Mr. Big has become a nuisance, as have the police. This is not at all going how I had planned it. But we must adapt if we are to survive," Arjun said before pulling open a desk drawer and retrieving a manila folder containing copies of the files that Sylvester had given him. "What's that?" Duke asked him.

"These are the files of the police officers who are investigating us and Mr. Big. Two of them may have already been removed from the equation, but the rest are still a threat. Especially the lion and the leopard," Arjun said. "Maybe I shouldn't hear any of this. I'm gonna leave the room. Plausible deniability, you know?" Duke said as he hopped off the chair and dashed out of the office. Arjun kept his eyes on the pictures of the police officers as Duke shut the door behind him.

"It will all be over by the end of the week," Arjun said to himself. "Eliminating the investigators and framing Mr. Big in one fell swoop. If only I'd thought of this sooner," he said with a sigh before reaching over to grab his glass of brandy, only to realize that it was empty. "Damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I mainly do these author's notes so that the big line break at the end of each chapter can have some kind of purpose. Anyway, next chapter is when the terrible things start happening to our brave ZPD officers. Start placing your bets on who you think will die and who will survive in the next chapter.


	17. Blue Line Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the police getting too close for comfort, Arjun Rooter decides to stop playing nice.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Blue Line Blues**

* * *

Date: Monday, April 2nd, 2020 

Judy rested her chin on her elbow as Nick drove them home for the night. According to official reports, over sixty reptiles and birds had been killed on Outback Island earlier in the day, and the Fifth Precinct had been denied additional reinforcements by the city council for reasons unknown. Chief Bogo had actually ordered two patrol units to head into the Outback Region to provide support, only for City Hall to reprimand him for sending mammals into harms way. Ten of the reptiles killed had been police officers.

Nick and Judy had both volunteered to venture out, but their requests had been shot down by Bogo. Captain Ross from the Fifth Precinct had actually made the drive over to Precinct One and City Hall, and was still currently inside of one of the two buildings, arguing with the city council over the need for additional funding and officers. The whole situation made Judy feel hopeless, as there was nothing she could do to help innocent civilians who were being attacked without mercy.

"Hey, Nick? Can we... head over to Dom's, please? I just... I want to make sure that he's okay," Judy requested. "Alright. I can do that," Nick said. "Thank you," Judy said softly, prompting Nick to nod his head as he changed direction and drove them toward the Rainforest District.

* * *

**1538 Pinewood Lane, Savanna Central**

"Sonya! Have you finished packing your suitcase!?" Tina Thorpe asked her daughter from the living room. " _I'm working on it!_ " Sonya replied from her bedroom. "Sonya, we need to be ready to leave by _tonight!_ " Tina yelled at her daughter.

As Tina went upstairs to help her daughter pack for their stay at Tina's mother's house, Eric Thorpe, the youngest child, heard a noise outside the front door. Walking over to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a large package on the front steps. Opening the door, the young tiger saw that there was a note on the package, along with a card.

The note said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC THORPE!"

"But my birthday isn't for another two days," Eric said quietly to himself. Looking at the card, Eric saw a white tuff of fur trapped under a piece of string. Knowing that his dad worked with polar bears at the ZPD, Eric immediately guessed that the package was from either his dad or one of his coworkers. "An early birthday present," Eric whispered with glee before grabbing the package and taking it inside the house.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

John Thorpe opened the door to his house and walked inside. "So... I thought you guys were getting packed up today," John said as he saw his wife standing in the living room, talking on her phone. "No, Mom. Look, we'll be there tonight, but... yes, I know. _Yes, Mom,_ " Tina said in an annoyed tone before she saw her husband standing in the doorway. Her tail lifted up slightly in annoyance. "I'll call you back, Mom. Tell Dad that we'll see you guys tonight. Bye," Tina said before hanging up the phone.

"So... about the packing?" John asked his mate. Tina sighed in frustration. "Look, Sonya is being uncooperative, because she was planning to go on a date with this boy in her class tonight," Tina said. "Oh, that _poor thing_ ," John said mockingly. "I know. So, she threw a hissy fit, and Eric is... probably upstairs," Tina said.

"Right. What about your stuff? Are your things packed?" John asked her. "My stuff is packed; it's our offspring that are the problem," Tina replied. "At least Eric gets to be with his grandparents for his birthday," John said. "Yeah, about that. Um, I know that things have been a bit difficult, but... Eric is really happy with his gift," Tina said.

"Gift? Did you go into the attic and get it for him?" John asked her. "No. He found it," she replied. "He... went up to the attic and got it himself?" John asked her. "I don't know. Maybe. He just told me that he found it, so that must be where he got it. Don't worry, he hasn't opened it yet. I told him that he had to wait until you got home to open it," she replied. John sighed and made his way up the stairs and over to his son's bedroom.

"Hey, Eric! What's up?" John asked his son. "Dad, can I open my present now?" Eric asked eagerly, his tail swaying happily. "Sure, but first... why were you in the attic today?" John asked his son. "Attic? What are you talking about?" Eric asked his father, confused. "Come on, Eric. Your gift was up the attic, so the only way you could have..." John trailed off as he looked at the large package on the bed.

"Eric... what is that?" John asked his son. "It's my present," Eric said as he crawled over and took the card and note off the top of it. "See? It has my name on it!" Eric said excitedly as he showed the note to his father. "Your friend, Mr. Kosloff, signed it and had it delivered to the front door!" Eric said. "Kosloff?" John asked before opening the card.

"To Eric Thorpe, HAPPY FINAL BIRTHDAY, From... Boris Koslov!?" John asked as he saw his son already tearing off the packaging, revealing a large box. "Eric, don't open that!" John shouted fearfully. "Why not?" Eric asked curiously, just as he lifted the lid off of the box.

The house exploded, with fire shooting out of the windows and glass and debris flying out onto the lawn and street, as well as neighboring houses. The surviving parts of the structure soon crumbled and collapsed on themselves. Dust, rubble, smoke, and fire were soon all that remained of the Thorpe household.

* * *

**1373 Elm Street, Savanna Central, Thirty Minutes Later...**

Hannah Martinez groaned in frustration as Anthony Donner continued his annoying story, slurring his words. "And then... she took my cock in her mouth, and... and... she pulled away, saying... it'sh too _big for me!_ " Donner said before breaking out into drunken laughter.

"No wonder you can't keep a steady girlfriend," Ivor Johnson said as he slowly sipped his glass of Guinness. "Hey! Uh, um... fuck you!" Donner said to the other lion. "You're drunk," Johnson said. "No shit," Thurman muttered. "We've only been here forty-five minutes, and Donner's already shit-faced," Colleen Fangmeyer said, annoyed. "Look, I think one of us should take him home," Martinez said.

"Well, since you suggested it," Johnson said. "Fine, I'll take the bastard home," Martinez said reluctantly as she got up from her stool. "I'll help you carry him outside," Thurman said, also getting up. Thurman grabbed the lion from his stool and carried him over his shoulder. "Wee!" Donner squealed like a child as the trio made their way over to the doors of the bar, just as Johnson heard his phone ring. "Hello?" Johnson asked as he answered the phone.

As Martinez, Thurman, and Donner exited the bar, they heard Johnson yelling at them. "Guys, I just got a call from Clawhauser! We need to head back to the station!" Johnson said urgently, with Fangmeyer following right behind him.

"As soon as we drop off Donner, we'll head on over," Martinez said as she got into the driver's seat of her truck and put the key in the ignition. "Where should I put Donner?" Thurman asked as he opened the passenger-side door. "This is a four-door truck. Just put him behind me," Martinez said as she unlocked the doors.

"Hey," Johnson said as he walked up to the truck. "What?" Martinez asked as Thurman threw Donner into the back seat and reached over to buckle his seat belt. "Just keep Donner in the truck and head straight for the station. Thorpe's house just exploded," Johnson said. "Oh god. Was anyone inside when it happened?" Martinez asked him. "Yeah. Thorpe and his family," Johnson replied somberly.

"Right. We'll head right back to the station and throw Donner into a break room or something. Go get to your own car and head on over. Don't wait for us," Martinez said as she buckled her seat belt. "I gotta go back in and pay my bill, first. Hell, I'll pay for everyone's drinks," Johnson said before he turned around and started walking away.

Thurman was just getting into his seat when Martinez turned the key and started the engine of the car. Johnson looked back, preparing to ask Martinez what her drink was, when the truck exploded, sending shrapnel flying everywhere. Johnson covered his eyes and ears before falling over. He soon felt an intense pain his his left leg and looked to see a large piece of shrapnel embedded in it. "Oh... ffffuuuckk!" he cried out as several bar patrons rushed out the door to see what had happened.

"Johnson!" Fangmeyer cried out as she rushed over to the lion's side. "Holy shit! Someone call nine-one-one!" a pig cried out. "Oh my god, what happened!?" another person, a gazelle, screamed. "Was there anyone in there!?" a zebra asked in horror.

* * *

**Apartment # 207, Big Paw Apartment Complex, Savanna Central**

Elliot Wycleff opened the door to his fridge and looked inside. "Okay what have we got?" he asked himself. "Let's see... protein drink, purple stuff, Chappelle Apple Drink, Gruff Beer. Yep... Gruff Beer it is," Wycleff said as he grabbed the beer and opened it. Just then, the front door to his apartment was pushed open and two animals, a dingo and a monitor lizard, walked up to him.

"Hey, who the fuck are you!? Get the hell out of my apartment!" Wycleff yelled. "Hi there, Elliot. Hangin' tough and stayin' hungry?" the dingo asked with a smirk. Wycleff rushed forward and tried to smack the dingo with his beer bottle, only for the dingo to grab his arm before twisting it and kicking him in the chest.

"Aahh!" Wycleff grunted as he landed on the floor, just before the lizard pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Do you two have any idea what you're doing? I'm a cop!" Wycleff said. "Wrong. You _were_ a cop," the dingo said. The dingo then pulled out his pistol and attached a suppressor to it. "I'll see you in Hell," Wycleff spat. "Probably, but you'll be waiting quite a while," the dingo said before shooting him in the head. The lizard then took a pouch from his vest and retrieved some translucent strands of fur before placing them in a few locations near and on the wolf's body.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Damn it!" Captain Martin Glover exclaimed as he slammed the phone down. "Captain," Cynthia Furrero said as she entered the office, "I need to talk to you." Glover blinked at her in amazement. "Furrero... you're really here?" Glover asked. "Uh, yeah," Cynthia replied. "At least someone is still alive," Glover said, just before Cynthia moved forward, letting Chief Bogo into the office.

"Oh, what do _you_ want?" Glover asked snappily. "Glover, I just got the most up-to-date report. What the hell is going on!?" Bogo asked him. "What's going on? What going on!?" Glover asked in return. "I'll tell you what's going on, asshole! We just lost fifteen cops today! _That's_ what's going on!" Glover shouted.

"You mean five!" Bogo retorted. "Fifteen! Or did you forget about the ten dead officers on Outback Island!?" Glover asked him. "They-" "They _do count_ ," Glover snarled. "I don't care that they were goannas or marine iguanas! They were still police officers!" Glover snapped.

"We've got Mr. Big's people committing genocide against birds and reptiles on Outback Island, and now we have someone else knocking off our investigation teams! Chief, for all intents and purposes, someone has declared _war_ on the ZPD," Glover said, fuming. "And just who do you think it is?" Bogo asked him. "Arjun Root-" "Nobody asked you, Furrero," Bogo interrupted.

"Let her speak, Chief. She's one of the _surviving_ investigators," Glover said. "Thank you, Cap. Now, as I was saying, Arjun Rooter," Cynthia said. "The Komodo Dragon? Come on, we've got nothing solid on him," Glover said. "Sir, with all due respect, we have evidence that shows his involvement with Terrence Sharpo, especially the testimony of that suspect who was killed at the hospital, Mr. Horner!" Cynthia protested.

"Give it to me," Glover said. "Huh?" Cynthia asked. "You have one hour to get all of that data and evidence organized before bringing it to me to look over. You need to be able to convince me, and Chief Bogo here, that this guy, who neither of us have ever _heard of_ before yesterday, is somehow connected to what is most likely Mr. Big's work, considering that Mr. Big actually threatened the lives of your investigation teammates," Glover finished.

"Speaking of Mr. Big, I've already put out an APB for his arrest because of what happened on Outback Island. City Hall doesn't need to know just yet, so don't say shit to anyone," Bogo said. "But, listen! All four members of the investigation team who died had met with Mr. Rooter earlier this morning!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Wait, say that again?" Glover requested. "Look, Martinez, Thurman, Wycleff, and Thorpe all took a trip to Mr. Rooter's office this morning and later searched the Vera Alus as part of an investigation into the kidnapping of one Fru Fru Splotch, formerly Fru Fru Big," Cynthia explained. "We believe that Arjun Rooter is either involved with, or at least aware of, the kidnapping. We have proof that he was working together with Terrence Sharpo, whose underlings and subordinates were involved in the attacks against Mr. Big's associates the other week," Cynthia explained before taking a breath.

"Jeez, you got some lungs," Glover said. "Focus!" Cynthia snapped at him. Glover raised his eye brows. "I mean... please, focus on... this.. issue," Cynthia said sheepishly. "Alright, I will," Glover said. "Furrero... get all of this information prepared tonight. Where's Milius?" Bogo asked her.

"He went out looking for Gibson. We haven't been able to get a hold of him all evening," Cynthia replied. "How long ago did Milius leave?" Glover asked her. "About thirty minutes ago," Cynthia replied. "Have you heard back from him since then?" Bogo asked her. "No, I haven't called him yet," she replied. "What about Hopps and Wilde? Have you heard from them at all?" Glover asked her.

"Hopps and Wilde were pulled from the investigation, Glover," Bogo said. "I never removed them from the roster," Glover retorted. "Now, Furrero, have you heard back from them at all?" Glover asked the coywolf again. "Yes. They're waiting for McLeod and Fursfield to arrive at some bar called Dom's in the Rainforest District. The place got hit by some of Mr. Big's animals earlier, because the owner is a reptile," Cynthia replied.

"What's the damage?" Glover asked her. "The owner is alive, but one of his employees, an otter named Marigold, was badly injured in the attack, and most of the attacking animals... well, he, uh... went a bit... berserk when they attacked his patrons and employees, sir," Cynthia said.

"Furrero... what the _hell_ does that _mean?_ " Glover asked her. "It means that he and another employee, a jaguar, killed most of the attackers before Hopps and Wilde arrived. They tied up the rest and called for an ambulance to help the otter," Cynthia explained.

* * *

"Come on, pick up the damn phone, you bastard!" Roger Gibson snarled. He hung up before looking down at the dead jackal by his feet. Two more jackals and three coyotes were lying on the ground by his truck. All of them had tried to intercept him in the parking lot next to the apartment complex where he lived. His instincts, training, and trusty Bearretta 92/FSL had made certain, however, that they never got the chance to even touch him.

"Fuck. I'll call the front desk," he said, just before he saw the lights of a car approaching the lot. He watched as Milius parked his car on the side of the road looked out his window. "Hey, Rog, you alive?" Milius asked him. "More than these guys are," Gibson said, gesturing to the dead attackers on the ground.

"Yikes. Six of them and one of you. Piss-poor odds for them," Milius quipped. "Yeah. I've been trying to get a hold of Wycleff and the others, but no one's picking up," Gibson said. Milius's face fell. "What's with that look?" Gibson asked him. "Rog... we lost fifteen cops today, along with dozens of civilians," Milius said.

"Is that including what happened on Outback Island?" Gibson asked him. "Yeah. At least ten of the cops who died were over there," Milius replied. "And City Hall refuses to let us send anyone over to help. Bunch of fuckers," Gibson muttered. "They forced Captain Ross to return to Precinct Five by nightfall or they would have Chief Bogo demote her or fire her," Milius said.

"What? They can't do that!" Gibson replied. "They can sit back and let dozens of innocent birds and reptiles get slaughtered; they can sure as hell threaten to fire someone who annoys them," Milius said bitterly. "Jeez. Maybe we should just let Lisker loose or something," Gibson said with a wry smile before he got into his pickup truck. "So... who else is gone?" Gibson asked the leopard after pulling out his truck and driving up to the entrance of the parking lot. "We've lost Wycleff, Thurman, Martinez, Thorpe, and Donner," Milius said.

"Donner isn't part of the investigation team," Gibson pointed out. "No, but he was with Thurman and Martinez when her truck exploded," Milius replied. "What about Wycleff?" Gibson asked him. "Someone shot him in his apartment, and Thorpe got blown up with his family when his house exploded," Milius said with a frown.

"What about Hopps and Wilde?" Gibson asked the leopard. "I don't know right now. Last I heard, they were at some bar in the Rainforest District," Milius replied. "So, what do we do?" Gibson asked him. "We return to the station, and then we start planning to take down the bastards responsible for this. Any idea who we're dealing with?" Gibson asked him.

"The obvious choice would be Mr. Big, considering what happened to Hopps and Wilde, but these animals don't normally work for Mr. Big, do they?" Milius replied. "No. These animals work for Terrence Sharpo, but since he was found dead this morning... someone else is in charge now," Gibson replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, and I think we know who that person is," Milius said.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Outback Island**

Sylvester Barbaros entered Arjun's office quietly. "Ah, Sylvester," Arjun said as he looked up from his paperwork, "I see you've returned." Sylvester nodded his head. "So... I trust that you accomplished your mission?" Arjun asked him. "For the most part. I left the fox and the bunny alone," Sylvester said.

"Really? Why would you do that? Have you forgotten about your sister already?" Arjun asked him. "No, but... I'm not so certain that she didn't deserve it, all things considered," Sylvester replied. "And besides, they were already taken off the case," Sylvester said. "Are you sure?" Arjun asked him. "Yes. One of our contacts in Downtown said that he saw them both in a police cruiser, wearing standard uniforms. It would seem that Mr. Big's threat worked on them," Sylvester explained.

"What about the others?" Arjun asked him. "Darryl and I took care of the wolf personally, and the tiger had a surprise family barbecue," Sylvester said. "And the water buffalo and rhino?" Arjun asked him. "Taken care of. That truck was a real hot ride," Sylvester quipped. "I see you share your late sister's sense of humor," Arjun said. "What about the rest of the team? The leopard, the lion, and the... coywolf?" Arjun asked him.

"The coywolf lives in the same building as Hopps and Wilde, so she's undoubtedly taken precautions since the fox and bunny were threatened," Sylvester said. "I see. And given that those two seem to have a... knack for attracting danger, we might as well steer clear of them for the time being," Arjun said, albeit reluctantly. "But what about the leopard and the lion?" Arjun asked him.

"I sent a team of six after the lion, but I haven't heard back from them. The leopard, though? He never left the police station, and after what's happened today, I doubt that the surprise I left in his apartment is going to stay unnoticed," Sylvester said. "Unfortunate. Anyway, I received word a little while ago that repairs have been finished early. The Vera Alus will be ready to leave by tomorrow night," Arjun said.

"Sounds good. What are we doing about Big's daughter?" Sylvester asked the dragon. "We'll leave her somewhere safe and give Mr. Big instructions for finding her before we leave," Arjun said. "Where is she right now?" Sylvester asked him. "Somewhere safe. She hasn't been harmed, and the hyena who helped kidnap her has been disposed of," Arjun replied.

"Who stays behind when we leave this time?" Sylvester asked. "The usual staff, including yourself. Kalmius and I will be leaving for Reptaelia, while you will stay behind to keep things running smoothly. You'll give the instructions to Mr. Big so that he can reunite with his daughter, and then you'll get to see a most wonderful surprise," Arjun said.

"Surprise? Sir, if you're planning to off me for not getting things done, you'd better have a gun in your hand," Sylvester said darkly. "Please, Sylvester. I meant that Mr. Big will find himself in the custody of the police," Arjun said. "He... how?" Sylvester asked him. "I was able to contact someone in the shrew's inner circle today, someone who... doesn't agree with the indiscriminate slaughter being committed by his boss," Arjun said.

"You're certain? This ain't a porky to make me lower my guard, is it?" Sylvester asked him. "No, Sylvester. I'm telling you the truth," Arjun replied. "Fair enough," Sylvester said with a shrug. "So... this guy; is he going to be the one picking up the little shrew?" Sylvester asked after a minute. "Yes," Arjun replied. "You sure he's not lying to you about his intentions?" Sylvester asked. "You're going to keep an eye on him. You'll give him the instructions the day after the Vera Alus has left port," Arjun explained.

"Right. Anything else?" Sylvester asked him. "Just keep things low-profile until I can return. We've made enough noise so far, but if we continue after Mr. Big's stopped shouting, then they'll notice us," Arjun said. "Right. Got it, sir. So, what time do we prepare cargo tomorrow?" Sylvester asked him. "The Vera Alus doesn't leave until midnight, but I'd like to get the cargo secured a few hours before then," Arjun replied.

"Smart," Sylvester said. "Yes. And make sure that all of that blue coke is eliminated. I don't need the police finding leftovers and tracing it back to us," Arjun said. "Razak already performed the sweep in plant number two, sir," Sylvester said. "And plant number one?" Arjun asked. "We'll do that tomorrow morning. I've had a bit of a long day, so I'd like to retire for the night, if you'll allow it," Sylvester said.

"Go ahead. Take Weaselton to the house with you. I'm still not convinced that Mr. Big's people aren't looking for him on the side. And tomorrow morning, I want those facilities scrubbed clean, with no residue from _anything_ ," Arjun said. "Understood, sir," Sylvester said with a nod of his head before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One**

"No. You'll wait until tomorrow," Glover said. "But, Captain!" Gibson protested. "No! We've already lost fifteen officers today, and I don't intend to lose anymore before the night's over! Now, you'll all stay here the rest of the night and we'll have bomb squads check out your homes tomorrow morning," Glover said to the five animals standing in his office.

"But-" "That's an order. I expect you to obey it," Glover said firmly as he glared at Gibson, making the lion wilt under his gaze. "Does anyone else have a desire for an early death?" Glover asked. "No, sir," Judy said, shaking her head. "Good. Now, get your tails to the overnight rooms and settle in. You'll be alerted tomorrow morning to the bomb squads' findings. I'm sorry, but I don't want to see anymore cops dying today," Glover said before dismissing the team from the room.

The group left his office and made their way over to Furrero's office to finish getting their supplies and notes. "It's Arjun Rooter," Cynthia said. "We know," Milius said. "Guys... we have to get him by tomorrow," Cynthia said. "Hold on. Let's take our time," Nick said. "No, you don't understand," Cynthia retorted. "An official report from the Vera Alus was posted an hour ago, stating that its repairs were finished, and that it'll be leaving port tomorrow night," Cynthia explained.

"Repairs?" Judy asked her. "The boat was originally scheduled to leave last Friday, but a maintenance inspection performed earlier last week found that several key pieces of equipment and boat parts needed to be fixed and replaced before the ship could leave port. An official statement on the port authority website was posted an hour ago, stating that all crew could prepare for departure tomorrow night," Cynthia said.

"Where's the ship going?" Gibson asked. "Reptaelia," Cynthia replied solemnly. "If Rooter leaves before we can get to him, then we won't get another shot. He may not come back after the mess that Sharpo got into with Mr. Big, not with Big sending out hit squads to kill any reptile or bird they can find," Cynthia said. "And Sharpo's dead, so there goes another lead," Nick spat.

"I don't get it, though," Judy said. "What don't you get?" Nick asked her. "Why would Arjun Rooter start targeting us only now? Why didn't he do this earlier, after the hospital attack?" Judy asked. "Because Sharpo was still alive. With the bear dead, the lizard has no decoys to throw us off his trail now," Nick surmised.

"And if he heard about me and Judy being threatened by Mr. Big... then what happened to the others today was an attempt to frame the obvious suspect," Nick added. "He gets to eliminate the people who are getting too close, and his rival gets the blame, not that we aren't going to have Mr. Big arrested anyway," Milius said. "Great. We have two mob bosses causing mayhem and destruction. What's next?" Gibson asked snarkily.

"We can prove Mr. Big's connection to the Outback Massacres, but we have to make sure that Rooter gets his dues for killing our comrades. We can't risk Mr. Big being let go because of a single wrongful accusation, and given who his victims were, it's highly possible that City Hall may give him a sympathetic lawyer," Milius said. "How do we prove his connection?" Judy asked.

"Mr. Big's daughter," Milius said. "Fru Fru?" Judy asked. "She's still missing, isn't she?" Milius asked her. "Yeah, she is," Judy said, her ears drooping. "The fact that a reptile is connected to his daughter's disappearance is probably what's made him go off his rocker and order this extermination campaign. If we can catch Arjun, then we can send both mobsters to the big house," Milius said.

"Hopps... you and Wilde are going to search the Outback Region, get a search warrant for each facility owned by Arjun Rooter or UNI-WORLD Shipping, as well as wherever it is that he's staying, and the rest of us are going to get search warrants for the Vera Alus and the other facilities at the port," Milius said.

"What about Mr. Big?" Nick asked the leopard. "I'm pretty sure that Chief Bogo already has people searching for Mr. Big. _We_ are going after the dragon and his mercenaries, and we're gonna put a stop to this mess, once and for all," Milius said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: All hell has broken loose, Zootopia's cracks are showing again, and the main bad guys might get away... if our heroes don't take a page from Martin Riggs' playbook. And to make things worse, I'm not done killing off characters. Things are just getting darker and darker.
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter, Nick and Judy do what they do best: get themselves into life-threatening predicaments.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the chapter in your reviews. I really do appreciate them, and don't hold back if you think something is written crappily or really needs some improvement. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	18. Race Against The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the previous days' carnage, the investigation team is on a desperate search for evidence to bring in Arjun Rooter. Nick and Judy, ever the intrepid heroes, do what they do best in order to accomplish the job: they get themselves into dangerous situations.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Race Against The Clock**

* * *

Date: Tuesday, April 3rd, 2020

**1989 Sanchez Lane, Outback Island**

Arjun Rooter walked into the living room of the Outback House tiredly. The TV was turned on, and he watched as the local news reported on the day's events. " _Which means that most domestic retailers may face lower taxes next year, albeit with more regulations,_ " kangaroo co-host Brent Strongfoot said, before his co-host took over. " _In other news, community leaders throughout Outback Island have announced a rally outside of City Hall in Savanna Central later today and throughout most of the week, demanding that their voices be heard in regards to the horrific streak of violence over the weekend and Monday, wherein dozens of birds and reptiles were slaughtered by multiple polar bears and other mammals, many of whom are believed to be connected to notorious crime-boss Mr. Big, who lives in Tundra Town,_ " goanna co-host Christine Valceris said.

"Like it'll have any effect. They're minorities in this city... and most of the continent too," Arjun said to himself. Pam looked up from her spot on the couch, her tail weaving slightly, as she heard Arjun speak. "Do you think it's safe for me and Nelson to head to the warehouse today?" she asked him. "Of course it is. Your transports are armor-plated," Arjun said.

"What about the warehouse itself? Mr. Big is still continuing his rampage. Have you found that bastard's daughter yet or not?" Pam asked, not aware of Fru Fru's safe relocation. "Yes. But that is for me to worry about. You, Pamela, will remain unaware of the proceedings, as will Nelson and Weaselton, for the sake of plausible deniability," Arjun said.

"Someone has to be able to deny knowing things without actually lying to the police," he added with a smirk before turning around and walking into the kitchen. " _Late last night, an attack on a reptile-owned eatery, Dom's Bar & Grille, in the Rainforest District, helped prove a stronger connection to the crime boss, as several of the animals injured and killed in self-defense were found to be employees of the various businesses owned by Mr. Big_," Valceris continued. "Dom's?" Arjun asked after grabbing a can of Ultra Cola from the fridge.

Walking over to the living room, only just now noticing that Duke Weaselton was also in the room, sitting down and eating a bowl of cereal, Arjun watched the news report as the images and footage of several injured capybara, foxes, jaguars, and otters was shown on the screen. " _The grille's owner, Dominic DeSilva, had suffered multiple wounds from the attackers, and held them off with the help of his two evening-shift employees until the police arrived_ ," Valceris continued.

The screen then showed a large Komodo Dragon with a bandage around part of his face, covering his left eye, and several covering his torso. " _I have faced hardship and discrimination before in this city, but never to this degree. To anyone who balks at the fact that my attackers are dead; I was not fighting only for my own life, but for the lives of my employees, whom the attackers called 'traitors' for working with a reptile! My patrons were targeted for choosing to eat here, and I have nearly lost my life, but I am a dragon. I will survive, and I will defend myself and my friends until I can move no more,_ " Dom said into the microphone.

"Brave words, but at least he can back them up," Arjun commented. " _What do you have to say to the other animals who are responsible for the attacks elsewhere in Zootopia?_ " a reporter asked the dragon. " _I say... I hope you die alone and miserable, you worthless pieces of shit! Whoever is in charge of this mass slaughter, I hope the police shoot you between your legs with a taser on sight! And that's if you even_ _ **have**_ _anything between those legs!_ " Dom snarled.

"Heh. Heh-heh. Shoot between the legs... on sight. That's pretty good," Duke said with a chuckle. "Yes. He is indeed a dragon," Arjun said. "It is in our nature to retaliate with force and aggression, especially when we are retaliating for attempts on our lives," Arjun said knowingly. "Uh... is that, like, something you know from personal experience?" Duke asked the lizard. "Oh yes," Arjun said. "Dragon clans may not be the most tightly knit of family groups, but we still value those close to us," Arjun said. "Unless they're backstabbing egg-crushers!" Arjun hissed in fury.

Duke's eyes widened as he slurped his vanilla coconut milk out of the now cereal-less bowl in his paws. When he was finished with the milk, he nodded his head. "Absolutely. You... you mean, eggs that a fellow dragon laid, though, right?" Duke asked. "Of course," Arjun said. "Just, you know, makin' sure," Duke said.

"Duke, when you are finished down here, get cleaned up and put on your work clothes. We will be leaving in another hour," Arjun said. "Where are we goin'?" Duke asked him. "I need you to help me oversee some stock and inventory items before we get the cargo loaded onto the Vera Alus tonight. I'm having Sylvester oversee the cleaning of our warehouses and other facilities, since the surviving police may attempt to search these locations at some point this week," Arjun said.

"Ooohhh. Okay. So, are there lists with little check-boxes that I'm supposed to mark down or somethin'?" Duke asked him. "Yes, at least for the official locations. Some of the paperwork will be transferred to the databases at Corporate, so make sure that you don't mix them up with the ones used at our... black market production locations," Arjun said. "Black mark-oh! The coke and stuff," Duke said quietly in realization.

"Yes, _Duke_ , the drugs and storage for some of the laundered money," Arjun said. "Oh, speaking of which, did you notice how the money I finished last week had some extra tax-deductions on it? I sent some of the money to one of the lesser-known equipment shops that are owned by a UNI-WORLD subdivision, specifically the ones that _you_ are in charge of, as part of a damage-slush fund for repairs and maintenance, so the money still gets back to you!" Duke said with a smile.

"Yes, I did notice that. Good initiative on your part. However, the money does not all go back to me," Arjun said flatly. "Huh? It-It doesn't?" Duke asked, his expression falling. "No. While the money still goes to something that is under my supervision and control, it is no longer mine. I can certainly understand why you might make such a decision to make sure that it looks good on the tax forms, but in the future, please consult me about such decisions before committing to them," Arjun said.

"Well, I did talk to Kalmius about it, and he said that it would definitely help with your tax returns in the future," Duke said. "Ah. Yes, Kalmius... what else did he suggest for possible tax write-offs and deductions?" Arjun asked the weasel. "Well... you really don't want to know how much he actually wanted me to send to those other funds," Duke said hesitantly.

"Then don't tell me," Arjun said before walking away and heading up the stairs. Pam looked over at the mammal with curiosity. "So... what all did Kalmius suggest?" she asked him. "Stuff that would have had the ZPD on us in an instant," Duke said in response.

* * *

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Later That Morning...**

Chief Bogo looked at the animals sitting across from his desk. "According to reports from the bomb squads, Gibson's apartment is clean, as are those of Furrero and Hopps and Wilde. An explosive device was found, however, in the apartment of Inspector Milius," Bogo said as he read the report. "Has it been analyzed yet?" Milius asked him.

"It's being analyzed as we speak. Forensics are currently searching the explosives and the detonation devices for any prints or clues left by the culprits," Bogo said. "I see. Is it safe for me to return to my apartment at this time?" Milius asked the cape buffalo. "The entirety of the apartment has indeed been swept and declared clean after the removal of the explosive devices. You may return today," Bogo replied.

"Chief, we need search warrants for the UNI-WORLD Shipping facilities and warehouses located on Outback Island," Cynthia said. "Did you finish compiling that evidence?" Bogo asked her. "Yes, Chief. It's ready for us to get the warrants," Cynthia said. "Sir, how is the search for Mr. Big coming along?" Gibson asked him. "The fur samples collected from Detective Wycleff's apartment are those of a polar bear, and that bear is being sought after as we speak. The details concerning that investigation are for those investigators to know about," Bogo said.

"Sir, the Vera Alus is leaving port _tonight_ , and if we don't catch Arjun Rooter before it leaves, we may never get another shot at him," Cynthia pleaded. "I'll have the search warrants prepared by noon, but you can't go to anyplace owned by UNI-WORLD or even Arjun's residence without a permit or a warrant. There's too much tension because of the reptiles and birds slaughtered that were yesterday. Going after and arresting a reptile without any sufficient evidence right now is just asking for trouble," Bogo said.

"There'll be more trouble if we don't get this guy before he leaves!" Gibson retorted. "Look, Gibson! Do you realize how delicate this situation is!? I already have half the force looking for Mr. Big and his subordinates," Bogo growled. "There are already accusations that we allowed yesterday's massacre to happen by deliberately refusing to send backup," Bogo said.

"Um, that was City Hall's decision, because they're a bunch of ass-" "Hold you tongue, Gibson," Bogo interrupted. "Sir, with all due respect... Arjun Rooter is using Mr. Big's actions as a shield for himself. He takes us down, knowing that we'll focus on Mr. Big because he's already made threats to police officers and has ordered an extermination campaign against the denizens of Outback Island," Milius said.

"Give me a list of every location you need a search warrant for, and I'll have it before or by noon. I'll send officers to check them out," Bogo said. "What about the Vera Alus?" Cynthia asked. "You'll have the warrants," Bogo said. "Just... don't make me regret this," Bogo said.

"You should take advice from Captain Glover, sir. Just say you don't care," Nick said. "I _do_ say that, but it hasn't worked in over a year," Bogo said. "Now... go home and get cleaned up. Report back here by noon, and I'll have your permits and warrants. I won't be able to stall the departure of a foreign-owned vessel, so make every second count," Bogo said. "Yes sir," Milius said, nodding his head.

* * *

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Shortly After Noon...**

Nick drove quietly up to the visitor parking lot of the UNI-WORLD Zootopia branch headquarters. "You have the warrant with you, right?" Nick asked Judy as he pulled into a parking spot near the entrance of the lot. "Yeah," Judy replied with a nod of her head.

Nick noticed Judy's nose twitch once or twice. He reached over and grasped one of her paws in his own, to comfort her. "It's all right. We'll catch this guy," he said. "I know, but... what if we don't find anything? What if he's already prepared and we can't find any solid evidence before he leaves? This whole thing could be for nothing," Judy said.

"I know, but we have to make the effort, don't we?" Nick asked her. "Yeah. For Thorpe and the others," Judy said. "For everyone," she added firmly. "You have your gun?" Nick asked her as he parked the car before checking his own gun before re-holstering it. "Yeah. I hope I don't have to use it," Judy said. "Same here," Nick said with a smirk before he shut off the engine and got out of the car.

After Judy exited the vehicle, Nick made sure to lock the doors from the inside, manually, to make as little noise as possible. "Okay, let's go," Judy said. Nick nodded his head and followed his mate as she walked briskly over to the front entrance of the building. Looking over to the side, Nick saw a truck being loaded near the loading bay of the warehouse section of the building. The closer the duo got to the entrance, the less he could see, but he eventually put his focus on the lobby of the building in front of them as he and Judy walked through the doors. "So, any idea how long it might take you to snoop around?" Nick asked her. "I... I don't know the layout of the place. I'd need to find a map of some kind, and even then, I'll need to make sure that i don't get lost on the way back from wherever I'm going," Judy said.

Both officers were once again in plain clothes, a fact that they were both grateful for, as it would give them a small head-start before anyone realized who they were. Looking up and around the lobby, Nick noticed the strategically-placed security cameras. "Stay behind me, and move quietly," Nick whispered. Judy nodded her head silently as she and Nick made their way over to the front desk.

Sitting at the front desk was a female striped hyena. "Hello, sir, how can I be of assistance to you?" she asked them. Judy stayed behind Nick and used her size to her advantage as she stayed out of view of the receptionist. Nick, walking with a confident swagger, looked up at the name plaque on the desk, which read 'Shiva Van Der-Hausen' on it. The desk was built for larger animals, so he had to stand on his toes a bit in order to look the hyena in the face, although she seemed to be using a chair to make herself seem taller as well.

Putting his old con skills back to use, Nick quickly chose to keep the hyena distracted as Judy maneuvered herself past the front desk. "Well, I never expected to see a hyena all the way out here in the Outback Region," Nick said. Shiva looked at him with a blank expression.

"Anyway, I was wondering... what exactly does this company do? I mean, I've seen the warehouses around parts of the mainland, but I've never actually understood what you guys handle or deal in," Nick said. _Deal in... bad choice of words, Nick. Very bad choice of words_ , Nick mentally scolded himself. "Well, I was only just hired recently, but the company deals in multiple products, although the main service provided to customers is the distribution of products from around the world," Shiva said, reciting part of an employee manual that she had been given the previous day.

"Really? Just what kind of products, and... well, what are your shipping methods? Air, land, and sea?" Nick asked her. "Well, yes. All of those transportation methods are used by the company to ensure that we can reach anyone anywhere, and thus ensure thriving success," Shiva said. "So, are there any... limits to what you guys are allowed to bring in from other countries? Do you guys take things out of this country as well?" Nick asked her.

As Nick was busy chatting up the hyena, Judy had managed to slip into the hallway and over to a corridor, looking at a security camera that was sweeping back and forth as it hung from the ceiling. Judy waited until it was looking away and then practically leaped over to the other end of the hall before getting up and quietly making her way over to a staircase. She looked for any signs next to the door before opening it, to make sure that an alarm wouldn't sound if she used it.

Not seeing any signs, except that the stairway was to be used instead of the elevators in the event of a fire or an earthquake, Judy quietly opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close it as quietly as possible before looking over at a map on the wall. "Executive offices are on the fifth floor," Judy whispered to herself.

"That's where Rooter's office is located," she said to herself before she quietly made her way up to the fifth floor. Not having pads on her digits or paws as other mammals did, Judy found herself almost slipping once or twice on exceptionally smooth portions of the staircase when turning a corner to go up the next set of stairs after each landing. When she finally reached the fifth floor, she stopped just short of the landing as she looked at the window in the door.

Carefully, the bunny made her way over to the door and leaned against the wall next to it before gently pushing it open and listening for the sounds of animals walking around. She could hear faint voices in the hallways that grew closer. " _And then she said that the spacing was too many margins to the left, and forced me to re-type the whole thing. Seriously, she's just_ _ **looking**_ _for excuses to complain about the other people in the department,_ " Judy heard a male voice say before a door opened.

" _Please, she's just going through that bitchy phase that all females have when they're pregnant,_ " another male voice said. " _She's pregnant? Who the hell was dumb enough to fuck her?_ " the first voice asked as Judy heard the footsteps of the two animals recede into a room before hearing the sound of a door closing. When she was certain that the coast was clear, she slowly stuck her head out into the hallway, looking for security cameras and any animals standing around.

Luck seemed to be on her side, however, as there were none to be found. Quietly, Judy made her way through the hallway before stopping at a corner. She peeked over the side to see two yellow-headed water monitors stepping into view. She quickly kept herself behind the wall, only now realizing that the floors were carpeted, meaning that her footsteps, and those of other employees, would be difficult to hear, even for her.

Eventually, she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, before poking her head around the corner to see that the monitors were gone. Taking a breath, Judy ran through the hallway to reach the other side and stopped before looking at the door in front of her. _This must be it. B-Side entrance to the Chief Executive of the Zootpia Branch_ , Judy thought to herself before she carefully opened the door and entered a hallway with different lighting.

Instead of the usual light tubes, there were bluish ones and small LEDs running the length of the hallway. Judy cautiously looked around as she walked on the soft carpeted floor on the hallway. There were a few doors lining the hall, but most of them were dark and unlit, although one of them was a janitor's closet. She soon came to a T in the hall, and looked for any shadows passing by. Relieved that no one was there, Judy cautiously tip-toed over to the T and looked both ways.

Just as she was about to move forward when she saw a door at one end of the hall begin to open up, and a scaly foot could be seen as the door opened. Judy quickly ducked back and listened to the sound of the claws raking quietly against the carpet, Judy slowly back-pedaled until she was at the janitor's closet. The foot steps drew nearer, and Judy glanced back and forth between the intersection and the door of the janitor's closet.

A minute later, Judy listened as the footsteps passed the janitor's closet door, prompting her to slowly open the door. She poked her head out, seeing Arjun Rooter in person for the first time from behind as he stopped moving and tilted his head. He stuck out his tongue and flicked it in the air before withdrawing it back into his mouth. He had a pensive look on his muzzle, until he moved forward and opened the door to the regular section of the executive floor and closed it behind him.

Judy quickly darted out from the janitor's closet and made her way over to the intersection and turned to the left, making her way over to a door that had the title of Branch Executive emblazened above it. Judy quickly checked to see if the door was unlocked. Seeing that luck was on her side, Judy entered the office and quickly looked around, seeing the desk at one end of the room, with a TV hanging on the wall on one side, and several chairs lining the room.

Quietly rushing over to the table, Judy looked at the computer on the desk and saw that the screen-saver was already active. Pressing an arrow key on the keyboard, Judy discovered that Arjun had the sense to screen-lock the computer, requiring the input of a password to unlock the screen. _Okay, so he's more intelligent than I'd realized_ , Judy thought to herself.

Looking over the rest of the desk, she carefully pulled open a drawer, keeping her ears on alert as she looked at the documents stored within. They were all monthly progress and finance reports. Putting the papers back, Judy opened the next drawer down, seeing an empty drawer. She was about to put it back when she noticed something odd about the level of the board.

Putting her paw on the bottom of the board, she pressed down with her other paw inside the drawer and found that there was a trick board inside. Moving the trick board, Judy's eyes widened as she saw the disassembled gun within. Opening the drawer further, Judy looked for any signs of a permit for the weapon, finding none.

While the gun itself didn't directly tie Arjun Rooter to recent events, it was still something that had to be reported, especially if there wasn't a permit for it. Possession of a any firearm without a permit was a crime, and that was something that they could definitely use against Arjun. Replacing the trick board, Judy closed the drawer and continued searching the rest of the drawers for any evidence linking Arjun to the previous night's murders.

Opening the final drawer on the right, Judy found a notepad with the top piece of paper having some notes on it. "Move cargo from factory house B to the docks before seven," Judy read to herself. _The Vera Alus is leaving tonight, and Arjun with it, but what's the cargo?_ Judy looked down further and saw a piece of crumpled paper next to an unopened pack of pens. Retrieving the crumpled paper, she unfolded it.

 _Midnicampum Holicithias! Is that the cargo? Is Arjun planning to move a shipment of Night Howlers onto the Vera Alus tonight?_ Judy looked at the notepad and lifted it up to see if there was anything else under it. _Production of Sharpo's Night Coke stopped. Andersmith confirms that all samples are destroyed. Have Sylvester plant surviving portions in Sharpo's home and leave anonymous tip for police. Begin cleaning all warehouses and facilities before boat leaves._

"So Sharpo was mixing Night Howlers with cocaine?" Judy asked herself in a whisper. "And Rooter did research on the plant... and had the stuff cancelled," Judy said to herself quietly in shock. "He's certainly doing his damnedest to avoid being connected to anything," Judy said to herself. She quickly took out her phone and started taking pictures of the notes and the other drawer with the gun, making sure to take at least two pictures for each item.

Judy's ears soon twitched when she heard a faint sound beyond the door. She quickly put her phone away and made sure everything was in its proper place and dashed over to the door, hiding next to it as it opened and Arjun Rooter walked into the room. Judy waited for him to clear the door frame before leaping over his tail and running out of the room while his back was still turned.

Judy quietly made her way back through the hallways and over to the staircase. She was almost there when she saw Duke Weaselton exiting a bathroom door. Quickly hiding herself behind a potted plant, Judy waited for the weasel to make his way past her, whistling a tune to himself as he walked down the hallway. When she was certain that he was far enough away, Judy dashed over to the staircase door and opened it. Closing it, however, was not as quiet as she had hoped.

There was a loud click as she closed the door. Her nose twitching, Judy quickly made her way down the stairs, falling face first while turning on the second landing before getting back up and making her way to the ground floor. Quietly opening and closing the door behind her, she made her way through the hallway and back over to the entrance of the lobby. Seeing a bathroom door, Judy quickly made her way over and closed the door as quietly as possible, before opening the door and walking out casually.

"And that's why I never leave anything in the fridge for more than two weeks," Nick could be heard saying as Judy approached the front desk and walked around it. She tapped Nick and got behind him. He looked at his watch. "Well, what do ya know? If I don't get back on the road soon, I'm gonna miss my afternoon appointment. Bye," Nick said as he waved at the hyena and turned around, making sure that Judy was walking in front of him while they exited the building.

"My mouth is so dry right now," Nick said as they walked back to the car. "So, did you find anything we can use?" he asked Judy. "Arjun Rooter has an unlicensed gun in one of his desk drawers, and there were notes in another desk concerning research on Night Howlers. Nick, he _was_ working with Sharpo," Judy said.

"We already suspected that much," Nick said. "Yes, but Sharpo was working on some kind of cocaine mixed with Night Howler," Judy said. "What? Oh dear god," Nick whispered. "Rooter stopped the production of the stuff after learning about what Night Howlers are and what they can do," Judy said. "Okay... any particular date or time that this happened?" Nick asked her as they got in the car and closed the doors.

"His notes didn't say when, but they did mention someone named Andersmith, and he also mentioned having another person named Sylvester plant the remaining supplies of the stuff in Sharpo's house before leaving a tip for the police," Judy said. "Why would he do that? Sharpo's dead," Nick asked. "I think he may have been planning to set Sharpo up prior to his death," Judy said contemplatively.

"Okay, now, is there any chance that this Sylvester he mentioned is the dingo that Mr. Horner was talking about?" Nick asked his mate as he turned on the car engine. "Probably. If he's the mercenary we're looking for, catching him could help us tie everything together," Judy said.

"Did you find anything else?" Nick asked her after a minute. "Yeah, another note mentioned having some kind of cargo taken from a factory warehouse to the Vera Alus by seven o'clock tonight, but it didn't say what the product was," Judy said. "Factory warehouse? Was there an address?" Nick asked her.

"I didn't see one. The note simply said factory warehouse B, and that was it," Judy said. "We have the search warrants for two such warehouses out here," Nick said. "Yeah, but if we hit the wrong one, then Rooter will get away," Judy said. "Let's go to the first one. We have the addresses on the warrants, I think. So, take 'em out and read me one," Nick said.

"Two-Eight-Eight-One, Fair Ridge Boulevard," Judy read out loud. "Let's go," Nick said as he backed up the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Can you use your phone's GPS app to make sure we get there?" he asked Judy. "Way ahead of you," she said.

Thirty minutes later, the duo arrived at the factory warehouse, or Facility B. Judy sent a quick text to Milius to let him know about her and Nick's whereabouts before Nick parked the car on a stretch of dirt next to the road. "We can't just drive up there, even with a warrant. They'll do whatever's necessary to keep us from finding anything," Nick said. He lowered the windows a crack before shutting the engine off.

"Okay, let's get going," Nick said. He briefly checked his Black Mamba 89 to make sure that it was holstered securely, before covering it up with his jacket. Judy checked her Smythe & Weasel M1911 Home Defender before making sure that the holster was secure as well. "I can't believe Glover actually gave these back to us," Judy said.

"Be grateful that he never actually took us off the roster," Nick said as he and Judy quietly made their way over to a path around the dirt and rocks. There was a forested area nearby, but it wasn't close enough for them to use it as cover while making their way to the warehouse. "We can use these rocks and boulders as cover for a while, but when we reach that space over there... we'll have to make a run for it," Nick said as he pointed to a large open space near the side of the building.

"I don't see any truck-sized doors for a loading bay. They must be in the front or the back," Judy said as she and Nick quietly weaved around the rocks and boulders, stopping every couple of minutes to check their surroundings. "Wait, wait!" Judy hissed before pushing Nick back. Just a head of them, near the large space, the one small door on the side of the building had opened and a coyote had walked out.

"What's he doing?" Nick asked quietly. They watched as the coyote took out a small rectangular box from his pocket before taking out a small shiny metal object in his other pocket, which turned out to be a lighter. "Great, he's taking a smoke break," Nick whispered in frustration. The duo watched quietly as the coyote took a few drags before the door opened and a dingo stepped out, wearing a utility vest and sporting a gun holster on his right side.

Nick and Judy watched as the dingo opened his mouth. Judy could hear their voices, but she wasn't close enough to make out their exact words as the two canines spoke to each other. Eventually, the males went back inside the building. The factory warehouse itself was far larger than a regular warehouse, as Nick and Judy soon discovered as they quickly made their way over to the door that the two canines had used earlier.

"Is it locked?" Nick asked Judy as she gripped the handle. "No," she said as she pulled down and opened the door quietly. The duo looked at each other before looking inside the open doorway, seeing a lone hallway. They carefully stepped inside, looking to the left and right for security cameras. After turning a corner, Nick and Judy saw restroom doors, with the male restroom to their right and the female restroom to their left.

As they stepped forward, both officers quickly stepped back after seeing the male restroom door open. A wallaby stepped out and hopped away from the bathroom, letting the door shut loudly on its own. Quietly, the duo crept through the hallway until they reached a set of doors with a series of racks on the wall next to it. On the wall were face masks and gloves. On the side next to the door, Nick saw a warning that face masks were recommended because of dust and other possible breathing hazards.

"Yeah, like coke dust," Nick muttered as he grabbed two face masks for himself and Judy. The fox and bunny quietly opened the door and peeked out at the warehouse floor, where a set of stairs was next to them and several skids with crates were positioned near the walls. Two large trucks were stationed inside the hangar, with their back doors opened and various animals in jumpsuits loading pallets onto one truck and the other truck being unloaded.

Taking out her phone, Judy quietly took pictures of the inside of the hangar. Stepping behind one of the wrapped up pallets, Nick pulled Judy to his side. They watched as the warehouse workers placed several bags and bricks of white powder into cardboard boxes and taped them shut before placing them on a skid with cardboard on top, before laying several other boxes of various things around them, so that anyone who checked the skid would only be inspecting the outer boxes. "Coke and heroin," Nick whispered as the warehouse workers loaded the pallet before wrapping it with Saran wrap.

"Got it," Judy whispered. Nick looked down to see her holding her phone, using it to record the process and take pictures. After the first pallet was finished, a goanna with a pallet-jack moved the skid out of the way as another one was prepared. "Come on. Let's get out of here. We have the evidence we need," Nick said, just before he felt something hard poking him in the back of his head.

"Nick?" Judy asked before she turned around and saw the dingo from earlier. He had a mask over his muzzle, but Judy was positive that he was grinning as he pointed his Bearretta 92/FS at Nick's head. "Sniff something? Did ya?" the dingo asked her, his accent coming through. "Let's make this easy," the dingo said before patting Nick down and taking his gun. "Now, hand yours over," he demanded.

Judy gulped and removed her gun, along with the holster, handing it to the dingo. "The phone as well," he said as he grabbed the straps of the holster. When Judy hesitated, he pressed the barrel of his gun against Nick's head. Judy reluctantly gave him the phone. "Good girl," the dingo said. "Now, follow me," the dingo said before forcing the duo to stand up. "Up the stairs," he said. Judy and Nick both walked over and up the stairs, ahead of the dingo. "We're going to have a nice long chat," the dingo said.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Nick and Judy were both sitting in chairs in an office on the second above-ground floor of the factory warehouse. They were both tied up as well. "So... while we're waiting for the rest of my team to arrive, why don't you explain just what you were doing trespassing on this property," the dingo asked Judy.

"Sir, we have a search warrant, and are not trespassing," Judy said. "Wrong. You entered this facility without permission. You still have to show the warrant to someone before you can go anywhere, and neither of you did that," the dingo said before propping himself up on a table. A door opened and a roughneck monitor lizard entered the room, followed by a wedge-tailed eagle.

"What took you so long?" the dingo asked them. "I was on the toilet," the lizard replied. "And you?" the dingo asked the eagle. "Eh," the eagle said with a shrug. "Right. Well, now that we're all here, I guess we need to decide on what to do with these two," the dingo said to his companions.

"Come on, Sly. Just kill them and dump the bodies. Find whatever car they used and make it look like an accident," the eagle said. "No. No, not for these two," the dingo retorted. "Then what?" the lizard asked him. "We'll make it look like Mr. Big did it. We still have Pieter tied up?" the dingo asked the lizard. "Yeah. You want me to plant his fur on them?" he asked.

"Sure. Give the police more incentive to go after the shrew," the dingo replied. "Listen, Sylvester, you aren't gonna get away with this," Judy said. "I don't remember telling you my name," Sylvester said. "Mr. Horner told us that much before he died," Judy explained.

"Guess I didn't get to him fast enough. Doesn't matter. You'll both be dead before the night's over," Sylvester said. "If you cooperate with us, we may be able to work out a deal regarding your sentence," Judy said. "Nice try, Hopps, but that isn't gonna' work on me," Sylvester said.

"Huh? How did you-" "Judith Laverne Hopps, first bunny officer of the ZPD, and Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the first red fox officer of the ZPD," Sylvester interrupted. "So, you did your homework. That's how you knew about the others," Nick said. "Yep. John Thorpe, Elliot Wycleff, Hannah Martinez, and Benjamin Thurman," Sylvester said with a grin. "What about Anthony Donner?" Judy asked him.

"Bonus. Besides, I'd think you might appreciate a little comeuppance, considering that he tried to kill you a few years ago," Sylvester said, looking at Nick. "Oh, I did my research well, Nicholas. Set up and then hunted down by your fellow officers. I'm amazed that you didn't quit the force after the whole thing was over," Sylvester said.

"You know so much about us, but just who are _you?_ " Nick asked him. "What about _me?_ Well, the name is Sylvester Barbaros," Sylvester said with a smirk. "B-Barbaros?" Judy asked, memories of Maulia returning to the surface of her mind. "Yep. I believe you both met my sister and her mate last year," Sylvester said.

"Maulia... and Zack," Judy said. "Yes. A couple of real crazy fuckers," Sylvester said, shaking his head. "That's putting it lightly," Judy said. "Your sister; she was a real _bitch_ ," Judy spat angrily. "Oh, definitely. And _you_ got her number," Sylvester said with a chuckle. "Now, back to topic at hand, there is still the problem of you two snooping around here and having talked with Mr. Horner at the hospital," Sylvester said.

"Come on, we don't know where you guys are taking this stuff, or when it's supposed to be ready to go wherever," Nick said. "Now... I honestly don't know if I can believe that. Darryl, you believe that?" Sylvester asked the lizard. "Nope," Darryl replied. "Razak, how about you?" Sylvester asked him. "No," the eagle replied, shaking his head.

"Well, look at that. None of us believe you," Sylvester said, turning his attention back on the bunny and the fox. "He told us that Sharpo was working with some large lizards, and a dingo named Sylvester. You killed him before he could say anything else," Nick said. "I only believe half of that statement, so you're getting better," Sylvester said. "Unfortunately, you're still lying to me," Sylvester said. "The search warrants that you have with you are for multiple facilities, meaning that you have to already suspect Arjun Rooter and the facilities owned by UNI-World Shipping that are under his jurisdiction. How exactly would you suspect that without hearing a name or being told more?" Sylvester asked them.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else... except these two," Sylvester said humorously. Nick and Judy remained silent. "Okay, you're stalling for time, or you're trying to protect someone. Which of the surviving investigators figured things out?" Sylvester asked as he leaned forward and got off the table, walking over to the two tied-up cops. He crouched down to place his face more at their eye-level.

"Come on, it's not like I'm gonna throw you in a freezing river," Sylvester said. He saw a flicker of recognition flash across Judy's face. "So... you found them, did you? Our comrades? The ones who Mr. Big murdered simply for being in his territory by accident?" Sylvester asked them.

"Yes. That's how this whole thing started," Nick said. "That was months ago, though. So, given how long ago you guys started working on this, you must have gathered plenty of information by now. It's just inconceivable that you could spend so long working on a case and not find _anything_ until one of us makes a move in public," Sylvester said. "Look, we already told you what he heard from Mr. Horner," Nick said. "Yes, but as I've said, that can't possibly be _everything_ that you know," Sylvester replied. "Come on, what about shipments and locations? Key personnel? Dates and times for deliveries and pickups?" Sylvester asked them.

"We don't know anything concrete," Judy said. "You know, with how they keep giving you the same answer, I'm almost inclined to believe them... but they're still cops," Razak said. "Yes, they are still cops," Sylvester said. "Hey, I have an idea," Darryl said as he walked over and whispered into Sylvester's ear. "You really are a sadist, you know that?" Sylvester said after Darryl finished explaining his plan. "Please, I get off on violence," Darryl replied. "Yes, much like my late psycho of a sister," Sylvester said before turning to face Nick and Judy again.

"Okay, here's Plan A. We can give you information regarding how to find Fru Fru Big if you cooperate, _or_... we can go with Darryl's plan," Sylvester said. "You know where Fru Fru is!?" Judy gasped. _Bingo. There's the weak spot_ , Sylvester thought to himself. "Well, not exactly. See, Arjun knows where she is, having convinced Mr. Sharpo's kidnapper to hand her over before eliminating him, but he's waiting until after he's left Zootopia to let me give instructions to Mr. Big for finding his daughter," Sylvester said.

Judy furrowed her brows and glared at him. "Now, I do have the instructions with me, but I haven't looked at them. Tell us what you know, and I might consider letting _you_ be the ones to find her," Sylvester said. "Yeah? Doesn't that sound like a fair trade?" he asked Nick and Judy.

"I think so," Razak said. "Same here. I'd go for it," Darryl said. "But... that might be a conflict of interest," Judy whispered. "Oh that's _right!_ You're the _godmother_ of Mr. Big's _grandchildren!_ I almost forgot!" Sylvester exclaimed dramatically. "I guess that means we can't really go with that plan, can we? Ah well, too bad. I guess we have to go with Darryl's plan instead," Sylvester said with a grin.

"And, uh, just what exactly is Darryl's plan?" Nick asked him, causing the dingo to grin. "We're going to torture you," he said. Judy's eyes widened. "No polka! Please, no fucking polka music!" she begged. "Polka? Who the hell uses polka music to-oh, _right._ My psycho-bitch sister used to torture people with polka music," Sylvester said. "I take it that she tortured you, didn't she?" Sylvester asked her.

"Did she use the hot wax as well? You know, when I was a lot younger, I was the only target for my sister's cruelty, so I know how fucked up she was. Of course, I think I turned out just fine. I mean, I grew up into a ruthless mercenary who kills anyone for the right price. So, I'd say I turned out okay," Sylvester said, smirking. "She also printed out a hundred copies of my face using an industrial printer," Judy said.

"Huh. That's a new one," Sylvester said. "Um, are we gonna torture them or are we just gonna' sit here and talk about how fucked up Maulia was?" Darryl asked Sylvester. "Alright. Go get the salt already," Sylvester replied. Darryl nodded his head and left the room. "Salt? What are you gonna use salt for?" Nick asked Sylvester. "Oh, you'll see. Or, rather, you'll _feel_ ," Sylvester said.

"This is gonna be fun," Razak said. "Yeah. Now Judy, when you were tortured by my sister, she used some very unorthodox methods, didn't she?" Sylvester asked her. Judy nodded her head solemnly. "Yeah. But me? I won't do that. I'm not going to swing you by a chain and beat you with a stick, or strap a knife to a remote controlled car and ram it into you multiple times. No, I'm just going to... make you experience pain. But, the thing is... Darryl's going to be the one to inflict it, since he's as sadistic as Maulia and Bandit were," Sylvester said.

"See, my own methods of torture usually involve dunking someone's head under water and then pulling them up, or... threatening to shoot them between the legs. Now, I know that torture doesn't always work. If you've been trained to withstand torture or if you truly don't know anything, then anything you say is clearly just to make it stop. So, I know that, no matter what I do, the person who's being tortured is probably not going to tell me the truth," Sylvester said.

"Then why are you going to have us tortured?" Nick asked him. "Why? Well, part of it is... a lesson. Revenge, in a way, for Maulia," Sylvester said. "But you said that you didn't even _like_ your sister," Nick said. "There's a difference between not liking one's sibling and not caring when they get pumped full of lead," Sylvester retorted.

"Now, the _other reason_ that I'm letting Darryl torture you is... well, I may not be as outwardly crazy and psychotic as my sister, but I _do_ have a mean streak. I mean, I blew up Detective Thorpe and his family when I could have just as easily sniped only the detective from a rooftop," Sylvester said. Judy and Nick both glared at him. "Unfortunately, I _do_ have a lust for blood that has to be sated now and then," Sylvester said with a smirk.

A few minutes later, Darryl returned to the room with a container of salt in his claws. The roughneck monitor looked over at the tied-up duo with a grin. "Now, which one do we want to talk?" Sylvester pondered out loud. "Flip a coin," Razak said. Sylvester nodded his head and did just that, retrieving a Reptaelian coin out of a pocket on his vest and flipping it into the air.

"Well, heads. I guess we go with Nicholas," Sylvester said. He walked over to the fox and took out a knife before placing it against Nick's left shoulder. "Now, this part isn't going to hurt... much," Sylvester said before making a shallow cut into Nick's shoulder, just deep enough to draw blood. "And... another one," Sylvester said as he repeated the process two more times.

"Now, what do you know?" Sylvester asked Nick. "We already told you," Nick replied. Sylvester sighed whilst shaking his head in dismay. "Darryl? Please apply the salt," Sylvester said. Darryl walked over and grabbed a handful of salt from the container before shoving it into Nick's shoulder. "Aaaaaahhhh!" Nick cried out in pain.

"You know, Judith, you could stop this," Sylvester said. "We-We already told you what we-aaaahhhh!" Nick cried again as Darryl applied more salt and pressure to the cuts. Judy looked at Nick, tears in her eyes before she looked back over at Sylvester, who had a calm look about him as he watched the torture. "Please, stop this!" Judy cried out.

"Then tell us what you know," Sylvester said calmly. "I-I..." Judy hesitated. "Darryl? More," Sylvester said. Darryl made lacerations on Nick's arms before applying salt to those as well, causing the fox to scream in pain. "Okay! We know about the Vera Alus!" Judy cried. Sylvester held a paw up. "Darryl, stop," Sylvester said. Darryl pulled away from Nick.

"Judy... don't," Nick pleaded. "What else do you know?" Sylvester asked her. "We know that it's scheduled to leave tonight," Judy said. "How do you know that?" Sylvester asked her. "It's posted on the port authority website," Judy said. "That's right. It's... not exactly a private vessel," Sylvester said out loud. "Horner told us that one of the lizards left and returned every few months on a boat, so we checked out the logs on the port authority website and found that the arrival and departure schedules of the Vera Alus matched up," Judy said, omitting Cynthia's part in the investigation.

"Well, thufferin' thuccotath. Research that a twelve-year old could have done," Sylvester said, playing homage to a popular feline comedian. "But how did you connect Arjun to it?" Sylvester asked her. "The boat is owned by UNI-World, and Arjun was listed on the company website as the new Zootopia Branch Oversight Executive or something," Judy replied.

"Wow... our exposure was made possible by _public records_ ," Darryl said in disbelief. "Well then, I guess we don't really need either of you anymore," Sylvester said. "Darryl, Razak? Do whatever you want with them. I'm going to meet up with Arjun and check the shipyard. If these two have access to this information, then so do the rest of the investigators," Sylvester said as he walked away. "But... don't make a mess. Find their mode of transportation, and either make it look like an accident, or hide their bodies in a location used by Mr. Big and his subordinates. Give the police another reason to nail his ass instead of ours," Sylvester said before exiting the room.

Razak and Darryl quickly followed Sylvester out of the room, hoping to ask him for a little more clarity on what he meant. Judy looked over at Nick, who was silently sobbing. "N-Nick?" Judy asked her mate. "C-Carrots... why?" Nick asked her. "I... I couldn't let them continue. Besides, he left my phone and our guns on the table," Judy whispered. "We can't reach them. At least... if we'd held out a little longer, the others would stand a chance. Judy, this guy is Maulia's _brother_ ," Nick whispered back.

"I know, but if anyone can handle him, it's either Gibson or Milius," Judy said. "I hope you're right, Carrots. So... what's the plan for getting out of here?" Nick whispered. "Gibson gave me a Swiss Army Knife a week ago," Judy said. "It's in the left back pants pocket," Judy whispered as she tried wriggling around falling off of the chair and scooting over in front of Nick.

"You know... I could just, well, chew through the ropes," Nick suggested. "Oh yeah," Judy said in realization. Nick quickly forced himself to fall over on top of her. The door to the room soon opened and Darryl and Razak walked in, looking at Nick on Judy. "Um... we were hoping for a quickie before died. I mean, if that's okay with you," Nick said.

"Uh... this has never happened to us before," Razak said in surprise. "Let's... let's give them a few minutes. It's the least we can do, being the nice guys that we are," Darryl said. "Fine... but no more than five minutes," Razak said. "Thank you," Nick said. "You're welcome. Now, get busy," Razak said before he and Darryl left the room.

"Nick, you perverted genius," Judy said. "Well... it was the first thing that came to mind. Of course, if we survive, I promise to give you one of the best orgasms of your life when we get home," Nick whispered into her ear. "Also, we need to make it sound like we're, you know, fucking, so... start talking dirty and stuff," Nick said before he started dry-humping Judy while gnawing at the ropes round her wrists and legs with his teeth.

"You are _such_ a pervert," Judy groaned as Nick licked her ears before returning to chewing the ropes around her wrists. "Yeah, but it worked," Nick whispered back. Judy sighed before starting her... dirty talk. "Oh-oohh yeah. Right there," she said, very unconvincingly. "Carrots, you need to put more emotion into it, otherwise they're gonna see through this," Nick whispered before nipping the base of Judy's left ear, earning a gasp from her. "Now, moan like a horny bunny, you magnificent actress," Nick whispered with a grin before he returned to chewing on the ropes.

* * *

Standing outside the door, Darryl and Razak listened as the duo inside "got busy." "You don't suppose they're trying to trick us, do you?" Razak asked the lizard. "Hey, she's a bunny, ain't she? And what are bunnies known best for?" Darryl asked in response. "Good point," Razak said. " _Oooohhhh... right there. Y-Yeah. Right-oh fuck! N-Nick, n-not so-so ha-aaaarrddd! Oh god! Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh fuck!_ " " _You can take it! You can take it!_ "

"Well, from quiet to raunchy in less than a minute," Darryl said with a snort. Razak narrowed his eyes. Despite hearing the moans and dirty talk from the two cops inside, Razak wasn't entirely convinced that they were actually fucking. "Five minutes," he whispered to himself.

" _More! More!_ " Judy cried. "She is _so_ faking it for his benefit," Darryl muttered. Razak actually chuckled at Darryl's remark. " _Just a little... more! Nnnngg, Judy!_ " "I don't think that _he's_ faking it, though," Darryl said thoughtfully. Razak merely shook his head.

" _Oh, I-I can't! More! Harder! Harder! N-Nick, I-I... I'm... I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Fuck, I'm cumming!_ " Darryl heard Judy shout before a long moan resounded through the door, followed by a choking sound from Nick as he gasped Judy's name. "Is it five minutes?" Razak asked Darryl. "Not quite," Darryl said, looking at his watch. "They got ninety seconds left," he said. "Fine. But once the time's up, we kill them," Razak said.

Ninety seconds later, the duo entered the room and saw that Nick and Judy were gone, as were the guns and the phone on the table. Looking at the chewed up and cut ropes on the floor, Razak's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the other open door in the room. Darryl's jaw dropped in shock and anger as well. "MUTHAFUCKA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Well... I'd originally planned for this chapter to end in a gunfight at the shipyard, but writing the capture and interrogation of Judy and Nick made the chapter much longer than expected. Of course, it's been a while since I've written a chapter that focuses mostly on our favorite duo, so I'm okay with that.
> 
> Also, the next chapter has a gunfight! And explosions! And other horrific violence! And, yes, a few more characters are going to die. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in your reviews.


	19. Vera Alus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy face off against Arjun Rooter's mercenaries in a desperate bid to rejoin the rest of the investigation team and intercept the Komodo Dragon before he can depart from Zootopia and escape justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following chapter contains what may be one of the most gruesome deaths I have written yet. Also, this chapter was written while listening to the soundtracks for Komodo (1999) by John Debney, Lethal Weapon (1987), Die Hard (1988), James Bond: Licence To Kill (1989), and Lethal Weapon 2 (1989), all four of which were composed and conducted by the late Michael Kamen. And yes, Licence is actually how the film's title is spelled.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

* * *

**Vera Alus**

* * *

Date: Tuesday, April 3rd, 2020

Judy and Nick moved swiftly through the hallways of the building. "How do we get out of here?" Nick asked Judy. "We can't just go back the way we came. There has to be another exit or an elevator somewhere," Judy said as they turned a corner. Coming across a dead end, the duo turned around, backtracking until they saw a large wedge-tailed eagle turning a corner.

Quietly, Nick and Judy backed up until they were next to an unlocked door. Quietly opening the door and entering the room, they saw that they were in a storage room lined with shelves and cabinets. Making their way over to the back of the room, the duo crouched down as they heard the door handle being turned. Looking back, they saw the door opening as Dominus Razak entered the room, his head swiveling and scanning the room.

Turning to his right, Dominus began slowly making his way over to one end of the room, near Nick and Judy. The two mammals kept their heads down as they looked at the space between the floor and the bottom of the shelves, seeing Razak's scaly claws and feet stalking across the floor. Judy motioned for Nick to move over to the end of the shelving unit next to them. Nick moved quickly, and motioned for Judy to move as well.

Just as Judy prepared to dart forward, Razak stopped moving, tapping a claw on the floor as he scanned the room. "I know you're in here," he said. Nick and Judy both held their breath for a second before Judy darted over to Nick's position. There were three shelves between them and a direct line to the door. Hearing Razak's claws on the floor as he began moving again, Nick and Judy quietly made their way over to the next shelf until they saw Razak's beak coming out from behind a shelf.

Both mammals made a mad dash to the door, with the sound of the paw pads of Nick's feet on the floor alerting Razak to their position. "Got you!" he hissed as he made a dash for them, his claws slipping on the floor before he caught a shelf with a clawed hand. "You're dead!" he hissed at them. Nick and Judy both closed the door behind them and ran through the hallways, listening as the storage room door opened behind them.

Turning left, the duo found a door to another room. This one had a rack next to it with goggles, gloves, coats, and face masks. Grabbing face masks, the duo entered the room, noticing that the door opened up to a catwalk, with a flight of stairs going down from their spot and the catwalk leading to an observation room. Next to the catwalk was a large industrial shredder, which looked to have been cleaned recently, as the whole room smelled of lemon-scented cleaning product.

Quickly running forward, Nick ran over to the observation room and looked around. Judy made her way down the stairs and looked for an exit, only to hear a muffled yelp from above. Up in the observation room, Nick was doubled over in pain, as Darryl had found him and had socked him him in the gut. "That was a pretty ballsy plan of yours," Darryl growled before spinning around to whip his tail at Nick.

Nick fell backwards and smacked against the control panel in front of the window of the observation room. "You played us for fools," Darryl said. "Yeah, well... sly fox," Nick said, panting as he eyed Darryl. "Yeah. Reynard," Darryl spat before he moved forward and grabbed Nick by the lapels of his shirt, dragging up him and throwing him at the wall.

"Oof!" Nick grunted before quickly rolling over to dodge a smack from Darryl's tail. Nick got onto all fours and dodged as Darryl lunged for him, quickly making his way over to the door and getting up. Nick was almost to the end of the catwalk when he felt someone grab his tail, causing him to cry out. "Aaiiieee!" Nick cried as he looked back and saw Darryl clamping his mouth onto the fox's tail, pulling back.

Nick lost his balance and clutched at his rear. "Oh god, the pain!" he bellowed. "Nick!" Judy cried as she made her way up the stairs. Darryl looked at her before glancing at a control pad attached to a cable hanging from the ceiling. Grabbing it, he pressed a button and activated the industrial shredder, grinning at Nick and Judy. "Let's see what fox and bunny flavored coke tastes like," he said sadistically, before pulling out a knife.

Nick looked over his shoulder and saw Darryl quickly approaching, before Judy leapt over him and kicked the roughneck monitor in the chest, sending him stumbling back before falling over his own tail. Judy quickly assumed a close quarters fighting stance as Darryl got back up. "I'll do you for that," Darryl spat before lunging forward with his knife and swiping at Judy. Judy backed up and fell over Nick.

Taking advantage, Darryl pressed forward before Judy brought a leg up and kicked at him. Darryl caught her leg and dragged her away from Nick, slamming her into the wall. Judy grunted in pain before Darryl turned around and smacked her with his tail. "Ah!" Judy cried as the lizard's tail came down and smacked her ribs. Darryl lifted his tail up and brought it down again, repeating the process until Nick got up and lunged at him, knocking the lizard over and grappling with him over the knife.

Nick could feel his left arm draining strength as he continued tussling with Darryl, who quickly bit Nick on the arm. Nick cried out as he brought a leg up and kicked at Darryl. The lizard let go and spat in Nick's face, forcing the fox to roll back and try to wipe the saliva off. Darryl got up and moved forward, until he heard a whistle. Looking over to his right, he saw Judy standing on the rails of the catwalk, beckoning him over.

"Come here, big boy," she said with a smirk. Darryl turned to face her, smacking Nick with his tail again as he did so. "You're dead, bunny," Darryl said as Judy stepped back and onto the rail on the other side of the conveyor belt. He reached over and grabbed the controls, turning off the conveyor belt. "Nice try," Darryl said before lifting himself up and over the rail.

"Uh-oh," Judy whispered as Darryl lunged at her. She quickly leapt to her left and avoided the monitor as he crashed into the rail. He looked over and snapped his jaws at Judy. "Bad bunny," he said with a hiss as he turned and moved towards Judy. Judy steadied herself as Darryl brought out another knife and swiped at her. She leapt back and ducked with each swipe, before leaping forward and to the side of the lizard.

Darryl smacked her with his tail, stunning her before he turned around to face her. Disoriented, Judy reached into her pocket and brought out her gun. "Ooh, you got a permit for that?" Darryl asked her mockingly as he brought his knife up to bear. Judy took off the safety and squeezed the trigger, only to hear the hammer cock without any effect. It was then that she remembered that Sylvester had removed the magazines from their guns.

"Oh shit," Judy swore under her breath. Darryl's face lit up with a wicked grin as he leapt forward. Judy dodged and rolled over behind him just as the conveyor belt and shredder started up again. "What the-!?" Darryl yelled as he heard the sound of the shredder. He quickly swiped his tail, earning a yep from Judy as she was smacked back onto the belt with him before he turned himself around.

Darryl quickly rushed over and grabbed Judy, throwing her over towards the mouth of the shredder. "Judy!" Nick cried out as his mate tumbled forward before grabbing onto the end rail above the maw of the machine. Judy looked down in terror at the spinning parts beneath her, before she heard Darryl chuckling. The lizard had his legs spread out to keep them on both of the rail guards. "One shredded rabbit, coming right up," Darryl snickered.

"I don't think so," Nick said as he held up Darryl's other knife. Darryl's eyes widened as Nick pulled back his good arm and threw the knife at him, hitting him in the leg. "Aah!" Darryl cried out as he lost his balance and fell onto the belt. He turned around, whipping his tail over the rail and smacking Nick in the face before trying to grab onto the rails, only to yelp as Judy grabbed his tail with one paw and her teeth.

"You little shit!" Darryl yelled at the only slightly smaller mammal. He then felt pain in his claws and fingers as he saw Nick biting at them. "You bastard!" Darryl yelled as he lost his grip and began moving on the conveyor belt. "Razak! Sylvester! Help!" Darryl cried out before Judy brought a leg up and kicked his tail, forcing the tip down into the shredder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Darryl screamed as the machine took hold of him and tore up his tail, quickly dragging him down into the maw. "Somebody! Please, help! Heeeeeeeeeellllp!" Darryl cried out before grabbing onto Judy. "Turn it off! Turn it off! Aah! AAAAAHHH!" he screamed as he gripped Judy's leg, digging his claws into her flesh.

"Let go of me!" Judy yelled, kicking him with her other foot as she held onto the rail guard for dear life. "Sly! Razak! Arjun! Someone, help!" Darryl cried as pink mist began to spray and he felt his flesh and bones being torn to pieces and shredded. "Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" he screamed in agony, tightening his grip on Judy's leg. Judy winced in pain before kicking him in the face, forcing him to let go and sink into the shredder, screaming in agony.

Darryl's screaming soon became raspy and hoarse as blood started pooling in his mouth, with gurgling noises mixing with his screams, until he was down to his upper torso, when the screaming stopped. Darryl then sank down, his eyes piercing into Judy's as he was pulled further into the machine. Red mist sprayed up at Judy, forcing her to close her eyes as before the sickening sounds of his flesh and bones being shredded finally came to an end.

The conveyor belt and shredder soon stopped after Nick hit the controls. "Carrots, are you okay?" Nick asked his mate. "Do I _look_ okay to you!?" she shrieked at him. "Well, you're alive," Nick said, panting. "Yeah. I-I'm alive," Judy said breathlessly. "Do you need help?" Nick asked her. "Depends on what kind," Judy said before she hefted herself onto the belt and crawled over to the rails.

Nick grabbed her and pulled her up over the rails and into his arms. "I'd kiss you, but I don't wanna get someone else's blood in my mouth," Nick joked. "Shut up," Judy said before pulling him into a deep kiss. After pulling apart, Nick and Judy stood up. "So, have you called the others yet?" Nick asked her as they made their way down the stairs and over to a door. "Not yet. I don't think I'll get any reception in this place, though," Judy replied. "Then let's get back to the car. We need to get out of here and over to the shipyard," Nick said as they rushed through the door and through a hallway.

The duo eventually exited the building, seeing a line of trucks, appearing as tiny dots, in the far distance. "They're already heading for the shipyard," Nick said. "Come on! Let's get to the car!" Judy exclaimed as she tugged on Nick's arm, dragging him along as she ran back in the direction of the blue station wagon.

* * *

Dominus Razak burst into the room with the industrial shredder. "Darryl!? Darryl, are you okay!?" Razak called out. "Darryl?" he asked before he sniffed the air. He walked over to the to the chute near the maw at the conveyor belt noticing the red tinge to the metal. "No. Please, no," Razak whispered to himself as he looked down the chute and into the bottom.

"D-Darryl," Razak whispered in horror. The feelings of horror and dismay soon gave way to anger and rage, however, as Razak growled and took a breath. "They're dead. They're fucking _dead_ ," he whispered to himself before he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Judy fumbled with her phone as she dialed Milius. "Come on, pick up," she growled as she heard the phone beep. " _Hopps, what's going on? Did you find anything?_ " Milius asked her over the phone. "Yes!" Judy exclaimed. "Arjun is moving a shipment of some kind onto the Vera Alus tonight before he leaves. We don't know exactly what type of drug it is, but we've found evidence that he's been producing cocaine and heroin in his factories and warehouses, using the UNI-World company as a front for his scheme," Judy said.

" _How many employees are in on it?_ " Milius asked her. "I have no idea. But I do know that all of the employees at Factory Warehouse B are aware and complicit in the scheme. Milius, we were caught and almost killed by the dingo and his fellow mercenaries today," Judy explained as she got into the car once Nick unlocked the doors. The car had been left in exactly the same location and condition as they had left it earlier.

" _Did you learn their names?_ " Milius asked her. "Yes. The dingo is Sylvester Barbaros. He's the brother of Maulia Barbaros, the dingo who attacked us last year," Judy replied. " _Her brother? Aw shit... Hopps stay out of this from this point on. Just get back to the station and report your findings to Chief Bogo. Did you take pictures? Do you have any documents? Did you make sure to use the search warrant professionally?_ " Milius asked her.

"Um... we were captured by Sylvester before we could do so," Judy said. " _Do you still have the warrants?_ " Milius asked her. "No. Sylvester took them from us. He also took the ammunition for our guns," Judy explained. " _Submit your evidence to Bogo, explain the situation, and then find a hole and stay there until we're finished at the Shipyard. You've done your part, Hopps. Just get someplace safe,_ " Milius said.

"No. We're coming to help you. Sylvester is on his way to the Shipyard as we speak, and you're going to need our help," Judy said as Nick started the engine and backed up before performing a K-turn and driving out onto the main road. " _Hopps, listen to me. We can handle this. You've gone through enough this week,_ " Milius said.

"I hear you, but the answer is negative. You need our help, and that's all there is to it. You can write me up for insubordination later," Judy said before hanging up. "We are _so_ getting chewed out by Buffalo-butt for this," Nick said. "If we don't do this, then the bad guys will get away," Judy said. "I guess you have-uh-oh," Nick said as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"What? What's wrong?" Judy asked him. "We have company," Nick said worriedly. "What kind of company?" she asked him. "We forgot about the eagle," Nick said, just before there was a thump on the roof of the car. Judy reached into her right pant pocket and retrieved her taser.

Judy looked at the side mirror, only to jolt back when a set of claws and feathers came down at the window. "Try to shake him off!" Judy exclaimed. Nick turned the wheel and tried swerving the car. Judy looked out and soon saw the eagle taking off and flying away, only to watch as he turned around and flew back in their direction. He had a murderous glare in his eyes.

"He's gonna hit us!" Judy exclaimed as Razak swooped down and latched a clawed foot around the door handle, pulling it. The door opened and an emergency beep could be heard. Judy reached out the door, only to flinch and lean back as Razak brought his foot onto the frame and struck out with his other one, lashing at Judy. "Aah!" Judy cried as a talon cut her arm.

"Get away from her!" Nick yelled as he swerved the car around, trying to shake the raptor loose. "This is for Darryl!" Razak hissed as he lashed out again, clawing Judy in the face. "Carrots!" Nick cried as he heard Judy screech in pain. "Carrots, use the taser!" Nick exclaimed.

"The what?" Razak asked, just before he saw Judy snarl at him before lunging forward with a rectangular object in her paw. "Aaaiiieeeee!" Razak cried out as the electricity shot through him, sending him falling back into the road and tumbling around. Judy reached out and pulled the door closed again, this time locking it before reclining against her seat and breathing heavily.

"Are you all right?" Nick asked her worriedly. "I'll live," Judy replied, panting. "There's a first aid kit under the seat," Nick said. Judy nodded her head before leaning over and reaching down to retrieve said kit from the floor of the car. "You know... maybe we _should_ head to the station first. At least so we can submit our evidence and get some backup over to the shipyard," Nick said. "We don't have the time, Nick. The Vera Alus leaves a nine tonight, or is it ten? No, I think it's nine," Judy retorted.

"Are you sure? We can always let SWAT or other heavy hitters take care of Arjun after we get our evidence to Bogo," Nick said. "Nick, Milius and the others are in danger. If they were facing just Arjun or just Sylvester, then maybe we could let them handle it, but they're facing _both_ of them. They _need_ us to even the odds before the rest of the force can arrive," Judy said as she applied gauze and tape to her wounds.

"Fine. But we're not doing anything until you've taken care of those wounds. Make sure that the gauze and bandages are wrapped _properly_ , okay?" Nick said. "You got it," Judy replied with a nod as she continued her task. Nick continued driving towards the Canal District Shipyards.

* * *

**Port CD-#017, Canal District Main Shipyard, Later That Evening...**

Inspector Conan Milius looked at his watch. _Hopps was supposed to call in thirty minutes ago_ , he thought to himself. He leaned back against the cargo container before looking out at the main driveway to the shipyard. The driveway to the shipyard was different from the road that led to Sharpo's office. This road was connected to a main street and had no gates, as the shipyard also connected to a fishing wharf, which led to multiple roads and streets throughout the Canal District and the Rainforest District, as well as the northern and western edges of Savanna Central.

Looking in the distance, he saw two headlights approaching, before they became dim and disappeared. He saw the two figures exiting the vehicle after it came to stop several yards away from the Vera Alus. Hoping that the fox would at least see him, Milius quietly waved them over to his position. He saw the fox nod his head before carefully leading the bunny over to the big cat's position.

"Where are Gibson and Furrero?" Nick asked quietly as he looked around. "They're around. What happened to you, Hopps?" Milius asked as he saw the bandages on Judy. "An eagle. One of the mercenaries," Judy said. "Right," Milius muttered.

"Now, you see those guards over there?" Milius asked as he pointed at the two jackals and one jaguar who were standing by a set of containers, all talking to each other and smoking. "Yeah, they have submachine guns," Nick said. "They're just the right size for you, Wilde. Small and compact," Milius said. Nick snickered. "Sorry," Nick said as Milius glared at him.

"What about me?" Judy asked the leopard. "I don't suppose you guys left any spare ammunition in your car?" Milius asked them. "No," Nick said. "Then take this," Milius said as he retrieved a small handgun from his waist, along with a small magazine. It was a Smythe & Weasel M1911 Bodyguard. "This is just your size, Hopps. And this magazine is a spare. You've practiced reloading, right?" Milius asked her.

"Yeah. Just... oh god, how did it ever come to this?" Judy whispered as she took the gun from Milius, grip first. She then checked the safety and the magazine to make sure that it was full, as she had been taught, before securing it in her holster. "Give me the empty one," Milius said.

Judy nodded and handed the empty pistol over to Milius, who quickly inspected it before holstering the empty weapon. "Alright, we'll take out those three and grab their guns. Wilde, I don't have an extra gun for you, so you'll have to make do with one of those SMGs," Milius said.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

Milius quietly dragged the body of the side-striped jackal over to the other side of the container, out of the light. He saw Nick and Judy starting to tie up the other two. "Don't bother; they're dead," Milius whispered to them. "Still..." "No, just leave them be. Wilde, time for a crash course," Milius said as he grabbed an SMG for himself and handed another one over to Nick. He quickly inspected the magazines of all three guns, before grabbing the spares from the guards' uniforms.

"Damn, these are military-grade guns. Straight from Peorth Armories in Northern Eurasia," Milius said, recognizing the model and make of the weapon. The SMGs themselves were all PR65s with attached suppressors and iron sights. There were green strips on the sights, for ease of use at night. "Anyway, here's how you hold it," Milius said as he showed the proper posture to Nick and Judy.

"Never shoot from the hip. You're guaranteed to miss, and don't fucking hold it side-ways like an idiot," Milius said. "I... don't think it would be possible for me to fire while holding it sideways," Nick said. "Hey, what's this one?" Judy asked as she picked up a smaller SMG. "Shit, that's a Micro-UZI," Milius said. "That's almost your size, but... leave it alone. I'll train you on those later," Milius said.

"Now, here's how you reload," Milius said before checking the chamber and removing the magazine before reinserting it. "Idiot never had it properly chambered," Milius said before pulling back the bolt and chambering a round to start. "Now, keep the safety on until you're ready to shoot, and remember; warning shots are bullshit, especially with an automatic weapon," Milius said. He watched as Nick practiced reloading the SMG, waiting until the fox could do so in a satisfactory manner before moving on.

"Okay, let's check out that container over there, the one with the markings on it. Let's see what they're shipping," Milius said. He saw Cynthia Furrero quietly taking out a guard in the distance, but said nothing as he led Nick and Judy over to their target container. Just as they moved past another container, they stopped as a figure stepped in front of them. "Hey, hey, it's me," the figure said. "Dammit, Gibson!" Milius hissed.

"Wilde, Hopps... glad to see you could make it. We've been waiting in this shipyard all day. I had to use the bathrooms from those fishing shops to stay unnoticed," Gibson said. "Rog, what are you doing?" Milius asked him. "I saw movement, and thought a guard had gotten smart," Gibson replied. "Fine. See that container?" Milius asked him.

"Yeah, I was just about to check it out," Gibson said. The four of them quickly made their way over to the container. "It's locked," Nick said. "Hold on," Gibson said as he raised an SMG and brought it down on the lock and chains. "That was easy," he said before opening the door to the container. Looking inside, the group brought out flashlights and stepped inside, walking past a jeep that had several boxes in the back.

Opening the boxes, Milius saw that they were explosives. "I'll be damned. What else have they got in here?" Milius asked himself before finding a set of rappelling ropes and climbing gear on the jeep's floor. "Tipless gloves. Nice," Milius commented as he continued looking over the contents of the jeep.

Shining their lights on several large skids with plastic saran wrap around them, Nick walked forward with Gibson. Milius stayed back by the jeep, looking through the backseats and floor while Judy carefully walked up behind Nick and Milius. Taking out a knife, Nick carefully cut open the plastic and retrieved something soft. "Money," he said as he pulled out a stack of bucks. "Hundreds, fifties, twenties... it's the fucking lottery," Nick whispered.

Judy walked up and looked at the money in Nick's paw. "Is it counterfeit?" she asked. Nick held up a bill and shone his light underneath it. "No. These are the genuine article," Nick said in awe. "That's... a lot of money," Gibson said. "With what's in my paw... my life would have been so much easier. I could give Finnick a new van, or even buy him a house," Nick said.

"Well, take it," Gibson said. Nick looked at him in shock. "What? Are you serious!?" Nick hissed at him. "Put it to good use. It's not like Arjun is gonna need it when we put his tail in prison," Gibson said. "Even if I did... it's still drug money. And besides, I'm a cop. I can't do that," Nick said sourly. "Then mark it and put it back. We need to get out of here so that we can call for-" Gibson stopped talking as a loud creak drew everyone's attention.

Looking back, everyone saw the doors being closed on them. "Shit!" Nick swore before throwing the money to the floor. Nick and Gibson both ran over to the doors, trying to open them from the inside. It was no use.

Meanwhile, outside of the container, Sylvester grinned as he slid the lock into place. "This is for Darryl," Razak said. "By the time the sun hits their bodies again, they'll be in Sygnalius," Arjun said with a smile. "Let's get it loaded into the ship. They can count all of the money that they'll never have while they wait to die," he added with a smirk.

"Load her up!" Arjun called out to the crane operator on the Vera Alus. Arjun and the others waited for the crane to lift the container into the air before making their way onto a ramp, not noticing the figure that had already made her way onto the boat ahead of them. "Such a shame that no one will find their bodies," Razak quipped as they walked up the ramp.

Several wallabies and wombats with submachine guns stood by the ramp as Arjun, Sylvester, and Razak walked onboard. "Just stay here until the container is loaded. Then the two of you may leave," Arjun said calmly. "After all, someone needs to tell Mr. Koslov where to find the little shrew," he added. "Yes sir," Sylvester said.

As the group made their way over to the loading bay, the crane lifted the container into the air and over the open loading bay of the Vera Alus. As the crane stopped moving, Arjun looked at the container with a smile. "No one will ever know they were here. After all, they were never seen boarding the ship," he said cockily. A minute later, the doors on both sides of the container exploded open, and the jeep that was inside shot forward, sailing through the air and into the ocean, along with millions of dollars in cash.

Arjun's eyes widened as he watched the green paper float through the air and fall into the water below. "Our... _money_ ," he said in anger and dismay. "Were they in the jeep?" Razak asked as he looked into the water. "Check the container and the water. Make sure that they're dead," Arjun said before opening a hatch and entering a hallway in the ship. "Kalmius!" he called out as he entered a small room.

"What's up?" Kalmius asked. "Our money has been sent into the ocean, and the police are here," Arjun said angrily. "And? We can just tell them that the money was-" "You idiot! The _police_ sent the money into the ocean! They're fucking attacking us!" Arjun snapped at him with a snarl. "Well, that'll be one hell of a tax write-off! So, do we bury them?" Kalmius asked him darkly. "We do whatever we fucking feel like doing," Arjun said.

Meanwhile, outside, several wombats, wallabies, and jackals were firing their guns into the water where the jeep had sunk. Watching from the above, Judy thanked her lucky stars that she had brought some ear plugs with her. Standing next to her, Gibson picked her up and held her with one arm and paw after preparing his gear and descending to the deck below.

He grunted and threw Judy to the nearest flat surface before bringing up with SMG and firing at the animals on the deck. Nick and Milius followed suit and rappelled down the ropes before firing at the other mercenaries. When they touched the floor of the loading bay, the three cops detached their gear from the ropes and ran over to the nearest cargo container for cover.

Up above them, Judy was busy using her small size to her advantage as she took cover behind various struts and boxes on the deck. Looking around, she tried to find Arjun and Sylvester, but she saw no sign of the dingo or the dragon. Looking around, she saw no sign of anyone, other than the dead mercenaries on the deck.

Judy slowed her breathing and listened for any sounds around her, hearing only the wind above her... except, she couldn't feel the wind blowing. In fact, there was no sign of a breeze at all, and the wind was getting louder. Looking up, Judy's eyes widened as she saw Razak swooping down with his talons outstretched. He screeched as he descended upon her. Quickly, Judy dove to the side to avoid the raptor as he brought his legs back and circled around for another attack.

Running towards cover, Judy tripped on a rope and turned around on her back as she heard Razak screech again before diving towards her. "Bye bye, bunny!" he cackled as he opened his beak and flexed his toes, his talons gleaming in the moonlight. Judy quickly brought her new pistol up to bear and flipped off the safety.

"Sly took your ammo, dummy!" Razak sneered as he got closer. " _I'm_ the dummy? This is a different gun!" Judy retorted with a glare. "Wait, what?" Razak asked before Judy opened fire at him. Razak cried out in pain and fell through the air as the bullets shot through him. Judy sighed in relief until the bird came crashing down on top of her. She cried out in shock as the bloody body of the eagle crashed into her.

"Y-You... bitch," Razak hissed as he sluggishly brought his wings up and tried to wrap his claws around Judy's neck, only to feel his strength fading fast. "If there's a hell... I'll see you there," he whispered, before trying to dig his talons into Judy's torso. He failed, as his strength was fading far too quickly. The eagle's head dropped onto Judy's chest, his breathing becoming shallow, before eventually slowing down and stopping altogether.

Slowly, Judy pushed the dead mercenary off of her and got up, only to duck after hearing shots being fired. Running over to an open hatch, Judy leaned against the wall, looking all around the deck before poking her head around the rim of the doorway. Seeing that it was clear, Judy quickly dove into the entrance and ran through the interior of the ship.

* * *

Down in the cargo hold, Nick fired his SMG at a jackal and a wombat before hiding behind a container to reload. "Almost out," he whispered as he put his last magazine into the gun and prepped it to fire. Running over to the dead jackal, he rifled through the dead animal's vest before pulling out two spare magazines and securing them.

As Nick stood back up, he saw a wallaby standing in the doorway above a ladder. Nick quickly ran to the other end of the container as the wallaby opened fire at him. Ducking behind the other end of the container, Nick waited for the wallaby to reload before stepping out and firing at the marsupial. The wallaby cried out as he fell down from the doorway onto the floor below.

Making his way back to the other side of a container, Nick stopped as two goannas stepped out and held up their guns. Nick brought his SMG up, only to stop as the two reptiles cried out as their heads jerked from the bullets passing through them. The lizards fell over to the floor, and Nick watched as Gibson stepped out from the other side of another container.

"Hey, where's Milius?" Nick asked the lion as he ran up to him. "I don't know," Gibson said before a series of shots rang out from the other end of the cargo hold. "Maybe he's over there," Nick said wryly. "Maybe," Gibson said in turn.

* * *

Inside the upper areas of the Vera Alus, Judy had quietly entered a small cafeteria. She looked around the room, seeing the various tables and benches unoccupied and quietly walking past them. Carefully making her way over to the other side, she poked her head into the hallway, her ears and nose twitching as a familiar scent wafted into her nostrils. Just she as she turned to her right, a large scaly tail took up her field of view.

Judy ducked as the large appendage swept over her, before rolling over and standing up to see a large Komodo Dragon staring her down. "What's up, Doc?" Kalmius Eberzolah asked her mockingly as he entered the cafeteria. "You're under arrest," Judy said firmly. The dragon raised a eyelid. "I don't think so," he said before lunging at Judy.

Judy gasped before jumping to the side as the gigantic lizard opened his maw. Kalmius missed Judy with his mouth but quickly used his tail to block her escape route, smacking one of her legs with the end of it. Judy fell over with a curse before rolling over and getting back up to face the enormous monitor lizard.

"It's been a while since I've eaten something fresh," Kalmius said with a smirk. Judy glared at him before pulling out her gun. "Oh, bunny's got a toy," Kalmius snarked before dropping onto all fours and rushing Judy, who was unprepared for this tactic. Kalmius bit down on Judy's arm, forcing her to let go of the gun with a cry of pain.

Grabbing onto Kalmius's mouth with her other paw, Judy stuck two fingers in his right eye, causing him to let go with a hiss. Falling back to the floor, Judy grabbed her bleeding arm and pulled it close to her body. "You're dead!" Kalmius roared before lunging at Judy, saliva dripping from his open maw and his sharp teeth showing. Judy gasped as Kalmius leaped on top of her, using his weight to prevent her escape before bringing his mouth down.

Judy quickly brought her legs up and pushed them against Kalmius's chin. She grunted as he tried twisting and turning his neck and head to get a better angle, but Judy wouldn't budge. Her tried using his forearms to claw at her, giving Judy a series of scratches along her legs and thighs. She winced at the pain before looking over at the floor where her gun was lying. It was only a foot away from her, but if she tried changing her position, then Kalmius would be able to bring his jaws down, and at this point, the dragon was faster.

Judy pushed up with her other arm against the lizard's chin as well, while reaching out with her injured arm for the gun. Judy slightly twisted her body to get closer to the gun, before Kalmius's head slipped down, forcing her to put her feet back up and wrapping them around his chin as best she could. She reached out again for the gun, just feeling the handle with her claws.

"Hey!" Kalmius exclaimed, grabbing Judy's attention. Just as she turned her head to face him, the dragon spat in her face, surprising her and causing her feet to lose their purchase on Kalmius's head. The dragon stepped back with a smirk as he watched the bunny wipe at her face to get the spit off, before stepping forward and grabbing her legs with his left hand and pulling her closer to him.

Judy gasped as she saw him open his mouth, revealing his razor sharp teeth. Judy's eyes widened further as she saw him move his head forward. Knowing that there was no way out, she squeezed her eyes shut, just as a shot rang out. Kalmius's grip loosened around her legs, and Judy opened her eyes after hearing the thud of his head hitting the floor.

Looking up at the doorway, Judy saw Cynthia standing there, her Black Mamba drawn and smoking from the barrel. "Furrero," Judy said breathlessly. She looked back at Kalmius, noticing the large hole in his head and the blood pooling underneath his chin and throat. "Their hides can withstand claws and talons, but not bullets," Cynthia quipped as she ran over to help Judy up off the floor.

"How bad are you hurt?" Cynthia asked her as she examined her arm. "Come on, I'll get a first aid kit," Cynthia said before rushing over to the wall and grabbing the kit next to a fire extinguisher. "I've had worse," Judy said as Cynthia applied some disinfectant to the wound before wrapping it up with gauze.

"Can you still hold your gun? Wait, that's not the one I gave you," Cynthia noted as Judy picked up the Bodyguard from the floor. "Sylvester took the ammunition from our guns at the warehouse," Judy said. "The dingo, right?" Cynthia asked her. "Yeah. Maulia's brother," Judy added. "Maulia... yeah, Milius explained that to us while we were waiting for you," Cynthia said.

"Where are the others?" Judy asked Cynthia. "I'm guessing they're still in the cargo hold. We can take care of Arjun while they secure that location," Cynthia said. "Wait, what about Sylvester? Have you seen him?" Judy asked the coywolf as they made their way out of the cafeteria and into the corridors of the ship. "Not since your explosive entrance earlier," Cynthia replied quietly.

"I killed the eagle," Judy said. "That's one merc down, and a dozen to go," Cynthia said. "Two. We sent one of the lizards into an industrial shredder at the warehouse," Judy said. Cynthia turned her head to look at Judy in shock. "Okaaaaayyyyyy," Cynthia said in an uncertain tone before returning her attention to the hallway in front of her.

Two wombats walked into view from an adjacent hallway and quickly spotted them. The wombats brought up their SMGs before Cynthia and Judy fired at them, taking the mercenaries down. Cynthia quietly moved over to the dead wombats before scavenging their SMGs and magazines for herself. "Come on, let's find Arjun," Cynthia said. Judy nodded her head before following the coywolf through the ship.

* * *

Roger Gibson fired his SMG again, taking down two more hyenas. He turned around to face a koala with a knife, and fired the last rounds from the gun into the small mammal. He felt around for a spare magazine, only to realize that he had just used his last one. He quickly made his way over to the fallen hyenas to scavenge from them, only to drop his weapon and pull out his Bearretta 92/FSL as a large kangaroo stepped into view with a snub-nose Smythe & Weasel Guardian, which was a .44 magnum.

The kangaroo fired one shot at Gibson before the lion returned fire, setting his pistol to automatic and sending round after round into the animal. _For Wycleff! Thorpe! Martinez! Thurman! Donner! And all the innocents who have suffered because of you assholes and Mr. Big_ , Gibson thought as he emptied his gun into the roo. He quickly ejected the magazine and slapped in a new one, chambering a round before checking the corner around the closest container.

He listened to the sound of automatic fire coming from across the room, and the distinctive sound of a Smythe & Weasel M1911 being fired in the distance, no doubt Milius taking down another opponent. Gibson soon turned a corner and saw Nick reloading his SMG. "They just keep coming," Nick said as he saw the lion.

"So, think we can stick together this time?" Gibson asked the fox as he picked up a PR65 for himself and checked the magazine. "Freshly loaded, with spares," Gibson said as he grabbed two spare magazines off of the animals on the floor. "Must be my birthday," he quipped with a smirk.

The two animals heard the sound of paw pads on the floor and looked over to see Milius entering their frame of view. The leopard lowered his pistol and carefully walked towards his fellow officers. "We should be running out of mercenaries by now," Milius said quietly.

"I've taken down twelve so far," Milius added. "Fifteen here," Gibson said. "I haven't kept count," Nick said. "Is this counting the ones on the top deck? Before we got don here?" Gibson asked Milius. "After getting down here. Those guys were a team effort," Milius said. "Anybody seen Hopps? Or Furrero?" Milius suddenly asked.

"Not since we got down here," Nick said, suddenly realizing that his mate could be anywhere or even in danger. "We have to find Judy," Nick said. "Hey, she can handle herself, Slick. Don't worry," Milius said. "Milius, this is your first time facing mercenaries like these. Carrots and I _know_ what they're capable of doing," Nick said worriedly.

"So do we, Wilde. We've read the reports on the incident surrounding Lawrence Albigul last year. We know what they did to Hopps, and we know that these guys are mostly professional killers," Milius said. "Yes, but the animals that we've been fighting so far down here aren't mercenaries like Sylvester or Maulia. These guys are low-tier security and thugs. Sylvester and the other mercs are on a whole different level," Nick said.

"Okay, fine. We'll stick together and find Hopps. Is that okay with you?" Gibson asked him snarkily. "Yes. But just watch out for Sylvester. I haven't seen him since we got here," Nick said warily. "Yeah, we haven't seen the pig-wolf either," Gibson said. "Rog, if that bastard is anywhere within hearing distance of us, you officially just signed our _death warrants_ ," Milius said with a frown.

"Huh?" Nick asked him. "Pig-wolf is an... epithet amongst dingoes, Wilde. It refers to their ancestry as wolves or wolf-like canines who were bred and tamed by ancient pigs and sheep during the early centuries of mammalian civilization in Eurasia," Milius explained to the fox. "Most people use it as an insult, as certain myths paint dingoes as the result of said pigs... _breeding_ with those canines, who were still un-sentient at the time," the leopard added.

"Oh," Nick said in realization. "Yeah. It's not just an insult, but a reminder of bigotry and discrimination towards inter-species relationships, although DNA testing has found no traces of pig DNA in any dingoes, from any time period," Milius said. "So... Roger here needs to learn how to watch his mouth," Nick said while throwing a glance at the aforementioned lion. "Yes, he certainly does," Milius said in agreement before the group continued moving forward.

Eventually, the trio reached a clearing near the location where they had descended. The climbing ropes were still hanging in the air from the container above. "The only way out is through here. The rest of the place is blocked off," Milius said as he surveyed the layout of the containers in the cargo hold. "There's a ladder up that way, so the containers must have space between them for movement," Milius noted.

"You sure we can't stay in the shadows?" Nick asked him. "The other containers on that side are packed too tight near the light or on our sides. We have to walk into the open to get to through them," Milius said bitterly. "Fuck," Gibson muttered. "Okay... check the hold one more time," Milius said to Nick. The fox nodded and carefully poked his head out from behind a container, scanning the empty spot where the light was.

"Okay, it looks clear, but I can't tell with the light. Night vision works best when there isn't a bright light shining down in the middle of a room," Nick said. "Then I'll go first," Milius said before carefully walking around the container, his pistol drawn and ready. He silently stepped around the edge of the nearest container and scanned the empty space in front of him.

Hearing no sounds and seeing nothing else, Milius moved forward. "It's clear," he said. Nick and Gibson soon rounded the corner of the container and moved up alongside Milius. The trio were half-way across when a small object slid over to them on the floor. Nick looked down at the object, along with Gibson. Milius glanced at it, recognizing the object immediately before closing his eyes. "Rog, Slick, close your-" _**BANG!**_ A loud blast of light and noise blinded the trio as they covered their eyes.

"Flash-bang! It's a flash-bang!" Milius cried out. He opened his eyes and saw Nick and Roger holding their paws up to their faces in agony. " _I can't fucking see!_ " Nick exclaimed. Milius looked around and saw the dingo running straight at them. Milius quickly brought up his M1911 and fired. The dingo dodged the rounds by sliding to the floor and rolling over before kicking Milius's legs out from under him.

"Milius, what's happening!?" Nick asked worriedly. Milius grunted as he rolled over away from the mercenary and clamored back onto his feet, wincing as he put pressure on his left ankle. Sylvester narrowed his eyes before lashing out at the leopard, catching him off-guard as he punched him between the legs. Milius's eyes widened as he coughed in pain.

Sylvester quickly overtook the feline and grabbed him before slamming him onto the floor and kicking him in the ribs. Gibson managed to grab the dingo and hold him tight, standing him up on his feet, before Sylvester used the maneuver against the lion by biting him on the arm, forcing Gibson to let go before Sylvester leapt free. The dingo quickly spun around and took out a large knife before charging forward and slashing at Gibson's legs and arms.

"Aah!" Gibson cried out. Sylvester bent down and slashed at the feline's feet, causing Gibson to whine as he fell over. The dingo quickly stuck the knife in the lion's hip and twisted it, causing Gibson to gasp in pain. "B-Bastard!" Gibson hissed. "And then some," Sylvester quipped with a frown. "Don't _ever_ call me a pig-wolf, _you_ _fuck-head_ ," Sylvester spat at the lion.

"Freeze!" Nick shouted as the effects of the flash-bang wore off and he aimed his gun at the dingo's head. Sylvester glanced back at the fox before ducking and turning around to lunge forward, catching Nick with one uppercut to the chest, followed by another one to the fox's chin. Sylvester could feel the bullet-proof vest underneath the fox's jacket, making a mental note to aim for the vulpine's head when he got the chance.

Bringing up his knee, Sylvester kneed the fox in the groin, sending him crashing down to the ground with a pained whine and gasp. "I'll finish you later, Wilde. Your death is going to be slow and painful, after what you did to Darryl," the dingo hissed before kicking him in the head, sending the fox rolling over onto his back. "First, I'm gonna tie you up and cut off your tail. Then, I'm gonna shove that tail down your throat before throwing you into a shredder. And I'm gonna force your bunny to watch every second of it. Darryl was my _friend_ , you _asshole_ ," Sylvester said darkly.

"In my defense, he _did_ try to kill me and my mate," Nick wheezed out. "Fair point, but you're a police officer. You're not supposed to kill suspects. I'll make sure to leave enough of your body for a funeral," Sylvester said as he took out his Bearretta and aimed it at Nick's legs. "For insurance," Sylvester said as his ears twitched, just before he turned around, facing the recovered Gibson, who quickly charged forward and smacked the dingo to the floor.

Sylvester rolled over to avoid the lion's next charge, grabbing his gun off the floor and leaping to his feet. He quickly ducked and sent several sharp jabs at Gibson's torso before backing off and stepping to the side as the lion fell forward, catching himself with a paw on the floor. Gibson coughed as he stood himself back up.

Facing the dingo, Gibson snarled before charging once more, only to stop in his tracks as Sylvester fired his gun at the lion's thighs. "Aauugghhh!" Gibson cried out as he fell over onto the floor. Sylvester kicked him and rolled him onto his back. "On second thought, _you_ get to die slowly and painfully," Sylvester said with a frown as he aimed his gun at Gibson.

Sylvester's ears twitched as he heard movement behind him. He quickly turned around to see Inspector Milius standing up and aiming his gun at him. Without saying a word, Sylvester turned around and fired his last rounds into Milius, sending the leopard falling back onto the ground. " _ **Milius!**_ " Gibson and Nick cried out.

Sylvester quickly ejected his empty magazine and reloaded his Bearretta before turning to aim it at Gibson. "You're dead!" Gibson roared at him. "Not yet," Sylvester said coolly as he marched over to Gibson. Gibson quickly grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his thigh before shooting up and stabbing Sylvester in the gut. "Motherfucker," Sylvester gasped in pain.

The dingo quickly pulled away from the lion and kicked him in the head, keeping the knife lodged in his stomach to prevent bleeding out. He aimed his gun at Gibson and shot him in the back twice, before a shout drew his attention away from the lion. Seconds later, Nick ran forward and punched him in the jaw, catching him off guard and stunning him. Nick ducked and delivered an uppercut to Sylvester's groin, which had no effect. "Protective cod-piece," Sylvester said with a grin before kicking Nick in the face, sending the fox falling back and rolling on the floor.

Nick quickly got up and grabbed Sylvester's right arm, biting it and forcing the dingo to drop his gun onto the floor. "Fucking bastard!" Sylvester spat at the fox before grabbing him by the neck and flinging him away. Nick rolled onto the floor before getting up with a grimace. Blood was smeared on his face and he glared at Sylvester.

Nick staggered to his feet and took up a fighting stance. "Even with a knife in my gut, you can't beat me," Sylvester spat. "I don't have to," Nick said with a grin. Sylvester raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?" he asked the fox.

"It means, make sure someone is dead when you shoot them," Milius said with a strained voice from the floor. Sylvester turned around to see the leopard aiming his M1911 at him. Sylvester reached for his gun, only to remember that it had fallen to the floor. "Sucks to be you, dickhead!" Milius spat before squeezing the trigger. The first two shots hit Sylvester in the chest, where his bullet-proof vest was, but the third shot hit him in the head, sending the dingo falling onto his back, dead.

"Milius," Nick said as he limped over to the fallen leopard. "You all right?" Nick asked him. "I got a vest on me, but I think he hit one spot twice, though. That could be trouble," Milius said with a grimace. "What about Rog? He took more damage than me," Milius said. Nick turned away and crawled over to Gibson's side.

"Hey, Roger?" Nick asked as he put a paw on the lion's shoulder. "I'm... alive," Gibson said, wheezing and breathing heavily. "Come on," Nick said as he tried pulled Gibson up and over to the side of a container to sit him up and an angle. Gibson tried to to help himself as best he could, but he felt like shit. "Man... you know, sometimes being so large and in charge isn't always a good thing. Makes me a big fucking target," Gibson joked.

"Yeah. Look at me: smallest of us, and I have the least scratches," Nick replied with a smile as he wiped the blood from his face. "You know... I could've used you as a shield, and you _still_ wouldn't have had any injuries," Gibson joked. "You're probably right," Nick agreed, chuckling.

"Go... go get Milius. Bring him over here for a nice photo," Gibson said humorously. "I'll try," Nick said as he walked over to Milius. Halfway there, his ears and nose twitched. Turning around, Nick looked up and saw Judy and Cynthia looking down at him from the upper deck.

"Carrots! What's up!?" Nick asked her with a smile. "Nick! Are you okay!?" Judy asked him in return. "I'm... I'm fine!" Nick replied with a smile, just as he looked up and saw a small reflection of light on a floor just a few decks above Judy. "What the-" _**BANG!**_

The bullet impacted Nick's torso, stunning him. Judy and Cynthia both ducked for cover as more shots rang out. "Nick!" Milius and Gibson called out in concern. Falling to the ground, Nick looked up and saw Arjun Rooter, holding and reloading a large-scale XD-763 Commando SC assault rifle, before taking aim at him once more.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Arjun snarled as he squeezed the trigger again, sending multiple rounds into Nick's torso, causing him to gasp in pain. His bullet-proof vest could only withstand so much, and Arjun... was using military-grade equipment. "Nick!" Judy cried out as she saw her mate writhing on the floor of the cargo hold, gasping in pain.

Judy quickly got up off the floor, turning around and scanning the deck before running over to a stack of crates and hopping onto them before leaping up to the next deck. She climbed onto the rail before leaping up onto the next deck, pulling out her M1911 Bodyguard as Arjun emptied his magazine and reloaded for the last time. "Now, for the other-oh, you just do _not_ know when to fucking _quit!_ " Arjun hissed as he saw Judy leap onto the same deck as himself. He quickly aimed the rifle and her and fired, missing as she ducked and ran forward before sliding on the floor, coming to a stop near Arjun's feet.

She took aim with her gun and fired at Arjun, hitting him in the torso repeatedly before the dragon dropped the gun. Judy quickly rolled away and stood up as the Komodo Dragon fell forward onto the deck. "Don't think... this means... you've won," he rasped out as he began having difficulty breathing. "You still... have to arrest the shrew... for his crimes as well... godmother," Arjun said with a smirk. "I made sure... everyone knows," Arjun rasped before resting his head on the floor of the deck.

His breathing became extremely labored, and it soon stopped as blood began to pool around his body, staining his clothes. With a weary sigh, Judy turned away from the dead crime boss and looked down at the cargo hold. "Nick," she whispered with concern before she leapt down, deck by deck. Cynthia was busy calling for an ambulance and more officers to secure the scene while Judy ran down into the bowels of the ship before exiting into the cargo hold.

"Nick! Niiiiicckk!" Judy cried as she entered the large room. She looked up at the dozens of containers surrounding her, before hearing Milius and Gibson's voices. " _We're over here! Follow our voices!_ " they cried. Judy nodded her head and made her way through the maze of cargo containers, using her ears to guide her.

When Judy finally exited the maze, she gasped as she saw the fox lying in the center of the hold, the scent of blood surrounding him. She quickly ran over to her mate's side. "J-Judy. Ju-Judy," Nick rasped out in pain as he saw her face. Judy grabbed him by his shirt and cried into his chest. She could see and smell the blood staining his jacket.

"Nick, come on, stay with me," Judy said. "How bad are you hurt?" she asked him. "That... that was a military rifle. Carrots, just... just hold me, please," Nick asked her, tears streaming down his face. "No, this isn't how it ends! This isn't how it ends!" Judy cried repeatedly before grabbing his head and scooting over to lay it in her lap. "J-Judy," Nick rasped out shallowly.

"Please, stay with me, Nick. Don't leave me," Judy pleaded. Tears were running down her face as she listened to her mate's labored breathing. Judy heard the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance. She lifted her head up to look at Cynthia, looking down at her from the top deck.

Milius and Gibson watched as Judy looked back at Nick's face with anxiety written all over it. "Please, just hold on, Nick. They'll be here soon. Just hold on," Judy begged the fox in her arms. "Please... for me," Judy begged, her tears falling onto Nick's face before he licked her chin. "N-Nick?" Judy asked him. "It'll be okay," he whispered to her before nuzzling her and goading her into opening her mouth for a kiss.

"It'll... it'll be all right," he said quietly with a smile. "Nick? Nick!" Judy cried as he closed his eyes. "No! No! No!" Judy cried in anguish as she allowed herself to become overwhelmed by her emotions for several minutes. Eventually, the sound of Chief Bogo's voice caught her attention, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I smell... bad shampoo," came a weak voice. Judy looked down and saw Nick grimacing as he looked at her and Bogo. "Wilde... I expect a full report from you after you've recovered," Bogo said with a tiny hint of a smile on his face. "Both of you," he added. Judy nodded her head, crying again, but this time with a smile as the recovery and medical teams entered the cargo hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Dark, isn't it? Anyway, I initially wanted to end this chapter on a cliffhanger to make you guys wonder if Nick was truly dead or not, but I decided against it. Again, let me know what you guys think of the chapter in your reviews. I have one more chapter left, and then the story is finished.
> 
> And, yes, the scene with Razak hunting Nick and Judy was inspired by the raptors in the kitchen scene from Jurassic Park. Yes, Darryl's style of fighting was somewhat inspired by the monster fight at the end of King Kong vs. Godzilla (1962), especially the tail attack. Yes, Darryl's death was inspired by Darius's death in Licence To Kill (1989). And yes, the whole sequence on the boat is a total homage to Lethal Weapon 2. I love those movies and I make no apologies for referencing them. Besides, the Reckless Endangerment series is basically Zootopia done in the style of action films of the 1970's, 1980's, and 1990's anyway.
> 
> As an aside, I have plans for a continuation of this series in the future, but while I'm working on that, perhaps those of you following this could read some of my other fan works, such as Lawndale 2021, or Invader Quinn. I'd like to know what people think of those stories as well, since I did put a lot of effort into those before I started working on my Zootopia fan fiction, and I'm still not finished with those projects either. I even have a fan fiction of THE THING being posted on FFN right now.


	20. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Arjun and his crew thwarted, our heroes are finally able to breathe easy.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney.

Here it is, the last chapter of The Scales Of Fear. After this, I'll be working on  fourth Reckless Endangerment Story. The Scales Of Fear REDUX is something that I'll be posting for fun next year, really, and so it will have... sporadic updates.

* * *

**Resolution**

* * *

Date: Wednesday, April 4th, 2020

Nicholas Piberius Wilde opened his eyes tiredly, shutting them as the light filtered in from the window of the hospital room. "Hey," a voice whispered to him. Turning his head to the left, Nick saw a very happy bunny looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey yourself," he said quietly with a smile in return.

Judy gently placed her arms around him in a hug and squeezed. Nick moved his right arm over her back and smiled at her. "What time is it?" Nick asked her groggily. "It's twelve-thirty," Judy replied. "So... did you do my report for me?" Nick asked her humorously. "Jerk," Judy muttered with a smile. "Yeah, can you do that for me too?" Nick asked her with a smile.

Judy looked up at him in confusion, before she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Once you're discharged, Nick, I'll be doing a whole lot of things that will keep you on your back the rest of the week," Judy said huskily. Nick's eyes and smile widened considerably. "Is there any way that I can return the favor?" he asked her. "I expect you to... once I'm done," Judy said with a smirk.

* * *

Duke Weaselton sat in an armchair, breathing nervously as he looked at the news report on the TV. " _Recently uncovered phone records and emails reveal that UNI-World's Zootopia Branch Regional Executive Arjun Rooter was guilty of conspiracy, embezzlement, and murder, as well as the production and distribution of illegal narcotics. Recent discoveries found in his office have shed new light on his involvement with the late Terrence Sharpo, who the ZPD have believed for some time to be a crime boss in the Rainforest and Canal Districts of Zootopia_ ," Peter Moosebridge said.

"We're fucked. We're fucked. We're _fucked!_ " Duke said repeatedly. Pamela Cuminozine walked over and slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself," she said. "R-Right. W-What do we do? Who's gonna sign our paychecks!? What about me!? I'm out of a job now!" Duke exclaimed. "Don't worry, Duke. Arjun had you added to the company roster as an entry-level employee undergoing training. I'll have you added as a mail-room clerk for our busier sites until things can get sorted out," Nelson Brookes said from his desk. The trio were currently in his office near a warehouse in the Canal District.

"None of us ever made direct contact with the police during this series of events, and none of us were ever seen doing anything questionable. None of us were ever actually _involved_ in anything questionable either, except for Mr. Launderer here," Nelson said. "You-You aren't gonna sell me out?" Duke asked them.

"No. You've proven that you can take things from point A to point B without needing to be supervised. As I said, you'll soon start training to be a mail-room clerk. It's the least we can do since you didn't turn on us to save yourself when you had the chance," Nelson said. "Th-Thank you," Duke said. "Of course, this means that your paycheck will reflect that of a mail-clerk, so... I hope you've been saving up your money, Duke," Nelson said.

"Y-Yeah. I've been saving up for a lot of things. No one will give me a credit card or a debit card on the mainland," Duke replied. "Yes. And... I still have to find a way to send a message to that polar bear about the shrew's location," Nelson said. "Huh?" Duke asked him. "Contingency. Fru Fru Big is still technically missing, and one of Mr. Big's subordinates has agreed to retrieve her on the condition that he help the police bring in his boss," Nelson said. "Both of you... stay in here while I... deliver the instructions," Nelson said as he retrieved a piece of paper and his cell phone before getting out of his chair and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Later That Afternoon...**

"And he'll be released tomorrow," Doctor Bennings, a black bear, said to Judy. "Aww, so eager to get rid of me?" Nick asked him. Bennings looked at Nick with a frown. "Keep it up, and we won't even _give you_ a wheelchair," Bennings said in an annoyed tone. "Is it okay if I come back later with another overnight bag?" Judy asked the bear.

"Sure. Just keep him occupied, and no strenuous activity for at least a day after his release," Bennings said firmly. "Now, does strenuous include-" "Yes, Wilde. It means you need to wait at least a day before going back on active duty and engaging in any sexual activities. You don't need to tear open those sutures just yet. You should be fine by the weekend," Bennings said.

"Gotcha," Nick said with a frown. "Now, I'll give you a full prescription for his pain pills tomorrow before you leave, and they're only going to last a month. He shouldn't need them after that, and follow the directions," Bennings said before turning around and leaving the room.

* * *

Date: Thursday, April 5th, 2020

**Apartment 426, East Savannah Apartments, Savanna Central**

Judy unlocked the door to the apartment before ushering Nick inside. He walked inside gingerly, before quickly walking over to the couch and sitting down. "Hey, care to join me?" Nick asked Judy after she closed the door behind them and locked it. "Just give me a minute," Judy replied before making her way over to the fridge and grabbing a carton of fruit punch.

She pulled it out and poured the drink into two mugs before taking them over to the coffee table in front of the couch. "This is regular punch, right? Not that light stuff with the... weird aftertaste?" Nick asked her before he sniffed the cup. "Yes, Nick. I don't like that stuff anyway. The aftertaste is like... eww," Judy said, remembering Nick describing it as reminding him of chicken once. She'd switched back to regular fruit punch immediately afterward.

"So... wanna watch TV?" Nick asked Judy as she sat down and cuddled up next to him. "Eh, why not?" she replied before grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. " _-rested outside his home in Tundra Town today, according to local news teams. The shrew is believed by police to be connected to the deaths of dozens of birds and reptiles in the Outback Region, as well as the attempted murder of Bar & Grille owner Dominic DeSilva in the Rainforest District. Mr. Big is also believed to be connected to the deaths of several animals found in the Saint Lianne River over the past ten years,_" news anchor Fabienne Growley said.

"Huh. I never thought I'd actually see the day," Nick said with mixed emotions. "I wonder how Fru Fru is taking-oh god, Fru Fru! She's still missing!" Judy exclaimed. " _Meanwhile, Mr. Big's daughter is confirmed to have been placed in protective police custody as of Two O'Clock this afternoon, thanks to the efforts of one of Mr. Big's employees and an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen in the Rainforest District,_ " Growley added, in what Nick thought to be an unusually convenient matter of timing.

"That was weird," Nick muttered. "She's alive! She's alive!" Judy squealed happily. "You know, you didn't act like this when _I_ woke up earlier, or when I proved I was still alive last night after getting shot two dozen times," Nick said. Judy leaned over and kissed her mate on the mouth before smiling at him after pulling away.

"Oh, Nick. What am I ever going to do with you?" she asked. "Well... you can marry me sometime this year," Nick said before muting the TV. "I already agreed to that," Judy said. "Yeah, I don't remember if we picked a date for it," Nick said. "Well, I think my parents got married in the fall, so maybe we could get married... in the summer!" Judy suggested. "Hey, Carrots... I can't remember, but... how did your parents handle it when you told them about our engagement?" Nick asked her.

"Oh... my parents? Um..." Judy chuckled nervously. "Seriously? It's been almost four months, and... you haven't told them?" Nick asked her, shocked. "Well... we've been busy lately," Judy said. "That excuse is lame," Nick said. "So? It's not like you would've come up with a better one yourself," Judy retorted. "You may have a point there. I'll give you that," Nick said.

"However... we have to tell them at some point. I mean... sure, we could just _elope_ and not give a shit about their feelings, or... we could tell them and still not give a shit about their feelings. Either one works for me," Nick said. Judy glared at him. "What? It's not like you'll cancel the engagement if they object to it," Nick said.

"You're right. I wouldn't," Judy said with a sigh as her expression softened. "What about your mother? Have you told _her_ about the engagement?" Judy asked her mate. "Um... I think so," Nick said with some uncertainty in his voice. "You... think so? You don't actually remember if you told her or not?" she asked him incredulously.

"Well, at least I haven't deliberately avoided talking to her about it, unlike a certain _someone_ that I know," Nick said with a smirk. "Fine. If I call my parents and tell them tonight, then will you call up your mother and tell her?" Judy asked him.

"Only if you give me another kiss," Nick said. "Oh, of course," Judy replied with a smile before leaning in to give Nick another kiss, this time with tongue. "So," Nick asked after Judy pulled away, "When _is_ my report due?" "Next week. Bogo gave us the rest of the week off," Judy replied before leaning back in to give Nick another kiss.

"I love you," Judy said to him after pulling away again. "Hey, you stole my line," Nick whined. Judy simply rolled her eyes at him. "Just shut up and kiss me," she said before diving back in. "Yes, ma'am!" Nick said with a smile. The two of them then spent the rest of the afternoon cuddled up on the couch watching TV, finally at peace.

**THE END...**

Until I want more attention and start posting a sequel.

Ending Theme: Never Surrender, by Lion, from the soundtrack to The Wraith (1986).

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, it's over, folks. The Scales Of Fear has come to an end. Don't worry, I'm not done with Zootopia Fan Fiction, but I would really appreciate knowing what you guys also think of my Daria crossover stories as well, such as Invader Quinn and Lawndale 2021. I really want to know if people like those stories. Anyway, begging and pleading aside, let me know what you thought of both this chapter and the story as a whole in your reviews. I'd also like to know what you thought of the villains for this one compared to the villains of the previous stories.

Also, as a special treat, here's an alternate version of the scene with Duke panicking, influenced by one of my favorite comedies.

* * *

Duke Weaselton sat in an armchair, breathing nervously as he looked at the news report on the TV. " _Recently uncovered phone records and emails reveal that UNI-World's Zootopia Branch Regional Executive Arjun Rooter was guilty of conspiracy, embezzlement, and murder, as well as the production and distribution of illegal narcotics. Recent discoveries found in his office have shed new light on his involvement with the late Terrence Sharpo, who the ZPD have believed for some time to be a crime boss in the Rainforest and Canal Districts of Zootopia_ ," Peter Moosebridge said.

"We're fucked. We're fucked. We're _fucked!_ " Duke said repeatedly. Pamela Cuminozine walked over and slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself," she said aggressively. "Here, let me try," Nelson said as he walked over and grabbed Duke by the shoulders, shaking him. "Get ahold of yourself! It's gonna be okay!" he shouted before slapping Duke twice. Just then, the door opened, and Chief Bogo walked into the room. He pushed Nelson out of the way and grabbed Duke by the shoulders, shaking him. "Get ahold of yourself! It's gonna be okay!" he yelled before slapping Duke three times.

"Here, let me have a him," Judy Hopps said as she entered the room. Bogo stepped out of the way and she slapped Duke twice before shaking his shoulders. "Get ahold of yourself! It's gonna be okay!" she shouted at him. "Here, let me handle this," Nick Wilde said as he pushed Judy out of the way. "Dammit, Duke! You never backed away from anything in your life, now get ahold of yourself!" Nick said as he shook Duke by the shoulders before slapping him twice. Standing behind Nick was a line of animals, including Benjamin Clawhauser, Gazelle, a coyote with a revolver, Bucky Oryx-Antlerson, Bonnie and Stu Hopps, Nick's mother, Finnick, a badger doctor, a lion chef with a whisk, Inspector Milius, Sergeant Gibson, Captain Glover, Francine Trunkaby, Dawn Bellwether, Doug Ramses, Leodore Lionheart, Basil of Bakerstreet, Professor Ratigan, and several loan sharks.

* * *

Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks!

At least for now.


	21. Bonus Chapter - Alternate and Deleted Sequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a collection alternate, deleted, and extended sequences from various chapters throughout the story.

Disclaimer: Zootopia is property of Disney

* * *

**ALTERNATE & DELETED SEQUENCES**

Collected here for everyone's enjoyment are some scenes that were heavily altered or didn't make the final cut of the story. This is purely for entertainment as a treat for my readers.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 - DELETED SCENE 01**

**Zootopia Maximum Security Prison # 01, The Meadowlands, One Hour Later...**

Warden Jasmine Swinton, a domesticus pig, raised an eyebrow at the request being made by the leopard in front of her. "He hasn't said a word on his own the whole time he's been here, unless prompted by someone else," she said to him. "Please? Can we at least speak to him?" Judy asked her.

"I really don't want to disturb him. He's been on good behavior so far, and I'd rather not agitate him," Swinton said. "I implore you to reconsider," Judy said. "Hmm... okay," Swinton replied as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the door. "Anyone else you feel like seeing since you're here?" Swinton asked with a smirk.

"Is Milton Lisker available?" Milius asked with a chuckle. "Oh... um, about him," Swinton said with an intake of breath. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to him?" Judy asked her. "Well... he was just released from solitary confinement yesterday. One of the prisoners got in a fight with him a few days ago because he... was the one who sent him here," Swinton said.

"Oh. Yikes. Um, out of curiosity, who won the fight?" Milius asked her as they walked through the hallways of the prison. "Um, Lisker won the fight. He usually does when these things happen. Mostly because he also has support from that tiger, Benezio. He was transferred here after that memo was sent out regarding his involvement in the... well, the you-know-what case," Swinton said.

"Right. Hey, we're not in public, so I think we can speak about it freely," Milius said. "I'd rather not. Just looking at Lisker is enough to make me question my morals sometimes," Swinton said. "Does he still believe that he didn't do anything wrong?" Milius asked. "Well, he admits that it was wrong to assault that one officer and have the other one killed, and he's said that he regrets letting Benezio and another officer torture suspects during interrogations, but that's pretty much it," Swinton said.

"Well, Hopps, why don't you go speak with Mr. McKenzie and I'll go see our old acquaintance," Milius said. "No, you'll both stay together until you've finished questioning the koala. After that, you can go see the wolf," Swinton said irritably as they neared the section housing Wilbur McKenzie.

Swinton swiped her access card and entered a four digit code before the doors to the next hallway unlocked. "Follow me, and please... don't look anyone in the eyes," Swinton said as the two officers followed her silently. There were growls and snarls from various criminals being held in the ward. "What the fuck is a _bunny_ doing here?" one of them, a large rhino, asked snidely.

"Don't respond to him," Swinton said as she saw Judy open her mouth to retort. "Trust me. He's not worth it," Swinton added softly before they turned a corner and entered another hallway. Swinton walked up to a large tiger security guard and showed him her ID, before having Judy and Milius show theirs as well. The guard nodded his head before gesturing for them to follow him to a cell at the end of a row on the bottom floor.

"Here we are," the guard said. "Thank you. Please stay here," Swinton said. She gestured for Judy and Milius to walk forward. Inside the cell, Wilbur McKenzie sat on his bed, reading a book. "Um, excuse me? Mr. McKenzie?" Judy asked, causing the koala to lower the book as he stared at her.

"Yes?" he asked succinctly. "I'm sure that you remember me, don't you? I'm Judy Hopps," Judy said. "Yes, I remember you," Wilbur replied. "Um, Mr. McKenzie, despite your official statement, we both know that you're a mercenary," Judy said. "What's your point?" he asked her. "Aside from Maulia Barbaros and Zack Bandit, did you know any other dingoes who were mercenaries for Mr. Komo Domo?" Judy asked him.

"Komo's in prison right now. I saw it on the news," Wilbur said. "Yes, but his subordinates are still out there, aren't they?" Judy asked him. "So? I don't know anything that could be useful to you at this point," Wilbur said tiredly. "It's just... we need confirmation on someone's identity," Judy said.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow at her in a wry manner. "Earlier today, we were questioning a suspect involved in a series of murders that took place on Sunday. Our suspect, a male side-striped jackal named Percival Horner, was killed by a gunman using a helicopter," Judy explained. Wilbur raised his other eyebrow.

"The shooter appeared to be a male dingo," Judy said. "We believe his first name is Sylvester, and according to our suspect, he hails from Reptaelia, along with several other individuals who are involved in Sunday's incident. Someone is trying to start a gang war with Mr. Big in order to gain control of Zootopia, Mr. McKenzie. Any information you may have on these individuals, anything at all, would be greatly appreciated," Judy said pleadingly.

Wilbur stared at her blankly before snorting. "As I said to you once before, Miss Hopps, you have my sympathies," Wilbur said with a small smile. "One of the attackers on Sunday was a large bird of prey. I'm going to show you a series of pictures on my phone, and I want you to tell me if you recognize any of these animals," Milius said as he walked over.

"Who are you?" Wilbur asked him. Milius pulled out his badge and ID. "I'm Inspector Conan Milius of the ZPD. Now, Mr McKenzie, please look at these images," Milius implored him before taking out his phone and showing the pictures to Wilbur, who rolled his eyes before looking at the phone.

"I don't recognize those bears or that weasel," Wilbur said flatly. "Those bears are Marcus Girdlier and Terrence Sharpo. Mr. Sharpo is a mob boss who lives here in Zootopia, and Girdlier is his enforcer. That weasel is Duke Weaselton," Milius said. "How _fascinating_ ," Wilbur said sardonically. "Okay, listen to me you sack of shit," Milius snarled.

"I don't give two shits if you think that being loyal to these assholes is the only thing keeping you alive, because I have been having a very bad two days so far, and I am not in the mood for your bullshit," Milius spat. "Okay," Wilbur said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Tell me, do you know any of these animals?" Milius asked him.

Wilbur smirked. "Yes," he said. "Can you tell me their names?" Milius asked. " _Can_ I tell you? Yes," Wilbur said. "Okay, then what are they?" Milius asked him. Wilbur stayed quiet. "Um, you just said that you'd tell me their names, and the prison warden and this guard are watching you," Milius said. "I said was _capable_ of telling you, but I never _agreed_ to tell you," Wilbur said with a smirk.

Milius put a frustrated smile on his face. "Oh? Okay. That's how you want to do this. Well, just stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes," Milius said before he walked over to the warden and guard, talking to them in hushed tones. Swinton nodded her head and ordered the guard to stay there with Judy while Milius and Swinton walked away, with Milius hobbling on his cane.

"Mr. McKenzie, please. Help us," Judy requested. "You really don't get it, do you?" Wilbur asked her. "What exactly don't I get? Your loyalty to someone who's already in prison and can't do anything to you?" Judy asked him. "Ha! It's not just loyalty, Hopps. It's survival," Wilbur said. Judy back away from him with wide eyes.

"Why do you think I sang a song and put myself here in prison? I did it to stay alive, and I'm not about to screw it up now," Wilbur said. "Look, maybe we can see about getting you... special privileges if you help us," Judy said. "Okay, now that's just sad," Wilbur said.

"You are the godmother of Mr. Big's grandchildren," Wilbur said, causing the guard to widen his eyes in surprise. "Oh yes, it's true," Wilbur said. "Now, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, Officer Hopps, but a lot of animals in here don't exactly view Mr. Big in a positive light, and some of them have had family members killed by him. Either they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, or they accidentally did something that he didn't like, or maybe it was a case of mistaken identity," Wilbur said.

Judy's ears drooped as she listened to Wilbur's ramble. "Now, the thing is, Just by saying this out loud, I've already guaranteed that a handful of animals in here have gained this information," Wilbur said. "And, uh, well... they lash out at anyone related to the source of their pain," Wilbur said. "If you leave me alone, I can get the other animals in here to keep quiet, but if you insist on continuing this pointless interrogation, then I have no reason to stop them from spreading the gossip all over the prison. In fact, some of the guards here have lost family to Mr. Big as well. It would be... unfortunate for them to lead you down the wrong hallway by accident, wouldn't it?" Wilbur asked her.

"That's enough, Mr. McKenzie," the guard said threateningly. "My apologies," Wilbur said courteously. A few minutes later, the sound of padded foot and hoof steps echoed through the hallway as Swinton and Milius returned. Judy turned her head to look at them, only for her eyes to widen as she saw the figure standing next to a guard a certain distance behind them.

"L-Lisker," Judy said "Oi?" Wilbur asked. "Hi," the wolf said with a nod. His paws were cuffed together in front of him. "So, you made detective? Good for you. In all honesty, I really did believe that you had what it takes," Lisker said with an apologetic smile. "Thank you, but I'm... uh, I'll explain later," Judy said.

"You're not a real detective yet? I guess I'm just part of some field test for you, aren't I?" Wilbur asked her. "Is that him?" Lisker asked Milius. "Yeah, bring him over," Milius said. Lisker walked slowly over to them until he was standing in front of the cell that housed Wilbur McKenzie.

"Do you know who this is?" Milius asked Wilbur. "Well, I heard Hopps here call him Lisker," Wilbur said. "That's right. He's the guy who killed Vincent Grimes," Milius said. "I don't know who that is, nor do I care," Wilbur said. "You're a foreign national? And you murdered several of our citizens, some of whom were police officers," Lisker said darkly.

"Hypocrite," Milius muttered. "Fuck off, Spots," Lisker said to the leopard. "Hey, if you aren't going to behave-" "Yeah, I know," Lisker said wearily before he turned to face Wilbur again. "Do you see these two cops? Despite my quibbles with the spotted asshole, we've decided to become... pen pals. Every week, they're going to send me a letter in the mail, or have one printed out from a computer here," Lisker said.

"So?" Wilbur asked him. "Well, _you_ , my friend, have been selected as the mail carrier, and if I don't get my letters, I'm going to be very disappointed and angry. I once went around Tundra Town killing a third of its criminal population, all of whom were murderers and rapists," Lisker said. "And that was _before_ I enlisted a group of like-minded cops to help me. We started cleaning up the city, and then we made some... questionable decisions, but the point is... I have the strength to back up my words," Lisker said.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "Just who the hell are you?" Wilbur asked him. "I'm Milton Lisker, former Lieutenant of ZPD's First Precinct, and I'm the guy who caught and killed the Constellation Killer," Lisker said. "I don't know who that is," Wilbur said. "Nothing that you've said... means anything to me. I grew up on a continent where large venomous spiders hide in people's toilets, salt water crocodiles hide in ponds and beaches, great white sharks lurk around the beaches, thylacenes roam the countryside, and various non-sentient mammals roam the streets and fuck up people's garbage cans," Wilbur said.

"Holy fuck, where the hell are you _from?_ " Lisker asked him in surprise. "Reptaelia. I had to survive that kind of shit just to live to adulthood, so there's nothing you can say to frighten me, mate," Wilbur spat. "If you're done, I'd like to finish reading my book," Wilbur said. "No, we aren't done yet," Milius said firmly. "Well _I am!_ " Wilbur snapped as he turned around.

"What is that dingo's name?" Judy asked him. "I'm not saying shit," Wilbur said. "Why not?" Lisker asked him. "You've done your part," Swinton said. "Look, Mr. Domo had _a lot_ of dingoes in his employ, okay? I never bothered to learn every single one's name, but since you already killed two of them, I guess that narrows down the selection. You said his first name was Sylvester? Well, there were only two male dingoes who I knew named Sylvester in Domo's employ before I got sent here, so that means you're in big trouble either way," Wilbur said.

"I saw him and I opened fire on him before he got away," Milius said. "Yeah, and he knows that you saw him?" Wilbur replied. "Yes," Milius said. "Was any part of his last name told to you before your suspect died?" Wilbur asked. "Horner managed to get Bar out before he got shot," Milius said. "You're living on borrowed time, Inspector. You have forty-eight hours at the most," Wilbur said.

"You know him?" Judy asked. "To an extent. He was the second-most professional merc after me," Wilbur said. "That being said, he does have his moments of fury, so watch out if you push him too far," Wilbur said. "What about the eagle?" Judy asked. "Which one? Komo had at least a dozen eagles working for him," Wilbur said. "He's a wedge-tailed eagle, according to our sources," Judy said.

"That really doesn't narrow it down a whole lot," Wilbur said. "Great," Judy said. "Wait, why not talk to the weasel in that picture? You know _his_ identity, don't you? And he's clearly acquainted with them, so if he's still alive, then he's clearly a better source of information than I am," Wilbur pointed out.

"I think he's got a point," Lisker said thoughtfully. "He does," Judy said in agreement. "Thank you for your help," Judy said as she turned to leave. "Hopps, for what it's worth... I hope that you succeed with this case. I really do think that you have what it takes to make detective," Lisker said. "Oh, one more thing. I don't know if it's still there, but when I realized that my pack was being investigated by Furrero, I hid some files and data pertaining to Mr. Big's territory and resources throughout Tundra Town and the rest of Zootopia. There are some maps of various routes that his subordinates and couriers use for their operations. The safe is hidden in a space inside of the ceiling tiles above my old locker. I left the key on a ring attached by a wire to the safe. Good luck," Lisker said as Judy and Milius walked away.

Judy nodded her head in appreciation. "Thank you," Judy said as she turned around. "Come on, let's call the others and tell them about the safe, while we go looking for Weaselton," Milius said, having listened to Lisker's words.

* * *

**-BIG LINE BREAK-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - DELETED SCENE 02**

**Comedic Extended Scene**

"Nick, what do we do?" Judy asked him. "We fight back," Nick said darkly. "We're getting close, Carrots. That's why they did this. If we back off now... we're too close to stop," Nick said. "But how did they know where we live? How did the mercenaries find out?" Judy asked him.

"Mercenaries!? Judy, those were _not_ the mercenaries. If they were, I would've smelled dingo in the room. No, those were polar bears, and we both know exactly who sent them," Nick said with a frown. "No. But, why?" Judy asked. "Carrots, he might be a friend, but he's still a mob boss. He has his own assets to protect, and we've become a threat to those assets," Nick said.

"Start searching for strands of fur that were left behind, and then call up Furrero. I don't think they know that she lives in the same building as us," Nick said. "Will we be taken off because of the personal connection to this?" Judy asked him. "We were already part of the investigation to begin with, so I think we'll be allowed to stay on it," Nick said. Judy nodded her head.

"Hey, Carrots?" Nick asked as he started sniffing the air. "How bad did they scare you?" he asked her with a smirk. "I was gonna go to the bathroom when they attacked us," Judy whined as she turned on the light on the desk next to the bed and looked at the sheets. "We have a spare set in the storage closet, don't we?" Nick asked her.

"I... I haven't done this since I was a kitten," Judy whispered sadly. Nick sighed and scooped her into his arms. "Hey, after what we just went through, _nobody_ will criticize you for pissing yourself. And if they do, then they'll have to answer to me," Nick said as he rubbed her head. "Now come on, let's get you and the bed cleaned up," Nick said as he lifted himself off of the bed.

Just then, the door burst open and three figures wearing dark clothes stepped into the room, holding knives and duct tape. Looking at the bed and the rope, the largest of the three figures tilted his head before letting out a whine. " **What the fuck? Did we miss something?** " the figure asked with an accented voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" Nick asked furiously. " **We're... well, we came here to warn you guys away from the case, but... it looks like somebody already beat us to it,** " the largest of the three said. " **Hey, does anyone smell that?** " the smallest of the three asked. Nick looked at the floor and saw a scaly tail. "My mate just pissed herself in fear because of three polar bears who _already BROKE INTO OUR HOME!_ " Nick shouted.

" **Oh. We're terribly sorry about that. This makes our intrusion a bit... unwanted then, don't it? What a gutser we've made,** " the largest figure said. "Wait a minute... you're that dingo from the hospital!" Nick exclaimed. " **Uh... no I'm not! I'm a... really tall fox!** " the dingo replied. "No you aren't!" Nick yelled back. " **We need to leave,** " the lizard said.

" **Right. Well, bye!** " the dingo said before taking a small object out of a pocket on his outfit and throwing it at the floor. It then exploded into a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three animals were still standing there, choosing to move only when Nick and Judy could see them again, scurrying out of the apartment in a most undignified manner.

Judy looked back and forth between Nick and the doorway in confusion. "Um... what the fuck just happened?" Judy asked. Nick's eyes bugged out in shock at hearing his mate swear before he cradled his head in his paws and began shaking his head in confusion.

* * *

**-BIG LINE BREAK-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - DELETED SCENE 03**

"Well, clearly this shrew's father is a wealthy business animal, right? Clearly, this bear wants money, and the shrew's father has a lot of it, so the bear kidnapped her in order to get the shrew's money," Arjun elaborated. "That's... quite possible" the tiger said, taken back by Arjun's statement. "But there hasn't been any report of a ransom by anyone," the wolf said.

"No? Have you talked to the shrew's father? Surely _he_ must have received a ransom note or a demand of some kind by this point," Arjun said. "No, we haven't. Look, Mr. Rooter, have you done any business with Mr. Sharpo recently?" the wolf asked him. "Not really. He constantly insults my dingo employees by calling them 'pig-wolves'. Dingoes make up a large percentage of this company's employee base, both at home and in this region," Arjun replied.

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - DELETED SCENE 04**

**UNI-WORLD Shipping Company Zootopia Branch HQ, Two Hours Later...**

"And with that filled out, you have the job," Nelson Brookes said to Shiva Vanderhausen as he took the form from her paws. "I'll just copy this and print a spare for you," Nelson said. "We can always use some with computer and printer skills in our offices and warehouses," Nelson said before grabbing a piece of paper and writing down an address and phone number.

"This is the address of the warehouse where'll you'll be assigned. Your responsibilities will be further explained to you this afternoon by a monitor lizard named Pam, along with myself. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. Most of what we deal with is storage and inventory, although we do have training for using forklifts if you're interested, including the training needed for a license to operate one on your own," Nelson explained.

"So... tomorrow will be your first official work day. After a week or two, we should have a uniform available for you in your size, along with a spare dock suit. You know, for when you have to get paws-on and help out with manual labor," Nelson said. "I see. Does that happen often?" Shiva asked him. "It depends on which warehouse you're in. With the one that you'll be in, the chances are about fifty-fifty any given day of the week. Don't wear something that you don't want to get dirty," Nelson said.

"So, handshake?" Nelson asked, offering his clawed hand to the hyena, who held out her paw and and shook it. "Well, have fun. I expect to see you at the warehouse around six o'clock today. In the meantime, I have some things that I need to take care of. Have fun," Nelson said before he waved Shiva out of the room. He watched her walk through the hallway before he made his way over to the elevator and ascended up to the fifth floor.

After exiting the elevator, Nelson made his way over to Arjun's office, where he heard voices inside. Opening the door, he saw Darryl arguing with Kalmius and Arjun. "We've been running back and forth all damn day for the past two days! How the hell are we supposed to complete that assignment when we have to rescue our comrades from Mr. Big's forces every ten minutes!?" Darryl snapped at Arjun.

"If you had done it before the fighting broke out, it wouldn't be an issue," Arjun growled. "He's right, Darryl. You and Sylvester fucked up, and this could easily cost us," Kalmius said. "Oh, shut up, Kalmius," Sylvester spat. "Did I miss something?" Nelson asked as he approached the group. He noticed Duke Weaselton sitting in a chair nearby, snoring as he slept. "Lucky little shit," Nelson muttered.

"No, Brookes, you didn't miss anything. The status quo has been upheld and nothing important has changed," Arjun said. "Except that everything _has_ changed! Girdlier and Sharpo are both dead, and Mr. Big is already striking a blow to us. I had to spend thirty minutes taking care of another fight between his forces and our own this morning, just a few miles away from Featherville," Sylvester said.

"Yeah! That bastard has a hit on every reptile and bird on this island, thanks to Sharpo's stupidity!" Darryl said, remembering the dead goannas and iguanas that he had seen at a gas station where several of Mr. Big's forces were slaughtering the patrons. "I mean, he's even going after marine iguanas. Marine iguanas! Those guys are like the least threatening lizards in existence! They eat _plants_ ," Darryl said.

"And not only that, but an hour ago, there was also that attack at that supermarket in Rock Valley. A honey badger and two wolves killed twenty lizards and ten birds. They even killed the infants! At least the police just shot the bastards to death at first sight instead of taking them alive," Darryl continued ranting as he remembered hearing the news report on the radio. "Yes, it would seem that Sharpo's actions have indeed brought about the shrew's wrath. If only her could actually hit his targets instead of throwing a tantrum like a child. Where is the other shrew?" Arjun asked.

"I already told you, the hyena will be here shortly," Sylvester said, just before there was a knock on the door and a hyena with a pierced ear walked into the room. "Uh, I have a special delivery for... I.C. We-fuck you," Xander spat. "That never gets old," Darryl said with a chuckle.

"So, where do you want me to put the shrew?" Xander asked. "Bring her here," Arjun said as Xander walked forward with a large carrying case. He set the case on Arjun's desk and opened the latch on it. "I made sure to keep it upright the whole time," Xander said. "Thank you. Ahem, Miss Fru Fru, will you please come out?" Arjun asked.

"No! Leave me alone!" came the tiny and frightened voice of the female arctic shrew inside. "I am very sorry for your current situation, but I must ask you to cooperate with us. Your father has gone on a rampage and is hurting innocent animals who have done nothing to anyone," Arjun said. Slowly, after some waiting, Fru Fru tip-toed out of the case and onto the desk.

"Y-You... you're a-a-a... lizard," Fru Fru said with a gasp. Arjun raised an eyelid. "No shit," he said thoughtfully. "Miss Fru Fru. I know that the past twenty-four hours have not been very pleasant for you or your loved ones, but we are at an impasse. The animal who kidnapped you is dead, but so is the only other animal who could speak civilly with your father," Arjun explained.

"Given your father's... distaste for reptiles and birds, it would be impossible for me to speak to him in person and persuade him to stop harming all of those innocent birds and reptiles out in the suburbs and cities of Outback Island. They have no connection to my little organization, and they do not deserve the fate your father has decided for them," Arjun continued, stopping for breath as he looked into Fru Fru's eyes and face.

"Please, will you help us put an end to this savage orgy of death and destruction? Help your father regain his sanity and compassion. I care not for my fate, but do not let those animals out there suffer for someone else's actions," Arjun implored her. "Who... who are you?" Fru Fru asked him.

"I? I... am Arjun Rooter. I am a former business partner of the late Terrence Sharpo, and I will soon be taking control over his forces in Zootopia. I currently control the empire of Komo Domo, who has been incarcerated after being caught committing certain crimes," Arjun said, looking away from Fru Fru. "Anyway, I have indeed been combatting your father for territory here in Zootopia, but I am hoping that perhaps we can salvage things. That perhaps we can come to terms and agree to live and let live," Arjun said.

"Did you kill my daddy's accountant?" Fru Fru asked him. "Which one?" Arjun asked. "He was a case of mistaken identity. I had ordered my men to attack someone else, and he happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I will generously repay his family for the suffering that I have caused them," Arjun said. Kalmius raised an eye lid questioningly.

"Really? You aren't just saying that?" Fru Fru asked him. "I have... some money to spare," Arjun said reluctantly. He knew that threatening her would only make Mr. Big's retaliation increase after reuniting the two shrews, for she would definitely tell her father about any actions taken against her by him or his subordinates. "What about the Ottertons?" Fru Fru asked him with a glare.

"The who?" Arjun asked her. "She means the family that Sharpo's bears attacekd yesterday," Sylvester said. "Ah. That was all Sharpo's idea. I would never order a hit on an innocent family in such a way," Arjun said. "I wouldn't call them innocent. Mr. Otterton goes to a naturalist club," Fru Fru said.

Arjun scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But, are you planning to kill my dad?" Fru Fru asked him. "Do you... want me to?" Arjun asked her. "No! I don't want anymore people to die! Especially not my dad!" Fru Fru replied. "I understand," Arjun said. "Now, Miss Fru Fru... wait, what exactly is your last-never mind, I don't care. Anyway, Miss Fru Fru, I promise to donate money to help pay the hospital bill of the Otterton family for the damage caused by Sharpo and his reckless endangerment of innocent lives. Now, will you please help us reach a deal with your father, to put an end to needless bloodshed of innocent civilians?" Arjun asked her pleadingly.

Fru Fru looked up at the dragon's face and then down at the desk surface. She sighed in contemplation. "I don't want anymore bloodshed, but how do I know that you'll keep your promises? My dad promised to keep my friends safe if I told them where they lived, only to go and threaten them," Fru Fru said.

* * *

**-BIG LINE BREAK-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - DELETED SCENE 05/Alternate Thorpe Sequence**

**1538 Pinewood Lane, Savanna Central**

"Sonya! Have you finished packing your suitcase!?" Tina Thorpe asked her daughter from the living room. " _I'm working on it!_ " Sonya replied from her bedroom. "Sonya, we need to be ready to leave by _tonight!_ " Tina yelled at her daughter.

As Tina went upstairs to help her daughter pack for their stay at Tina's mother's house, Eric Thorpe, the youngest child, heard a noise outside the front door. Walking over to the door, he looked through the peephole and saw a large package on the front steps. Opening the door, the young tiger saw that there was a note on the package, along with a card.

The note said: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC THORPE!"

"But my birthday isn't for another two days," Eric said quietly to himself. Looking at the card, Eric saw a white tuff of fur trapped under a piece of string. Knowing that his dad worked with polar bears at the ZPD, Eric immediately guessed that the package was from either his dad or one of his coworkers. "An early birthday present," Eric whispered with glee before grabbing the package and taking it inside the house.

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Minutes Later...**

When Detective John Thorpe heard his phone ring, he checked the caller ID. "Who is it?" Cynthia asked the tiger. "It's my wife. What time is it?" Thorpe replied. "Uh... it's six thirty," Milius said after checking his watch. "Oh shit! I was supposed to be home already to help pack," Thorpe said. "Hey, go on home if you need to. We'll catch you up tomorrow," Cynthia said. Thorpe nodded his head before answering the phone and exiting the office.

"Hello?" he asked. " _Honey, listen, I know that you must be under a lot of pressure at work right now, but... I think it was very sweet of you or whichever coworker you convinced to help you to do what you did today,_ " Tina said. "Huh? What are you talking about?" John asked her. " _I'm talking about the present for Eric's birthday,_ " Tina said.

"Oh. Well, thank you. But, Tina, why are you going through the attic while packing for this trip?" John asked her. " _John, what are you talking about? I haven't_ _ **touched**_ _the attic this whole time,_ " Tina said. "But then how did you know about the gift? That's where I hid it," John replied. " _Well, I was referring to the other gift; the one that you had one of your coworkers deliver to the house a little bit ago. Eric found it on the front steps, and it has this little note and card with Eric's name on it,_ " Tina said.

John immediately began to feel a pit growing in his stomach. "Tina... where is Eric right now?" John asked her. " _He's upstairs with the present. He's so eager to open it. I told him to wait five minutes before I came up to join him in opening it,_ " Tina replied. "Tina, you said there was a card. What does it say? Who sent it?" John asked her.

" _Well I thought that you-_ " "Tina, read the fucking card!" John snapped. " _John, what the hell is wrong with you!? Fine, I'll read the goddamn card, asshole. It says, Happy Final Birthday, Eric! There, happy?_ " Tina asked him. "Final... birthday? Tina, whose name is on that card? Is there an address on the packaging?" John asked her worriedly.

" _Y-Yeah. It reads that it's from... some place in Tundra Town. Signed... who's Boris Koslov?_ " Tina asked. "Tina, get everyone out of the house! Get that thing away from Eric! It's not a present and I didn't send it! For fuck's sake, get that thing out of the house!" John yelled desperately.

**1538 Pinewood Lane, Savanna Central**

Tina Thorpe ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her, bursting into her son's room just as he took of the packaging to reveal a shoe box. "Eric, don't open that!" Tina shouted. "Why not?" Eric asked curiously, just as he lifted the lid off of the box.

The house exploded, with fire shooting out of the windows and glass raining down for miles and debris flew out onto the lawn and street, as well as neighboring houses. The surviving parts of the structure soon crumbled and collapsed on themselves. Dust, rubble, smoke, and fire were soon all that remained of the Thorpe household.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - DELETED SCENE 06**

**Zootopia Police Department, Precinct One, Savanna Central, Thirty Minutes Later**

"Glover, what the hell is going on!?" Chief Bogo screamed as he entered the jaguar's office. There had been chaos all over the station for the past hour now. "What's going on? What's going!? I'll tell you what's going on!" Glover responded with a growl. "We've lost fourteen polcie officers today! _That's_ what's _going on!_ " Glover spat.

"What do you mean, fourteen? We've only lost four!" Bogo retorted. "You're forgetting the ten officers who died on Outback Island earlier today," Glover said. Bogo averted the jaguar's eyes. "Chief, don't you dare, for even a second, say that those lizards weren't officers. I saw the pictures! I saw the badges! Captain Ross made damn sure to show those to everyone, and I paid attention!" Glover snarled.

"Listen, Chief, for all intents and purposes, Mr. Big has declared _war_ on the ZPD, and we need every officer who's available to start working on this. I don't care if Big is connected to what's happened up here, but he sure as hell is responsible for what happened to Ross's officers and those other animals on Outback Island, as well as every reported reptile death and assault here on the mainland in the past three hours!" Glover said, pointing a finger at Bogo.

"Captain, you're forgetting your place," Bogo said firmly. "I just talked to Hopps and Wilde before you barged into my office. McLeod, Fursfield, Trunkaby, and Higgins just arrived at Dom's Bar & Grille, along with the ambulances. The Komodo is okay, but his employees are badly hurt, and so are some of the patrons. He killed most of the attackers and knocked out the rest by the time Hopps and Wilde arrived and began taking statements," Glover said.

"Okay," Bogo said. "As soon as they get back here, I'm putting them back on the case," Glover said. "I took them off of it," Bogo said. "I never took them off the team roster, and I need every cop I can get right now. Deal with it," Glover said as he took out his phone and called Gibson.

"Come on, Gibson, pick up the fucking phone," Glover muttered. "Glover, listen to me. They have a connection to Mr. Big! They could get the case-" "Shut up, I'm trying to call Gibson," Glover spat at him. "Dammit, Glover! I am your superior and you will respect that!" Bogo yelled at him.

"Go yell at someone who gives a fuck," Glover retorted. "God DAMN IT!" he yelled as he got Gibson's voice mail box. A few seconds later, Furrero barged into the room. "Captain, Thorpe is going AWOL! Please, talk some _sense_ into him!" she yelled. Glover shot out of his chair and rushed out of the room, tracking Thorpe's scent before he found the tiger in the armory.

"Thorpe, what the hell are you doing!?" Glover asked him. Bogo and Furrero were close behind him. "They killed them," Thorpe said as he grabbed an assault rifle off of the rack. "They killed them, Cap. They-They fucking killed them. I'm not a cop tonight. I'm not a cop tonight," Thorpe said. He had a near-vacant stare in his eyes. "John... if you're not a cop, then you aren't allowed to use those weapons," Glover said.

Thorpe stopped what he was doing, turned his head, and looked at Glover. The pain on his face was enough to make Glover wince. "They killed them. They're dead. They're dead, Cap. They're all dead," Thorpe repeated, his voice cracking with each sentence.

"They-They killed them. They killed my family. My family," Thorpe said, tears streaming down his face, and his breath becoming shallow. "I-I... I-" Thorpe tried to talk, before he broke down sobbing, falling onto his knees and holding his head in his paws.

"Furrero, get me a line to the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison. There's a prisoner there who we need to talk to. You know his name," Glover said. "Glover, what are you doing?" Bogo asked as Glover walked over and knelt down next to the broken tiger, putting a paw on his back.

"I'm gonna see if we can get Lisker to talk Thorpe out of whatever revenge fantasy he has planned," Glover replied. "Like that'll work! Lisker didn't do what he did for revenge, Captain! He did it because he thought it was the only way to fix what he saw as a broken system!" Bogo said. "So? He can still talk Thorpe out of this funk, or at least get him to calm down," Glover responded. Meanwhile, in Glover's office, his phone was ringing.

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - DELETED SCENE 07**

" _That's not Koslov's style, Thorpe. Someone else blew up your family, and it wasn't Mr. Big, as loathe as I am to not pin something on him,_ " Former Lieutenant Milton Lisker said over the phone. "But there was a note with his name," Thorpe protested. " _Did you see the note? Did your wife send you a picture of it? Was it signed or typed?_ " Lisker asked him.

"I-I don't know. I never saw it myself," Thorpe admitted. Glover and Bogo were both standing by the desk, listening to the conversation as the phone was on speaker mode. " _Look, if you have solid evidence that Boris Koslov was responsible, then bring him in, but you have to be absolutely sure before you can go after him. Koslov has a family of his own, and I've never once observed him or those under him doing something like that. Someone else is involved, either a new subordinate in the Big Empire, or a newcomer looking to set the shrew up and take him out of power,_ " Lisker said.

"Well... I guess there were some... new players involved before we found Sharpo's body this morning," Thorpe said, slowly calming down. " _Wait, Terrence Sharpo? He's dead? What about Marcus Girdlier, Sharpo's right-paw animal?_ " Lisker asked him. "He's dead too. They shot each other in Sharpo's office," Thorpe explained. Lisker stayed quiet for a minute. "Lisker?" Thorpe asked. " _I'm just thinking. Who were the new playes you mentioned?_ " Lisker asked.

"One of our suspects told us that Sharpo was doing business with some mercenaries from Reptaelia. One of them, this dingo we haven't been able to catch, shot the suspect dead in the hospital from an unmarked helicopter. We haven't seen him since," Thorpe said. " _So you're dealing with mercenaries. I heard about what happened to Hopps last year. Thorpe, you have the pieces, now put the puzzle together,_ " Lisker said.

"But Mr. Big's men threatened Hopps and Wilde in their apartment on Sunday, telling them that we all needed to back off. There's a connection!" Thorpe insisted. " _Yes, Thorpe, there certainly is a connection. But it isn't the one that you're thinking of. What do you know about those mercenaries? Those are your likely culprits. I'm not ruling out Koslov or Big entirely, but the chances of them being responsible are far lower than those for the mercenaries. Mr. Big threatening Hopps and Wilde is the perfect cover for anyone who wants to frame him. Don't get me wrong, I would love any reason at all to nail that sucker, but if you bring him in, it has to be for the crimes that he's actually connected to, not something that someone else did. For what it's worth, I hope you catch the bastards and make them suffer, but otherwise... don't end up like me. Bye,_ " Lisker said before hanging up.

* * *

**-BIG LINE BREAK-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - DELETED SCENE 08**

Duke Weaselton looked around the first floor of the warehouse as Sylvester and Darryl helped some workers load several crates onto a skid. "Okay, Duke... do something useful," Dominus Razak said. Duke flinched when he saw the bird standing next to him. Every time he saw that beak, he wanted to run and hide.

"R-Right. Like what?" Duke asked the eagle. "Count things. Do inventory for us. Make sure we haven't missed anything, you know? Check our... lists and shit," Razak said. "Right. Where are the lists?" Duke asked him. "Here," Razak said as he handed his own list and clipboard to Duke. "Continue where I left off," Razak said. "Got it," Duke murmured before going over to a row of wrapped skids and counting them.

"Sly, how much longer before this shit is ready?" Razak asked the dingo. "About one hour. We have five more skids to load up!" Sylvester replied. Just then, Razak's phone rang, forcing him to pick it up and answer it. "Hello?" Razak asked. " _Razak, I cannot reach Sylvester, where is he?_ " Arjun asked over the phone.

"He's busy getting some skids loaded so that we can put them away and clean place," Razak replied. " _Good. How long until he is finished?_ " Arjun asked. "About another hour," Razak replied. " _Tell him to call me when he is finished. I have another assignment for him before I leave tonight,_ " Arjun said before hanging up. "Doesn't anybody say 'good bye' anymore?" Razak asked himself before putting his phone back in its holder.

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 18 - DELETED/ALTERNATE SCENE 09**

Sitting at the front desk was a female striped hyena. "Hello, can I be of assistance to you?" she asked them. Judy looked up at the name plaque, which read 'Shiva Vanderhausen' on it.

"Um, we'd like to speak with Mr. Rooter, if that's at all possible," Judy said. "I'll have to check to see if he's available," Shiva said before picking up the desk phone and dialing Arjun's office. Judy quickly pulled out the search warrants and prepared them. "Yes, Mister Rooter? There's a... I'm sorry, what are your names?" Shiva asked the duo.

"We're Judith and Nicholas," Judy replied. Shiva nodded her head. "There's a Judith and a Nicholas here to see you, sir. Their species? Um, a red fox and... a bunny, I think," Shiva replied after looking over the two animals in front of her. "No, sir. They don't seem to be wearing any," Shiva replied to an unheard question. Judy, however, heard the faint voice on the other end.

" _Why do they wish to speak with me?_ " Judy heard the dragon ask over the phone. She could hear the faint accent in his voice. "Um, hold on," Shiva said. "Mr. Rooter would like to... oh," Shiva said as Judy raised her search warrant into the air. Shiva read the document with a gulp before speaking into the phone again. "Sir... they have a warrant to search the premises," Shiva said.

There was no immediate response from Arjun's end. "Sir?" Shiva asked. " _I... ask them where they would like to conduct their search, and the purpose of it,_ " Arjun instructed her. Shiva nodded her head. "Um, Mr. Rooter wants to know the reason behind searching this building, and where you would like to start," Shiva told Nick and Judy.

"We would like to start our search in the loading bay where the trucks are docked," Nick replied swiftly. Shiva nodded her head and told Arjun. " _What are they searching for?_ " Arjun asked again. "Mr. Rooter would like to know what you are searching for," Shiva said. "We're searching for signs of a company employee who may be involved in a recent series of violent deaths," Judy replied sternly.

"Um, they're searching for an employee who they believe may be connected to a recent series of violent... deaths," Shiva repeated into the phone. " _Who is this employee they're searching for?_ " Arjun asked. "Mr. Rooter would like to know the identity of this employee," Shiva said. "Well, we don't want to risk the employee finding out, so perhaps it would be best if we meet with Mr. Rooter in person," Nick said, putting on the persona that he'd used multiple times in the past as part of his cons.

"They would like to speak to you in private sir, to keep things discrete," Shiva said. " _Is that so? Then, by all means, send them up to my office,_ " Arjun said in a calm tone. Shiva nodded her head. "Yes sir. Ahem, Mr. Rooter says you may go up to see him," Shiva said. "Thank you so much," Nick said. "Oh, by the way, where is the closest bathroom?" Nick asked her.

* * *

**-BIG LINE BREAK-**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19 - EXTENDED SCENE 10**

Inside the upper areas of the Vera Alus, Judy had quietly entered a small cafeteria. She looked around the room, seeing the various tables and benches unoccupied and quietly walking past them. Carefully making her way over to the other side, she poked her head into the hallway, her ears and nose twitching as a familiar scent wafted into her nostrils. Just she as she turned to her right, a large scaly tail took up her field of view.

Judy ducked as the large appendage swept over her, before rolling over and standing up to see a large Komodo Dragon staring her down. "What's up, Doc?" Kalmius Eberzolah asked her mockingly as he entered the cafeteria. "You're under arrest," Judy said firmly. The dragon raised a eyelid. "I don't think so," he said before lunging at Judy.

Judy gasped before jumping to the side as the gigantic lizard opened his maw. Kalmius missed Judy with his mouth but quickly used his tail to block her escape route, smacking one of her legs with the end of it. Judy fell over with a curse before rolling over and getting back up to face the enormous monitor lizard.

"It's been a while since I've eaten something fresh," Kalmius said with a smirk. Judy glared at him before pulling out her gun. "Oh, bunny's got a toy," Kalmius snarked before dropping onto all fours and rushing Judy, who was unprepared for this tactic. Kalmius bit down on Judy's arm, forcing her to let go of the gun with a cry of pain.

Grabbing onto Kalmius's mouth with her other paw, Judy stuck two fingers in his right eye, causing him to let go with a hiss. Falling back to the floor, Judy grabbed her bleeding arm and pulled it close to her body. "You're dead!" Kalmius roared before lunging at Judy, saliva dripping from his open maw and his sharp teeth showing. Judy gasped as Kalmius leaped on top of her, using his weight to prevent her escape before bringing his mouth down.

Judy quickly brought her legs up and pushed them against Kalmius's chin. She grunted as he tried twisting and turning his neck and head to get a better angle, but Judy wouldn't budge. Her tried using his forearms to claw at her, giving Judy a series of scratches along her legs and thighs. She winced at the pain before looking over at the floor where her gun was lying. It was only a foot away from her, but if she tried changing her position, then Kalmius would be able to bring his jaws down, and at this point, the dragon was faster.

Judy glanced back up at Kalmius's head, feeling the drool coming down on her feet and legs, before she thought of a plan. She quickly brought one leg back before pushing forward, sending Kalmius's head back, stunning him temporarily. This gave Judy just enough time to roll over and grab the gun, but not enough time to aim it as Kalmius lunged forward again, turning his body in order to side-slam her and send her sailing back into a table.

Judy gasped for breath before turning her head to see Kalmius reorienting himself and charging her again. Judy quickly climbed up onto the bench before jumping to the top of the table, wincing as her ankle felt bruised. Turning to look back, her eyes widened as Kalmius leapt up after her. Judy slipped on the surface of the table and fell back over onto the floor between another table, looking up as Kalmius leaned over the table top.

Judy quickly brought her gun up and aimed it at Kalmius. He drew his head back as she fired at him, hitting the ceiling instead. Seeing that Kalmius was lowering himself down onto floor level again, Judy quickly scooted herself under the next table, keeping distance between herself and the dragon as he leered at her.

"I see you," he said hungrily, before charging at the table and pushing it back almost a foot. Judy gasped in fear as the dragon grabbed the metal bars that connect to the seating bench and began to lift. Acting quickly, Judy holstered her gun and crawled over to the other end of the table before leaping out and jumping onto the next table. She looked back to see Kalmius setting the table back down before looking up at her.

He stuck out his tongue and flicked it in the air before withdrawing it into his mouth. "I like a challenge," he said before rushing over to the side of the table that Judy was now on and turning around to swipe his tail at her. Judy was knocked over the side of the table and onto the floor, gasping as she saw Kalmius closing in on her. She quickly drew her gun and fired.

Kalmius ducked his head and side-stepped just a millisecond before Judy fired the gun, allowing her to miss before he spat at her face. "Aack!" Judy cried out as she tried to wipe the spit away from her face. She heard Kalmius's steps get closer and managed to clear her eyes just before he opened his mouth and bore down upon her.

Judy shoved her gun into the dragon's mouth and fired as he clamped his jaws down around her arms, squeezing the trigger again and again, blowing the lizard's brains out. Finally, Kalmius slumped to the floor, and Judy was able to remove her arms from his maw. Looking down at the blood and drool covering her forelimbs, Judy quickly scanned the cafeteria for a first aid kit, finding one at the far end of the room.

Quietly making her way over to the kit, she tore it from its place on the wall and opened it, taking out the alcohol wipes to rub off the drool from the dragon, along with the blood, which may have come from either of them. Spraying the wounds with disinfectant, Judy then wrapped gauze around her arms, before she closed up the kit and crawled under a table with it, taking a much needed few seconds to breathe and focus.

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 19 - ALTERNATE/DELETED SCENE 11**

The two animals heard the sound of paw pads on the floor and looked over to see Milius entering their frame of view. The leopard lowered his pistol and carefully walked towards his fellow officers. "We should be running out of mercenaries by now," Milius said quietly.

"I've taken down twelve so far," Milius added. "Fifteen here," Gibson said. "I haven't kept count," Nick said. "Is this counting the ones on the top deck? Before we got don here?" Gibson asked Milius. "After getting down here. Those guys were a team effort," Milius said. "Anybody seen Hopps? Or Furrero?" Milius suddenly asked.

"Not since we got down here," Nick said, suddenly realizing that his mate could be anywhere or even in danger. "We have to find Judy," Nick said. "Hey, she can handle herself, Slick. Don't worry," Milius said. "Milius, this is your first time facing mercenaries like these. Carrots and I _know_ what they're capable of doing," Nick said worriedly.

"Then why the fuck did you bother coming out here?" Gibson asked him. "You guys need our help," Nick said. "You know what? Forget it. Let's just find a way up top and put some cuffs on Arjun's tail," Gibson said as he turned around, just before a knife flew through the air and embedded itself in his left thigh.

"Aauggh, fuck!" Gibson swore in pain. "Rog!" Milius called out, only to see a figure in the distance disappear behind a container. "Shit, we missed one!" Milius hissed before kneeling down by Roger's side. "Rog, don't pull it out," he said as he saw Gibson reach for the knife.

"Keep it in. Otherwise, you'll bleed out," Milius said. Nick nodded his head in agreement, before he took out his SMG and turned around, firing at a shadow. "He's circling around us," Nick whispered to the leopard. The two of them heard tapping sounds in the distance.

Watching both ends of the nearest container alley, the fox and the leopard waited in anticipation for their opponent come out. After three minutes with nothing happening, the duo walked back over to Gibson's side and helped him onto his feet. "Come on, we need to keep moving," Nick said.

Eventually, the trio reached a clearing, near the location where they had descended. The climbing ropes were still hanging in the air from the container above. "The only way out is through here. The rest of the place is blocked off," Milius said as he surveyed the layout of the containers in the cargo hold. "There's a ladder up that way, so the containers must have space between them for movement," Milius noted.

"You sure we can't stay in the shadows?" Nick asked him. "The other containers on that side are packed too tight near the light or on our sides. We have to walk into the open to get to the next maze," Milius said bitterly. "Fuck," Gibson muttered. "Okay... check the hold one more time," Milius said to Nick. The fox nodded and carefully poked his head out from behind a container, scanning the empty spot where the light was.

"Okay, it looks clear, but I can't tell with the light. Night vision works best when there isn't a bright light shining down in the middle of a room," Nick said. "Then I'll go first," Milius said before carefully walking around the container, his pistol drawn and ready. He silently stepped around the edge of the nearest container and scanned the empty space in front of him.

Hearing no sounds and seeing nothing else, Milius moved forward. "It's clear," he said. Nick and Gibson soon rounded the corner of the container and moved up alongside Milius. "So, where did our friend go?" Gibson asked, just before he heard paw pads tapping on the floor nearby. The trio looked to their left just as Sylvester rushed up and threw a knife at Nick before rolling on the floor and shooting up to deck Milius.

"Shit!" Gibson exclaimed as the dingo spun around to kick him in the thigh, sending him onto the floor. Sylvester quickly kicked Milius and Gibson's guns away from them before turning his attention to Nick, who was pulling the knife out of his jacket, revealing the bullet-proof vest underneath. "Stay down!" Sylvester said tersely as he kicked Nick in the chest and sent the fox tumbling onto his back.

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 19 - ALTERNATE/DELETED SCENE 12  
**

"Nick! Niiiiicckk!" Judy cried as she entered the large room. She looked up at the dozens of container surrounding her, before hearing Milius and Gibson's voices. " _We're over here! Follow our voices!_ " they cried. Judy nodded her head and made her way through the maze of cargo containers, using her ears to guide her.

When Judy finally exited the maze, she gasped as she saw the fox lying in the center of the hold, the scent of blood surrounding him. She quickly ran over to her mate's side. "J-Judy. Ju-Judy," Nick rasped out in pain as he saw her face. Judy grabbed him by his shirt and cried into his chest. She could see and smell the blood staining his jacket.

"Nick, come on, stay with me," Judy said. "How bad are you hurt?" she asked him. "That... that was a military rifle. Carrots, just... just hold me, please," Nick asked her, tears streaming down his face. "No, this isn't how it ends! This isn't how it ends!" Judy cried repeatedly before grabbing his head and scooting over to lay it in her lap. "J-Judy," Nick rasped out shallowly.

"Please, stay with me, Nick. Don't leave me," Judy pleaded. Tears were running down her face as she listened to her mate's labored breathing. Judy heard the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance. She lifted her head up to look at Cynthia, looking down at her from the top deck.

Milius and Gibson watched as Judy looked back at Nick's face with anxiety written all over it. "Please, just hold on, Nick. They'll be here soon. Just hold on," Judy begged the fox in her arms. "Please... for me," Judy begged, her tears falling onto Nick's face. She soon noticed that she couldn't hear him breathing anymore.

"Nick? Nick!" Judy cried as he closed his eyes. "No! No! No!" Judy cried in anguish as she allowed herself to become overwhelmed by her emotions for several minutes. Eventually, the sound of Chief Bogo's voice caught her attention, and she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

Bogo kneeled down next to her and put a hoof on her shoulder as she cried out in grief. "I'm sorry, Hopps," Bogo said softly. Judy continued crying as the medical teams arrived into the cargo hold and began tending to Milius and Gibson. "If it helps... we got Mr. Big this afternoon," Bogo said to her in an attempt to comfort her. Judy cried silently the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. The Scales Of Fear is over. I will start posting the next Reckless Endangerment story at some point within the next one or two weeks.


End file.
